Te retrouver (réécriture)
by Bellard23
Summary: Après 8 ans de séparation, Bella retrouve Edward, son premier amour ! Comment leur retrouvaille vont-ils se passer ? Bella aura-t-elle enfin ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde ! (Après tant d'année voilà enfin cette histoire finit)
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut me revoilà après tant d'année. Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, très longue attente mais je n'avais plus le goût d'écrire.  
**_

_**2020 étant une nouvelle année, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre et de terminer cette histoire. **_

_**Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas je vous laisse la découvrir et pour ceux qui la suivait à l'époque je tenais à vous dire qu'elle est totalement fini et surtout retravaillé. J'ai pris le temps de la reprendre, de corriger certaines chose, d'y inclure d'autre enfin vous verrez bien. **_

_**Je publierais 5 chapitres par semaine ou peut être deux fois par semaine. en tout il y a 20 chapitres + l'épilogue. Dites moi ce que vous préferez. **_

_**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture **_

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

30 Avril 2010... je me souviendrais de cette date toute ma vie...

Je m'appelle Bella SWAN, j'ai 20 ans et je suis étudiante en 1ère année de Psychologie à Seattle.

Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, loin de là mais j'essaye de surmonter tout cela. Il le faut bien, je ne peux pas rester focaliser sur mon passé, il me faut avancer.

Ma mère, Renée SWAN tente comme elle le peut de m'aider comme elle a toujours fait. Elle a refait sa vie i ans de cela avec Phil, un avocat de petite renommée. Ils ont eu ensemble une petite fille, Victoria qui a 2 ans et un petit mec, Edgard qui a 9 mois.

Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place dans cette famille. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop. Je sais que je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. J'ai des idées quelques peu noirs qui inquiète énormément ma mère.

J'essaye de faire abstraction du passé mais il me revient sans cesse en pleine figure.

Ma meilleure amie, Alice, tente par tous les moyens de me divertir, d'essayer de me sortir de ce gouffre qui m'attire de plus en plus vers le fond. J'ai du mal à remonter à la surface. Par moment, je me demande même si j'en ai envie.

Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire si je suis heureuse ou pas. Je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été heureuse il fut un temps. Il y 11 ans exactement.

Grâce à LUI, j'ai pu me sentir bien dans mon corps, dans ma tête, dans ma vie. Quand j'étais avec LUI, j'étais moi. Je pouvais être une enfant normale, une enfant sans passé, une enfant sans problèmes.

Il était ma vie et depuis qu'il n'en fait plus partie, je ne vis plus vraiment. Je pris tout les jours, depuis 8 ans pour qu'on me le remette sur mon chemin, pour qu'on me rende la seule chose qui me rendait heureuse mais faut croire que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur enfin c'est ce que je croyais …


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPITRE 1_

Et voilà, c'est reparti!

Encore un psychologue mais cette fois-ci c'est un homme. Nouvelle idée de ma mère, Renée. Après avoir vu de nombreuses psychologues depuis que je suis âgée de 6 ans, elle pense que voir un psychologue peut m'être bénéfique étant donné mon passé. Elle pense que cela peut être un moyen de me libérer si j'en parle à un représentant de la gente masculine. J'en suis pas trop convaincu … enfin bref … je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon …

14h15. Nous voilà donc devant le cabinet de ce cher psy. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir comment il s'appelait de toute façon je ne comptais pas le voir régulièrement donc je ne voyais pas l'utilité de m'encombrer d'informations superflues.

J'étais quand même, mine de rien, un peu stressée comme toujours. Ce n'est jamais évident de raconter à un inconnu son passé douloureux mais bon … A chaque fois, que je devais aller voir une psy, je devais relater encore et encore ce que j'avais vécu. Personnellement, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'oublier, oublier que j'ai été trahi, blesser, humilier par un être proche.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées lugubres quand ma mère frappa à la porte du cabinet. Elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ 23 ans, grand dans les 1m90, ses cheveux, qui disait limite « je viens de me réveiller » tellement ils étaient en bataille, étaient d'une couleur particulière, presque cuivré. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude qu'on s'y noieraient avec plaisir et qui bizarrement ne m'était pas inconnu mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où. Un frisson me parcourut le long de ma colonne vertébral à ce moment-là et j'ignorais pourquoi …

_Bonjour, Mme SWAN, je suis Mr Edward CULLEN, votre nouveau psy!_

A ce que je vois il ne m'avait pas encore vu. J'en profitais donc pour plus le détailler. Il était vraiment très beau. Une sensation dans mon bas ventre se fit ressentir et j'étais déstabilisée d'éprouver cela pour un inconnu. Cependant, un détail me revint à l'esprit. Mr Edward CULLEN ... Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un millièmes de secondes. Ça ne pouvait pas être...? Si?

_Bonjour, Mr CULLEN enchanté de vous rencontrer mais ce n'est pas moi votre nouvelle patiente mais ma fille, Bella._

Au moment où nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je savais. C'était bien lui. Mon Edward. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment? Comment … est-ce possible … ? Je voyais que lui aussi était troublé. M'avait-il reconnut?

_Enchanté Bella_

_Moi aussi_

Quand il me serra la main, une sorte d'électricité passa entre nous. C'est comme si mon corps le reconnaissait malgré les années. Il le sentit aussi au vu du regard qu'il me jeta.

_Je vous en prie asseyez-vous_

_Merci_

Ma mère n'avait strictement rien vu de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne remarqua absolument pas le trouble qui régnait en moi depuis que j'avais franchit la porte d'entrée.

_Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici?_

_Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis là pour ma fille. Disons qu'en ce moment, elle ne va pas très bien … _

_Vraiment?_

_Oui. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Elle a un passé assez douloureux et les blessures sont toujours là et je ne sais plus comment faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte._

_Nous sommes allées voir beaucoup de psy, toutes des femmes et j'ai pensé que peut-être le fait de voir un homme l'aiderait, enfin je l'espère car je suis à bout, je ne sais plus comment faire …_

_Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans son mal-être. Depuis qu'elle a 16 ans, elle nous fait des dépressions. Différentes les unes des autres. Ça peut être : ne plus parler, ne plus manger, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et écouter en boucle des musiques plus suicidaire les unes que les autres, ne plus sortir, ne plus vouloir aller en cours à des crises de colères violentes, des larmes qui n'en finissent plus, des envies morbides, des tentatives de suicides. Lors de sa dernière dépression, on a du la mettre sous antidépresseurs. Certains psychiatres que nous avons vu, voulaient carrément la faire interner. Il jugeait son comportement dangereux pour elle-même. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux. Ma fille n'est pas folle. Elle souffre c'est tout et faut juste trouver la bonne façon ou la bonne personne pour l'aider. _

_Par moment, ça va mieux, elle reprend goût à la vie mais cela ne dure pas longtemps et elle replonge facilement dans ses tourments. Je comprends que cela ne soit pas facile, que ce qu'elle a vécu est quelque chose de traumatisant surtout pour une petite fille de 6 ans mais j'aimerais tellement qu'elle comprenne qu'elle peut être heureuse si elle s'en donne les moyens. _

_J'ai l'impression qu'elle aime être dans cet état, que c'est une façon de se protéger. Elle est dans son monde, sa forteresse où peu de personne ont droit d'y entrer. Même moi, j'y suis exclue. Il n'y a que sa meilleure amie qui arrive à l'atteindre. Elle a une confiance absolue en elle et je lui suis reconnaissante _

_d'être présente pour ma fille. Je suis contente qu'elle puisse se confier à quelqu'un même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle ai assez confiance en moi pour me parler … _

J'avais écouté ma mère du début à la fin. Je connais son discours par cœur. Elle me sort le même à chaque fois que je replonge dans mes dépressions. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau pour moi.

Cependant à chaque fois que je l'entends raconter les périodes par lesquelles je suis passée, ce que j'ai vécu, dans quel état je me suis mise, ça me fait mal. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir enfin pas consciemment.

C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de rancœur envers elle mais elle n'a toujours voulu que mon bien même si elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle a tenté d'être une bonne mère mais elle n'était pas apte à s'occuper d'elle-même à cette époque alors de s'occuper d'une petite fille de 6 ans je ne vous raconte pas.

_Très bien... Écoutez je vais m'entretenir seul à seule avec elle pour que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance et qu'elle me parle – si elle le désire. D'accord?_

_Oui bien sur. Ça va allé ma puce?_

_Oui... ne t'inquiète pas..._

_Très bien, je vous attend dehors_

_Merci_

_Euh vous en avez pour longtemps comme je dois faire des courses …_

_Voyons il est 14h30, je dirais revenez vers 15h ça devrait être bon._

_Très bien. A tout à l'heure ma puce_

_Oui maman_

_Je t'aime_

_…_

Une fois ma mère partit, un silence pesant se fit ressentir dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'osais pas poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

Je voulais tellement savoir et en même temps savoir me faisait peur. J'étais quasiment sûre que c'était lui mais j'avais quand même cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que je me faisais des idées, que cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter car si elle avait raison et que ce n'était pas lui, je savais que je tomberais encore plus bas dans le gouffre dans lequel j'étais déjà et que j'aurais encore plus de mal à remonter ou même à vouloir remonter …

_Bella … c'est bien toi?_

Quand mon psy prononça ses paroles, je sortis immédiatement de mes pensées et le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Ce que j'y vis me perturba. Il y avait un mélange d'interrogation, d'incompréhension, de joie, d'amusement mais aussi une certaine tristesse que je ne comprenais pas...

_Edward ?_

_Oh mon dieu, j'y crois pas ! Bella c'est vraiment toi?_

A c'est parole, il fit le tour de son bureau, s'agenouilla devant moi et me pris dans ses bras. Pendant ce laps de temps, je ne bougeais pas d'un cil, trop perturbait par ce qui ce passé. Il me serait si fort dans ses bras, je sentais son souffle sur mon cou et ce contact me fit frissonner. Je réagis enfin - au bout de ce qui me paressait un long moment – et le serra en retour, tellement heureuse de le retrouver.

_J'y crois pas! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content que tu sois là. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé après 8 ans d'absence, ma princesse._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse en ce moment. Plus que jamais. Tu m'as tellement manqué..._

_Toi aussi_

Et à partir de ce moment là, mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Toutes ma peine de l'avoir perdue, d'avoir cru ne plus jamais le revoir, de devoir faire ma vie sans lui explosa.

Nous étions allés nous asseoir sur le canapé de son cabinet. Il me serrait contre lui, j'étais tellement bien mais mes larmes ne cessaient de couler.

_Je t'en prie... ne pleure pas... je n'aime pas te voir ainsi_

_…_

_Chut... ma princesse... chut_

_Je t'...je t'ai...enfin retrouvé_

_Tu es enfin de retour dans ma vie. Je n'y croyais plus. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis tout ce temps. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'ai tellement voulu te retrouver mais j'ignorais comment …_

_Comment se fait-il que tu travailles ici ?_

_Seattle me manquait. Je viens de terminer mes études en psychologie. J'avais des possibilités d'emploi en France. Beaucoup de cabinet me réclamer mais j'ai décliné toutes leurs propositions. J'avais envie de revenir dans ma ville natale._

_Où était-tu?_

_En France_

_Sérieux ?_

_A la fin de ma 3ème, mon père a reçu une promotion. Tu te souviens qu'il était chirurgien ?_

_Oui je m'en rappelle. D'ailleurs, il était l'un des meilleurs à Seattle._

_C'est vrai. Donc comme je le disais, on lui a proposé de devenir chef de service mais à Marseille en France. Mes parents ont toujours voulu connaître la France, ils ont donc décidé que nous allions y vivre. J'y ai vécu ces 8 dernières années puis j'ai décidé de revenir chez mon véritable chez moi._

_Pourquoi?_

_Tu me manquais... Revenir ici était une certaine manière de me rapprocher de toi, des moments qu'on a passé ensemble ici. _

_…._

_Quand mon père a décidé de partir, je devait te voir pour te le dire, pour que l'on puisse trouver une solution pour rester en contact. Je ne voulais pas et je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Cela m'était insupportable. Mais notre départ c'est fait très rapidement. Je pensais que j'aurais quelques mois pour te le dire. Je voulais te le dire en face et je voulais choisir le bon moment. Sauf que nous devions partir la dernière semaine de juin, une semaine après la fin de l'année scolaire. Quand j'ai su que nous partions si_ _tôt, je suis allée chez toi pour te l'annoncer …_

_Mais je n'étais pas là..._

_Non_

_J'étais partie le lendemain de la fin des cours. Ma mère avait prit 3 semaines de congés et avait prévu que nous partions toutes les deux en Martinique. C'était une surprise. Elle m'a prise totalement au dépourvue. Elle avait déjà fait ma valise et nous sommes partis à 5h du matin. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour te prévenir. Je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter hormis d'aller chez toi. Mais bon, je m'étais dit que c'était pas très grave. Même si ça me faisait mal de partir comme cela sans te le dire, je me disais que je te reverrais après et que l'on rattrapera les 3 semaines où nous avions été loin l'un de l'autre._

_Sauf que je n'étais plus là …._

_Non_

_…_

_Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que tu avais déménagé sans me le dire. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait explosé en mille morceaux. Je me suis sentie abandonnée, trahie. J'étais triste, en colère car je ne pouvais pas croire que tu étais parti sans dire au revoir, comme un voleur après ce que nous avions vécu tous les deux. Je sais que l'on était_

_ que des amis mais..._

_Nous n'étions pas que des amis, Bella …_

_Et qu'étions-nous?_

_Tu étais ma confidente, mon rayon de soleil. Je pouvais toujours compter sur toi, tu savais me faire sourire, me faire rire. Tu étais mon étoile, sans toi je suis _

_perdue et c'est ce que j'étais ces dernières années. Tu étais et est ma princesse. Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vu à la piscine, au camping de tes grands-parents où l'on passait tous nos étés …._

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu parlais avec Rosalie, qui était devenu rapidement mon amie. Et quand tu t'es retourné et que tu m'as regardé... quand tes yeux ont rencontrés les miens... j'en ai eu le souffle coupé, quelque chose c'est produit en moi, mon ventre s'est violemment contracté et j'ai eu comme une pointe au cœur. J'ai tout de suite su ce que c'était …_

_Quoi ?_

_De … l'amour !_

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui. Je t'ai aimé au moment même où nos yeux se sont accrochés. Et je n'ai plus cessé de t'aimer. Ce fait 11 ans que je t'aime et je sais que je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Tu as été mon premier amour et tu seras le dernier. J'ai réussi à tomber amoureuse mais jamais au grand jamais comme je t'aime. Je n'en reviens pas de te dire tout cela mais je m'étais promis une chose … si j'avais un jour la chance de te retrouver, je m'étais jurée de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regret plus que j'en ai déjà. Je voulais arrêter de me demander sans cesse ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments il y 11 ans. Je sais que si je veux vraiment tourner la page sur mon amour pour toi, je devais de te le dire mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sûre que te l'avouer change grand chose pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier à quel point je t'aime..._

J'étais à bout de souffle après cette déclaration. Je ne m'étais pas arrêtée une seule fois.

J'appréhendais la réaction d'Edward, j'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il m'abandonne encore une fois.

Quand je relevais mon visage pour le regarder... ce que j'y vis me paralysa. Il y avait tant de tendresse, de douceur, d'espoir mais ce qui me choqua le plus c'est tout l'amour que je pouvais y voir et sans que je comprenne grand chose, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent plaqués sur les miennes.

Au début, je ne réagissais pas. Mais une fois mon esprit reconnectait à mon corps, je lui rendis son baiser.

C'était hallucinant ce que je ressentais. J'avais toujours rêvé de l'embrasser quand j'étais enfant et il m'a fallu 11 ans pour que cela arrive enfin. Je sentais sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorda sans réfléchir. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Au contact de sa langue sur le mienne, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge. Ses lèvres se firent encore plus pressante sur les miennes et un son roque retentit dans la pièce.

Avec le peu mais alors l'infime lucidité qu'ils nous restaient, nous mîmes fin au baiser. J'étais complètement à bout de souffle et Edward était dans le même état que moi. Je voyais qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration pour parler mais il avait beaucoup de difficulté à le faire ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

_Je … ne sais … pas ce … qui m'a prit … je suis … désolé_

_Ne le sois pas c'était … waouh! Je n'en reviens pas que tu … qu'on s'est embrassé._

_Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de faire cela, de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, de te prendre dans mes bras_

_Et moi dont..._

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon cœur_

Depuis que j'avais 7 ans, j'allais tous les étés au camping de ma grand-mère. J'avais rencontré Edward quand j'avais 9 ans et il en avait 11. J'étais rapidement tombée amoureuse de lui et j'étais persuadée que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque.

_Pardon ?_

_Je t'aime Bella depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré mais je n'osais pas te l'avouer car j'avais peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque et je ne voulais pas gâcher l'amitié que nous avions. Pendant les 2 ans où l'on ne se voyait que pendant les grandes vacances, je ne pensais qu'à toi et rien qu'à toi. Tu étais tout le temps dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à t'y y sortir et je ne le voulais pas. Je suis sortit avec des filles – je te l'avoue – mais rien de sérieux et au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais cela. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je sois sortit avec une fille, ça a duré 2 mois entre nous. Au moment où elle m'avoua son amour, qu'elle m'embrassa … je me souviens encore de ce moment là … j'avais les yeux fermés et tout ce que j'ai su lui répondre c'est «moi aussi je t'aime Bella»_

J'étais restée bouche bée devant sa dernière phrase et en même temps à l'intérieur de moi ça dansé la Java. C'était un truc de malade comme la vie nous avait joué des tours.

_A ce moment là j'ai su que je t'aimais vraiment que ce n'était pas qu'un amour de vacance. Et tout s'emboîta. Le fait que je pensais à toi continuellement, que je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier, que je rêvais que d'une chose c'était de te prendre dans mes bras, de te voir sourire, de t'entendre rire, d'entendre le son de ta voix, de voir ton magnifique visage tout cela m'avait fait comprendre à quel point je t'aimais et ça en était douloureux car je savais – enfin je pensais – que cela n'était pas réciproque. Puis j'avais décidé de t'avouer mes sentiments lors des vacances avant ma rentrée en 3ème._

_C'est cet été là où j'ai décidé de venir dans ton collège. Quand ma mère m'a apprit que nous venions habitées à Seattle et dans le même quartier que toi, _

_j'ai décidé d'entrer dans le même établissement scolaire pour être plus proche de toi. Pour que nous puissions être ensemble sans attendre les grandes vacances. Je n'avais même pas réfléchit deux secondes. Ça paressait tellement évident de rester avec toi et de pouvoir te voir plus qu'une fois par an. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit cet été là?_

_Ben un soir, j'avais prit mon courage à deux main. Je suis passé à ton mobile-home pour te parler mais ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu étais sortie avec un ami..._

_Oh non..._

_Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris puisqu'on traîner tout le temps ensemble et que tes amis étaient mes amis. Je ne voyais pas de qui elle parlait …._

_Non … Non …_

Ne me dites pas ce que je pense qu'il va me dire. Je voyais très bien de quel soir il voulait parlé. Pitié non... Mon cœur commençait à se serrer à la perspective de savoir que j'avais commise la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie ... parce que c'est ce que c'était … une erreur. Je ne voulais même pas sortir ce soir là …

_Alors j'ai commencé à me promener dans le camping en espérant peut être tomber sur toi, je ne sais pas ... Je me souviens que j'étais tétanisé, que je n'arrêtais pas de me réciter le discours que je comptais te faire, on aurait dit un vrai gamin qui allait demandé de sortir à la première fille qui lui plaisait, sauf que moi je t'aimais …_

_Edward …_

_A un moment donné, j'ai entendu des voix, des rires, cela ne m'aurait pas plus interpellé que ça si je n'avais pas reconnu TON rire. Alors je me suis approché de la source des bruits. Et là ... quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai vu en train d'embrasser un autre garçon._

_Non... non...non_

_Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal à cette instant, tout mon monde s'est écroulé. Tu peux trouver cela disproportionné comme réaction mais tu étais la première fille que j'aimais, tu as été mon premier amour. A ce moment là, j'ai perdu espoir, alors je suis parti. _

_Sur le chemin j'ai rencontré nos amis et mes frères. Emmett et Jasper voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et puis tu es arrivé main dans la main avec l'autre. Rosalie t'a proposé de venir avec nous et là tu m'as regardé – je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie – et tu l'as embrassé sous mes yeux … A cette instant précis j'ai su que je t'avais perdu même si je ne t'ai jamais eu, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti … un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Puis tu nous a rejoint et j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien._

_Puis tu connais la suite ... on a passé la fin des vacances ensemble, mes dernières d'ailleurs dans ce camping, notre année dans le même collège, nos rapprochements. Tu es devenu ma meilleure amie, tu es resté ma princesse. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais j'avais cette douleur au fond de mon cœur qui – je le savais – ne guérirais jamais …_

J'étais en larme. Totalement. J'avais gâché ma chance d'être avec lui même si c'était sans le savoir. J'avais bien vu qu'un truc n'allait pas ce soir là mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention que cela puisque le lendemain tout était normal entre nous, il n'y avait pas de tension. Je n'en revenais pas. Il avait souffert autant que moi.

_Mon dieu si tu savais comme je m'en veux..._

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir..._

_Si ... cette soirée je m'en souviens. J'avais rencontré Alec – je crois que c'était son nom – en allant à la douche. Enfin bref ... Il m'avait invité à sortir le soir même, j'en avais pas mais alors pas du tout envie, je voulais passé ma soirée avec toi et les autres comme d'habitude mais je me souviens que je t'avais vu parlé avec une fille à la piscine l'après-midi même et tu avais l'air bien avec elle et ça m'avait fait mal alors j'ai accepté …_

_Jane …_

_Oui la fille du patron du camping …_

_C'est vrai que je m'entendais bien avec elle mais en aucun cas je ne voulais sortir avec elle c'était toi que je voulais._

_Oui mais ça je l'ignorais à cette époque. En plus elle était jolie et elle avait le même age que toi. Je me demandais toujours ce que tu faisais à traîner avec une gamine comme moi, je n'avais que 11 ans à l'époque et toi tu en avais14 alors je ne comprenais pas …_

_Notre différence d'âge n'a jamais compté pour moi, je ne le voyais même pas. Tu étais beaucoup plus mature que les filles de ton âge même que Jane …_

_Enfin bref ... Donc j'ai accepté. Nous sommes allés voir un couché de soleil, c'était magnifique mais j'aurais aimé le voir avec toi ... Pour rentrer nous avons pris un chemin un peu « dangereux » et tu connais ma maladresse légendaire, je me suis prise une branche dans les pieds et je suis tombée par terre d'où sûrement les rires que tu as entendu. Il m'a aidé à me relever et au moment où je me suis mise debout, il m'a embrassé enfin il a juste posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. _

_Ça été bref, genre deux secondes. Comme il a vu que je ne réagissais pas, il a retenté le coup. Quand il m'a embrassé, qu'il a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche ... oh mon Dieu ... je pensais tellement à toi. C'était mon premier baiser et je pensais à un autre. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit toi. _

_Puis nous sommes rentrés et c'est là que j'ai vu la bande et que je t'ai vu. Tu me regardais bizarrement, je ne comprenais pas. Alors un moment, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et quand Rosalie m'a proposé de venir, je me suis dit que tu étais peut être jaloux et que de me voir avec un autre ne te plaisait pas alors je t'ai regardé et j'ai embrassé Alec. _

_Quand je me suis retournée et que j'ai vu ton regard pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru que ça avait marché, que peut être tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour moi mais tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as rien fait, ni le soir même, ni le lendemain, ni les jours à venir alors j'en ai conclus que tu ne ressentais rien de plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Je me suis dit que peut-être le fait de me voir avec un autre, tu avais peur que je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi que je mette de côté notre amitié pour une pseudo amourette. _

_Oui puisque dès le lendemain matin j'ai « rompu » avec lui car c'est toi que j'aimais et que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec quelqu'un en étant amoureuse d'un autre surtout de toi, c'était au dessus de mes forces. J'avais l'impression de te trahir d'une certaine façon. Bref ... si tu savais comme je m'en veux ... je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal ... je t'aimais et je t'aime tellement …_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime aussi_

Et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi. Ce baiser était tendre. On pouvait sentir toute la tristesse, le regret, les remords de notre histoire.

Ces 8 dernières années qui ont été gâché par une seule soirée de notre enfance. Une soirée qui aurait pu changé nos vies à tout jamais. Mais d'un côté, je me dis que si nous n'étions pas passé par tout cela nous serions peut être pas là aujourd'hui.

Je, enfin nous savons maintenant que notre amour est vrai, sincère, profond. Il a surmonté à 11 ans de silence dont 8 ans d'absence totale. J'ai su à cette instant que nous étions fait pour être ensemble - même si je le savais avant – j'en étais encore plus convaincue maintenant.

Après cette réflexion, notre baiser avait changé. C'était rempli d'amour, de joie, de promesses éternelles, de renouveau, de nouvelle chance en gros de renaissance. Je me sentais revivre dans ce baiser, dans ses bras, j'étais à ma place ... c'est ça enfin à ma place.

Je me dégageais de ce baiser à regret et c'est haletante, que je lui demandais...

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

_Dis le que tu t'ennuies_

_Mais non crétin … c'est juste que je pense que ma mère ne va pas tarder à revenir!_

A ce moment là, on toqua à la porte.

_Quand on parle du loup …_

_Vite retourne t'asseoir sur ta chaise_

Alors le plus rapidement possible je fis ce qu'il me dit

_Entrez!_

_Je ne tombe pas mal, j'espère? Mais comme il est 15h25, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je rentre_

J'y crois pas. 15H25! En gros sa fait 10 minutes que ma mère attend dehors, dans la salle d'attente.

_Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper_

_J'avais remarqué. Je pense que vous deviez entre en grande conversation_

Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Nous discutions nos lèvres collaient l'une à l'autre. Cette réflexion me fit pouffer involontairement.

_Pourquoi rigoles-tu ma puce?_

_Non non pour rien. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Ok bon ... Alors Mr vous avez réussi à en apprendre plus avec Bella ?_

_**Oh ça oui **_****…****_Ça_ y est je commence à parler toute seule. C'est officielle je suis folle !

_Eh ... oui … nous avons beaucoup discutez votre fille et moi et je pense que plusieurs séances seront nécessaire pour que Bella se sente mie_ux.

**Ah ça c'est sûr …**

_Oh c'est bien. Si vous arrivez à rendre le sourire à ma fille tout va bien._

**Ah ben ça pour me le rendre, il me le rend … **

_Donc combien de séances préconisez-vous?_

**OH une bonne dizaine … **

_Eh ... je dirais une bonne dizaine, tout dépend comment se déroule les séances si nous avançons rapidement ou pas. Tout dépendra de votre fille._

_**Oh pour avancer, on va avancer ...**_

_Très bien, je vous fait confiance. J'ai l'impression que ma fille est entre de bonne main._

_**Ah tu as tout compris maman ...**_

_Oui je pense aussi ... Bon ben puisque tout ai dit, je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine ... le 7 mai à 14h ça vous va?_

_Oui oui pas de souci, Bella ?_

_C'est bon pour moi_

_Très bien à vendredi alors_

_Au revoir Mr CULLEN_

_Au revoir Mme SWAN_

_A vendredi Mr CULLEN_

_A vendredi Bella_

Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je voulais rester avec lui, ne plus le quitter. Attendre jusqu'à vendredi prochain allez être un supplice, je ne sais pas comment je ferais.

Au moment de lui serrer la main, je sentis un papier glisser dans cette dernière. J'ai eu le temps de lire le mot discrètement: « 0621061309 appelle moi vite. Je t'aime mon ange!»

A la lecture de ce mot, je ne pu empêcher mon cœur de battre la chamade. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine mais je ne pouvais pas et cela me frustrée énormément.

Je relevais la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement. Je lui lançais un « ok » avant de sortir. Au moment où il allait refermer la porte, je lui lançait doucement...

_je t'aime aussi mon amour!_

Je ressortis de cette pièce le cœur rempli d'une joie intense et indescriptible.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE 2_

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir retrouvé Edward, qu'il soit de retour dans ma vie. Mais surtout qu'il partage mes sentiments, qu'ils soient aussi fort que les mien.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, ma mère pris la direction de l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture, quand une idée me traversa l'esprit …

_Euh maman … là je ne rentre pas avec toi …_

_Ah bon?_

_Oui j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice en ville à 15h45 donc …_

_Ah ok pas de souci. Ne rentre pas tard ok?_

_Oui oui..._

_A ce soir ma puce_

_A tout à l'heure maman_

Je remontais à pas de course jusqu'à son bureau. Je ne voulais plus le quitter alors que je venais de le retrouver, c'était trop dur. Arrivée devant sa porte, je rentrais sans même frapper …

_Qu'est-ce que …_

_Ah .. tu enfin vous êtes occupé .. je suis désolé ... je …._

_Ah ... euh ... Mlle SWAN …_

_Désolé, je repasserais …_

_Non restez ... je suis désolé Mr BROWN mais je vais devoir mettre fin à notre séance plus tôt désolé_

_Mais pourquoi?_

_Euh ... disons que cette personne peut venir à n'importe quel moment, du jour comme de la nuit si elle a un problème ... disons que c'est un cas « particulier »_

**Sympa comme excuse, il me fait passer pour une folle c'est génial !**

_Ah d'accord mais comment allons-nous faire pour ma séance?_

_Écoutez ... je ne vous facture pas celle-là et on prend rendez-vous pour lundi que je ne vous ferais pas payer non plus cela vous convient-il?_

_Euh ...oui d'accord_

_Donc lundi à 16h ?_

_Très bien_

_Mince je viens de me souvenir que je suis en déplacement ce jour là. Ce sera donc avec l'un de mes confrères, Mr VOLTURI avec qui vous aviez déjà eu rendez-vous il me semble non?_

_Oui oui! Très gentil d'ailleurs_

_Ok! donc on fait comme cela?_

_Oui pas de souci. Au revoir bon week-end_

_Bon week-end Mr BROWN_

Une fois le patient sortit de le pièce, je refermais brusquement la porte et m'y appuyée.

_Je pense que nous n'avons pas terminé ma séance monsieur?_

Je le regardais d'un air espiègle. Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise et me rejoignit en quelques enjambées...

_Je le pense aussi Mlle SWAN_

Sur ce, il me plaqua contre la porte et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je répondais ardemment à son baiser. Je pouvais sentir ses mains sur mes hanches se raffermir et qui me rapprochèrent de lui. Je gémis à la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

Au son de mon gémissement, Edward perdit tout contrôle de lui même. Il me souleva afin que je puisse crocheter mes jambes à sa taille. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité se réveiller et cela m'émoustilla plus que de raison.

Vous pensez peut-être que cela est rapide mais croyez-moi quand vous avez attendu 11 ans pour retrouver l'homme que vous aimez plus que tout, pour vous cela est tout à fait normal.

Edward me ramena à la réalité quand je sentis ses lèvres glissaient sur mon cou et m'y administrer une douce torture.

Mes mains fourragèrent dans sa chevelure ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Cependant il nous ramena sur Terre en me reposant au sol tout en gardant son front collé au mien.

_On devrait se calmer_

_Vraiment?_

_Oui vraiment! Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour cela. J'ai envie de tout savoir de ta vie, ce qui c'est passé pendant ces 8 ans où nous avons été séparé_

_Tu sais il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir …_

_J'avais pas forcément envie de m'étaler sur ma vie encore sur mon passé. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ce que j'avais vécu surtout que tout n'était pas très glorieux … _

_Si je pense sinon ta mère ne t'aurais pas amener voir un psychologue!_

_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler surtout pas à toi_

_Pourquoi?_

_Parce que les choses ont changé tu es plus que mon psy! Tu es... Qu'es-tu?_

_Ton copain ...?_

_Cette idée me plaît bien_

_A moi aussi_

_Donc nous sommes ensemble? Vraiment et enfin ensemble?_

_Oui nous sommes vraiment et surtout ENFIN ensemble ma chérie !_

_Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer!_

_Moi aussi je t'aime_

_Raison de plus de ne rien te dire_

_Je t'en prie tu ne peux pas me cacher ton passé Bella. On a besoin de tous ce dire, tous ce que l'on ressens, ce que l'on a vécu pour être ensemble. J'ai besoin d'avoir totalement confiance en toi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me fais totalement confiance. C'est important d'avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre. Je veux savoir ce qui t'a amené dans mon cabinet ... même si j'en suis plutôt ravi !_

_Je t'en prie ... ne m'oblige pas ... je ne peux pas …_

_Tu l'aurais fait si ça n'avait pas été moi alors pourquoi refuses-tu?_

_D'une part parce que maintenant tu es mon petit-ami et d'autre part … je ne veux pas que tu souffres …_

_Pourquoi souffrirais-je?_

_Parce que …_

_Bella je t'en prie ai confiance en moi!_

_J'ai confiance_

_Pas assez pour tout me dire apparemment …_

_Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas ... je te le dirais ... je te le promet ... mais ... laisse moi du temps d'accord_

_Promets moi que tu t'ouvriras à mo_i!

_Je te le promets_

Et on s'embrassa comme pour celer cette promesse.

Edward appela Heidi, sa secrétaire pour lui dire qu'il quittait le travail aujourd'hui et qu'elle devait annuler tous ses rendez-vous. Nous avions décidé de passer la fin d'après-midi ensemble. Assis à la terrasse d'un café, je pouvais admirer pleinement l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Un serveur, venu prendre notre commande, mit fin à ma contemplation.

_Bonjour que désirez-vous boire?_

_Un coca_

_Et vous mademoiselle?_

_Un coca aussi merci_

_Je vous apporte cela_

Une fois le serveur partit, un léger silence s'installa entre nous. Cela n'était pas gênant. Quand nos cocas nous furent servit, Edward décida de rompre ce silence.

_Alors ma puce qu'as-tu fais ces dernières années?_

_Waouh tu m'en demandes beaucoup. Demande moi ce que tu veux savoir ça ira plus vite !_

_Ok ... Alors ... qu'as-tu fait après être parti de Seattle?_

_J'ai déménagé à Portland pendant 5 ans. Vers mes 15 ans, Renée a rencontré Phil et à décider de faire sa vie avec lui donc nous sommes revenus habités à Seattle courant Avril 2007. _

_J'ai du terminer ma 1er à l'internat et faire tous les week-end des aller-retour. J'ai eu mon bac l'année suivante même si c'était au rattrapage mais je l'ai eu. Maman a accouché de ma petite sœur, Victoria, en Février 2008. Elle va avoir 3 ans l'année prochaine. Je l'adore, elle me ressemble c'est incroyable. _

_Ensuite j'ai décidé, enfin j'avais plutôt envie de quitter la maison, donc je suis allée à Vancouver faire des études en communication que j'ai arrêté parce que cela ne me correspondait pas. Mon petit frère, Edgard est né l'été où j'ai arrêté mes études de communication, en juillet 2009. Et finalement je suis en Psychologie, ici à Seattle depuis la rentrée, j'ai eu mon 1er semestre et j'ai bientôt mes partiels du 2nd... Voilà!_

_Tu en as fait des choses!_

_Ouais depuis que je suis allée à Vancouver j'ai changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal, mais disons que j'ai beaucoup de mal à être avec ma famille, les avoir toujours sur le dos – même si je les aime – mais ce n'est pas évident tous les jours. Et puis les cours ne sont pas toujours facile. J'ai pas mal de travail personnel à fournir, des dossiers à rendre, des expériences à faire et j'ai _

_par moment du mal à tout faire. Tu dois connaître ça non ?_

_OH Oui. Je me souviens avoir eu aussi du mal à tout faire mais bon j'étais motivé donc ça m'a permit de rester concentrer sur mon objectif final._

_C'est bien. Personnellement, j'étais d'ailleurs assez étonné d'avoir validé mon premier semestre ! Par moment, j'ai envie de tout plaquer et de partir. Je me demande même si c'est ce que je veux faire vraiment de ma vie. Je doute énormément en ce moment et je n'arrive pas à voir le bout du chemin_

_J'étais une éternelle insatisfaite. Je n'arrivais jamais à terminer ce que j'avais commencé. J'étais beaucoup trop indécise. Je ne savais pas ce qui me plairait de faire plus tard de ma vie. _

_Faire des choix et m'y tenir était quelques chose de compliquer à faire pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre de décision, je laissais toujours les autres le faire pour moi au moins comme ça si cela ne fonctionne pas, je saurais à qui m'en prendre. Ce ne serait pas ma faute. Je savais que c'était un comportement de lâche mais je ne savais pas faire autrement .. _

_Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire?_

_C'est ça la question je n'en sais rien mais alors rien du tout et ça me fait peur. J'ai l'impression de perdre pieds, de tomber dans un gouffre et de ne jamais en voir la fin. Je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente. C'est pour cela que ma mère m'a _envoyé voir un _psychologue._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de remonter la pente?_

_J'en sais rien ! Mes doutes, mes peurs, mes incertitudes mais je pense … que c'est surtout … mon passé qui me bloque!_

_Parle moi …_

_Pas maintenant ... je ne peux pas …_

_Très bien. Et les amours?_

_Tu veux vraiment parler de ça?_

_Je veux tout connaître de ta vie et cela en fait parti …_

_Oh bon ça n'allait pas être très compliqué. Je n'étais pas vraiment adepte des relations de couple. Pour moi je n'ai jamais vraiment été « en couple », des flirts oui mais relation sérieuse et moi n'allait pas ensemble. Je préférais des relations faciles basé sur le physique mais sans plus. _

_Je n'avais pas envie de m'engager, de construire quelque chose avec un homme. Certes mon passé pouvait expliqué ce comportement mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était juste parce que la seule personne qui me convenait n'était plus là … enfin jusqu'à maintenant ! _

_Honnêtement … j'ai eu un petit-ami depuis Kyle – enfin si l'on pouvait l'appeler mon petit ami ... Et quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux …_

_Au cabinet tu m'as dit être tomber amoureuse mais jamais au même niveau que tu peux l'être de moi_

_…_

_Tu ne veux rien me dire?_

_Je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécies la réponse en faite ..._

_Dis moi …_

J'avais pas spécialement envie de lui raconter mes déboires sentimentaux mais bon …

_Alors j'ai rencontré Démétri i ans en colonie de vacance. On était en Angleterre enfin bref … On a de suite accroché lui et moi. On est resté ensemble les 2 semaines de vacance. C'était géniale. Je me suis attachée rapidement à lui. On a essayé de continuer une fois chacun chez soi. Ça fonctionnait pendant 1 mois. _

_Un jour, j'ai voulu lui faire une visite surprise. A ce moment là j'habitais Portland et lui Chicago. J'avais demandé à ma grand-mère si elle pouvait me payer le billet aller-retour. Tu connais_ _comme elle est … dès qu'il s'agit de relation sentimentale, elle est toujours là. Bref, il m'avait dire tenir vraiment à moi et qu'il avait du mal à tenir la distance et moi pauvre conne que j'étais je l'ai cru. _

_Arrivée à Chicago, j'ai pris un taxi jusqu'à chez lui. J'avais son adresse grâce aux lettres que nous nous échangions. J'étais tellement excitée si tu savais. Quand j'ai sonné à la porte, j'avais les mains moites, le cœur qui bat … Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand se fut une belle blonde aux yeux bleus à forte poitrine juste vêtue d'une serviette autour de son corps qui est venue m'ouvrir. J'étais choquée, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Au moment où je comptais lui demander qui elle était, j'ai entendu Démétri demander à « sa chérie » qui est-ce qui venait de les déranger en pleine séance de câlins. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. _

_Quand il arriva à la porte et qu'il me vit, il n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça. Il m'a juste dit « désolé » avant de me claquer la porte au nez. Je me suis sentie humiliée comme pas possible. Je suis rentrée chez moi le soir même et j'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à mes amies de l'époque._

_Je suis désolé ma chérie_

_Ouais … de toute façon c'est du passé maintenant. J'ai quand même mis 2 ans à l'oublier, à oublier les sentiments que j'avais pour lui._

_2 ans ?_

_Ouais. Le paradoxe est là : autant je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse autant quand un homme me montre de l'intérêt, je fonce tête baissée, pensant être amoureuse alors qu'en faîte pas du tout. _

_Je pense que je suis une dépendante affective et en manque d'amour et d'attention ce qui fait que le premier crétin qui me porte de l'attention, je m'y_

_attache. Et dès que ça devient un minimum sérieux, je fuis parce qu'au fond ce n'est pas ce que je veux .. Et puis ça fait 11 ans que je t'aime et j'ai pas réussi à t'oublier alors bon …_

_Vu comme cela …. je vois que tes études en psychologie t'aide sur le plan émotionnel et psychologique _

_Tout a fait. Elle m'aide à comprendre certaines choses chez moi, dans ma vie. Elle m'aide à me comprendre. Je pense que c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi cette filière là. _

_Je pense qu'effectivement c'était une bonne idée ! Rien d'autre après ce crétin de Démétri ? _

_Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller. De toutes mes aventures sentimentales, c'est sûrement celle là qui a le plus comptait et qui compte encore au jour d'aujourd'hui … _

_Et il y a eu enfin il y a Jacob …_

_Il y a …. ?_

_Ouais … On était dans le même promotion à Vancouver et au début on ne pouvait pas se voir, c'était impressionnant. On s'engueulait, s'insultait bref ... On nous appelait le « couple haineux »_

_A ce point ?_

_Ouais ! Et puis petit à petit on a appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Et finalement j'en suis tombé amoureuse …_

_Et … ?_

_Au point de mettre mes sentiments pour toi de côté, dans une malle enfouit au fond de mon esprit..._

_…._

_Je pensais que je pouvais l'aimer comme je t'aime toi et je m'en suis convaincue. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'une fois revenue à Seattle je ne pensais plus à lui et que mes sentiments s'atténuaient j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas_

_…._

_C'était vrai. Je m'étais convaincue de l'aimer tout autant que je pouvais aimer Edward. Mais ça avait été une erreur. Oui je l'aimais mais pas autant que je l'aime lui. Je me suis rendue compte que peut importe la personne qui entre dans ma vie, personne n'égalera l'amour inconditionnel que j'ai pour lui. Il était mon âme sœur, ma moitié et je l'ai toujours su. Je le sais depuis que j'ai 9 ans … _

_Tu dois comprendre une chose, c'est que t'aimer m'a fait énormément souffrir au point de ne plus pouvoir le supporter et j'avais besoin de respirer à nouveau, d'essayer de vivre et d'aimer à nouveau. C'est pour cela que j'ai enfouit ce que je ressentais pour toi au plus profond de moi sinon je n'y arrivais pas_

_Je suis désolé_

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute ... Cependant j'ai compris que j'aimais Jacob comme un meilleur ami et rien de plus. Alors oui par moment il m'arrive d'être attiré physiquement par lui mais jamais ces baisers n'ont éveillés ce que les tiens éveillent en moi_

_Ces baisers ...?_

_Euh ... disons que depuis quelques temps, à chaque soirée qu'il fait et où je suis présente, ça part un peu en cacahuète. On s'embrasse, on danse collé-serré, on se charme, on a inconsciemment instauré un jeu de séduction entre nous mais ce n'est qu'un jeu il n'y a pas d'arrière pensée …_

_OK …_

_Faut que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté. Alors c'est vrai qu'il compte pour moi tout comme je compte pour lui. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi. Je ne veux pas l'y railler. _

_Et je dois l'accepter sans rien dire n'est-ce pas ? Alors que tu viens de me dire que tu attiré par lui … _

_Je viens de te retrouver et il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Il ne t'a jamais égalé même si à un moment je l'ai cru. Mais rien ni personne ne peut me faire ressentir un quart de ce que je ressens quand je suis dans tes bras ou que tes baisers … Personne ne m'attire autant que tu le fait !_

_Je t'attire ?_

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Tu as une influence sur moi impressionnante_

_Tout comme toi sur moi. Je ne peux plus m'éloigner de toi maintenant que tu es de nouveau dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais le supporter..._

_Moi non plus_

Finalement, j'étais assez contente que nous abordions ce sujet puisque cela m'avait permise de parler de ma « relation » avec Jake. Il était en droit de savoir ce qui me liait à Jake même si pour ma part à partir de maintenant, il n'était que mon meilleur ami et rien de plus. Le seul qui était en droit de poser ses mains sur moi dorénavant était Edward.

_Et toi alors ? Qu'as-tu fait depuis que tu as quitté Seattle pour la France ?_

_Alors j'ai eu mon bac à 18 ans comme toi. Les écoles en France sont différentes d'ici. Elles sont moins strictes. On n'avait pas d'uniforme. Nous pouvions nous habiller comme nous le désirions. J'ai eu assez de facilité à apprendre la langue à la différence d'Emmett qui a eu des difficultés à l'assimiler. Jasper s'en ai pas trop mal sorti. Marseille est une ville magnifique. Les étés sont limite caniculaires et les hivers ne sont pas trop froid. Rien avoir avec Seattle. Une fois mon bac en poche, je suis allée à l'université pour préparer mon Master de Psychologie à Aix-en-Provence. C'est un peu comme Port-Angeles._

_Ah ok …_

_Et une fois mon diplôme acquis, j'ai pris la décision de revenir ici. Carlisle et_

_Esmée compte revenir aussi, début juin je crois, le temps de conclure tous les papiers et de faire les cartons. Seattle leur manque et puis Carlisle a envie de travailler dans un endroit où il se sent utile._

_Ce n'était pas le cas ?_

_Disons qu'il y avait tellement de monde qu'il n'avait pas le temps de vraiment bien s'occuper de ses patients. Tu connais Carlisle et son envie d'être proche des gens ben il n'avait pas cela en France donc ils ont décidé de revenir._

_Et Emmett et Jasper ?_

_Alors ça fait 6 ans qu'Emmett est prof de sport_

_Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ?_

_Cela ne nous a pas étonné non plus quand il nous l'a annoncé. Il s'est marié à Rosalie_

_Rosalie ! Celle du camping ?_

_Eh oui. Il l'a retrouvé dans sa fac. Elle était en mécanique. Ils se sont mariés quand Emmett avait 25 ans, ça va faire deux ans. Il habite à Portland et pour l'instant compte y restait. Il s'y sente bien. _

_Mais quel âge a Emmett déjà ?_

_Alors Emmett a 27 ans et Jazz 21._

_C'est vrai qu'il est le benjamin_

_Ouais. D'ailleurs il pense entrer en Master d'histoire à Seattle en Septembre. Pour l'instant il travaille en tant qu'assistant pour un conservateur d'objet d'art ancien ici à Seattle. Il aime son boulot et du coup il ne s'est pas encore s'il est sûr de vouloir poursuivre ses études ou s'investir encore plus dans son emploi.. _

_Toujours pas étonné !_

_Nous non plus. Ils ont suivi des orientations qui les correspondaient._

_C'est clair. Et Esmée ?_

_Décoratrice d'intérieur comme avant et ça lui plaît toujours. Maintenant elle attend de savoir quand est-ce qu'elle aura son premier petit-fils ou petite-fille !_

_Vraiment ?_

_Eh oui. Elle s'est mis en tête que Emmett ou moi devrions lui donner un petit-fils ou fille dans l'année qui arrive_

_T'es pas sérieux ?_

_Si je te jure. Elle est d'ailleurs légèrement flippante avec ça. Emmett a plus de chance de lui en donner un surtout qu'ils sont en essais depuis quelques mois mais ma mère ne le sais pas sinon elle nous ferait une crise. Personnellement, je lui ai dit que de mon côté cela n'était absolument pas d'actualité._

_Qu'a-t-elle dit ?_

_Un truc du genre : « on reparlera quand tu rencontreras l'élue de ton cœur » _

_C'est mignon_

_Oui sauf qu'elle ne savait pas que je l'avais déjà rencontré._

… _Et les amours ?_

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de savoir mais une part de moi était quand même curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

_Ben écoute, tu seras étonné de savoir qu'il n'y a eu personne d'important._

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui. Pour être honnête, j'étais plus adepte des coup d'un soir ou des plans cul que des relations à long terme._

_Tu étais un coureur de jupon alors ?_

_On peu dire ça comme cela. Je ne voulais pas me caser. Je savais que c'était pas rapport à toi et que tant que je n'avais pas tirer un trait sur toi définitivement, je ne pourrais pas rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais envie de me poser._

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?_

_Fait quoi ?_

_Tirer un trait sur moi !_

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il l'avait empêcher de m'oublier. Je dois sûrement être masochiste pour demander cela mais bon … Même s'il me dit m'aimer je crois que j'ai besoin d'en avoir absolument convaincue ! Toujours ce manque de confiance …

_Tout comme toi tu n'as pas pu le faire pour moi. J'avais l'espoir infime qu'un jour je te retrouverais. Je voulais que ce soit avec toi que je me pose. Je ne pouvais imaginer quelqu'un d'autre._

_Esmée s'inquiétait et s'inquiète à mon sujet. Elle a peur que je me retrouve seul. Elle pense que j'ai un gros problème d'engagement et que je devrais aller consulter. Comme j'ai rigolé quand elle m'a sorti cela. Un psy qui va consulter un autre psy. Ça aurait pu si j'ignorais pourquoi je ne voulais pas de relation mais étant donné que je connaissais la raison cela n'était pas utile. _

_C'est Emmett qui m'a conseillé à défaut de me lancer dans une relation, de me lancer dans des plans sexe. Comme il le disait : « tu es assez bien foutue, bon pas autant que moi, mais assez pour en faire profiter la gente féminine, alors va et fait nous crier de plaisir toutes ses femmes qui te tournent autour »_

_Du Emmett tout craché en somme_

_Tu as tout compris !_

Nous avons passé toute la fin de l'après-midi à se raconter des anecdotes, des choses qui nous ont marqué dans nos vies.

A la nuit tombé, nous décidions qu'il était temps de rentrer chacun chez soi. Nous avions eu du mal à nous séparer. Nos lèvres, nos corps ne voulaient être loin l'un de l'autre comme si une force les maintenait ensemble.

Une fois chez moi, mes pensées allaient directement vers l'homme qui ferait désormais partie de ma vie sans jamais la quitter, je ne le supporterais pas.

Nous passions notre temps au téléphone comme si – encore une fois – nous avions du mal à être loin de l'autre.

Nous ne nous étions pas vu du week-end. Esmée avait voulu qu'Edward vienne les voir pour le week-end car d'après elle cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ce qui me faisait rire c'est que d'après mon homme, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble daté d'un mois. Mais bon tout le monde connaissait le côté mère poule d'Esmée.

Il m'avait proposé de le suivre pour ne pas être séparer mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne me voyais pas comment expliquer ce petit voyage à ma mère.

Ce week-end a été le pire de toute ma vie. Son absence me brisait le cœur. C'est comme s'il avait emmener une partie de moi avec lui. Je me sentais vide, sans vie. Je savais qu'il avait une place importante dans ma vie mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était au-delà de ça. Je suis inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Ma vie tourne autour de lui désormais. Il est mon centre de gravité sans lui, je sombre. Il est mon existence, ma vie, mon tout...

Cette constatation me faisait un peu peur – je dois l'avouer. J'avais peur que cette dépendance, cette attraction, cette relation fusionnelle nous détruise petit à petit. Mais d'un autre côté, elle me prouve que c'est bien lui l'homme de ma vie, l'homme que j'attendais – et au fonds de moi je l'ai toujours su – même si j'avais peur par moment de me faire des illusions. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est lui et ça le sera toujours à partir de maintenant. Personne ne pourra nous séparer.

Nous avions donc décider de nous voir le lundi vers 17h – une fois son travail fini. Nous nous sommes installés à la même terrasse que la dernière fois.

Il me raconta son week-end. Il avait annoncé à sa famille qu'il m'avait retrouvé. A priori sa famille était ravi pour lui car elle avait tout de suite vu ce lien qui nous unissait étant enfant. Esmée était au ange, d'après lui, ayant hâte de me revoir. Il leur avait aussi annoncé que nous étions en couple et Esmée avait littéralement sauté au plafond ce qui me fit exploser de rire.

Cependant, de mon côté je ne l'avais pas annoncer à ma famille. J'avais assez peur de leur avouer mes retrouvailles avec Edward et notre récente relation. Je me souviens que ma famille n'appréciais pas du tout la « relation » que nous avions.

La preuve ma mère n'avait pas du tout tiquer sur le nom de « mon psychologue ».

La semaine passa rapidement. Nous avions passés toutes les fin d'après-midi ensemble. Personne de ma famille n'était au courant tout comme Alice, ma meilleure amie. Je pense que je voulais garder Edward pour moi toute seule pendant un moment.

Nous étions le vendredi 7 Mai et j'avais rendez-vous à son cabinet pour ma seconde séance. Ma mère avait voulu m'accompagner.

C'était bizarre de se dire que mon petit-ami était aussi mon psy. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Une chose était sûr : si ma mère l'apprenait, elle me fera changer de psy tout de suite et irait même jusqu'à aller parler au patron de mon amoureux.

Cependant, quand j'y réfléchissais bien, c'était peut-être un avantage de l'avoir aussi pour psy car je pouvais lui raconter mon passé dans ce contexte là et non lors d'un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête qui le gâcherait certainement.

Nous venions d'entrer dans son cabinet. Nous avions décidé tout les deux que nous profiterions de cette séance pour parler de mon passé. On était d'accord sur le fait que plus tôt je le mettais au courant de mes blessures, plus vite nous pourrions nous lancer pleinement dans notre relation.

Mon homme restait très professionnel, moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Depuis une semaine, mon désir pour lui augmentait dangereusement. A chaque fois qu'il me touchait, m'embrassait, m'effleurait tout mon corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Une forte chaleur se répandait en moi et je me consumais sur place... tout comme en cet instant...

_Bella ?_

_Euh ... oui?_

_Tu n'as rien n'écouter n'est-ce pas?_

_Non maman désolé_

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je disais simplement à Mr CULLEN qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il te braque si tu ne lui parlais pas, que tu étais quelqu'un d'assez timide et de réserver_

_Ok …_

_Je pense que le mieux serait que vous sortiez le temps que je parle avec Bella_

_Oui oui je suis d'accord_

_Je vous appellerais quand se sera terminé_

_Très bien_

Une fois ma mère sorti, Edward reprit la parole...

_Écoute ma puce, dans ce cabinet je ne suis pas ton copain mais ton psy donc parle moi comme si tu parlais à un inconnu_

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas!_

_Je sais que ce ne sera pas évident mais il le faut ... sinon ... choisi un autre psy comme ça on ne mélangera pas vie privée et professionnelle_

_Non non je ne veux pas changer! Je suis peut être contradictoire mais je veux de toi comme psy._

_Alors tu es d'accord pour t'ouvrir à moi, ma puce_

_Oui mais si tu veux que je te considère comme un inconnu, arrête de m'appeler « ma puce »_

_J'avoue!_

_Bon, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer …_

_Par ce que tu as envie …_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui récitais toute mon histoire …


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPITRE 3_

J'appréhendais énormément de lui raconter mon passé. Seul ma mère, ma meilleure amie et mes différents psychologues étaient au courant, et encore pour certains j'omettais volontairement certains détails.

J'avais honte de moi, de ce que j'avais vécu, de ce qu'« IL » m'avait fait vivre. Je ne voulais pas voir dans le regard d'Edward de la honte ou de la pitié, je ne le supporterais pas.

Pourtant quand je posais mon regard dans celui que j'aimais, je n'y vis que dans la tendresse, de la compréhension mais surtout de l'amour.

Et c'est ce que j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'il m'aimait, que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer pour ce que j'étais malgré ce que j'avais vécu.

J'avais tellement manqué d'amour, d'affection étant enfant que j'en demandais énormément maintenant et je savais que je pouvais en donner autant.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui récitais toute mon histoire …

_Charlie avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un garçon donc quand il a appris qu'il avait une fille, cela ne l'a pas enchanté. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un seul instant père/fille avec lui. Il m'ignorait, quand j'arrivais dans une pièce il en sortait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne me parlait pas, pourquoi il agissait comme cela avec moi. Renée n'était pas heureuse avec lui et c'est plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi._

_Elle s'était retrouvée dans ce mariage sans le vouloir. Elle ne regrette en rien ma naissance. D'après elle, c'est ce qu'il a sauvé mais elle a mit pas mal de temps à vraiment devenir une mère pour moi._

_Ils ont divorcé, je devais avoir 5 ans. Charlie avait appris que Renée le trompé avec le voisin, elle aurait pu trouver mieux, ça fait un peu cliché mais bon, passons … _

_Quand il a su, il a perdu les pédales. Je rentrais de l'école quand je les ai entendu se disputer. Il était dans une rage folle. Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée. Elle était appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, elle essayait de lui faire entendre raison mais sans succès._

_C'est la première fois que je voyais mon père dans un tel état de colère. J'étais rentrée par la porte arrière de la maison ce qui fait que personne ne savait que j'étais présente. Il l'a traité de salope, de pute, de chienne. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Je sentais que quelque chose était en train de se briser dans ma famille. Tout d'un coup, il est allé dans la cuisine, je pensais que c'était pour se calmer mais qu'il est revenu avec un couteau, j'ai pris peur. _

_Renée commençait à paniquer. Il l'a pris par la gorge en lui disant qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre après ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors il a commencé à lui entailler les bras, le haut de sa poitrine, le ventre. Il y prenait du plaisir alors que ma mère hurlait de douleur. Il lui disait qu'avec ses marques sur elle plus aucun homme ne voudra d'elle et qu'elle pourrait mourir personne ne la regretterait. _

_Mon père tellement pris dans ce colère ne remarqua pas que je me dirigeais vers le téléphone. J'ai appelé la police et leur expliqué la situation comme je l'ai pu. Tu imagines une gamine de 5 ans tentait d'expliquer que son père est entrain de tuer sa mère, c'était pas évident pour moi. _

_Les flics ont débarqués pas moins de 5 minutes après mon appel. Ils ont séparé mon père de Renée comme ils le pouvaient. Il se débattait, hurlait, j'étais terrorisée. Finalement, comme ils n'arrivaient pas à le contrôler, ils lui ont injecté des calmants. Petit à petit, il sombrait dans le sommeil._

_Il a écopé d'un an de prison. Nous avons déménagé à Los Angeles. Il fallait absolument qu'on se reconstruise. Cependant cela n'était pas aussi simple. Renée avait fait plusieurs dépressions, délaissant petit à petit son rôle de mère. Je m'occupais de la maison, des factures tout en essayant de réussir à l'école pendant qu'elle couchait à droite et à gauche. Elle était pas franchement discrète aussi. Elle ramenait quasiment un mec tous les soirs en me le présentant comme mon nouveau père. Elle n'était pas bien dans sa tête et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était ma mère après tout et il ne_ _me restait qu'elle. _

_Vers mes 8 ans, Charlie a repris contact avec nous. Ne me demande pas comment parce que je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai eu au téléphone. Il me disait qu'il était désolé d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait, qu'il avait perdu les pédales, qu'il voulait me revoir, que sa petite fille lui manquait, qu'il voulait être le père qu'il a toujours voulu être pour moi. Et moi pauvre conne que j'étais je l'ai cru. _

_Ce n'est qu'à mes 9 ans que j'ai décidé de le revoir. C'est l'été où l'on s'est rencontré. Je devais passer tout le mois de juin chez lui et juillet/août au camping de ma grand-mère. Le premier jour ça c'est super bien passé. Il agissait avec moi comme un père agirait avec sa fille. _

_Puis petit à petit ça c'est dégradé. Il me hurlait dessus parce que je n'avais pas fait mon lit ou parce que le repas n'était pas près. Je ne comprenais pas ce changement de comportement. _

_Puis passé la première semaine, il a commencé à me lever la main dessus. Toujours pour des broutilles : le ménage pas fait, le linge pas étendue …. Il devenait de plus en plus violent avec moi. J'avais tellement peur que je n'osais pas répliquer. Je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner. Ma mère en avait profité pour partir au Brésil se dorer la pilule avec son nouveau jouet sans moyen de la contacter et je ne savais pas comment faire pour joindre mes grands-parents alors je prenais sur moi comme je l'ai toujours fait et je n'ai pas bronché une seule fois. _

_Il me frappait à coup de martinet, de ceinture et même parfois il s'amusait à me lancer des verres, des assiettes à la figure. Il m'interdisait de sortir. Forcément j'avais des bleus de partout et des coupures sur le visage. Cependant, il passait toujours de la crème sur mes blessures où me soignait pour que cela ne reste pas à vie d'où le fait que je n'ai quasiment plus de trace de ces coups sur moi. _

_Il ne me restait plus que 2 semaines à tenir avant de venir au camping quand un soir je l'ai entendu ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Je pensais qu'il voulait voir si je dormais._

_Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Je sentis mon lit s'affaisser. Je commençais à paniquer quand je sentis sa main me caresser les bras, le dos, les jambes et quand il passa sa main sur mes seins je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il me les palpa un long moment avant de descendre vers ma féminité. Sa main se glissa dans mon pyjama et s'est mit à me caresser. J'en avais le nausée, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache que j'étais réveillée, j'avais peur de jusqu'où il pourrait aller s'il savait que j'étais consciente. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que mon corps, malgré moi, réagissais à ses caresses et je me dégoûtais pour cela. Au bout de 20 minutes, il sortit de ma chambre et j'ai pu enfin exprimer ma détresse. _

_Ça a duré toutes les nuits jusqu'à mon départ. Je subissais ses hurlements, ses coups, les blessures la journée et les attouchements la nuit. J'ai cru devenir folle. J'étais un véritable zombie quand je suis arrivée au camping. Personne n'a rien remarqué ou ne_ _voulait rien remarquer, je ne sais pas. Je n'osais pas me changer devant ma famille même être en maillot était devenu une torture. Puis tu es arrivé. _

_Je me souviens que la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais être en sécurité avec toi. C'était étrange, je ne te connaissais pas et pourtant je n'avais pas peur. _

_Quand tu es venu me parler et que tu m'as fait la bise, je pensais que mon corps allait s'éloigner de ton contact comme je le faisais avec les autres mais pas le moins du monde. C'est comme s'il savait que je ne craignais rien avec toi. Je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un me touche, même faire la bise était au dessus de mes forces mais toi non. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. _

_Puis on a commencé à traîner ensemble. Je commençais petit à petit à me laisser aller, j'étais en sécurité, j'étais bien. Cependant, un après-midi où nous sommes allés à la rivière, je voyais bien que quelque chose te chiffonner mais j'ignorais quoi jusqu'à ce que j'ai remarquais que tu fixais mes jambes. Quand je me suis penchée pour voir, c'est la que j'ai vu que j'avais quelques coupures sur les jambes et un bleu sur mon genou. J'ai paniqué, je ne savais ce que je devais répondre si tu me posais des questions mais … _

_Je n'ai rien dit … _

_Non et ça m'a soulagé parce que je ne voulais donner d'explications … _

_Pendant 2 ans, nous nous voyions les étés. Je passais les deux mois les plus fantastiques de l'année. Je les attendais avec impatience. Sauf que tous les mois de juin de ces deux années, j'étais chez mon père. Je n'avais rien dit à ma mère, à personne. J'essayais de faire comprendre à ma mère que je ne voulais pas y aller mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle me disait que c'était important que je passe du temps avec mon père. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher son mois de juin avec Pierre, Paul, Jacques je ne sais où sur cette planète. _

_Alors c'était résignée que j'allais chez mon père mais je me disais toujours que je te retrouverais à la fin du mois et c'est ce qui me faisait tenir. Et pendant 2_

_ans, c'était la même chose, des coups, des attouchements puis par moment il remplaçait sa main par sa bouche et je tentais toujours de faire semblant de dormir. Ça avait l'air de fonctionnait enfin c'est ce que je croyais … _

_Je me rappellerais toujours du mois de juin de mes 11 ans … Tout les soirs c'était toujours la même chose, je subissais en silence mais je commençais à ne plus pouvoir le supporter alors j'avais pris la décision d'en parler à ma mère après mes vacances avec toi. _

_Le dernier soir, il est rentré dans ma chambre complètement bourré. Il a tiré sur ma couette d'un coup et s'est couché sur moi. Je pouvais sentir tout son poids. Évidemment c'était compliqué de faire semblant de dormir._

_Il a commencé à me déshabiller, je me débattais comme je le pouvais. Je savais comment cela allait finir et je le refusais, je ne voulais pas que mon PERE me prenne ce que j'avais de plus précieux, je savais que je ne m'en remettrais pas. _

_Alors il m'a frappé. Il me caressait, j'en avais la nausée, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il me faisait. Un moment donné je sentais qu'il tentait de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ma bouche quand j'ai compris ce que c'était j'ai tenté de la fermer le plus possible. Je me débattais, j'essayais de le frapper mais il m'a donné un coup au visage qui m'a fait ouvrir la bouche et c'est là qu'il a fait rentré sa virilité dans ma bouche. C'était écœurant. J'étais en train de tailler une pipe à mon père. Le pire a été quand il m'a dit « putain … ma fille est une putain de bonne suceuse … » tout en éjaculant dans ma bouche. J'en étais malade. Je n'avais qu'une envie : Mourir. C'est tout ce que je voulais à ce moment là. Quand j'ai senti sa virilité se frotter à moi …. _

****Flashback****

_Je t'en prie … arrête … pitié … ne fais pas ça …_

_Tu n'as ce que tu mérites petite salope. Tu vas payer pour les mois en prison que j'ai fait par TA faute et tu vas payer pour la trahison de ta mère … De toute façon elle en a rien à foutre de toi. Personne ne se souci de toi. Tu n'es rien._

_Je pleurais, pleurais, je ne pouvais faire que cela. Quand je sentis son sexe au porte de mon intimité, j'ai hurlé de toute mes force, je ne voulais pas cela. Je ne pouvais pas LE revoir en sachant ce que j'avais vécu. Quand je pense que dans seulement quelques heures, je LE reverrais. IL me manquait tellement. Je L'aimais tellement. IL était ma vie. Je voulais que se soit LUI qui me prenne ma virginité et non père. Je voulais me préserver pour LUI et pour personne d'autre. _

_C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me ramena à la réalité. _

_Putain qui peut appeler à cette heure là ? Fait chier juste au moment où j'allais pouvoir profiter de ma fille … PUTAIN_

_Il s'était levé et avait remit son pantalon pendant que je m'étais recroquevillée sous la couette. _

_Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais revenir finir ce que j'ai commencé … tu vas voir tu vas adoré et même en redemander … je reviens .._

_Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues, j'étais parcourue de spasmes. Je me levais rapidement pour aller à la salle de bain et vomir tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Je me sentais mal. J'avais mal à la tête, la nausée, je tremblais, j'étais en état de choc complet et rien que le fait de savoir que cela n'était pas fini me refit vomir. _

_Je sursautais quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment. Je me reculais rapidement vers la baignoire, terrifiée par cette homme que je considérais jadis comme mon père. _

_Tu as de la chance, c'était l'hôpital. Mon meilleur ami vient d'avoir un accident de voiture et je suis la seule personne à contacter en cas d'urgence … mais rassure toi on reprendra quand je rentrerais d'accord ?_

_Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquais, j'éclatais en sanglot. J'étais soulagée et je remerciais quiconque pour cette accident. Je me levais, fis mes bagages et me barrais le plus vite possible de cet enfer … _

**Fin Flashback **

_J'ai fait avancer mon biller d'avion. Quand je suis arrivée à l'aéroport, j'ai appelé ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher et me conduise au camping. Elle n'a même pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi j'étais là plus tôt mais sur le moment je m'en moquais complètement, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de te fois arrivée, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est courir jusqu'à ton mobile-home et te sauter dans les bras quand je t'ai vu. _

_Je me souviens tu as explosé en sanglot, tu me serrais tellement fort dans tes bras. Je pensais que c'était parce que je t'avais manqué_

_Il y avait de cela oui_

_Je me souviens que de ce que tu m'as dit à ce moment là …_

_Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne me souviens pas …._

_« Reste avec moi … Ne m'abandonnes pas … J'ai besoin de toi … Je t'en supplie … » Je ne comprenais pas sur le coup mais je n'ai pas plus portais attention que cela. Si j'avais_ _su …_

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir_

_Je suis tellement désolé mon ange que tu es du vivre tout cela …. J'aurais du … c'était mon rôle … je devais …_

_Tu …_

_Tu as subit tout cela alors que j'étais à tes côtés, que je t'avais promis de te protéger, d'être toujours là pour toi et je ne rien vu, je n'ai rien voulu voir. _

_Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, tes bleus, tes coupures … ce n'était pas normal … et tu avais cette tristesse dans tes yeux … je n'étais pas assez présent pour t'empêcher de vivre toutes ces monstruosités et tu n'as pas assez eu confiance en moi pour m'en parler, pour te confier .. jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner .._

_Je t'en prie arrête, tu m'entends ARRETE !_

_Bella …_

_Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon. Je n'en avais parlé à personne et je ne comptais pas le faire. Tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier rien d'autre … Et quoi qu'il puisse dire, il a été là pour moi. Le fait de penser à lui, d'avoir son amitié était tout ce qu'il comptait …_

_Non ! Tu as été la pour moi ! Comment crois-tu que j'arrivais à supporter tout cela hein ? C'est grâce à toi ! C'est toi qui me maintenait en vie ! Ta présence, ton sourire, ta voix, tes attentions vis-à-vis de moi, ta tendresse, tes paroles, ton amitié tout simplement !_

_Je t'interdis, tu m'entends de dire que tu n'as pas su me protéger, que tu n'étais pas là ! Mais surtout que je n'avais pas confiance en toi ! J'avais confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque mais .. tu crois que c'est facile de dire à la personne que tu considère comme ton âme sœur que tu souffres, que tu te fais battre, que tu subis des attouchements de la part de ton père … surtout que j'avais 11 ans et tu en avais 13, comment aurais-tu réagis si je te l'avais dit cela à ce moment là hein ? Comment ? Comment ? _

J'étais plus qu'en colère, j'étais limite hystérique. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait ce reprocher ce qu'il m'était arrivé ! C'est complètement absurde, ridicule.

C'est moi qui n'est pas voulu m'ouvrir à lui, à ma famille. C'est moi qui est décidé de garder cela pour moi et personne d'autre.

_Je suis désolée .. je ne voulais pas .._

J'étais à bout. Tout lui racontait dans les moindre détail, le fait qu'il se sente coupable me fatiguait. Mais je crois que j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de péter mon câble.

Je suis sur que ma mère et tout le cabinet ont du m'entendre mais sur le coup, je m'en foutais royalement.

Edward s'était agenouillé devant moi et avait pris mon visage en coupe ...

_Ma chérie .. regarde-moi_

_…._

_Ma puce .. je t'en prie .. regarde-moi_

_…._

_Je suis désolé .. je ne voulais pas te blesser .. honnêtement je ne sais pas .. je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit … sûrement .. pas de la bonne manière .. je n'étais pas assez mature à cet âge là pour assumer cela .. je pense .. et tu ne l'étais pas non plus .. personne ne l'aurais été .._

_Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que quand j'étais avec toi, dans tes bras, j'étais heureuse, j'étais bien, j'oubliais tout cela, tu étais ma bouée de sauvetage, mon ancre, mon repère, mon asile et sans toi je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à cela …_

_C'est ce qui me fait peur .._

_Comment ça ?_

_J'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes que parce que j'étais « ta bouée de sauvetage » comme tu le dis si bien, que tu te sois accroché à moi parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, que tu m'es donné l'amour que tu avais pour ton père, que tu n'es fait qu'un transfert et que ton amour pour moi .. n'est pas vraiment réel … _

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il me parole là ? Il est sérieux ? Il croit que j'ai fait un PUTAIN de transfert !_

_Co.. comment.. tu peux .. dire une chose pareille? Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?_

_Je … _

_Non ! Tu doutes de mon amour pour toi ? De sa sincérité ? De sa réalité ? Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? _

_J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aimes moi pour ce que je suis et non par substitue …_

_Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait penser cela après tout ce que nous avions partagé plus jeune, après tout ce que l'on s'est dit depuis nos retrouvailles, après lui avoir raconté mon histoire … comment … pourquoi … _

_Si j'avais fait un putain de transfère à la con comme tu le dis si bien, je t'aurais hait, hait mais d'une force que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je t'aurais repoussé, j'aurais refusé que tu me fasses la bise ou des baisers dans le cou comme tu le faisais quand tu me prenais dans tes bras. Jamais je n'aurais accepté que tu t'approches de moi, de mon espace. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé entrer dans ma carapace. Tu étais le seul que j'acceptais ! Le seul ! Jamais je ne t'aurais aimé comme je t'aime ! Jamais je n'aurais la certitude que je pouvais me mettre à dos ma famille pour toi, donner ma vie pour toi ! Jamais tu m'entends ! …._

_Je t'aime Edward comme je n'ai jamais aimé au par avant, comme je ne pourrais aimé personne d'autre. Si tu me demandais de tout plaquer pour partir à l'autre bout du monde je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre_

_regret parce que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, cela m'est inconcevable. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme .. je t'en prie .. tu dois me croire .. je ne pourrais … jamais te mentir .. jamais … tu m'entends .. je t'aime .. je t'aime .. _

_Je t'aime aussi ma chérie .. je t'en prie .. chut .. ne pleure pas … je t'en supplie .. pardonne-moi .. pardonne-moi d'avoir douter .. je t'en prie … pardonne-moi … je t'aime ma puce .. je t'aime mon trésor .. je t'aime mon amour .. et .. moi aussi je serais prêt à tout pour toi même à donner ma vie pour te sauver s'il le fallait, je le ferais .. je le ferais .. car je t'aime mon ange .. _

_Je t'aime aussi _

Edward essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à le faire, ses propos m'avaient énormément blesser plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Nous entendions des coups portaient à la porte. Edward alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau et j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de moi même.

Ma mère entra dans le bureau avec une expression particulière sur le visage et je savais que la confrontation allait devoir avoir lieu.

_Ma puce tu vas bien?_

_Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas …_

_Écoutez Mr j'ai entendu ma fille hurlait – comme à peu près tout le cabinet d'ailleurs – et j'ai entendu certains mots que j'ai du mal à comprendre .. Vous connaissez ma fille n'est-ce pas?_

_Oui_

_Ah bon mais d'où ? _

_Maman tu te souviens d'Edward ?_

_Euh … attends que je me souvienne … Ah oui ! Ce charmant jeune homme _

_Charmant jeune homme ? Mais je croyais que tu le détestais_

_Non _

_Si ! Tu me disais qu'il allait m'emmener que des soucis, qu'il avait une influence néfaste sur moi, qu'il n'était pas pour moi en tant qu'ami !_

_Je sais … c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à tes 11 ans … _

_Quoi ? _

_Je me souviens … tu étais dans un état … je ne reconnaissais pas ma fille … tu étais tout le temps refermé sur toi-même … tu ne parlais à personne mais dès que l'on approchait des grandes vacances tu semblais un peu excitée, comme si tu avais hâte de quelque chose._

_Et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu avais juste hâte de revoir ce jeune homme. J'étais jalouse au départ de votre relation parce qu'avec lui tu étais plus ouverte, tu le laissais t'approcher alors que tu me refusais tout contact. _

_J'ai compris forcément pourquoi après que tu m'es parlé … Mais quand tu es revenu de tes vacances chez ton père à tes 11 ans, tu étais méconnaissable. C'était pire que les fois précédentes. J'espérais que tu me parles mais tu n'en as rien fait. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été une mère modèle, une mère qui protège son enfant. _

_Tu ne pouvais pas, Maman. Tu n'étais pas en état de t'occuper de moi alors que tu ne savais pas t'occuper de toi. Je t'en ai jamais voulu enfin si quand même un peu mais c'est surtout envers moi que j'étais en colère. J'aurais du en parler au lieu de me refermer sur moi même. Mais bon on ne peut pas revenir en arrière … _

_Je sais … Quand je t'ai vu courir vers son mobile-home dès que nous sommes arrivées j'étais surprise alors je t'ai suivie … _

_Tu m'as suivie ?_

_Oui .. je voulais savoir, comprendre … Quand je t'ai vu te jeter dans ses bras et éclater en sanglot, mon cœur s'est serré. Puis tes paroles … c'est la que j'ai compris qu'il t'apportait ce que je ne pouvais, à ce moment là, t'apporter : de l'affection, de la tendresse. Vous étiez dans une sorte de bulle où personne ne pouvait entrer. Et je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il t'a répondu : « Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promet, je ne t'abandonnerais pas jamais, tu es ma princesse, je te protégerais je le jure … » Tu pleurais tellement que je ne pense pas que tu es entendu ses paroles … _

_Non je ne m'en souviens pas _

_C'est à partir de là que j'ai apprécié ce jeune homme et j'étais étonnée de voir que vous n'aviez pas gardé contact … Honnêtement je pensais que vous alliez faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble mais bon faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement … _

_Oui nous nous sommes éloignés sans vraiment le vouloir …. Mais je pense que le destin nous a séparé pour mieux nous retrouvé_

_Que veux-tu dire par là ? _

C'est avec un léger mouvement de tête que je montrais Edward.

_Je suis « ce charmant jeune homme »_

_…._

_C'est Edward maman … celui du camping … c'est lui maman_

_…_

_Maman ?_

_…._

_Maman ? Dit quelque chose s'il te plaît …. _

Elle était là, la bouche grand ouverte, les yeux fixaient sur mon Apollon sans prononcer aucune parole. Je paniquais légèrement.

_Je t'en prie … parle …._

_Vous êtes LE Edward de ma petite fille ?_

_Oui c'est moi_

_Mais … comment ?_

_Oh c'est une longue histoire maman … mais le plus important c'est que j'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'aime_

_Pardon ?_

_Je l'aime maman_

_Mais tu l'a retrouvé y'a quoi … 1 semaine …. tu ne peux pas l'aimer ?_

_Je l'aime depuis que j'ai 9 ans maman. Ça fait 11 ans que je l'attends. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu supporter tout ce que j'ai vécu … en tout cas quand il était encore présent dans ma vie_

_J'aime votre fille, Madame, je remercie le ciel de me l'avoir rendu. Je ne pourrais supporter d'être séparé d'elle encore une fois, elle est mon monde !_

_Je vois …_

_Je t'en prie maman accepte-le, ne le rejette pas sinon tu me perdras. Je refuserais de m'éloigner de lui maintenant qu'il est de nouveau dans ma vie_

_Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle accepte mon amour pour lui, notre amour l'un pour l'autre, c'était vitale. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire un choix mais si je n'avais aucune autre solution, mon choix serait vite fait – douloureux mais facile. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui même si renier ma famille, mes frères et sœurs seraient un déchirement insupportable à vivre. _

_Ma fille tu as 20 ans maintenant, je n'ai pas à t'interdire de voir qui que se soit, tout ce que je peux faire c'est donner mon avis .. Je suis heureuse que vous redonniez le_ _sourire à ma fille_

_Vraiment?_

_Oui ma chérie, ça se voit que vous tenez réellement l'un à l'autre rien, vos yeux parlent pour vous et je ne ferais plus jamais rien qui te fasse souffrir mon trésor. Si tu le choisis – et tu le feras – je serais de tout cœur avec vous quoiqu'il arrive._

_Oh merci merci maman si tu savais comme je t'aime …_

Je ne pensais pas que ma mère réagirait aussi bien. Elle accepte Edward dans ma vie. Bon si cela n'avait pas été le cas cela n'aurait rien changé pour moi, jamais je n'aurais renoncé à lui pour rien au monde. Comme il l'a dit, je suis son monde et il est le mien.

_Moi aussi je t'aime moi aussi .. et bienvenue dans la famille Edward_

_Merci beaucoup Mme SWAN_

_Oh non ! Appelez moi Renée s'il vous plaît_

_Très bien mais alors tutoyez moi_

_Très bien .. Que dirais-tu de venir dîner à la maison ce soir?_

_Ça aurait été avec un grand plaisir mais j'aurais aimé inviter Bella à dîner chez moi ce soir s'il elle veut bien sûr …_

_Bien sûr que je le veux … Euh maman je peux … ?_

_Ma chérie tu as 20 ans, tu fais ta vie d'accord ? Préviens moi juste si tu rentres dormir ok ?_

_Euh … J'allais proposer à Bella de dormir à la maison ce soir, je pense que cela serait plus simple pour tout le monde …_

_Il était sérieux là ? Pas que cela me dérange de passer la soirée et la nuit avec lui mais le dire devant ma mère me gênait affreusement. On ne parlait pas de cela elle et moi. Les relations sentimentales et intimes étaient un sujet tabous entre nous. C'était ma mère et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur mais nous n'avions pas cette « complicité » mère-fille pour aborder ce genre de sujet … _

_Plus simple hein ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ? J'ai été jeune moi aussi donc si vous voulez vous envoyez en l'air cela vous regarde tant que vous vous protégez moi ça ne me dérange pas !_

_MAMAN !_

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait de sortir. Normal. Nature Peinture. Cela n'a pas l'air de lui déranger que je découche ce soir mais bon comme elle a dit j'ai 20 ans, je fais ma vie.

J'étais contente qu'on est ai pu un peu s'expliquer avec ma mère. Bon il reste encore pas mal de chose à régler mais nous sommes sur la bonne voix et j'en suis heureuse.

_Bon je pense que la séance en terminé_

_Je pense aussi. Je vais chez moi me préparer et tu viens me chercher?_

_Parfait_

_Tu sais où j'habite?_

_J'ai ton adresse je me débrouillerais pour trouver_

_Ok_

_19h30 chez toi ça te vas?_

_Parfait je serais prêt_

_Nous allions passé notre première soirée et nuit ensemble. J'étais tellement excitée. J'en rêvais depuis des années. Il était à moi. Nous étions enfin ensemble. Et ce soir j'allais pouvoir lui montrer combien je l'aimais. _

_A tout à l'heure mon cœur_

_A tout à l'heure mon chéri_

Nous nous embrassions tendrement et rapidement un peu gênée de la présence de ma mère.

_Bon je te dis à ce soir Edward_

_Pas de souci Renée_

_Allez ma puce on y va …_

Je restais accroché à Edward, ma tête dans son cou, à respirer son odeur pendant que lui faisait la même chose dans mes cheveux. Même pour quelques heures, nous avions de plus en plus de mal à être loin de l'autre et j'étais heureuse de passer la soirée et la NUIT avec lui.

_Bella … lâche-le tu le retrouves dans moins de 2 heures, il ne va pas s'envoler_

_Grrr …._

_Allez ma chérie plus vite tu t'en vas et plus vite on se retrouve._

_Tu as raison … je t'aime Edward_

_Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella_

Je partis à reculons du cabinet.

Nous étions liés. Nos destins étaient d'être ensemble, à jamais.

* * *

_**Verdict ? **_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPITRE 4 _

Une fois chez moi, je filais me préparer.

Nous habitions dans un appartement assez grand et très vivable. Avec le salaire de Phil et celui de ma mère, qui occupait un poste de secrétaire dans le cabinet de mon beau-père, nous avions les moyens d'habiter ici.

Nous étions dans un immense immeuble qui appartenait à un des amis de Phil. Il avait fait appel à ses contacts pour nous trouver un logement décent. Bon le seul hic, c'est que nous étions au dernier étage, en gros au 10ème mais bon HEUREUSEMENT qu'il y avait l'ascenseur parce que je ne me saurais pas senti de me farcir 10 étages à pied, fallait pas rêver !

Même s'il y avait assez de place pour nous 4, je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre mon indépendance.

Après une bonne douche et une bonne séance d'épilation, masque et produit de beauté en tout genre, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre.

Est-ce qu'une jupe était appropriée? Ou un jean? Ou encore une robe? J'étais en panique totale. Ça va être la première fois que l'on sera vraiment SEUL tous les deux et je flippais légèrement voir carrément.

Finalement je décidais de mettre une tenue où je me sentirais à l'aise et dans laquelle j'étais sexy : une jupe blanche qui m'arrivait au dessus de genou avec une chemise sans manche noire. Et comme sous-vêtement … mon ensemble en dentelle rouge. Je voulais être prête en toute circonstance. J'avais des projets pour nous ce soir et je voulais me sentir en confiance et belle.

J'avais tellement envie de lui. Plus on se voyait, se touchait plus mon désir pour lui augmentait.

Je venais à peine de finir de préparer mon sac pour la nuit que j'entendis la sonnette de la porte retentir. Mon cœur palpitait à une vitesse hallucinante.

J'attendis qu'Edward soit devant ma porte pour allait lui ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis. Il était magnifique, un dieu vivant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui lui allait super bien avec une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été remonté jusqu'au coude. Je pouvais voir les muscles de ses bras tout comme ses abdominaux qu'ont voyait parfaitement à travers la chemise. Nous étions accordés. Sans nous consulter, nous nous étions habillés de la même manière.

Edward me déshabillait du regard, je me sentais rougir sous ce dernier. Je vis qu'il s'attarda sur la longueur de mes jambes, qui était mises en valeur grâce à une paire d'escarpin noir.

Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade et ma respiration s'accélérait quand il bloqua sur ma poitrine. J'avais laissé les deux premiers boutons du haut ouvert et on pouvait apercevoir la couleur de mon soutien-gorge. De plus, j'avais rajouté un long collier en argent qui tombait entre mes seins …

_Eh ben les enfants vous comptez rester dehors à vous contempler comme ça ou vous pensez rentrer dire bonjour avant de partir?_

Renée et l'art de mettre les gens à l'aise !

_Eh oui … oui … Renée … désolé …_

_Oh non ce n'est pas grave, j'aime savoir que ma fille te plaît tout comme elle apparemment …_

_Hein .. quoi …. _

Même si j'avais entendu la remarque de ma mère, mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'Apollon qui était en face de moi et qui était mien.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais …_

_Tu es magnifique …._

_Merci tu es très beau aussi_

Nos yeux reflétaient exactement la même chose : de l'amour et … du désir. Je sentais mon désir pour lui augmentait de plus en plus sous son regard.

_Bon je pense que vous n'avez qu'une envie c'est de vous retrouver seul donc allez-y et faites attention à vous_

_Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout ce passera bien. Je vais prendre mon sac, ma veste et j'arrive..._

_Je t'attends_

Je me dépêchais de prendre mes affaires. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser comme il se doit et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

En revenant dans le couloir, j'entendis ma mère parlait avec mon Amour et curieuse comme je l'étais je voulais savoir le sujet de leur conversation.

_Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas?_

_Absolument! Plus que ma propre vie !_

_Je te crois_

_Si tu savez comme je l'aime! Elle fait partie de moi. J'ai cru que l'on m'arrachait des morceaux de mon cœur quand elle est partie tout à l'heure. Plus elle partait, plus j'avais mal. _

_C'est ce qu'on appelle le Grand Amour avec un grand A_

_Je sais. C'est mon âme sœur tout simplement. Chaque jour, je remercie le ciel de l'avoir remis sur mon chemin. _

_Et je le remercie aussi. Ma fille n'a jamais été si heureuse depuis qu'elle t'a retrouvé et que tu partages sa vie. _

_Tu sais un jour … je la demanderais en mariage … je lui demanderais de devenir ma femme …_

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine après ses paroles. Il voulait qu'on se marie, que je devienne sa femme. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

Je connaissais déjà ma réponse. Le jour où il me posera cette question, je saurais quoi répondre, je l'ai toujours su …

Il était temps que j'apparaisse. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu …

_Ça y est j'ai fini! Vous parliez de quoi en m'attendant?_

_Oh de rien ma chérie … Edward me racontait un peu ce qu'il avait fait depuis le temps_

_Ah d'accord …. Bon on y va_

_Oui tout de suite_

J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec lui !

_Bonne soirée ma chérie_

_Merci maman_

_A bientôt Renée_

_Oh faites, Bella, tu vas toujours chez Jacob demain soir pour son anniversaire?_

Et merde !

Ma mère et l'art de mettre les pieds en plein milieu du plat. Je n'avais pas encore

parlé de ça avec Edward, il n'était pas encore au courant de ce petit voyage à Vancouver. Je comptais lui dire ce soir.

_Euh … Oui … C'est toujours au programme_

_D'accord … Bon ben bisous! A bientôt Edward_

_A bientôt …_

Edward venait d'appeler l'ascenseur, je sentais qu'il était tendu, il fallait que j'allège la situation. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée.

_Hey regarde moi_

_…_

_S'il te plaît_

_Quoi?_

_Je suis désolée_

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?_

_Je comptais le faire ce soir_

_Lors d'une soirée en amoureux?_

_Euh … _

_Tu avais toute la semaine pour m'en parler et tu avais décidé de m'en parler lors de notre première soirée en amoureux?_

…

_Super _

_Écoute c'était pas la première chose que j'avais en tête durant cette semaine. Jacob ne m'en a parlé que hier soir ok? _

Et c'était vrai. Jacob m'avait invité à son anniversaire que hier soir. C'était tout lui ça. Prévenir au dernier moment. Pourtant il savait que je détestais quand il fait cela. J'habitais Seattle et lui Vancouver, il me fallait bien 4h de train pour arriver à destination. J'avais beau lui répéter qu'il devait me prévenir plus tôt pour que je puisse m'arranger, cela n'avait pas l'air d'entrer dans sa petite tête de moineau.

_Je voulais être seul avec toi pour en parler calmement, pas dans un lieu public où ta jalousie aurais pu exploser_

_Je ne suis pas jaloux!_

_Vraiment?_

_Bon d'accord peut être un peu …_

_Un peu?_

_Beaucoup?_

…_._

_Je savais qu'il était jaloux et qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement la relation que j'avais avec Jake et je pouvais le comprendre. En sens inverse, je ne suis pas sûre que j'accepterais aussi. _

_Ok énormément. Mais comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas jaloux quand je vois ma femme aussi sexy, désirable et ravissante?_

_Ah bon?_

_Hum … hum …_

Edward se rapprochait dangereusement de moi.

Je remarquais que nous étions entrés dans l'ascenseur qu'au moment où je sentis mon dos cognait contre le mur. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres comme un désespéré.

Depuis le début, je ne rêvais que de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était à la fois tendre, doux, fougueux, sauvage. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte.

Je gémissais quand je sentis sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne. Je m'agrippais fortement à ses cheveux ce qui le fit grogner. J'aimais quand il faisait ça, ça m'excitait au plus au point. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de plus.

Mes prières furent exhaussées quand je sentis une de ses mains caressait ma cuisse et remontait vers ma féminité. J'haletais fortement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

_Bells …_

C'était la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles qu'il utilisait l'un de mes surnoms. Il me l'avait donné lors d'une de nos nombreuses journée à la rivière de notre camping. J'adorais quand il m'appelait comme cela.

_Hum … Edward …_

La chaleur qu'il y avait dans l'habitacle devenait insoutenable. Ces baisers commençaient à dévier vers mon cou, mon oreille …

_Edward … faut … qu'on … arrête _

_Hum …. _

Il venait d'appuyer sur le bouton « Stop » de l'ascenseur. Je pressentais que j'allais énormément apprécier notre petit moment dans mon ascenseur.

Je mordillais son lobe d'oreille tout en déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise. Mes mains avaient attendu si longtemps pour toucher sa peau. Elle était d'une douceur incroyable. Mes mains descendirent sur la bosse de son pantalon. Sans être experte, je pouvais affirmer qu'il était bien pourvu

_Oh mon dieu …_

Je commençais à me frottais honteusement à lui. Je n'en pouvais plus j'avais besoin de lui … ça en devenait viscérale.

Sa main caressait ma féminité à travers mon string. Je me consumais de l'intérieur. Tout à coup, je sentis son doigt rentrait en moi. Je poussais un long gémissement de plaisir. Je remontais ma jambe sur sa hanche pour qu'il est plus d'espace et que je puisse plus facilement me coller à lui. Je pouvais sentir son sexe frottait contre le mien, malgré son pantalon. C'était insupportable.

_Edward … j'en peux … plus_

_Bells … j'ai besoin … de … toi .. _

_Moi .. aussi …_

Tout à coup, il prit mes fesses en coupe et me souleva. J'accrochais automatiquement mes jambes à ses hanches

_Oh mon dieu … Ed …_

_Putain … _

Je me frottais à lui. Je dézippais son pantalon pendant qu'il remontait ma jupe sur mes hanches. Son sexe frotta de toute sa langueur sur le mien. C'était impressionnant les sensations que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

_Bells … si tu savais … ce que … tu me … fais ressentir_

_Edward … plus vite …_

Nous nous frottions l'un à l'autre sauvagement. Je sentis mon orgasme se construire rapidement. Je voulais qu'il vienne en même temps que moi. Je voulais le voir pour la première fois de ma vie dans la jouissance.

_Bells … putain … j'en peux … plus_

_Je vais … oh mon dieu … _

_Vas-y … ma puce … laisse toi allez …_

_Ed … putain … _

Je n'étais pas du genre à jurer dans mes moments de plaisir mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher avec ce qu'il me faisait ressentir …

_Bordel … Bells …_

_Hum …_

_Bordel de merde .. jouis pour … moi .. ma chérie .. _

L'entendre jurer m'excitais encore plus, il ne me fallut pas plus pour que mon orgasme explosa. Edward m'embrassa pour taire mon cri tout comme le sien.

_Oh OUI … EDWWAARD ….._

_BELAAA …. _

Nous avions jouis en même temps. J'étais toujours accroché à lui, ma tête dans son cou. Nous essayions de reprendre notre respiration. Quand je relevais la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et de fierté. Mes yeux devaient refléter exactement la même chose à ce moment-là.

_C'était …_

_Hum …._

_Tu as perdu ta langue …. ma chérie?_

_Hum … Je ne sais pas quoi dire … mon cerveau est hors service … pour l'instant_

_Tu veux redescendre?_

_NON! Je suis bien comme ça..._

Et c'était vrai ! J'étais bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais vivante, à ma place.

_Moi aussi mais faudrait qu'on y aille non?_

_Mmm …_

_Je te promet qu'on recommencera bientôt!_

_C'est vrai ?_

J'étais excitée de savoir que nous allions remettre cela. Et secrètement, j'espérais que nous allions jusqu'au bout, j'en mourrais d'envie.

_Oui ! Tu as aimé?_

_Bien sur que j'ai aimé, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué _

_Si si … tu es tellement belle quand tu jouis pour moi mon cœur_

_Merci. Tu es magnifique aussi _

J'étais un peu gênée de sa remarque. C'était la première fois qu'on me disait ce genre de chose.

_Allez ma puce sortons d'ici et allons manger_

_J'ai plus très faim là tu vois_

_Ah bon?_

_Non je me sentirais plus de me reposer dans tes bras_

_Ça peut se faire aussi_

_Vraiment?_

_Oui ! Allons chez moi on mangera là bas si on a faim_

_D'accord_

_Oh faite ma puce …_

_Oui?_

_Très pratique ta jupe _

_Merci … Je prend note !_

Nous nous embrassions une dernière fois avant de nous séparer pour nous rhabiller et avoir l'air descend, pas de deux personnes qui viennent d'avoir un merveilleux orgasme.

Edward remit l'ascenseur en route pour que nous puissions sortir de mon immeuble.

Arrivée en bas, nous allions jusqu'à sa voiture pour se rendre chez lui. Heureusement qu'il avait garer cette dernière pas très loin, j'avais les jambes en compote.

Je ne regarderais plus jamais cet ascenseur de la même manière. Je savais que la soirée était loin d'être terminé …

Je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne. J'étais prête et c'était le bon je le savais donc pourquoi se retenir ….

Peut-être que vous vous dites que c'est trop tôt, que je me précipite mais quand vous avez attendu l'homme que vous aimez le plus au monde pendant 11 ans, vous vous rendez vite compte pour que vous ne voulez plus perdre votre temps.

Quand mon père a voulu me violer, la seule pensée qui m'habitait à ce moment là était que jamais je ne pourrais offrir ma virginité à la seule personne qui comptais pour moi.

Déjà à cette époque, je voulais m'offrir à Edward alors que j'ignorais ces sentiments pour moi. Je savais juste que c'était lui et personne d'autre.

J'avais eu quelques aventures, je ne le cachais pas mais je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'au bout, je n'avais fais que des préliminaires et j'avais eu la chance de tomber sur des mecs à qui cela suffisait.

C'était comme si inconsciemment, je l'attendais et me préservais pour lui. Je savais bien que de son côté, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait goûté au plaisir de la chair et je ne lui en voulait pas. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? J'aurais pu aussi coucher à droite et à gauche comme il l'avait fait mais cela ne m'intéressait pas.

J'attendais mon prince charmant et j'étais contente de l'avoir fait. Je pourrais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais en lui offrant ma virginité. C'était lui et ça toujours était lui …

Nous venions d'arriver chez lui. Son appartement était simple mais design. Très masculin avec des couleurs dans les ton gris et noir mais qui rendait son chez lui agréable. Il me fit visiter toutes les pièces.

Quand on rentrait dans l'appartement, on tombait sur un grand salon qui communiquait avec la cuisine. Tout était ouvert. De la cuisine on pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Le tout entourait d'une immense baie vitré où s'étendait à perte de vue tout Seattle. C'était impressionnant. J'aperçus un magnifique piano

tournait vers la vue où deux fauteuils – qui avaient l'air très confortable, l'entouraient. Je m'imaginais déjà me posait avec un bon livre pendant que mon homme jouerait des heures des mélodies envoûtantes.

Un couloir desservait deux chambres et la salle de bain. La première chambre était celle pour les invités notamment sa famille quand il venait lui rendre visite. Elle était simple dans des tons de beige.

La seconde était la sienne. Elle était superbe. Un grand lit trônait au milieu entourait par deux tables de chevets. Un dressing se trouvait également dans la pièce. Le tout avec toujours cette vue sur Seattle.

Quand à la salle de bain, c'était impressionnant. On se serait cru dans un spa. Une grande baignoire qui pouvait se transformait en jacuzzi. Une douche à l'italienne et deux vasques. Le tout dans une ambiance détente.

Je voyais bien qu'Esmee était passée par là. Malgré les années, je me rappelais comment elle avait transformé son mobile-home en une mini maison magnifique. Et sachant qu'elle était décoratrice d'intérieure, ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment que ce soit elle qui se soit occupée de la décoration et de l'aménagement de l'appartement de son fils.

J'adorais littéralement cet appartement. C'était comme si je me sentais chez moi. J'étais à l'aise.

Après cette visite, nous nous asseyions sur le canapé. J'avais posé ma tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Nous étions bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre …. jusqu'à qu'il aborde un sujet que j'avais complètement oublié...

_Alors comme ça tu vas chez Jacob demain ?_

_Oui … _

_C'est son anniversaire c'est ça ?_

_Oui il fête ses 20 ans et il souhaite que je sois présente …_

_Il t'a prévenu quand ? _

_Comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a prévenu hier soir …_

_Et tu lui as répondu quand ? _

_En début d'après-midi avant mon rendez-vous avec toi. J'ai pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour répondre. Je ne savais pas encore si j'y allais ou pas …_

_Pourquoi ça ? _

_Disons que le fait qu'il me prévienne aussi tardivement m'énerve profondément et il le sait. Je lui ai déjà fait remarqué que j'habite Seattle maintenant et que je ne suis pas à sa disposition. J'ai une vie maintenant surtout depuis que je t'ai retrouvé …. _

_Tu lui as dit pour moi ? _

_Non je comptais lui dire en face. De toute façon ça ne changera pas grand chose – pour moi – qu'il le sache ou pas. _

_Pour moi ça en a _

_En quoi ? _

_Au moins il sait que tu n'est plus libre_

_Il n'a jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers moi, je vois pas pourquoi il en aurait maintenant … _

Nous n'étions que des amis et même si à un moment donné j'avais espéré plus, c'était du passé. Je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami et rien de plus. Il fallait qu'Edward comprenne qu'il n'avait rien n'a craindre de cette relation.

_Vous avez une « amitié améliorée »_

_Et … ? _

_Il peut penser d'une certaine manière que tu lui « appartiens » lors de vos soirée. Vous êtes dans un jeu de séduction, vous vous embrassez, vous flirtez et il est au centre de l'attention et c'est quelque chose qu'il apprécie – en tout cas c'est ce que moi je ressentirais à sa place. Et le fait que sa « partenaire » ne se prête plus au jeu parce qu'elle est en couple peut ne pas lui plaire. Son orgueil peut en prendre un coup. Et il peut soit le prendre mal et te repousser par des reproches ou par de l'indifférence soit tenter de te « récupérer » d'une certaine manière … tout dépend de son caractère. _

Entendre cela de la bouche d'Edward me fit réaliser qu'il pouvait avoir raison. Et que finalement j'appréhendais de révéler ma nouvelle situation sentimentale à Jacob. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce qu'il pourrait réagir. Surtout connaissant le personnage. Il a une telle fierté et un orgueil par moment mal placé. J'espère simplement qu'Edward à tort parce que dans ses deux cas, je ne saurais pas comment réagir.

S'il me rejette, je le prendrais très mal et s'il tente quelque chose avec moi, je me sentirais mal à l'aise. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec lui. Nous avons eu assez de mal à arriver à la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui.

_Écoute je lui dirais et qu'importe sa réaction cela ne changera rien pour moi. C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout au monde et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis là dessus. Alors oui il compte énormément pour moi et je tiens à lui mais s'il n'accepte pas ma relation avec toi … mon choix sera vite fait. J'espère juste ne pas en arriver là parce qu'il fait parti de ma vie et que pour l'instant j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami dans ma vie. Comprends-tu?_

…

_Mais j'ai par dessus tout besoin de TOI dans ma vie. Sans toi ma vie ne signifie absolument rien. Elle est dépourvue de sensations, de plaisir. Tu m'apportes tout ce que j'ai besoin pour être heureuse. Tu es ma moitié. Avec toi je suis entière. Nous ne formons qu'un et …_

_Et …_

A ce moment là, je me relevais et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela. Je sentis ses mains se posaient sur mes cuisses. Il me regardait en attendant que je continue. Je pris mon courage à demain et lui avoua ce que je

désirais plus que tout au monde à ce moment là …

_J'ai envie et … j'ai besoin que nous ne … formions qu'un …._

_Mais c'est déjà le cas mon ange …_

Il n'avait pas compris. Je pris alors les devant.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en essayant de lui faire passer mon message tout en déboutonnant petit à petit les boutons de ma chemise. Je vis ses yeux, qui était focalisé sur les miens, descendre lentement vers ma chemise quand il comprit ce que je faisais.

_J'ai besoin que nous formions qu'un … physiquement …._

Quand je finis de déboutonner ma chemise, je la retirais et la jetais délicatement par terre. Je me retrouvais en soutien gorge devant lui. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas aller trop loin.

De honte, je remontais mes mains sur ma poitrine pour me cacher à sa vue quand il les attrapa et les replaça le long de mon corps

_Ne te cache pas devant moi …._

Je croisais à ce moment-là ses yeux et ce que je vis me paralysa sur place. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir. C'était la première fois que je les voyais comme cela. Même dans l'ascenseur il n'était pas aussi intense qu'à ce moment précis.

_Tu es si belle mon cœur_

Ses doigts commençaient à me caresser les jambes tout en remontant sur mes fesses. Étant à califourchon sur lui, ma jupe se releva et laissa apparaître totalement mes fesses.

Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise lentement. Il n'y avait pas de précipitation, que de la tendresse. Nous étions là, à nous regarder dans les yeux pendant que nos mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Une fois sa chemise défaite, il se releva légèrement pour que je puisse lui enlever. Il était là, torse nu devant moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Mes mais suivirent le trajet de mes yeux. Je partais de son cou que je caressais tendrement et descendais sur son torse. Il avait la peau douce. Ses pectoraux étaient sublimement bien dessiner. Je sentais son souffle commençait à s'emballer. Pourtant je continuais mon exploration.

Je caressais son ventre musclé. Ses abdominaux se contractaient à chaque passage de mes mains. Quand je descendais à la lisière de son pantalon, je remarquais qu'il avait un V superbement bien dessiner.

A la vue de cela, je me léchais inconsciemment mes lèvres. A ce moment là, un grognement résonna dans la pièce. Je relevais les yeux vers Edward et sans que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit mes lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières des siennes.

Ce baiser était passionné, sauvage. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux – ce qui le fit grogner. Inconsciemment je commençais à me frotter sur lui et j'ai pu sentir son désir se réveiller ce qui me fit gémir à mon tour. Je sentis ses mains remontaient dans mon dos et arrivaient à la fermeture de mon soutien gorge. Il me le dégrafa … me retrouvant seins nu devant lui.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser pour me regarder. J'aurais du être gêner devant son regard mais au contraire je me sentais sexy, désirais et j'aimais ça. Seul lui pouvait me faire ressentir cela.

_Tu es tellement désirable …. si tu savais combien je te désire …._

Son membre se durcit encore plus - si c'était possible – à la suite de ses paroles.

_Je le sens … Je te sens si bien …_

Je me frottais à lui en appuyant fermement contre son membre. Il fondit sur mes seins, les léchant, les suçant, les aspirant. Il m'excitait comme pas permis. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place.

Je continuais à me frotter. Je gémissais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'avoir en moi. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant envie de quelqu'un, que je n'avais plus peur d'avoir mal au contraire j'avais envie de le sentir en moi, qu'il me remplisse, qu'il me complète. Je n'en pouvais plus.

_Edward … je t'en … prie …_

_Quoi …. ? _

_J'ai envie … de toi …. je n'en peux … plus_

Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse, d'amour que j'en ai eu le vertige. Je savais que je faisais le bon choix et que je n'allais pas le regretter plus tard.

_Tu es sur de toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes … je peux attendre … j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra …_

Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Il était près à m'attendre si jamais je n'étais pas prête. J'étais encore plus convaincue que c'était lui et personne d'autre et que c'était maintenant et pas à un autre moment.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Je te veux toi et maintenant …. Je t'en prie … Fais moi tienne …._

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime …._

Il m'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Je sentis qu'il nous soulevait du canapé. Je voulais me détacher de lui mais il me maintenait fermement contre lui comme pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Je lui chuchotais à l'oreille sensuellement …

_T'inquiète pas je ne vais nulle part. Je t'appartiens pour toujours …._

_Je t'appartiens pour toujours aussi … _

Je me retrouvais allongée sur son lit. Il me surplombait et se cala entre mes jambes. Je sentis sa virilité sur mon intimité ce qui me fit remuer tout en gémissant.

_Ne sois pas impatiente mon ange …_

_J'en prie … aime moi …_

_Tout ce que tu désires …_

A ce moment là tout s'accéléra. C'était comme si on ne pouvait plus s'arrêtait et que la tendresse avait laissé place à la passion.

Il me retira ma jupe pendant que je défaisais les boutons de son pantalon. Nous nous retrouvions en sous vêtement. Je me permis de regarder son membre recouvert par son boxer. La vue de son énorme bosse me fit gémir inconsciemment.

_La vue te plaît à ce point pour que tu gémisses sans t'en rendre compte ?_

_Si tu savais …_

_Alors dis-moi …_

_C'est la première fois … que j'en vois … une aussi … impressionnante … _

_CA te fait peur ? _

_Non non c'est juste impressionnant _

Pendant que je continuais mon admiration, je sentis ses doigts passaient la barrière de mon string et caressaient mon intimité. Je fermais automatiquement les yeux et jetais ma tête en arrière.

_Tu es tellement mouillée …_

_Seulement … pour toi … _

Il continuait de me caresser quand je sentis un de ses doigt rentrait en moi et que son pousse frottait fermement mon clitoris. Mon dos s'arqua directement. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyant. Mon ventre se tordait, je sentais l'orgasme arriver.

_Je t'en … prie …_

_Quoi … ? _

_Hum …_

_Dis moi …_

…_._

_Dis moi …_

J'allais répondre quand je sentis un deuxième doigt entrait en moi. C'était insupportable tout comme c'était délicieux. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Je sentais des pellicules de sueurs coulaient le long de mon cou.

_Dis moi sinon je m'arrête …_

_Non … ne t'arrête pas … _

_Alors …_

_Oh mon dieu …. S'il te plaît …._

_Quoi …. ? _

_Plus vite … va … plus vite …_

_Comme ça …_

Et il accéléra ses mouvements en moi.

_Oui … Oui …_

_C'est ça que tu veux … ? _

_Putain … je vais …_

_Jouis … jouis pour moi mon ange … _

_Je vais … _

Quand je sentis sa langue se joindre à ses doigts, mon orgasme explosa

_Oh mon dieu … EDDWWAARDD …._

Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela. C'était incroyable. Il venait de me faire jouir avec ses doigts et sa langue. J'étais essoufflée mais je devais avoir un sourire niais sur le visage.

_Mon cœur ?_

…

_Ça va ? _

_Attends … deux secondes … _

_Ok … _

_C'était … waouh_

_Content que ça t'ai plu_

_Tu veux rire, c'était super_

J'étais calée dans ses bras quand je sentis sur ma cuisse la dureté de sa virilité. Ce qui m'excita de nouveau et sans que je m'en rende compte – encore une fois – un gémissement m'échappa.

_Edward … Je t'en prie … j'ai envie de toi …_

Pour appuyer mes dire, je me frottais outrageusement à lui. Il me surplomba de nouveau. Et je pu mieux sentir son membre sur mon intimité.

_Fais moi l'amour …_

_Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends … _

Je lui enlevais moi même son boxer et lui caressais son sexe qui me semblait énorme … ce qui fit réapparaître mes peurs. Mais comment il allait bien pouvoir rentrer CA en moi ?

_Bella tu vas bien ?_

_Euh …_

_Si tu veux on peut arrêter ? Je ne veux pas te forcer … _

_Non non c'est juste que … je me demandais … comment ça allait … rentrer … en moi …. _

_…. _

_Le truc … c'est que …. je suis … encore vierge … _

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui_

_Mais je croyais que tu avais eu … quelques aventures … _

_Certes mais je ne suis jamais allée au bout, ce n'était que des préliminaires_

_Je suis donc ton premier ? _

Il m'avait demandé cela avec son sourire en coin que j'adorais.

_Et mon dernier_

_J'irais doucement, je te le promet. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu souffres le moi_

_Je sais_

_Dis moi dès que tu sens que tu as mal d'accord ? _

_... _

_Je t'aime _

_Je t'aime aussi _

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant mes seins, mon ventre, mon intimité. La chaleur réapparu instantanément dans mon bas ventre. Je me frottais à lui pour lui montrer que j'étais prête. Je sentis son membre frottait mon intimité, puis commençait à entrer en moi. Nous continuons de nous embrasser tout en gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre.

Plus Edward entrait en moi plus le baiser devenait passionné. Quand il arriva à la barrière de mon hymen, un léger cri m'échappa. Edward parsemait mon cou, mes seins de baiser. Je sentis sa main descendre sur mon intimité et frottais mon clitoris. J'haletais de plus en plus fort.

Je m'abandonnais dans les bras de mon amour. Nous faisions passer dans notre baiser tout ce que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre quand je le sentis franchir d'un coup ce qui me restait de mon innocence. Cette intrusion me coupa le souffle et une larme roula sur la joue. Edward s'immobilisa le temps que je m'adapte à lui.

_Je suis désolé mon amour …_

Je ressentais une légèrement douleur mais cela était supportable.

_Tout va bien … ne t'en fait pas …_

_C'est vrai … ? _

_Oui … continue … _

Mes hanches se mirent d'elles-mêmes à bouger. Edward commença à se mouvoir en moi. Il me remplissait complètement. Nous étions enfin une seule et même personne. J'étais enfin entière. Plus il bougeait plus le plaisir m'emportait.

_C'est si bon …_

_Tu es si … serrée … _

_Plus vite …_

_Oh mon dieu … _

_Putain … _

Mon Amour avait considérablement accélérer ses mouvements. Seul nos gémissements et le bruit de nos corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre résonnaient dans la pièce. Je me sentais proche et je doutais qu'il l'était aussi.

Il était magnifique dans son plaisir. Tout ses traits étaient détendus. Ses mèches de cheveux étaient collés à son front, de la sueur en découlait. Il était tellement sexy que je passais ma mains dans ses mèches pour les décoller de son front ce qui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux et me regarder.

_Bells …_

_Ed … plus fort …. _

_Putain …. c'est tellement .. bon … _

_Hum …. _

_C'est si … bon … d'être … en toi … _

_Plus vite … _

Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était comme si j'étais au bord d'un précipice. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de tomber.

_Bells … je vais …_

_Moi aussi … _

_Oh mon dieu … j'en peux … plus_

…_. _

_Jouis avec moi … _

_Je vais … _

C'était tellement bon. Le plaisir grimpait en flèche. Mon ventre se contracta violemment. Je savais que j'y étais presque.

_Oh mon dieu …. je …. je …_

_Vas y … jouis pour moi …. _

Ses paroles me firent jouir d'une intensité sans précédent.

_PUTAIN EDDDWWWARRDDD ….._

_MERDE BEELLLAAA ….. _

Je m'écroulais sur le lit alors qu'Edward se laissa tomber sur moi. Je le pris dans mes bras. Nous étions couvert de sueur. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration tout comme mon homme. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais perdu ma virginité avec l'homme de ma vie et ça avait été magnifique, extraordinaire. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots qui puissent exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Edward remua et voulu se mettre sur le lit mais je m'agrippais à lui en le bloquant avec mes jambes.

_Reste encore un peu …. j'aime te sentir en moi_

_J'aime aussi être en toi … _

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime Edward. Je me sens enfin complète maintenant encore plus quand tu es en moi_

_Je t'aime tellement ma chérie, je suis entier pour la première fois de ma vie et c'est grâce à toi._

Nous restions un bon moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement, il devait se retirer de moi. Je gémis de frustration à la perte de lui en moi.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je me sentais chez moi en toi. J'aimerais y rester pour toujours_

_Moi aussi _

Je commençais à somnoler. Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me glisser sous la couverture.

Je me mis sur mon flanc gauche (c'était ma position préféré pour dormir) tout en

l'entraînant avec moi. Je ne voulais pas perdre son contact. Sentir son corps nu contre le mien était la meilleure des sensations au monde. Il m'embrassa l'épaule.

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Dors mon belle ange …_

Je pris sa main droite et entrelaça nos doigts avant de les poser sur mon sein gauche là où battait mon cœur pour lui et rien que pour lui pour toujours et bien plus encore.

_Je t'aime_

Et je m'endormis profondément prête à passer la meilleur nuit de ma vie.

Le matin je me réveillais avec une sensation de bien être incroyable.

Edward était derrière moi. Nous n'avions pas bougé d'un seul pouce depuis la veille. Je me retournais légèrement sur le dos ce qui permit à mon ange de mettre sa tête sur mon ventre. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon ventre et sur une partie de mon intimité ce qui me fit frémir de plaisir. J'avais été comblée la nuit derrière plus que ce que je m'étais imaginée.

Je sentis Edward se réveiller petit à petit quand de légères caresses parsemaient mon corps. Je pouvais vous dire qu'il était très en forme de beau matin en juger par la dureté de son membre sur ma cuisse. Mon désir se réveillait progressivement et c'est comme si Edward écoutait mes pensées à ce moment-là puisque que je me retrouvais prisonnière de lui.

Après un profond baiser nous avons plongé dans les abysses du plaisir avant de commencer cette magnifique journée, qui sera la dernière avant un moment mais cela je l'ignorait ….

* * *

_**C'est l'un des plus longs chapitres, donnez moi vos avis**_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPITRE 5 _

Edward m'avait accompagné à la gare pour un départ à 14H. Il avait voulu m'amener en voiture à Vancouver mais je ne me voyais pas accepter le fait qu'il se fasse 2H30 de routes, surtout que le retour il aurait été solo. Je me serais inquiétée et j'aurais stressée comme une folle.

Et puis, une part de moi ne le souhaitait pas, je voulais annoncer la nouvelle à Jacob moi-même pas le mettre devant le fait accompli. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais toute une montagne de cette histoire et que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et rien ne présagé que nous l'aurions été prochainement. Mais j'avais une mauvaise impression depuis que j'étais sortie de la douche ce matin.

Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je sentais que quelque chose allait changer d'ici ce soir mais j'ignorais quoi et cela m'énervait royalement.

_Tu m'appelles quant tu arrives d'accord ?_

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet … _

_Non rien qu'un peu _

_J'ai peur … _

_Peur? Mais que quoi ? _

_De te perdre_

_Tu ne me perdra pas_

_J'ai comme une mauvaise impression … comme si tu ne devais pas monter le voir … je_ _ne saurais te l'expliquer … mais depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression que te laisser monter aller tout changer à jamais … tu dois me prendre pour un fou … _

_Non … je … ressens la même … chose_

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui …_

_Alors je t'en prie n'y vas pas …._

_Je ne peux pas, je dois être là pour lui comme il a toujours été là pour moi_

_Je sais_

_Il ne se passera rien_

_Je l'espère … vraiment … _

Je pouvais comprendre son inquiétude. Je n'aurais jamais du lui parler de « la relation » que j'avais avec Jacob.

_Je t'appartiens ok? Nous ne formons désormais plus qu'un tu te souviens?_

_Je t'appartiens aussi … tout mon être t'appartient. Et non comment veux-tu que j'oublie notre union elle est gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire_

_Idem pour moi … allez faut que j'y aille_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement mon ange_

_Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. On se revoit demain après-midi ok?_

_Ça va être long _

_Je sais. Tu viendras me chercher ? _

_Bien sur _

_Très bien. Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime aussi_

Nous nous embrassions jusqu'à en perdre haleine avant qu'il ne réussisse à me laisser partir.

J'avais l'impression de me séparer d'une partie de moi et c'était le cas. Cette sensation était horrible à supporter. Je venais à peine de la quitter qu'il me manquait déjà. Depuis que nous nous sommes unis, je ne pouvais plus être loin de lui ça en était physiquement douloureux. C'était déjà le cas avant mais c'était encore plus fort maintenant.

Il était 18h et j'étais bientôt arriver à la gare. Mes amis de Vancouver me manquaient. J'avais hâte de tous les revoir. Chacun à leur manière avait une place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur.

Je vis Jacob sortir de sa voiture et m'accueillir en me prenant dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela. D'habitude une bise et puis c'était tout.

Mais bon je n'allais pas rechigner alors que c'était moi qu'il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il montre un peu plus au gens qu'il tenait à eux. Et là, il me le montrait et j'en était contente. Être dans ses bras était super, je me sentais bien, en sécurité mais pas autant que dans les bras de mon homme.

Penser à lui me fit reculer instinctivement comme si être dans les bras d'un autre était lui être infidèle.

_Alors comment vas-tu Bella ?_

_Ça va. Et toi ? _

_Super. Tu m'as manqué_

_Toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_Comment ça ? _

_Ben tu me prends dans tes bras, tu me dis que je t'ai manqué … tu n'as jamais agit comme cela avant_

_J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil et de m'ouvrir plus aux autres_

_Super c'est bien. Et sa fonctionne ? _

_Ben tu es la première !_

_Vraiment ? _

_Oui … _

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui était comme d'habitude. Nous nous racontions notre vie, les dernières nouvelles de la bande. Je passais sous silence pour l'instant mes retrouvailles avec Edward. Je lui en parlerais pendant la soirée.

Il était 20h et tout les invités étaient arrivés. Seth, Paul, Kate, Jessica, Angie, ils étaient tous présents. Ça me fit beaucoup de bien de tous les revoir.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, seul moi restait dormir chez Jacob. Angie rentrerait chez elle car elle devait aller voir de la famille le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

J'avais envoyé un texto à Edward dans la voiture pour le rassurer et le prévenir que j'étais bien arrivée. Je sentais qu'il allait mal et ça me faisait mal de savoir que c'était à cause de moi. C'est pas qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance mais il avait peur de me perdre. Je ne savais pas comment le rassurer.

Je revenais à la réalité quand Jacob arriva dehors avec un verre de GET pour moi. Cela me fit beaucoup de bien surtout avec ma cigarette.

_**Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous dire que je fumais … mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris depuis Vancouver**_**.**

J'avais besoin de décompresser et c'était le moment pour lui dire ce que je redoutais.

_Alors Jacob toujours célibataire ?_

_Eh ben oui je profite de la vie et pour l'instant je me focalise sur mon anniversaire avec toi et Angie. D'ailleurs heureusement que vous êtes là..._

_Sympa pour les autres_

_Non mais disons qu'à nous 3 on s'est mettre l'ambiance et surtout la réchauffer..._

_Ça c'est sur …._

Depuis le début de notre jeu de séduction à chacune de nos soirées nous allions toujours un peu plus loin. On s'embrasse, se frotte l'un à l'autre, se caresse par dessus les vêtements et tout cela devant les autres.

Je sais que cela peut paraître malsain mais nous entrons dans ce jeu avec toujours quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Bizarrement, jamais nous avons joué étant sobre.

Nos amis ne disent rien puisqu'ils savent que c'est un jeu, ils ne sont en aucun cas choqués.

Puis Angie est venue se rajouter à notre duo. Étant l'ex de Jacob s'était assez simple pour eux de se lancer là-dedans.

Pour moi, quand j'ai embrassé Angie pour la première fois, cela ne m'a absolument rien fait. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais une fille et je n'avais aucune réaction ni négative ni positive donc nous avons continué.

Et toutes les soirées c'était la même chose. A nous 3, nous arrivions à mettre l'ambiance cependant cela nous éloignait un peu des autres mais bon sur le moment nous n'en étions pas vraiment conscient donc bon …

_Aurais-je droit à une petite danse personnelle ce soir ?_

_Euh … _

_Ce soir je compte vraiment me lâcher et ne pas réfléchir. Je veux fêter mes 20 ans comme il se doit. _

_Tu as beaucoup bu ? _

_Non pas trop enfin je dois être à mon 5ième verres je crois _

_Ah oui quand même … _

_Et toi?_

_Juste mon 3ième_

_Lâche toi aussi je te sens tendu depuis que tu es arrivée … _

_En faite j'ai quelque chose à te dire _

_Je t'écoute_

Un léger stress m'envahit à ce moment là.

_Eh ben …. je ne jouerais pas ce soir!_

_Pourquoi ça ? _

_Je ne peux plus y jouer …_

_Pourquoi ? _

_Je ne suis plus célibataire_

_Vraiment ?_

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était improbable.

_Oui_

_Et depuis quand ? _

_1 semaine_

_Ben ça va alors!_

_Comment ça ? _

_Ben 1 semaine c'est rien ce n'est pas du sérieux_

_Si ça l'est_

_Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Ça fait qu'une semaine que tu es avec lui _

Son ton ironique et sarcastique commençait légèrement à m'agacer. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue ou l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang mais il me tapait sur le système nerveux.

_Parce que ça fait 11 ans que je le connais_

_Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas … _

_Tu te souviens d'Edward? Je t'en avais parlé une fois_

_Oh oui et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs …_

Toujours avec son ton sarcastique … s'il continuait comme cela il allait s'en prendre une et il allait rien comprendre …

_Et ben c'est lui_

_Tu déconnes ?_

_Non …_

_Et c'est du sérieux ? _

_Oh oui c'est l'homme de ma vie, je remercie le ciel de me l'avoir rendu. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Je pense à lui tout le temps. Nous avons eu du mal à_

_nous séparer à la gare. Être loin de lui c'est laisser une partie de moi. Il a mon cœur et j'ai le sien..._

…

A la fin de ma phrase, il avait un air particulier comme si ce que je lui disais le blessé.

_Jacob ça va ?_

_Je suis trop con … _

_Quoi ? _

_Je suis trop con …_

_Pourquoi tu dis cela ? _

_Parce que je t'ai perdu _

_Quoi ? _

_Je t'ai laissé partir_

_De quoi tu parles ? _

Je ne voyais absolument pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir …

_Je t'ai laissé partir alors que tu voulais de moi et quand ENFIN je me rends compte que je te veux aussi tu ne veux plus de moi_

_Jake … _

_Non mais c'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée ? Pourquoi maintenant que j'étais bien dans ma vie et que j'avais retrouvé l'homme de ma vie, il se déclarait … _

_C'est pour cela que j'ai été plus tactile avec toi dès ton arrivée, je voulais te montrer que j'avais décidé de changer pour toi, que tu comptais pour moi, que je voulais partager quelque chose avec toi_

…

_Je veux être avec toi Bella … _

_Jake … _

_Dis moi que ce n'est pas trop tard …._

…

_Je t'en prie dis-moi que j'ai encore une chance …_

_Je suis désolé …_

_Je t'en prie_

Je n'en revenais pas de se que j'entendais. Il voulait de moi alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu comme cela. Et maintenant que je n'étais plus libre, il se rendait compte qu'il me voulait. Plus mauvais timing tu meurs.

Et là il me demandait de le choisir lui, de lui laisser une chance. Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre je sentis ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne ressentais rien pour lui à part une forte amitié même mon désir pour lui avait disparu à partir du moment où Edward était réapparût. OH MON DIEU EDWARD ... il avait raison …

_Stop ! Jake arrête_

_Je suis désolé … mais je devais faire quelque chose_

_Je crois que tu as trop bu_

_Non je suis parfaitement lucide_

…

_Répond moi …_

_Mais il n'y a rien à répondre_

_Pourtant tu m'as rendu mon baiser_

_ABSOLUMENT PAS !_

_Il prend ses rêves pour une réalité. A aucun moment, je ne lui ai rendu son baiser. J'étais tellement choquée que je n'ai pas réagît. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Edward et de rester avec lui à Seattle. Nous aurions passé un week-end en amoureux, sous la couette et cela aurait été tellement mieux que d'être là... _

_Mais …_

_Je ne t'ai pas rendu ton baiser … et pour que les choses soient bien claires … c'est trop tard je ne ressens plus aucune attirance pour toi … je suis passée à autre chose … j'aime Edward de tout mon cœur, c'est lui et personne d'autre_

_Mais …._

_Non c'est comme ça et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Alors j'espère que tu l'accepteras et que l'on pourra quand même rester ami_

…

_Je suis désolé_

_Pas autant que moi..._

Je m'en allais et rentrais dans l'appartement. Je pris mon portable et vu que j'avais 3 messages … tous d'Edward qui me demandait si tout se passer bien et qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais la femme de sa vie.

Je me sentis mal et pour faire passer ce malaise rien ne vaux l'alcool. Sauf que j'allais me rendre compte que j'avais beaucoup trop abusé d'alcool et que les conséquences allaient être désastreuses …

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec une migraine effroyable. Je ne savais plus où j'étais.

J'essayais de me rappeler la soirée de hier soir : mon arrivée à Vancouver, l'arrivée des invités, la vérité à Jacob, son aveux et …. et après trou noir, rien. C'était perturbant.

Tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un bouger dans mon dos et me prendre dans ses bras. Je me doutais que ça devait être Jacob, ça lui arrivait parfois de bouger pendant qu'il dormait. Mais cette fois-ci cela me dérangeait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras surtout depuis sa déclaration de hier soir. Je commençais à bouger quand je sentis sa main prendre mon sein en coupe. Ce qui était bizarre c'est que je sentais ses mains sur ma peau comme si je n'avais pas de vêtement.

Je baissais mes yeux pour mieux me regarder quand je remarquais que je n'avais pas de haut. De panique, je tentais de retirer la couette quand je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement nu et que Jacob l'était également vu ce que je sentais contre mes fesses.

_AHHHHHH !_

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'on est nu tous les deux dans le même lit ?_

_Euh … _

_Alors ? !_

_Ben j'en sais rien_

_COMMENT CA TU N'EN SAIS RIEN ? _

_Ben oui je n'en sais rien !_

J'étais en mode hystérique. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ce que je crois que j'ai fait. C'est pas possible jamais je n'aurais fait ça à Edward, jamais.

Il fallait que je me calme et que je tente de me souvenir de la soirée. Chose qui m'était complètement impossible.

_Jake, je ne me souviens plus du tout de la soirée et toi?_

_Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir beaucoup bu plus que d'habitude …. _

_Putain … _

…

_Je t'en prie dis moi qu'on a pas couché ensemble ? _

_On le saurait si c'était le cas non ?_

_Non je ne vois pas comment_

_Ben … tu est vierge … donc il y aurait eu un peu de sang … si je t'avais défloré_

_**Mouais ben ça c'était avant … **_

_Ben non justement parce que je ne le suis plus_

_Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? _

_Alors même si cela ne te regarde absolument pas, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Edward_

_Sérieux ?_

_Oui _

_Quand ? _

_Jake … ça ne te regarde pas … _

_Allez je suis ton meilleur ami tu peux bien me le dire non ? _

Il me faisait sa moue à laquelle je n'arrivais jamais à résister. Va vraiment falloir qu'il arrête …

_Vendredi soir …_

_Attend … CE vendredi soir _

_Oui … _

_Eh ben vous êtes rapides_

_J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de réflexion maintenant ok ? _

_Désolé_

_Putain j'ai mal au crane … _

_Tu crois qu'on a couché ensemble ? _

_J'en sais rien et je n'espère vraiment pas que se soit le cas car je ne vois pas dire à Edward que je l'ai trompé … et que je ne m'en souviens absolument pas _

…

Je paniquais comme pas possible. Si j'avais fait cela, Edward ne me le pardonnerait jamais et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

En prenant mon portable, je vis qu'Edward m'avait appelé 3 fois et m'avait laissé 5 messages. J'allais pour les lire quand je vis l'appareil photo de Jacob par terre à coté du lit. Je le pris dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. Jacob était parti à la douche pour avoir les idées un peu plus clair.

Je regardais les photos qui étaient vraiment super. Nous y étions tous dessus avec de bonnes têtes, ça devait être le début de la soirée.

Puis je passais au vidéo. Il y avait des vidéos des filles en train de rigoler, de chanter, elles étaient adorables.

Puis je tombais sur une vidéo assez longue. Putain elle durait 20 minutes. Je me voyais en train de rentrer dans l'appartement pas très contente et me diriger vers la table pour boire un verre. Jacob rentra quelque seconde plus tard et je ne lui adressais ni un regard, ni une parole. Ça devait être le moment où l'on rentrait de notre discussion.

Je ne savais pas qui avait filmé. Ça devait être Seth car c'était le seul à ne pas apparaître sur les photos et les vidéos. Je vis Jacob remplir mon verre à chaque fois qu'il était vide. A chaque fois j'avais le dos tourné ce qui faisait que je devais sûrement croire que je n'avais pas fini mon verre (ce qui était tout à fait possible me connaissant).

J'avais du mal à rester debout et à marcher. Jacob s'approchait de moi et me pris dans ses bras pour que je m'allonge dans son lit. Il s'assit dessus pendant que Seth continuait toujours de filmer. Je devais vraiment être morte car je ne me réveillais absolument pas. Puis une conversation attira mon attention :

_Ben dis donc elle est complètement cuite ma parole Bella._

_C'est clair, c'est la première fois que je l'a vois aussi défoncer._

_Tu n'es pas mal non plus Jake. _

_J'avoue que ça tourne un peu _

_J'ai remarqué que tu l'avais un peu forcé à boire non ? _

_Non pas du tout_

_Ouais enfin dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, tu remplissais son verre. Si c'est pas la forcé indirectement à boire …_

_Je voulais juste qu'elle se lâche un peu, qu'elle décompresse. _

_Et ben là elle à l'air vachement décompressée lol _

_Ouais c'est clair_

La vidéo se terminait sur cette petite discussion qui m'avait partiellement énervé.

Savoir que Jake avait rempli volontairement mes verres me déplaisait franchement. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de ça même avec l'aide de la vidéo.

Je visionnais la seconde vidéo et ce que je vis me pétrifia de peur : nous étions tout les deux en train de danser – enfin danser était un grand mot, nous peinions à tenir debout. Quand nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes embrassés passionnément. Il n'y avait plus que nous dans l'appartement.

Vu l'angle, l'appareil photo avait été posé sur la table en fasse de nous et était resté en mode vidéo... Plus les minutes passaient et moins nous avions de vêtement. J'étais totalement paralysée quand je le vis me pénétrer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que j'avais l'air d'aimer jusqu'à ce que je m'entende murmurer _« Edward »._

OH PUTAIN j'avais couché avec mon meilleur ami tout en pensant à mon homme. Mais y'a vraiment un truc qui va pas chez moi, c'est pas possible. Comment j'avais pu faire ça ? Comment j'avais pu LUI faire ça ? Je me dégoûtais.

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de vomir tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre et c'est ce que je fis quand j'entendis Jacob sortir de la douche. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain afin de me vider.

Une fois terminé, les larmes coulaient d'elles-même. J'explosais en sanglot quand je compris dans quelle merde je venais inconsciemment de me foutre.

_Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnais l'appareil photo en lui montrant sa discussion avec Seth. Je vis sur son visage de l'incompréhension totale, de la surprise comme s'il ne se rappelait plus de cela. Quand il releva les yeux sur moi et qu'il commençait à parler …

_Je …_

Je l'interrompis en lui montrant la dernière vidéo. A ce moment là, mes larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérait...

_OH merde …._

_Ouais comme tu le dis _

_Putain on a déconné … je ne me rappelle de rien … _

_Moi non plus_

_C'est comme si mon cerveau avait complètement effacé cette partie de la soirée_

…_. _

_Je suis désolé_

_… _

_Si je ne t'avais pas forcé à boire … _

_Même si effectivement, je t'en veux pour avoir empli mes verres dans mon dos, personne ne m'a forçai à les boire malheureusement …_

_Je sais que quand tu es bourrée, tu perds la notion de temps, d'espace, tu es dans ton monde, je le savais et j'en ai profité_

…_. _

_Dis quelque chose Bella …._

_J'étais totalement anéantie. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu faire ça ? Comment j'allais dire ça à Edward ? Jamais il ne me pardonnera et je le comprendrais totalement. Je venais de le retrouver et j'allais le perdre à cause d'une énorme erreur et de mon penchant pour l'alcool. _

_Je savais que j'avais bu pour oublier ma conversation avec Jake, parce qu'Edward me manquait, parce que j'aurais préféré être dans ces bras qu'ici. Mais cela ne justifiait pas que je l'avais trompé... _

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je t'en veux de m'avoir fait boire, que je regrette d'être monter, que j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec homme comme nous en avions envie tous les deux … il l'avait senti … tout comme moi …_

_De quoi tu parles ? _

_Bizarrement autant lui que moi avions senti qu'il se passerait quelque chose à cette soirée. Il avait peur de me perdre, que je fasse quelque chose qui nous sépare … Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai couché avec toi et … je vais le perdre_

J'avais mal. Mon cœur se comprimait violemment à l'idée de le perdre. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. S'il me quittait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle. Je craquais complètement.

_Calme toi …_

_COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ?_

_Bella … _

_Non y'a pas de Bella qui tiennes … Je vais le perdre ! Tu m'entends ! Je vais perdre la seule personne que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé ! Putain je suis une salope, une putain d'avoir fait ça ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? _

_Écoute moi … nous étions bourrés, on se souvient à peine de la soirée, si tu lui_

_expliques il comprendra et te pardonnera ok ? _

_Honnêtement Jake, ta copine revient d'une soirée, te dit qu'elle a couché avec son meilleur ami mais qu'elle était bourrée et qu'elle se souvient de rien … tu comprendrais et lui pardonnerais ? _

…

_C'est bien ce que je pensais … _

_Bella … _

_Putain je suis fatiguée … je vais rentrée, il faut que je rentre _

_Je n'avais qu'une envie me barrer d'ici. Rentrer chez moi et ne plus jamais en sortir. Voir Edward allait être une épreuve. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais garder secret ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une relation seine et heureuse se base sur la communication et la confiance. On peut dire que j'avais mal commencé tout cela. _

_Tu comptes lui dire ?_

_Je n'en ai pas envie mais alors vraiment pas mais je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je ne veux pas débuter une relation que je rêve d'avoir depuis 11 ans sur des mensonges même si je risque de le perdre. Je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face, le regarder en face, être dans ses bras en sachant que je lui mens sur une chose importante_

_Je comprends … je suis tellement désolé … _

_Faut que je rentre _

_Tu as tout pris ?_

_Ouais en même temps je n'avais pas grand chose_

_C'est clair _

…

_Tu me tiens au courant de la suite ok ?_

_Je pense que ça serait mieux que pour quelques temps, on prenne nos distances... je ne peux pas continuer cette amitié pour l'instant alors qu'elle risque de détruire la seule chose de bien qui m'es arrivé dans la vie. Je vais tout perdre à cause de ça. Je suis désolé mais si dois choisir entre mon amitié pour toi et mon amour pour lui … le choix est vite fait …. _

_…_

Je partis avec la boule au ventre. Je n'avais qu'une hâte ... rentrer chez moi. Je savais que je devais parler à Edward mais une peur intense me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Arrivée à la gare, je vis que j'avais un train à 12h. Il n'était que 11h. Je sortis fumer une cigarette, j'en avais bien besoin.

Je regardais les gens qui allait et venait, les couples qui s'embrassaient, les parents qui s'occupaient de leur enfant le temps que leur train arrive quand mon regard se posa sur une pharmacie.

Me souvenant que nous avions couché ensemble sans protection, je jetais ma cigarette par terre et courrais littéralement jusqu'à la pharmacie. Malheureusement pour moi elle était fermé. Bien sûr, nous étions dimanche, ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle soit ouverte. Faudra que je pense à aller acheter cette putain de pilule du lendemain dès lundi matin.

Attendant mon train, je m'assis à un café et pris un jus d'orange tout en réfléchissant à comment j'allais annoncer cela à Edward.

Quand je regardais ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà 11h45. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon quais.

Une fois dans mon train, je m'appuyais contre la vitre, fermais les yeux et laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans un monde où je ne serais pas montée à Vancouver ce week-end ...

* * *

_**Alors ? **_

_**XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPITRE 6_

Une fois descendue du train, la peur me submergea : et s'il ne me croyait pas ? S'il ne me pardonnait pas ? Que ferais-je si je le perdais encore une fois ? Je sais que cette fois-ci je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là quand je sentis des lèvres se posaient sur les miennes. Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elles avaient cette saveur si douce, sucrée que je m'en délectais avec joie. Je mis tout le désir, la passion et l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans ce baiser comme si je pensais que c'était le dernier.

_Comme tu m'as manqué ma chérie_

_Toi aussi toi aussi si tu savais _

_J'ai cru que le temps n'avançait pas, qu'il fallait que je patiente encore un siècle avant de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi c'est beaucoup trop dur …_

_Je sais moi aussi _

_Ce petit éloignement m'a fait vraiment comprendre que tu es ma vie désormais, mon existence et que je devais avoir confiance en toi car jamais tu détruirais notre futur, ma confiance en nous et en l'avenir, que jamais tu ne me feras souffrir et que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime _

_Oh mon dieu … _

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'effondrer à la suite de sa déclaration. Je ne le méritais pas. Je venais de tout briser. Je n'osais même plus le regarder en face tellement j'avais honte. Ses traîtresses de larmes refirent leur apparition sans que je ne leur demande quoi que se soit.

_Mon ange ne pleure pas c'est la vérité_

_Je ne … peux pas …. _

_Quoi ? _

_Comment je … vais … _

_Comment tu vas quoi ? _

_J'ai tellement peur de … te perdre_

_Mon ange jamais tu ne me perdras_

_Si … _

_Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? _

_J'ai envie de rentrer … S'il te plaît ... rentrons je suis fatiguée …_

_Très bien allons-y_

Sur le chemin du retour mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Je m'en voulais encore plus après son discours. Il me faisait confiance, il avait confiance en nous, en notre histoire, au futur. Il pensait que jamais je ne le ferais souffrir, que je prendrais le risque de détruire notre relation, de nous détruire et pourtant c'est ce que j'avais fait. J'avais tout détruit en couchant avec Jake …

J'avais prévenu ma mère que je dormais chez Edward ce soir. Elle avait accepté sachant très bien que je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Je pense qu'elle savait que je n'allais plus rester très longtemps dans le cocon familial. Elle s'y attendait et moi aussi. Enfin maintenant, je n'en étais plus trop sûre.

Une fois arrivée chez lui, je partis directement me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et pris finalement une bonne douche qui me relaxa provisoirement.

Quand je sortis, je le vis assis sur le canapé regardant droit devant lui. Il savait qu'il y avait un soucis et que je lui cachais des choses. Il n'était pas psy pour rien. Je m'avançais discrètement et m'assis à côté de lui. Il posa ses yeux sur moi m'invitant à lui parler. L'heure de vérité était arrivée.

Pourvu qu'il me pardonne ….

_Parle moi_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer ? _

_Par le début ça serait bien_

_Mon dieu …. je n'y arriverais pas … j'ai tellement peur de te perdre …. si tu savais comme je suis désolé … _

_Je n'en sais rien puisque je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_

Il commençait à s'impatienter et je le comprenais. Il fallait que je me jette à l'eau, il avait le droit de savoir.

_Tu te souviens quand tu m'as déposé à la gare, tu avais une mauvaise impression comme si quelque chose allait se produire là bas_

_Oui … _

_J'avais cette même impression_

_Et ? _

_Et nous avions raison_… _Je n'aurais jamais dû monter …_

_Bon arrête de tourner autour du pot et d'y moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! _

Je sentais sa colère arrivait progressivement et ma peur se propageait tout aussi vite.

_J'ai couché avec Jacob_

_QUOI?_

Je n'osais même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir la tristesse, le dégoût, la colère dans son regard. Je ne voulais pas voir, à travers ses yeux, qu'il ne voulait plus de moi alors je préférais me concentrer sur mes mains que je n'arrêtais pas de triturer.

_Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans les bras de Jacob collée à son torse et nous étions nus._

_Oh putain …._

_Je ne me souviens de rien. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de la soirée. La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est de lui avoir parler de toi, qu'il m'a fait une sorte de déclaration, que je lui ai dit que c'était trop tard parce que j'étais avec toi et que pour rien au monde je ne changerais et après je me souviens être rentrer dans l'appartement et avoir bu un verre... après cela plus rien jusqu'au matin. _

_Je …_

_Laisse moi finir … j'ai trouvé une vidéo où l'on nous voit complètement bourrée, à un point inimaginable, je ne tenais plus debout, j'arrivais à peine à aligner deux mots. Puis une autre où l'on s'embrasse et l'on couche ensemble. Je ne me rappelle de rien, je n'y arrive pas. Plus j'essaye, plus ça bloque et je me retrouve avec des migraine et des vertiges. Je te demande pardon …. je ne voulais pas nous faire du mal …. _

…_._

Son silence était insupportable. J'aurais mille fois préférée qu'il me hurle dessus plutôt qu'il ne dise rien.

_Je t'en prie dis quelque chose …_

_Et que veux-tu que je te dises ? _

_J'en sais rien. Que tu me détestes, que je te dégoûte, que tu ne fais plus confiance, que c'est finis, que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, que tu me railles de ta vie_

…_._

_Je t'en prie … _

_J'y crois pas … comment … COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ? COMMENT ?_

_Je ne sais pas …._

_TU NE SAIS PAS ? ALORS CA C'EST LA MEILLEURE! _

_Pardonne moi … si tu savais comme je suis désolé_

Et là, il explosa complètement. Il était dans un tel état de colère, de fureur que je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je le sentais s'éloigner et mon cœur se brisait petit à petit.

_Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Mais je m'en fou que tu sois désolé ! Tu m'as trahit, tu nous as trahit ! Je te faisais confiance, j'avais confiance en TOI et tu couches avec ton meilleur ami !_

_Pardonne moi …. _

_Te pardonner ? Mais comment veux-tu que je te pardonne alors que tu m'as trahit, que tu nous as trahit ! Je savais que l'on pouvait souffrir mais jamais je m'imaginais souffrir autant … _

…

_Je t'ai tout donné … TOUT … Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et toi qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu le détruit, tu me détruit !_

_Je ne voulais pas …_

_C'était un vrai cauchemar. Il ne pourrait jamais passé au dessus de cela et c'était normal. En sens inverse, j'aurais réagit de la même manière. Je me sentirais trahit, détruite. Je ne pouvais qu'encaisser toute sa colère. Je n'avais aucune excuse... _

_Tu ne voulais pas ? Mais je m'en moque que tu ne voulais pas ! Le résultat est le même ! Tu m'as trompé ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu me trompe, je croyais que tu m'aimais !_

_MAIS JE T'AIME !_

_Et c'est comme cela que tu me le montres en allant voir ailleurs !_

_Je ne me souviens de rien, j'étais saoul !_

_J'essayais quand même de me défendre, d'essayer qu'il comprenne mais c'était peine perdu …_

_Et c'est censé me consoler de me dire que dès que tu bois trop tu couches avec le premier venu ? _

_Plus jamais ça ne se reproduira_

_Et comment je suis censé te croire ? Je ne sais même pas si je te fais encore confiance ! Je n'arrive même plus à te regarder en face … J'ai besoin de prendre l'air … _

_Je t'en prie …_

Je m'approchais de lui tentant de poser ma main sur son avant-bras mais il se recula comme si je l'avais brûlé.

_NE ME TOUCHE PAS_

_Edward … _

_Non j'ai besoin de faire le point … je ne sais même pas si je peux encore être avec toi après cela … _

_Non non je t'en prie ne me quitte pas, je ne suis rien sans toi_

_Il ne pouvait pas faire ça même si c'était une réaction normale, il ne pouvait pas me quitter. Sans lui je ne suis rien. Je ne peux pas respirer, vivre sans lui. Je l'ai fait pendant 8 ans et je ne veux pas revivre cela sachant que si tout est fini c'est entièrement MA faute … _

_Je ne peux pas rester, te regarder, te prendre dans mes bras en sachant qu'un autre l'a fait à ma place, je ne peux pas …._

_Reste …. je t'en prie reste …._

_COMMENT AURAIS-TU REAGIS A MA PLACE HEIN ? QU'AURAIS-TU FAIS SI JE T'AVAIS TROMPE HEIN ? DIS-MOI !_

…_._

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu aurais fait la même chose que moi et tu me demandes de te pardonner, de te refaire confiance alors que je n'ai plus confiance en nous. JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU TE REVOIR, SI TU N'ETAIS PAS REAPPARUT DANS MA VIE JE NE SOUFFRIRAIS PAS A EN CREVER MAINTENANT_

…_.._

_Faut que je parte_

_EDWARD !_

Il franchit la porte sans se retourner. Je venais de perdre la chose la plus précieuse dans ma vie et je n'avais aucun moyen de la récupérer.

Je m'effondrais en plein milieu de son hall d'entrer en position fœtus. Mes larmes roulaient, roulaient encore et encore sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Je fus secouée de spasme, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. C'est comme si on venait de m'amputer d'un membre, qu'on venait de déchirer mon cœur à coup de couteau. La douleur était insupportable.

**PDV EDWARD**

Je quittais mon appartement en courant. Je dévalais les escaliers comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses. Je l'avais entendu hurler mon prénom et ça m'avait encore plus déchirer le cœur.

Je n'y croyais pas … Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela, nous faire cela ? Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec moi …. Mais dès que j'ai le dos tourné, elle couche avec son meilleur ami. Je savais qu'elle ne devait pas monter. J'avais senti qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, j'aurais du la convaincre de rester.

Je ne savais pas où aller. Je déambulais dans les rues de Seattle quand des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à s'échouer sur le sol. En moins de 5 minutes, je me retrouvais trempé jusqu'au os.

Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi sinon j'allais péter un câble.

J'avais eu des envies de tuer quand elle m'avait annoncer qu'elle m'avait trompé. J'avais voulu aller tuer son meilleur ami de mes propres mains. Je compris qu'il fallait que je m'en aille quand j'ai eu envie de lever la main sur ELLE.

Là je savais qu'il devenait urgent que j'aille prendre l'air et cela avait été encore plus intense quand elle m'avait touché. Sentir sa main sur moi m'avait comme brûlé.

Je voulais en même temps l'éloigner de moi tout comme la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement, c'était la réalité et j'avais besoin de faire le point, de savoir ce que je voulais encore …

Mais LA grande question était de savoir si je pouvais lui pardonner ?

Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à chez Jazz. Il habitait à une demie heure de chez en voiture donc une bonne heure à pied. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir autant marché. Mais si mes pas m'avait menait ici, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Il n'y avait qu'à lui que je pouvais me confier. Je savais qu'il ne prendrait pas forcément parti, qu'il ne jugerait personne et qu'il saura me conseiller comme j'en avais besoin.

Je sonnais à la porte de son immeuble. Il devait être dans les alentours de 17h30, j'espérais qu'il soit chez lui …

_Oui_

_Eh Jazz c'est moi _

_Ah Ed ! Attend je t'ouvre _

_Merci _

Une fois la porte ouverte, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Jazz avait son appartement au premier donc pas besoin de prendre l'ascenseur comme chez Bells. Pensez à elle et au moment que nous avions passés dans son ascenseur me fit mal.

Je rentrais directement chez lui. Nous avions l'habitude de rentrer chez les uns et les autres sans forcément frapper à la porte d'entrée tant qu'on s'annonçait en bas tout allez bien.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en l'entendant préparer le café.

_Alors vieux ça va ?_

_Ça va _

_Pas trop dur ces 2 jours sans ta princesse ? _

…_. _

_Ouhla toi y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas …. _

_C'est écrit sur mon front ? _

_Non mais vu ta tête ça se voit direct … Allez raconte à tonton Jazz !_

_Bells m'a trompé _

Je ne voulais pas y aller par quatre chemins, autant aller droit au but non ?

_Quoi ?_

_Bells m'a trompé_

_Oui j'ai compris _

_Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait répété ? _

_Bon arrête deux minutes … Bells t'a trompé ?_

_C'est ce que j'ai dit _

_Mais … ou ? Quand ? Comment ? _

_Ok ok calme toi … je vais répondre à tes questions_

_Pardon _

_Même si j'avais pas envie de repenser à tout cela, j'étais venu pour avoir des conseils donc pas le choix, il fallait parler de ce qui avait détruit mon cœur. _

_Laisse tomber … Alors tu étais au courant qu'elle est allée à Vancouver pour l'anniversaire de Jacob, son meilleur ami …_

_Oui tu m'as assez bassiné avec ça … L'idée ne te plaisait pas d'ailleurs, il me semble … _

_Eh ben j'avais raison ! Ils ont couché ensemble cette nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux bourrés. Elle ne se rappelle de rien. N'a aucun souvenir de la soirée. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelle c'est son arrivée, sa discussion avec Jacob sur nous et puis après plus rien _

_Putain elle a du vraiment y aller sur l'alcool pour avoir un tel black-out_

_C'est clair_

_Et toi … comment vis-tu cela ? _

_Comment veux-tu que je le vive Jazz ? La femme que j'aime ma trompé avec son meilleur ami. Elle a tout détruit. Je lui faisais confiance, je croyais qu'elle m'aimait_

_Mais elle t'aime _

_Vraiment ? Et elle me le montre en me trahissant_

_Non en te le disant_

_Quoi ? _

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me racontait et pourtant j'étais psy ! En quoi est-ce qu'elle me prouvais m'aimer en me disant la vérité ?

_Si elle ne t'aimait pas, tu crois qu'elle t'en aurait parlé, tu crois qu'elle aurait pris le risque de te perdre_

_Peut-être que c'est juste un moyen de se sentir mieux _

_Vraiment Ed ? Tu penses vraiment ça ? _

…

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'étais perdu.

_Tu l'as connaît non ?_

_Je croyais la connaître_

_Arrête ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs_

_Elle m'a trompé, Jazz_

_J'ai compris. Si tu avais été à sa place, tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle te pardonne, qu'elle te donne une seconde chance ? Réponds moi franchement …. _

Même si c'était dur à avouer, je savais qu'il avait raison. Si je m'étais trouvé dans sa situation, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle me pardonne, tout et … putain le pire c'est qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Je l'a connaît. Elle m'aurait pardonné. Il aurait fallu du temps, beaucoup de discussion et encore du temps mais elle m'aurait pardonné parce qu'elle saurait que ça n'aurait pas été volontaire et parce qu'elle m'aime.

_Elle m'aurait pardonné Jazz_

_Je sais parce qu'elle t'aime. Si tu avais été exactement à sa place, que tu l'avais trompé mais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas parce que tu étais trop bourré, elle t'aurais pardonné parce qu'elle t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Elle ne peux pas vivre sans toi tout comme tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. _

_Vous êtes un tout, Ed. Peu de personne ont la chance de trouver leur moitié, leur âme sœur. Toi tu l'as, tu l'as retrouvé au bout de 8 ans, ne laisse pas cette histoire tout gâcher. Oui elle a fait une erreur, une grosse erreur mais tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance non ? Je ne te dis pas forcément de te jeter sur elle dès que tu rentres hormis si tu en as envie bien sûr mais parlez vous, essayez de trouver une solution, quitte à mettre un peu de distance entre vous pour bien réfléchie ok ? _

…_. _

_Juste une question … Comment était-elle quand tu es parti ? _

_Comment ça ? _

_Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est fragile, qu'un rien peu l'a faire plongé. Tu es son copain mais tu es aussi son psy je te le rappelle alors tu devrais savoir toi plus que quiconque qu'elle peut se briser rapidement. _

_Oh putain … _

Je me souvenais de l'état dans laquelle je l'avais laissé. Elle pleurait, me suppliait de ne pas la quitter, de ne pas l'abandonner … tout comme ses parent l'avait fait. Putain j'avais déconné. Je savais qu'elle était fragile psychologiquement. Puis son hurlement quand j'avais quitté l'appartement me revint en mémoire. Comme un électrochoc, je me précipitais vers la sortir et courais vers chez-moi.

A ce moment là, je savais que nous pourrions surmonter cette épreuve.

Mais il faudra du temps. Je ne pourrais pas oublier pour l'instant mais le fait que je m'inquiétais pour elle prouvait que mes sentiments pour elle étaient plus fort que tout.

J'avais peur de l'avoir fait replonger dans ses ténèbres. Je me doutais que le fait qu'elle m'est trompé l'avait déjà énormément affecté, qu'elle devait se haïr, se dégoutter pour cela.

Il fallait que je rentre. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Elle était ma raison de vivre. Alors même si elle m'avait fait souffrir comme personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, imaginer ma vie sans elle était encore plus insupportable.

Arrivée devant la porte de chez moi, j'entendais des sanglots, SES sanglots. J'avais tellement mal. Cependant, depuis que j'étais revenu, je me sentais respirer, presque revivre. Ma place était à ses côtés, nulle part ailleurs.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, mon cœur cessa de battre devant la vision que j'avais.

**PDV BELLA**

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais restée par terre en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps quand je sentis une main caressait mes cheveux

_Edward …_

_Je suis là … _

_Je suis tellement désolé … si tu savais comme je m'en veux …. _

_Je sais_

_Je te demande pardon … je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

_Moi non plus … moi non plus_

_Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? _

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, il me porta jusqu'à son lit. Je me blottis immédiatement dans ses bras de peur qu'il s'en aille encore une fois.

_Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimer. Alors oui, ça fait mal de me dire que la femme que j'aime à passer la nuit avec un autre mais je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas, que c'est moi qu'elle aime. Je le vois dans tes yeux. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu._

…_._

_La douleur était encore plus grande quand j'ai quitté l'appartement. Je me suis rendu compte en revenant que plus je m'éloignais, plus je mourrais. Même si mon cœur est blessé, il ne se sent à sa place que près de toi. Je devrais te haïr pour ce que tu as fait … mais je ne peux pas... _

_Tu as fait une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde. J'aurais pu aussi bien l'a faire. Et le fait que ta conscience fasse un blocage sur cette soirée, c'est que tu dois énormément souffrir, que tu ne veux absolument pas te souvenir et que pour continuer d'avancer, ton cerveau a refoulé tout ce qui s'est passé à cette soirée. _

_C'est pour ça que tu as des migraines et des vertiges quand tu essayes de t'en souvenir. Ton cerveau s'y refuse parce qu'il sait qu'il va souffrir quand tu reprendras conscience de cette soirée. Et pour l'instant il juge que tu n'es pas assez forte pour supporter cela_ _et je le pense aussi. _

_..._

_Il me faudra du temps pour accepter totalement tout cela, pour te pardonner, pour oublier … beaucoup de temps … mais nous y arriverons parce qu'on s'aime et que je ne laisserais rien ni personne détruire ce que nous avons construit. Je ne laisserais pas. Pas après avoir passé 8 ans à t'attendre, à te chercher dans_

_toutes les femmes qui sont passés dans ma vie. _

_Même si ça fait horriblement mal, te quitter est encore pire. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait cela en tant normal mais le mal est fait. Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est à nous de passer au dessus, d'avancer. _

_Mais je préfère être honnête ça va pas être facile … _

_Je sais … et je ferais tout pour que tu me refasse confiance. Merci de vouloir encore de moi, merci de ne pas m'abandonner, merci de m'aimer aussi fort et sache que je t'aime plus que tout. Crois moi quand je te dis que je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi. Ma vie n'est rien sans toi. Je t'ai retrouvé, pour rien au monde je ne souhaite te perdre. Je t'aime tellement _

_Je sais … _

_Je savais qu'il m'aimait même s'il ne venait pas de me le dire. Le principale c'est qu'il ne me quittait pas malgré tout. Il m'aimait assez pour laisser le temps de guérir cette blessure. Et je sais que du temps il lui en faudra. Je fera tout pour qu'il me pardonne même si je pense qu'il ne pourra jamais réellement oublier. Le pardon est important si l'on veut avancer mais oublier est totalement différent. Mais j'accepterais tout ce qu'il m'offrira... _

_Allez dors maintenant … tu dois être épuisée .._

_Tu restes avec moi n'est-ce pas ? _

_Oui … _

Je n'avais qu'une envie sentir ses bras autour de moi, me serrer le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Je ne voulais plus jamais être séparer de lui.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**XOXO **


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPITRE 7_

Le lendemain de mon retour à Seattle – c'est à dire lundi, avait été tendu même si Edward acceptait de me garder dans sa vie, il n'en demeurait pas moins distant.

Nous avions passés une très mauvaise nuit.

Même s'il m'avait accordé ses bras lors de notre explication, au moment de dormir, il s'était tourné de son côté en lançant un vague « bonne nuit ». Je le comprenais parfaitement mais cela faisait mal.

Je m'estimais très chanceuse qu'il soit resté à mes côtés. Quand il avait franchit la porte d'entrée, j'étais persuadée que notre histoire était fini. J'étais restée recroquevillée sur moi-même en attendant … attendant quoi ? Je l'ignorais.

Quand j'avais senti sa présence près de moi, mes poumons s'étaient de nouveau oxygéner. Il était mon souffle et sans lui, je mourrais.

J'étais rentrée chez moi et j'avais passé ma journée à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Ma mère m'avait demandé des explications sur mon état mais j'en avais été incapable, je ne voulais pas lui dire.

Je n'étais pas non plus aller en cours, je n'en avais pas la force, ni l'envie. Je n'avais envie de parler à personne.

Alice m'avait proposé d'aller faire du shopping en fin d'après-midi mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur … je refusais prétextant une forte migraine. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais bon je ne voulais pas lui parler de mon infidélité maintenant.

Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Pas un appel, un message et je ne lui en avais pas envoyé non plus. Je gardais mes distances.

Le mardi matin, j'étais toujours chez moi, dans mon lit à pleurer et réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour alléger la situation. Et là … aucune solution !

En même temps, je n'avais pas de solution parce qu'il n'y en avais pas. Je ne pourrais rien faire, je trouvais que j'en avais déjà assez fait. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps, je n'aurais pas autant abuser sur l'alcool ou encore mieux je ne serais pas monter ce qui m'aurait empêcher de coucher avec mon meilleur ami.

Et là une alarme retentit dans ma tête … OH PUTAIN LA PILULE DU LENDEMAIN !

Nous avions couché sans nous protéger. Il fallait que j'aille à la pharmacie, il ne manquerait plus que je tombe enceinte, là c'est clair que je perdrais Edward définitivement. Il n'accepterait jamais un enfant d'un autre et je ne pourrais élever un enfant dont Edward ne serait pas le père …

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide, m'habillais et filais à la pharmacie la plus proche.

Arrivée à cette dernière, j'étais légèrement mal à l'aise de demander cela mais bon je n'avais pas le choix. C'était une dame qui devait avoir 60 ans à peu près. Elle avait l'air gentil au premier abord.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle_

_Bonjour. Euh … je souhaiterais prendre la pilule du lendemain s'il vous plaît … _

J'avais chuchoté ma phrase pour que les personnes autour ne puissent entendre. J'étais déjà gênée comme cela, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

La femme me regardant de haut en bas avant de pousser un soupir … d'exaspération. **Non mais je rêve où elle me juge cette connasse ?**

_Oui bien sûr_

Elle partit chercher ma pilule tout en me lançant un énième regard. J'étais déjà tendue à cause de ma relation ou ma non-relation avec Edward, elle avait pas intérêt à me chercher.

_Tenez ! Vous savez …. euh … quand l'utiliser ?_

Elle m'avait demander cela comme si j'étais une demeurée. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Vous avez un problème ?_

_Euh … non_

_Non parce que depuis tout à l'heure vous me regardez de haut - limite pas de travers, vous soupirez et vous parlez comme si j'étais malade. Donc si vous avez un soucis dîtes le moi qu'on en finisse !_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'en prenais à elle. Alors oui, elle avait eu un comportement qui m'avait déplu mais bon j'étais quelqu'un qui prend énormément sur soi en général et là je n'avais qu'une envie lui arracher la tête.

_Ben en faite … je trouve cela désolant qu'une gamine comme vous ai à prendre la pilule du lendemain quand on sait toutes les informations qui tournent autour du fait de se protéger lors de rapports sexuels …_

_Non mais je vous en pose des questions ?_

_C'est juste affligeant, qu'une fille de votre âge … vous devez avoir quoi ? 19-20 ans doit prendre cette pilule alors qu'il existe les préservatifs et la pilule générale je trouve cela inacceptable c'est tout._

_C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Pour qui elle se prenait pour me juger. Alors déjà que j'étais à fleur de peau, elle venait de me chauffer en un rien de temps. _

_C'est tout … C'EST TOUT ! NON MAIS VOUS ETES QUI POUR ME JUGER ? JE VOUS AI DEMANDE DE ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS ? NON ! JE VOUS AI JUSTE DEMANDE LA PILULE DU LENDEMAIN PAS DE ME FAIRE LA MORALE CA JE ME DEBROUILLE ASSEZ BIEN TOUTE SEULE POUR ME LA FAIRE_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y-a-t-il un problème Mademoiselle ? _

_Oui votre employée se permet de porter un jugement alors que ce n'est pas son rôle. Si je veux prendre cette PUTAIN de pilule vous n'avez pas à me juger en me disant que je suis trop jeune, irresponsable, insouciante et encore plein de connerie, vous me la donnez et vous la fermez point barre ! _

Putain j'étais en boule. Je me défoulais parce qu'elle m'avait jugé mais je savais que j'avais surtout besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un et manque de peau pour elle ça lui est tombé dessus.

_Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle … tenez pour la peine nous vous l'offrons … Je suis désolé pour ce désagrément …_

_Ouais c'est ça … Bonne journée_

Eh ben moi qui ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, c'est réussi. Mais bon elle m'a bien cherché cette morue aussi !

Ça faisait 2 semaines que j'étais rentrée de mon week-end à Vancouver et les choses avaient considérablement changé.

J'avais changé de psy étant dans l'incapacité de garder Edward comme thérapeute. Et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Sa remplaçante, Mme DENALI, était une bonne femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle était douce, à l'écoute, attentionnée. Je me sentais bien avec elle. J'avais forcément parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à Vancouver et elle m'avait dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi compréhensif et qui accepte d'arranger les choses, c'est qu'il m'aimait profondément. Elle m'avait conseillé de lui laisser du temps et de l'espace et de le laisser venir à moi. Je devais être patiente.

Nous n'avions échangé plus aucun baiser depuis la gare. Edward restait distant envers moi et même si cela me faisait du mal, je comprenais.

J'allais beaucoup moins souvent chez lui depuis. Nous avions passé quelques après-midi ensemble. Nous étions allés au cinéma, au musée mais rien de plus et tout en gardant une distance. On ne se prenait plus dans les bras, on ne se tenait plus la main.

C'était comme si nous faisions un break mais sans se le dire.

Nous avions perdu notre intimité, notre complicité, nous nous faisions tout juste la bise. Je comprenais qu'il avait du mal et je lui avais dit que je ferais tout pour regagner sa confiance.

C'est pourquoi je lui donnais de l'espace et prenais c'est qu'il voulait bien me donner … en l'occurrence pas grand chose pour l'instant ...

Malgré cela, je savais que les choses allaient s'arranger entre nous enfin je l'espérais …

Les 2 seules fois où j'étais allés passer la soirée chez lui, nous pouvions sentir la tension entre nous. Nous nous échangions des banalités comme _« salut _», _« bonne appétit »_, _« bonne soirée »_ _. __Il me demandait comment ça se passait à la fac et je faisais de même avec son boulot mais ça s'arrêtait là. _

_Au moment d'aller se coucher, j'étais contente, j'allais dormir dans ses bras ou au moins ensemble mais ça aurait été trop beau. Nous nous étions dirigés vers la chambre et je le vis se diriger vers son côté, prendre son coussin, une couverture dans son armoire et sortir de la chambre avec un simple «___ bonne nuit___ » dit sur un ton monotone. _

_J'avais tellement était scotchée que je n'avais rien dire. En même temps qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire, j'avais merdé et c'était à moi d'accepter les conséquences de mes actes. _

_Mais d'un autre côté, s_'il ne pouvait plus ou ne voulait dormir avec moi alors pourquoi accepter que je reste dormir chez lui? Si c'était pour ça, je préférais encore rentrer chez moi et me réfugier sous ma couette.

Chaque jour depuis que j'étais rentrée été identique. Je me réveillais le matin complètement dans les nuages, je ruminais mon erreur encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas me pardonner surtout vu la situation que j'avais crée.

Je passais mes journées à la fac avec Alice à qui je n'avais toujours rien dit. J'étais

consciente qu'au moment où je me déciderais à lui parler, elle m'en voudrait d'avoir attendu autant de temps pour me confier …

Un mercredi vers 18h30, je me rendais chez Edward qui m'accueillait toujours même si nous n'échangions aucun mot. C'était assez bizarre comme situation : il m'acceptait chez lui mais une fois que j'y étais, il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là.

C'est comme si, malgré tout, il avait besoin de ma présence près de lui, enfin j'aimais croire cela. Même s'il m'avait confié de pas pouvoir vivre sans moi, n'être rien sans moi, c'était pas l'impression qu'il me donnait. Après je pouvais comprendre qu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérer ma trahison …

Nous mangions ensemble et je rentrais chez moi vers 22h. Ces quelques heures ensemble me permettais d'être près de lui mine de rien.

J'avais dormi chez lui vendredi et samedi soir. Nous nous étions mis devant la TV et je mettais endormi les deux fois. Il m'avait porté jusqu'à son lit avant d'aller rejoindre le canapé.

Nous étions mardi 1er Juin , je venais de terminer un mini partiel en Psychologie Sociale que je pensais avoir assez réussi. Je m'étais mise à réviser dimanche soir me disant qu'à défaut de retrouver ma relation avec mon homme, je pouvais au moins réussir ma seconde année de Psychologie. Il ne me restait que cela donc bon …

J'avais rejoint Edward chez lui vers 18h30. Ça faisait 3 jours que nous ne nous étions pas vus et il me manquait.

Quand il m'ouvrit la porte, il me salua et se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de bain comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Je soufflais de frustration.

Quand j'entendis l'eau coulait, mon esprit l'imaginait immédiatement nu, des gouttelettes glissant sur son merveilleux corps. Mon bas ventre se contracta au souvenir de ses baisers, ses mains sur mon corps, son sexe en moi … son corps me manquait, il me manquait tout simplement.

Après un repas où le silence avait régnait, comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes mis devant la télévision chacun loin de l'autre.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Je savais que j'en étais responsable mais nous devions parler. S'il voulait arrêter autant qu'il me dise. Je préférerais savoir à quoi m'attendre plutôt qu'être là et regarder ce gâchis, qu'était notre relation.

C'était comme cela que je la considérais comme du gâchis. Nous nous aimions ça je le savais mais aucun de nous ne prenais le risque, l'initiative d'aller vers l'autre. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire, je lui avais dit que j'attendrais qu'il revienne vers moi, je ne vais pas le harceler pour qu'il m'intègre de nouveau dans sa vie. Mais je devais agir, faire quelque chose sinon j'allais devenir folle.

Ça faisait 1h que nous regardions un film dont j'ignorais le nom. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée dessus. Je réfléchissais plutôt à un moyen de briser la glace. _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour qu'il réagisse, me parle ?_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchais de lui et mis ma tête sur ses genoux. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux prennent l'initiative d'un rapprochement. Cependant Edward resta de marbre et ne bougea quasiment plus. C'était comme de l'indifférence et ça me faisait mal.

Au bout de 10 minutes, je sentis mon portable vibrait. Quand je pris mon portable et vis mon interlocuteur, je me raidis instinctivement ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_Ben réponds_

Son ton m'avait fait sursauter tellement il était distant et légèrement froid.

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Oui … _

J'étais pas très bien. M'entendre parler avec Jake n'allait pas arranger les choses même si j'avais coupé tout contact avec lui depuis 3 semaines.

_Oui. Hum … allô ?_

_Bella ? _

_Oui_

_Sa va ? C'est Jake ! _

_…_

_Un léger blanc s'installa. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de raccrocher. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jake ?_

_Prendre de tes nouvelles ! Je n'en ai aucune depuis .. _

_Il ne devrait pas être étonné. Je lui avais dit avant de partir qu'il fallait me mettre de la distance entre nous. C'était ce que j'avais fait et je ne le regrettais pas. C'était déjà assez compliqué d'arranger les choses avec Edward pas la peine d'avoir Jake dans les pattes. _

Je me retournais pour regarder Edward et pour la première fois depuis 3 semaines, il me regardait vraiment. J'avais du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

_Bella ? Tu es là?_

_Euh … oui … désolé …._

_tu lui as dit ? _

_Évidement que je lui ai dit … _

_Et … comment a-t-il réagit ? _

_Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? _

_Désolé …_

_Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? _

_Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles … vu que tu ne m'en donnes pas quand je t'appelle ou t'envoie des textos … _

Malgré le fait de lui avoir dit que je voulais prendre mes distances, Jacob m'avait appelé depuis mon retour, m'avait envoyé des textos mais je n'avais jamais répondu.

Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas lui parlé. Je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable mais malgré tout je lui en voulais de m'avoir autant fait boire.

De plus, j'essayais de me faire discrète vis-à-vis d'Edward c'était pas franchement le moment de répondre quand le mec avec qui sa copine l'avait trompé appeler.

_Écoute comme je te l'ai déjà dit à Vancouver, je préfère qu'on prenne nos distances, je ne peux pas continuer cette amitié sachant ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas juste envers Edward. Je te l'ai déjà dit si je devais faire choix entre lui et toi mon choix serait vite fait. C'est lui et personne d'autre._

Je ne voulais pas lui parler devant Edward, je trouvais avoir déjà fait assez de conneries comme cela, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

Surtout que je sentais qu'Edward était légèrement tendu … enfin légèrement était un euphémisme, sa mâchoire était serré, son regard froid me glaçait le dos et sa respiration commençais à être haletante comme s'il se retenait d'exploser, ce que je pouvais comprendre …

_Écoute Jake, je pense que je vais raccrocher, ce n'est pas le bon moment ok ?_

Il fallait absolument que je mette un terme à cette conservation au risque d'aggraver les choses.

_Ok ! Euh … Edward ?_

Je fus surprise d'entendre Jake vouloir parler à Edward tout comme mon compagnon vu sa tête. Je ne savais pas ce que Jake avait dans la tête … c'est tremblante que je passais mon portable à Edward. Il le prit et mit le haut parleur pour que j'entende aussi la conversation.

_Quoi ?_

_Écoute je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas et qu'au vu de la situation on ne risque pas de se rencontrer de si tôt _

_Ça c'est clair_

_Mais je voulais que tu saches que Bella t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé comme elle t'aime TOI à savoir si elle m'a vraiment aimé. C'est TOI qu'elle désire. Nous avons parlé de toi et TU es l'homme de sa vie, SON futur mari et le père de VOS futurs enfants. _

_Rends toi compte d'une chose, Bella et les enfants étaient deux choses complètement incompatibles à cause de son passé, cependant pour toi, avec toi elle est prête à tout te donner parce qu'elle sait que c'est TOI, que tu es le bon, que tu es le seul et l'unique pour elle. Elle ne se projette avec personne d'autre et elle ne le fera jamais. C'est une certitude qui n'a jamais changé._

…_._

_Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi_

_NON tu ne sais pas !_

_Si je sais … un jour j'ai surpris ma copine du moment dans les bras de mon meilleur ami donc je sais ce que tu ressens_

_Et comment as-tu réagis ?_

_J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux. Puis 2 ans après, j'ai repris contact avec mon meilleur ami parce que ça restait mon meilleur ami sauf que je ne lui ai pas pardonné ni oublié_

_Alors pourquoi le considères-tu toujours comme ton meilleur ami ? _

_Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas de fort et réelle sentiment pour ma copine et que c'était surtout mon ego et ma fierté qui avait été touché … enfin bref … _

_La seule différence c'est que toi tu as dans tes bras la femme de ta vie, celle avec qui tu veux fonder une famille, avec qui tu veux vieillir. Alors ne gâche pas cela pour une erreur même si ça te fait souffrir. Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais pas à faire_

_C'est clair_

_Je sais … mais juste regarde la … regarde la bien …_

Edward fixa ses yeux dans les mien. Son regard me pénétrait.

_Dis moi ce que tu vois ?_

_Quoi ? _

_Dis moi ce que tu vois, ce que tu ressens quand tu l'as regarde …_

C'était comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi. J'essayais de faire passer tout ce que je ressentais. La culpabilité, la douleur, la peine, la souffrance mais aussi la passion, le désir, l'espoir, l'envie et l'amour inconditionnelle que j'avais pour lui...

_Je vois …_

_Alors imagines-tu vivre ta vie sans elle même après son erreur ?_

_Non ça m'est impossible_

_Tu as ta réponse. C'est à partir de maintenant que tu arriveras à lui pardonner pas forcément à oublier mais à lui pardonner. Je dois me douter que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas du être drôle_

_Non c'est clair..._

_Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop d'elle car tu souffres aussi. Vous souffrez tout les deux alors que l'amour que vous vous portez suffit largement à dépasser cette épreuve. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus sur votre route. Vous avez passé 8 ans loin l'un de l'autre, vous avez vécu chacun de votre côté des choses biens comme des mauvaises. Vous avez chacun vos blessures mais je suppose qu'une fois ensemble tout cela vous paraît dérisoire face au bonheur que vous ressentez quand vous êtes près de l'autre n'est-ce pas ? _

_Oui … _

_Alors montrez-vous cette amour inconditionnelle que tout le monde rêve de connaître un jour car vous avez la chance de l'avoir trouvé. Alors ne gâchez pas tout !_

_Pourquoi me dit-tu tout cela ? _

_J'avoue que je me posais la même question. Cependant, j'appréciais vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il essayait d'arranger les choses, de faire comprendre les choses à Edward alors même si je me disais que venant de lui c'était peut-être un peu déplacé, j'avais la sensation que cette discussion faisait petit à petit son effet. _

_Parce que c'est le bonheur de ma meilleure amie qui est en jeu et sachant que c'est en partie ma faute si elle risque de le perdre, je me dois de tout faire pour qu'elle le retrouve_

_Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas? _

_Oui je l'aime mais en tant que ma meilleure amie rien d'autre c'est toi son prince charmant et personne d'autre ne l'oublie jamais _

_Merci Jacob …_

_De rien_

_Mais je peux être honnête avec toi ?_

_Vas-y_

_Je te remercie de tes conseils … mais cela ne change rien pour moi! Tu restera celui qui a couché avec ma femme, tu resteras celui avec qui la femme de ma vie m'a trompé! Je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé entre elle et toi! Je te hais toujours autant, si je t'avais en face de moi, je te casserais la gueule pour ce que tu as fait! Si tu savais la rancœur que j'ai à ton égard! J'ai beau être psy, je suis un homme qui a été blessé avant tout alors même si je surmonte cette « épreuve » comme tu le dis si bien, pour moi tu ne seras jamais plus que l'homme qui a touché ma femme tu as compris ? _

J'étais estomaquée par le discours de mon homme. Même si je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction, un partie de moi se flagellait d'avoir gâcher une potentielle entente voire amitié entre mon meilleur ami et l'homme de ma vie. Mais bon je ne devrais encore une fois qu'en prendre à moi même.

_Je comprends et je suis désolé encore une fois …_

_Je sais que tu es désolé mais cela ne changera rien! Cela n'effacera pas le mal que votre aventure a eu!_

…

_Je sais que malgré ce qui s'est passé, Bella tient toujours à toi! Et même si ça me fait mal tu es toujours son meilleur ami et elle a besoin de toi dans sa vie même si je préférerais qu'elle n'est besoin que de moi pour être heureuse …. _

Il pensait qu'il ne me rendait pas heureuse ? J'étais consciente d'avoir un lien fort avec Jake – et d'ailleurs c'était peut-être ce lien qui nous avait fait franchir le pas – mais j'avais surtout besoin d'Edward dans ma vie. A choisir entre mon meilleur ami et mon homme … le choix serait vite fait! Edward sera toujours ma priorité !

_Je comprends tout a fait …._

_Peut-être qu'un jour et je dis bien UN JOUR, j'arriverais à parler de toi sans avoir envie de te démolir et EVENTUELLEMENT de te rencontrer !_

_Ok …. tu peux me repasser Bella stp ? _

_Heu … Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit en état de te parler …_

J'étais totalement abasourdie par la discussion que je venais d'entendre. Jake essayait de me réconcilier avec l'homme de ma vie. Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles. Même si Edward était assez réticent pour le rencontrer – ce que je comprenais – ils avaient réussit à se parler !

J'étais en larme et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

_Elle doit être en crise de larme n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tout à fait_

_Du Bella tout craché … _

_Je te laisse, ma femme a besoin de moi !_

_Pas de souci ! Salut bonne soirée à vous_

Une fois qu'Edward raccrocha, il me prit dans ses bras et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Je me cramponnais à son cou tout en versant mes larmes qui coulaient sur sa chemise. Je sentais sa prise se resserrer sur mes hanches et sa main me caressait le dos. Il avait sa tête lui aussi dans mon cou et je sentis qu'il me le humait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait.

_Ma chérie calme toi_

…

Ça faisait 3 semaines que nous n'avions pas été aussi proche, que je n'avais pas senti ses bras me serraient, ses mains me caressaient, ses lèvres se posaient sur ma peau. Je me sentais revivre dans ses bras.

_Regarde moi …_

…_._

_Allez regarde moi_

Je me redressais en essuyant mes larmes et le regardais droit dans les yeux. J'y voyais tout l'amour qu'il me portait mais surtout j'y voyais son pardon et c'était la chose que j'espérais le plus au monde

_Je t'aime mon ange_

_Oh mon dieu moi aussi je t'aime _

Et là il m'embrassa comme il ne l'avais plus fait depuis mon retour à la gare. Se baiser signait un nouveau départ, un pardon, une renaissance. Nous y mettions tout l'amour, la douleur, la souffrance que nous avions ressenti dedans comme pour nous purifier et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Nous avions fait l'amour 4 fois cette nuit là comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Une fois sur le canapé, sur la table de la salle à manger, sous la douche et le meilleur avait été dans le lit où il m'avait fait jouir avec ses doigts, sa langue et son sexe. J'étais au ange.

Le lendemain matin, en revanche j'avais mal de partout. En même temps avec tout le sport que nous avions fait la veille ce n'était pas étonnant. Je n'en revenais pas j'avais eu pas moins de 8 orgasmes la nuit dernière.

Et j'avais réussi à faire la gâterie préférée des hommes sans problème. Edward ne voulait pas de peur que je l'assimile à mon père mais c'était une analogie que jamais je ne pourrais faire.

J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir et Edward aussi vu les 2 fois où je lui avait fait une fellation. Nous étions tous les deux heureux d'avoir surmonté cette épreuve.

Je venais de préparer le café quand je sentis deux bras m'encercler la taille. Je portais juste sa chemise qui couvrait à peine le boxer que j'avais mis. Nous étions resté un petit moment comme cela, profitant simplement d'être là l'un avec l'autre.

Quand je me retournais, je fus subjuguée par un vert profond où seul le reflet de l'amour y prônait. Il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Je sentais déjà des frissons parcourir ma colonne vertébrale à cette simple vision. Edward m'embrassa tendrement.

_Bonjour, ma chérie_

_Bonjour mon cœur_

L'entendre prononçait « ma chérie » fit bondir mon cœur, ça m'avait manqué.

_Bien dormi ?_

_Oui énormément ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi_

_Moi aussi_

Et c'était vrai ! Ça avait été ma meilleure nuit depuis que j'étais partie à Vancouver.

_C'était une torture de te savoir dans mon lit, moi dans mon canapé et de me convaincre de ne pas t'y rejoindre_

_…_

_Ton corps appelait le mien. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le sentir se fondre dans le mien_

_Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait ? _

_Parce qu'il fallait que ça soit clair dans ma tête avant_

…

Il me prit la main et nous mena sur le canapé afin de parler tranquillement. Ne souhaitant pas être loin de lui. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui afin d'être au plus près de lui.

_Il me fallait du temps mon amour. Je ne voulais qu'une chose t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras, te faire l'amour mais dès que je te voyais, ton infidélité me revenait en pleine figure et ma colère remontait à la surface. Mon désir était tout aussi présent mais pareil dès que je t'apercevais la colère prenait le dessus. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Jazz._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Tout les après-midi après le travail, je lui rendais visite, j'en avais besoin _

_Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Mais si cela lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair tant mieux. _

_Je quittais le travail vers 16h30 et je passais environ 2H chez Jazz._

…_. _

_J'ai demandé à Heidi de faire en sorte que mes journées se terminent vers 16h30 et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Je n'avais pas le cœur à travailler. Et je devais trouver une solution. Il fallait que je règle le dilemme qui régnait dans ma tête et ça seul Jazz pouvait le faire. _

_Quel dilemme ? _

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? _

_Oui … _

_Prendre sur moi et poursuivre notre relation ou tout arrêter même si j'allais certainement en souffrir voire en crever … _

A l'entente de cela, je me figeais littéralement. Il avait quand même penser à me quitter définitivement.

_Jazz a su m'aider à prendre ma décision et à savoir ce que je désirais vraiment … tout comme – à mon grand étonnement – ma conversation avec Jacob hier soir …._

_Et …. euh … que désires-tu ? _

_Je ne te l'ai pas assez montré cette nuit ? _

Sa phrase me fit sourire instantanément et un soupir, que j'avais retenu, s'échappa.

_Oh si ! d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de mal à marcher ce matin_

_J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai pas mal de courbature. J'avais envie et besoin de me rattraper _

_Et ben crois moi que le retard a été comblée_

_Pourtant jamais je ne me comblerais assez de toi_

_J'espère bien !_

_Bon préparons nous avant que je te séquestre ici pour la journée_

_Ça ne me dérangerait pas spécialement_

_Bells tu as rdv avec Alice à 14h je te le rappelle pour tes révisions _

_Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié_

_Après le mini partiel de hier en psychologie sociale, nous devions réviser pour le partiel de psychologie cognitive de vendredi et n'ayant pas de cours le mercredi c'était le jour parfait pour réviser. Et puis la fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Plus que 3 semaines avant le début des examens de première année. _

_J'avais profité de ma distance avec Edward pour bosser mes cours et avancer dans mes révisions. _

_Je sais ! Mais ça va tu as encore 4h pour te préparer il n'est que 10h_

_Donc je peux encore profiter de toi …. _

_Hum … je suppose_

_Donc tu n'as rien contre un bon bain avant cette longue journée ?_

_Avec toi ? _

_Bien sur à moins que tu préfères la prendre solo …._

_Non non tu viens avec moi_

_Je ne comptais faire autrement de toute façon_

_Tant mieux …. alors c'est parti _

_Ah non Edward lâche moi_

Il m'emporta dans la salle de bain sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac à patate. J'étais morte de rire. Nous avions enfin retrouver notre complicité et j'étais la plus heureuse.

Les choses allaient reprendre là où elle s'était arrêter mais une chose est sûre : plus jamais je ne ferais quoi que soit qui puisse nous séparer.


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPITRE 8 _

Depuis notre réconciliation, je passais tout mon temps chez Edward. Nous rattrapions le temps perdu. Ça faisait du bien d'être de nouveaux réellement ensemble.

Edward travaillait toujours dans son cabinet. Le soir quand il rentrait à la maison, il me parlait des cas de certains de ses patients qui, comment dirais-je, sont assez hors-norme. Il ne me racontait pas leur histoire étant sous le secret médical mais plus leur personnalité. Nous passions parfois des heures à en rire.

Personnellement, je jonglais entre mes cours à la fac, la préparation des examens, mon temps avec Edward, ma famille, la sienne, Alice. Ça faisait beaucoup à gérer.

J'allais en cours la journée. J'avais la chance de finir mes cours à 15H30 ce qui me permettait de soit aller voir mon frère et ma sœur soit de passer du temps avec Alice. En général, je rentrais chez Edward vers 18h30 quand je savais qu'il avait fini le travail. Je bossais mes cours jusqu'à 20h et après je profitais de ma soirée avec lui.

Il me restait plus que 15 jours avant la fin des cours. Nous arrêtions le Jeudi 17 Juin et les examens étaient prévus pour la semaine du 21 au 25 Juin. Je ne m'inquiétais pas spécialement étant donné que j'avais passé mon temps à réviser quand Edward et moi étions en période de « break ».

J'avais eu énormément de temps et même si le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, je me suis concentrée sur mes études. Ce qui me permet maintenant d'être un peu plus sereine et confiante au niveau de mes examens.

J'avais quelques nouvelles de Jake. Un texto par ci, par là rien de plus. Il me demandait comment ça se passait avec Edward, si tout c'était arrangé. Il s'en voulait énormément de ce qui était arrivé. Nous regrettions d'avoir couché ensemble même si on ne s'en souvenait pas autant lui que moi.

Par respect pour Edward et malgré la discussion qu'ils ont eu tous les deux, je préférais maintenir cette distance entre lui et moi. Même s'il me manquait, je ne souhaitais prendre le risque d'une nouvelle dispute entre Edward et moi. Je devais me tenir à carreaux et je savais que ma relation avec Jake n'était pas encore acceptable pour Edward. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Du coup, on en restait au strict minimum et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Avec Edward tout allait bien. Nous avions encore reparlé pendant quelques jours, après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jake, de ce qui c'était passé. Nous nous étions mis à nu l'un et l'autre pour que cette épreuve soit vraiment derrière nous. Notre relation avait gagné en maturité. Nous savions qu'à partir de maintenant, nous n'allions laisser rien ni personne venir perturber notre bonheur.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord que dès qu'il y avait un problème il fallait qu'on n'en parle. On ne se cachait plus rien. Si l'un n'allait pas bien, il le disait à l'autre et l'on réglait le problème. On se confiait énormément sur nos désirs, nos rêves, nos projets mais aussi sur nos doutes, nos craintes, nos peurs. On pouvait parlé pendant des heures sur le canapé sans que l'on s'en lasse.

Nous commencions même à faire des projets ensemble.

Nous voulions commencer à construire notre futur ensemble. Nous avions attendus 8 ans pour cela et nous ne voulions perdre encore des années à se décider. Nous n'étions pas comme les autres couples que nous connaissions. Pour certain de nos amis parlé d'emménagement, de mariage, d'enfant alors que cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois (avec 3 semaines de tensions) que nous étions ensemble était un petit peu précipité.

Heureusement que nos familles nous soutenaient. Ils savaient que nous ne pouvions vivre l'un sans l'autre et que faire ces projets-là étaient tout à fait normal.

Alice aussi soutenait à 100% ma relation avec Edward. Je me souviens encore le jour de leur rencontre ….

**Flashback**

_Alice m'avait ordonné de la présenter à Edward. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi j'attendais aussi longtemps pour faire les présentation. Ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas c'était le fait que je veuille le garder pour moi. Surtout depuis mon infidélité. Je l'avais trompé 1 semaines après nos retrouvailles, nous avions mis environ 3 semaines pour nous réconcilier, je trouvais donc normal de profiter de mon homme. _

_Mais Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En même temps, je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'avais été infidèle. Je comptais lui en parler mais j'attendais le bon moment … en même temps il y avait-il un bon moment pour annoncer cela ? _

_Enfin bref, nous avions décidé tous les 3 de faire un repas chez Edward pour les présentation. J'avais un peu râler parce que le repas était prévu le samedi 5 juin soit 3 jour après notre réconciliation et que j'aurais aimé me retrouver seul avec Edward ce week-end …. _

_Je revenais sur Terre quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. J'ouvris la porte sur une Alice complètement survoltée. Cela ne m'étonna guère, c'est Alice après tout … _

_Salut ma poulette alors il est où ? Je veux le rencontrer depuis le temps …_

_Alice calme toi s'il te plaît sinon tu repars direct_

_Oh fait pas la mauvaise fille cela ne te vas pas du tout … enfin bref je peux entrer_

_Oui oui vas-y _

_Merci _

_C'était limite pas si elle courait jusqu'au salon. Edward revenait de la cuisine avec l'apéritif qu'il posait sur la table basse. _

_Bonsoir, je suis Edward et tu dois être …_

_Alice ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se présenta._

_Je suis Alice, la meilleure amie de Bella_

_Et la plus chiante_

_J'avais chuchoté en espérant qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu mais c'était beau de rêver_

_Je t'ai entendu tu sais ! Si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne il fallait me le dire plutôt que d'être méchante comme tu le fais …_

_**Alice et le don de faire culpabiliser les gens !**_

_Excuse moi, je suis un peu fatiguée. Je suis contente que tu sois là, je te rassure_

_Bien … donc … Ah oui ! Alors c'est toi le fameux Edward !_

_Faut croire … _

_Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'entends parlé de toi en faite depuis que je connais Bella donc en gros cela fait … 8 mois. Malgré le nombre d'années où vous vous étiez perdus de vue, elle me parlait souvent de toi. Elle était trop mignonne. C'est vraiment incroyable que vous vous soyez retrouvés après tout ce temps. C'est limite digne d'un conte de fée où le prince retrouve sa princesse … _

_Et elle avait continuer comme cela toute la soirée. Je me demandais toujours quand est-ce qu'elle trouvait le temps de respirer. Non mais sérieux c'est un vrai moulin à parole cette fille !_

_Edward était mort de rire. C'est deux là avait accroché dès le départ. Il n'hésitait pas_

_à la remettre en place quand elle dépassait les bornes … chose que moi je n'osais pas faire de peur de la vexer ! Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Surtout que j'avais l'impression qu'Alice adorait être tomber sur quelqu'un qui avait de la répartie. Je sentais que c'est deux là ensemble risquaient de me donner de forte migraine. Mais j'étais heureuse que ma meilleure amie appréciait l'homme de ma vie et vive-versa …._

**Fin Flashback**

Depuis, ils sont comme chien et chat et leur relation me faisait mourir de rire. Entre Alice qui essayait toujours d'avoir le dernier mot ou qui passait son temps à vouloir connaître notre vie sexuelle, ce qui au passage ne la regardait ABSOLUMENT pas, et Edward qui tentait de la prendre à son propre jeu tout en évitant les journées shopping lors de leur diverses « disputes » ou défi, j'étais mal barré avec ces deux là..

Le lundi qui suivit le repas, j'avais retrouvé Alice pour une après-midi shopping. Nous nous étions assise à une terrasse le temps d'une petite pause, et c'était là que je lui

avait finalement avoué mon infidélité qu'elle avait plutôt bien pris à ma grande surprise …

**Flashback**

_Alice faut que je te dise quelque chose_

_Je t'écoute _

_Surtout ne te vexe pas d'accord ? _

_Ok … _

_Euh … _

_Allez accouche Bella, il nous reste encore pas mal de magasin à faire !_

_Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de me lancer. _

_Tu te souviens de mon petit séjour à Vancouver pour l'anniversaire de Jake, y'a 1 mois ?_

_Oui d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit comment cela c'était passé ? _

_J'y viens … Disons que cela ne s'est pas super bien déroulé … _

_Pourquoi ? _

_J'ai annoncé à Jake qu'Edward était de nouveau dans ma vie et que c'était du sérieux d'où le fait que nous ne pouvions plus continuer notre petit jeu. Quand il a compris que je ne rigolais pas, il m'a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte avoir des sentiments pour moi et vouloir être avec moi. Il m'a même demandé de choisir _

_entre lui et Edward … _

_Non sérieux ?_

_Quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas à choisir puisque c'était Edward est personne d'autre il m'a embrassé_

_NON ?_

_Je l'ai repoussé et je suis rentrée dans l'appartement. J'ai bu plus que de raison et le matin en me réveillant, je me suis retrouvée nu dans le bras de Jake qui était nu aussi._

_C'est pas vrai ?_

_Sa tête me faisait rire. Elle était complètement surprise par tout cela. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle étais plus qu'étonné et sa bouche s'ouvrait se fermait comme si elle voulait dire des choses mais que rien ne venait. _

_J'aurai aimé. On ne se souvenait de rien. Nous avons trouvé une vidéo où l'on nous voit couché ensemble. J'en ai eu la gerbe tellement j'étais écœurée de moi. _

_Edward est au courant ? _

_Oui. Je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi _

_Comment a-t-il réagit ?_

_Mal très mal. Au départ il ne voulait plus de moi, il m'a dit que jamais il ne me pardonnerait, que je l'avais trahit, que j'avais détruit notre histoire, que je l'avais détruit, qu'il n'osait même plus me regarder, me toucher. Et il est parti. Je me suis effondrée dans son hall en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me haïssais pour ce que j'avais fait et je me haïs encore aujourd'hui de ma trahison. Au bout d'un certain temps il est rentré. Nous avons parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Il a mit 3 semaine avant de me reparler, de me reprendre dans ses bras, de m'embrasser … Ça était les pires semaines de ma vie mais je remercie Dieu qu'il ne m'est pas abandonné, je ne l'aurais pas supporté … Voilà tu sais tout maintenant. _

_Mine de rien, ça me faisait du bien de lui raconter. Je n'aimais pas avoir de secret pour elle mais j'avais besoin de temps pour arranger les choses avec Edward avant de lui en parler. Je voulais gérer cette histoire moi-même sans l'intervention de personne. _

_Ok … je vais te dire quelque chose qui va peut-être te choquer mais … je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée que tu es couché avec Jake … toi et moi savons que c'est une chose qui allait se passer. Avec votre jeu, c'était obligé que ça mène à cela … cependant, ça aurait été mieux pour vous deux de le faire avant que tu ne retrouves Edward …_

_Sans blague !_

_Mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour me le dire ? Tu te rends compte que ça fait 1 mois que ça c'est produit ! Je pensais que j'étais ta_

_meilleure amie et que l'on se disait tout ?_

_Ne m'en veux pas Alice ok ? Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler tant que ma relation avec Edward n'était pas réglé. Ma priorité était de réparer ce que j'avais détruit. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du te mettre à l'écart mais c'est comme ça que je voulais gérer mon problème ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît ? _

**Fin Flashback**

Elle avait mis un peu de temps pour digérer cela mais finalement m'avait comprise.

Nous étions le 25 juin et nous venions de terminer nos partiels. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ils étaient vraiment plus dur qu'on premier semestre. Même si nous avions beaucoup révisé, nous pensions qu'une ou deux matières allaient devoir être rattrapé en septembre ce qui nous enchantait guère.

Je rentrais directement chez Edward enfin chez moi. Et oui depuis 1 semaine, je vivais définitivement chez lui. Il m'avait proposé qu'on emménage ensemble le lendemain de l'arrêt de mes cours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me le proposer surtout après ce que nous avions traversé.

**Flashback**

_Nous tentions de reprendre notre respiration après le marathon que nous venions d'accomplir. _

_En ce moment, nous étions … comment dirais-je … des obsédés ! C'est ça … des obsédés. Depuis notre réconciliation, nous n'arrêtions pas de faire l'amour. C'est comme si nous n'étions jamais rassasié._

_Après avoir pris la pilule du lendemain, j'avais pris rendez-vous avec une gynécologue pour qu'elle me mette sous pilule. Et à chaque rapport nous utilisions des préservatifs. Une fois nous avions évoqués le fait de le faire sans protection mais cela n'était plus vraiment revenu sur le tapis. _

_Je sentais Edward me caresser le ventre. J'avais mon dos contre son torse et sa main droite sur mon sein gauche. J'aimais cette position. Nos corps s'épousaient à la perfection comme si nous étions fait pour être ensemble et c'était le cas. _

_Après un certain moment, je sentis Edward prendre une grande respiration comme s'il voulait se donner du courage._

_Mon cœur ça va ?_

_Hein … ? Euh … oui oui … _

_Tu es sur ? _

_En faite j'ai quelque chose à te demander ? _

_Je me retournais de façon à être face à lui. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, synonyme chez lui de nervosité ou de colère mais à cet instant précis, je pencherais plus pour de la nervosité._

_Oui ?_

_Je sais que nous avons traversé une épreuve qui a faillit nous détruire … _

_Au souvenir de mon infidélité, mon corps se crispa instinctivement. _

_Ma chérie, calme toi, je ne te fais pas de reproche. Je t'ai dit que je t'avais pardonné et que pour moi c'était du passé. Je ne veux plus revenir dessus mais me concentrer sur notre avenir d'accord ?_

_…_

_Donc j'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers jours et je sais que cela ne fait qu'un mois et demi que nous sommes ensemble mais je t'ai attendu pendant 8 ans alors je ne pense pas me précipiter en ce qui concerne ma demande … _

_Mon cœur palpitait à chacun de ses mots. Je savais que ce n'était pas une demande en mariage. Nous en avions parlé et en avions conclu d'un commun accord d'attendre encore un peu avant de franchir le pas. Mais une chose est sûr nous savions que nous allions nous marier un jour._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je veux pouvoir m'endormir le soir à tes côtés et me réveiller le matin dans tes bras … Veux-tu vivre avec moi mon amour ?_

_Je restais sans voix. Il voulait qu'on vive ensemble. J'allais être 24h/24, 7jours/7 avec lui. Bon c'est pas comme si nous vivions déjà quasiment ensemble mais cette demande rendait les choses officielles … _

_Bells ?_

_Oui … OUI je veux vivre avec toi _

_Je l'embrassais comme une désespérée et nous étions repartis pour une séance intense de sexe. _

**Fin Flashback**

Dès le lendemain matin, nous avions été chez ma mère pour annoncer la nouvelle et faire mes cartons. Pendant que j'emballais tous ce que je voulais prendre avec moi, Edward était parti avec Jazz achetait une commode en plus pour la chambre. Même s'il avait un grand dressing, mon chéri avait quand même pas mal de vêtements. Il m'avait fait de place pour que je puisses mettre quelques affaires mais là que j'emménageais réellement chez lui, il me fallait plus de place.

Nous avions refais un peu la décoration de sa chambre pour que je mis sente à l'aise. J'avais apporté quelques touches féminines dans l'appartement et maintenant quand je rentrais chez lui, je rentrais chez moi. L'appartement était désormais à notre image.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par deux bras qui m'encercler la taille.

_Alors on est dans la lune ?_

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais arrêtée à l'entrée de chez nous. La porte était encore grande ouverte et je tenais toujours les clés de la maison à la main.

_Ça va ma puce ?_

_Euh oui oui … j'étais plongée dans mes pensées_

_C'est ce que j'ai vu et à quoi pensais-tu? _

J'avais déposé mon sac et mon manteau dans le hall d'entrée avant de me diriger dans le salon où nous nous asseyions sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_À notre emménagement, à comment nous en étions arrivés là et à quel point j'étais heureuse de me dire que je rentre chez NOUS …_

_Moi aussi je suis heureux. Je n'aurais plus à te ramener chez toi même si c'est dernier temps c'était comme si tu vivais déjà chez moi_

_C'est clair! Rappelle toi Quand nous avons annoncé à ma mère que je venais vivre avec toi, elle m'a demandé : « mais ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? » J'étais morte de rire. _

_Tu m'étonnes. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pas l'air étonné ? _

_Oh non au contraire elle était super heureuse pour nous_

_Mes parents aussi étaient heureux. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, ils veulent qu'on vienne manger samedi soir chez eux et passer le dimanche ensemble ça te dit ? Ils veulent te revoir, tu leur as manqué et ils veulent voir la femme qui rends heureux leur fils …._

Les parents d'Edward était revenu à Seattle début juin à peu près en même temps où nous nous étions réconciliés. Nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de nous revoir. Entre notre réconciliation, leur emménagement, le travail d'Edward et mes révisions, c'était un peu compliqué.

_Bien sur que ça me dit. J'ai hâte de les revoir. Ils m'ont manqué aussi. Tes frères seront là ?_

J'avais revu Jazz vu qu'il habitait à 30 minutes en voiture de chez nous mais je n'avais pas repris contact avec Emmett. Vivant à Portland, nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de nous retrouver. Et j'avais vraiment hâte de tous les revoir.

_Oh oui Emmett ne veux pas manquer l'occasion de te revoir. Et il veux surtout voir ce que tu es devenu, si tu es toujours la petite fille timide, et réservée que tu étais il y a 11 ans._

_Vraiment ? Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le revoir. Ta mère et ton père ont toujours été adorable avec moi me considérant quasiment comme leur propre fille._

_C'est ce que tu étais pour eux, tu sais ! Ils t'aiment vraiment et ils sont heureux de te revoir. _

_Moi aussi. Puis j'ai hâte de revoir Emmett et Rosalie, ça fait si longtemps. Si je me souviens bien, il me semble qu'on s'entendait tous super bien. _

_C'était le cas _

_Nous étions une bonne bande de pote quand nous étions enfants. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Rose et Edward évidemment. Mais je m'entendais très bien avec Emmett et Jazz aussi. Malgré l'enfer que je vivais, avec eux je me sentais à l'aise, en sécurité et j'adorais cette sensation. J'attendais l'été toujours avec impatience. _

_Tu sais je n'ai pas énormément de souvenir de mon enfance_

_Vraiment ? _

_Oui j'ai des brides de souvenirs. Je me souviens de certains moments ensemble au camping, de ma première année de collège mais pas beaucoup. Mon cerveau a refoulé énormément de souvenirs. Je n'ai de souvenirs clair qu'à partir de mes 12 ans sinon avant ce n'est que des passages_

_Je suis désolé_

_Et c'était vrai. Mon cerveau, ironiquement parlant, de se rappeler que des mauvais souvenirs. Ils étaient gravés profondément en moi. Malheureusement, concernant les bons moments c'était différent. Des brides, quelques petits souvenirs, des flash-back mais rien de réellement solide. J'avais grandis comme cela même si par moment cette absence de souvenirs me peinait. _

_Non ce n'est rien. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est normal. Ce n'est qu'une façon de me protéger. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne que sur les bons moments … si je pouvais oublier les mauvais ça m'arrangerait …. _

_C'est comme si mon cerveau avait bloqué tous souvenirs heureux avec mes parents et donc avec mon père parce que cela aurait été trop douloureux de me rappeler qu'à un moment il avait été un père attentionné, affectueux et normal avec moi. Mon cerveaux ne se rappelle que de l'être mauvais qu'il était ..._

Mon cerveau avait refoulé énormément de souvenirs cependant ce n'était pas ceux qu'ils me faisaient le plus de mal. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce que j'avais vécu avec mon géniteur, ma mère, ses distractions, mes responsabilités mais dès que cela concernait des moments heureux, c'était plus compliqué.

J'avais heureusement quelques souvenirs de mon enfance avec Edward mais comme je lui avait dit ça n'était que des brides de souvenirs … mais c'était les plus important pour moi ….

_Je sais_

_Et puis maintenant mon but est de m'en construire de nouveau avec toi que je n'oublierais pour rien au monde_

_Je t'aime ma puce _

_Je t'aime aussi … Alors suis-je toujours la petite fille timide et réservée que j'étais ? _

_Ben par moment oui. Tu garde cette part de tendresse, de timidité que j'aime en toi. Ça te rend tellement plus douce, plus tendre, plus compréhensive. Cependant j'aime aussi la Bells sûre d'elle, confiante, sensuelle, sauvage et légèrement dominatrice quand nous sommes dans notre intimité et plus particulièrement dans nos moments de plaisirs. Si tu savais ce que tu dégages quand nous faisons l'amour. Ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que tu es en tant normal. J'aime ces deux parties de toi, elles te complètent et font de toi la femme que j'aime plus que tout_

_Mais toi aussi tu as deux côtés mon chéri_

_Vraiment ?_

Je m'étais mise à califourchon sur ses genoux pour lui répondre. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux tout en lui caressant ses cheveux où j'adorais passer ma main.

_Oui. J'aime l'Edward attentionné, protecteur, attentive à ce que je ressens, drôle, tendre, affectueux, qui est toujours là pour moi, qui sait comment me remonter le moral. J'aime celui qui m'avait fait craqué quand j'étais enfant et qui me fait toujours de l'effet. J'aime aussi quand tu es jaloux, possessive, susceptible, légèrement maniaque_

_Hey je ne suis pas maniaque_

_Je pouffais à sa remarque. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je dise qu'il était maniaque mais il fallait qu'il assume un peu. _

_Si mon cœur tu l'es et tu le sais _

_Oui … bon peut être un peu …_

_Allez râle pas monsieur susceptible. Mais j'aime encore plus quand tu es sauvage, brutal, fougueux, sexy, autoritaire, et totalement dominateur quand nous faisons l'amour. Tu sais quoi faire pour me mener au 7ème ciel. Tu connaît mon corps comme personne. Tu sais comment le faire vibrer. _

_Tout comme toi mon amour. Toi seule peut me faire grimper au rideau. Un seul de ton sourire, de ton regard, de tes baisers, de tes caresses me font de l'effet, me mettent dans tout mes états. Tu es la seule pour qui mon corps réagit. Il ne se réveille que pour toi. Tu connaît le moindre endroit de mon corps et tu sais l'utiliser. Mon corps vibre sous ton toucher tout comme ton corps vibre sous le mien. _

…_.._

C'est parole m'avait émoustillé et mon corps réagissait immédiatement à cela. Mon bassin se mouvait de lui même sur son sexe déjà en forme.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux, passionné. J'avais envie de lui. Mon corps le réclamait. Je me décrochais de ses lèvres pour nous laisser respirer sans pour autant quitter sa peau. Je parsemais des baisers dans son cou, sous son oreille où je le savais très sensible.

_Putain …_

_Edward … _

_Si tu savais l'effet que tu as sur moi mon trésor …._

_J'ai envie de toi …._

_Oh putain … moi aussi …._

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'il éteigne le brasier qui naissait en moi où sinon j'allais me consumer sur place. Il me retira mon tee-shirt et s'attaqua de suite à retirer mon soutien gorge pour se jeter frénétiquement sur mes seins. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort tout en frictionnant nos bassins l'un à l'autre.

_J'aime la douceur de tes seins … ils sont fait pour moi_

_Mmm_

Je lui retirais son haut et l'embrassais partout où mes lèvres le pouvaient. Il me retourna de telle façon à ce que je me retrouve allongée sur le canapé, lui entre mes jambes.

_J'ai tellement envie de toi_

_Edward … _

_Je ne … pourrais … je n'arriverais pas … à être tendre …. j'ai trop envie de te prendre …. sauvagement …._

_Alors te ne gêne pas … mais fait vite … je suis en train de me consumer_

_Oh putain … _

Je venais de lui mordre le cou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant. Il me retira sans plus tarder mon jean ainsi que mon boxer. Il commença à descendre vers ma féminité mais je le voulais en moi plus que tout

_Edward … je t'en prie … pas de préliminaire …_

_Que veux-tu ? _

_Mmmm …._

_Dis moi …_

_Baise moi …_

_Merde ..._

Il enleva rapidement son jean et son boxer, mit un préservatif et sans prévenir me pénétra d'un violent coup de rein.

_OH PUTAIN !_

C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas tendre. Son coup de rein m'avait presque fait atteindre l'orgasme tellement j'étais à bout. Il commença à me pénétrer de plus en plus fort. Il me martelait littéralement et putain comme j'aimais ça

_OH putain oui oui_

_Comme ça ? _

_OUI continue mon Dieu !_

_Putain Bells … _

D'un coup il me retourna sur le ventre et me releva les fesses. Je me mis automatiquement à quatre pattes. Il agissait par instinct. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il était dominé par la passion, le désir et j'aimais ça. Il me pénétra brutalement. Je hurlais littéralement de plaisir.

_Oh oh oui .. plus fort !_

_Tu veux … que j'y aille … encore pus fort ? _

_Oui oui je t'en prie … lâche toi !_

_Comme ça … _

Il me martelait encore et encore. Je n'en pouvais plus. La boule de feu dans mon ventre menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Je sentais qu'il n'était plus très loin. Son

sexe frémissait en moi. Tout d'un coup, il atteignait un point ultra sensible qui me fit pousser un cri tellement puissant que j'étais sur que les voisins savaient ce que l'on faisait.

_OH MON DIEU_

_Je l'ai … enfin trouvé …_

_Oh oh oui continue … t'arrête pas !_

_Je n'y … comptais pas …_

Je sentais mes parois intimes se contracter violemment sur sa virilité, ce qui le fit grogner.

_J'en peux plus … je vais …. Mmm…._

_Putain Bells … Tu es tellement serré comme ça …. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps_

_Moi non plus … Je vais ... _

_Bells … Bells … Viens … Viens avec moi…._

Edward me donna un ultime coup de rein qui me fit jouir si intensément que des étoiles apparaissaient devant moi. Je sentis Edward jouir en même temps et rependre sa semence en moi.

_Seigneur …. Oh putain …. EDDWWAARDD …._

_Merde … BEELLLAAA …._

Je venais d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Nous nous écroulions sur le canapé, Edward sur moi et en moi. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, ni mon cœur. Il battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Nous haletions. Edward se retira de moi, enleva le préservatif et le jeta avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_Waouh c'était … waouh …_

_Tu l'as dit …. _

_Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? _

_Non non tu crois vraiment que j'avais mal ? _

_Non pas vraiment. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu hurler de plaisir comme cela_

_Comme tu ne m'avais jamais prise comme cela_

_Hum … _

_Edward c'était extraordinaire. J'ai eu le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Je voulais quelque chose de fort, de brutal limite d'animal. J'en avais besoin et c'est ce que tu m'as donné_

_C'était énorme. Je ne contrôlais plus rien seul notre plaisir importait. Je me suis complètement lâché_

_Et je te prie de recommencer quand tu le souhaites_

_Mais avec plaisir_

…_.._

Mon corps était lourd tout comme mes paupières. Morphée m'appelait et je n'avais pas la force de lutter.

_Allez viens on va au lit_

_J'ai mal de partout … _

_Viens là mon cœur_

Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Nous nous allongions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'était que 19h30 mais j'étais totalement épuisée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rejoindre Morphée au pays des rêves dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie

_Repose toi ma chérie …. Je t'aime … je t'aime tellement mon amour …_

_Moi aussi …. moi aussi je t'aime … mon cœur …._

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPITRE 9 _

Je me réveillais en ce samedi matin de très bonne humeur. Dans quelques heures, j'allais retrouver ma seconde famille. C'est comme cela que je l'ai considéré lorsque j'étais enfant.

Esmée avait été toujours au petit soin avec moi. Elle était tendre, douce, affectueuse et Carlisle était respectueux et sympathique. Je m'étais toujours senti à l'aise avec eux. A aucun moment, ils ne m'ont fait comprendre que je dérangeais, au contraire, j'étais toujours accueillie à bras ouvert … et j'espérais que cela serait encore le cas aujourd'hui.

De plus nous allions fêter l'anniversaire de mon chérie. Il avait fait 24 ans ce lundi. Je Je voulais faire quelque chose pour son anniversaire mais il souhaitait le faire avec toute sa famille et vu que nous y allions le samedi qui arrivé c'était l'occasion parfaite.

Je lui avait acheté une gourmette où était inscrit devant **« E&B Forever »** et derrière **« 30 Avril 2010 »**, la date de nos retrouvailles.

Esmée avait prévu de faire un dîner d'anniversaire ce soir. Edward ne souhaitait pas faire de fête mais plus quelque chose d'intimiste.

Nous avons pris la route vers 10h30 après une séance de câlin sous la douche. J'avais essayais de faire comprendre à mon homme que je ne voulais pas être en retard, que je voulais être présentable et pas arrivé avec écrit en gros sur le front _« je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec votre fils et c'était génial ! »_, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Bon je dois avouer que je n'ai pas résister très longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à dire _« non _» à son corps de rêve qui appelait constamment le mien.

Dans la voiture le stress commençait à monter mine de rien. Ça faisait 8 ans que je ne les avait pas vu, une éternité en somme. Edward essaya de me réconforter en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout allait bien se passer. Je tentais, malgré tout, de le croire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant leur demeure, mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Mon Amour me les prit avant de les embrasser tout en me soufflant un « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ».

Après une profonde respiration je descendis de la voiture prenant la main que mon homme me tendit.

Nous étions à peine arrivés devant la porte que je me retrouvais dans les bras d'un géant.

_Mon Dieu ma petite Bella comme tu m'as manqué ! Je suis trop content !_

_Em … je respire … plus _

_Emmett bon sang lâche là tu ne vois pas que tu l'étouffes ?_

Je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward qui m'aidait à reprendre une respiration normale. Après quelques secondes de répit, je me tournais vers le gros bras qui avait faillit me tuer.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Nounours !_

_Tu n'as pas oublié ?_

_Bien sûr que non, comment aurais-je pu oublier mon Gros Nounours ? _

_Tu m'as manqué Little Bells_

Des larmes de joie s'écoulaient sur mes joues. Il m'avait manqué. Je le considérais comme un grand frère qui me protégerait dès que j'en avais besoin. Sous ses airs de gros bras se cachait un cœur en or.

Rosalie me prit dans ses bras tout en me disant que je lui avait manqué, qu'elle était contente qu'Edward et moi nous nous soyons retrouvés et qu'il fallait qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

Une fois sortie du câlin de Rosalie, j'aperçus Esmée et Carlisle sous le porche les larmes aux yeux. Les miennes étaient déjà en train de parcourir mon visage.

_Ma petite Bella comme tu m'as manqué !_

_Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué …_

Me retrouver dans les bras de la mère de mon Amour me fit revenir 11 ans en arrière quand elle me prenait contre elle pour me consoler ou juste pour me montrer son affection. Je l'a considéré comme une deuxième maman, la mienne n'ayant pris son rôle au sérieux que des années plus tard.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, ma chérie !_

_Je sais. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes … _

Je vis Carlisle approchait de nous.

_Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?_

_Bien Carlisle et vous … enfin et toi ? _

Il me prit dans ses bras pour seul réponse. Je fus assez étonné. Il ne m'avait jamais pris dans ses bras étant petite. Il n'avait jamais eu de geste tendre envers moi et je n'en avais jamais réclamé de sa part non plus. Je n'arrivais à tolérer que les bras d'Edward, c'était le seul que mon corps acceptait.

_Ça va ! Je suis content de te revoir_

_Moi aussi … _

J'étais heureuse. Je les avais retrouvé, eux aussi.

Nous avions passé le repas à parler de notre enfance. Chacun racontait des anecdotes, ses souvenirs les plus marquant. Je ne parlais pas énormément étant donné que j'avais très peu de souvenirs de cette époque. Tout le monde le remarqua mais personne n'en fit allusion, ce dont je les remerciais intérieurement.

Edward et moi ne nous lâchions pas d'une semelle. Nous étions toujours connectés, que se soit par sa main sur la mienne, sur ma cuisse, mes épaules, la mienne dans ses cheveux, sur son cou. J'avais besoin de son contact. Même si je me sentais à ma place, j'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de le sentir, de le toucher, il était mon point d'ancrage, mon repère.

A la fin du repas, j'allais aider Esmée à débarrasser pendant que les autres se retrouvaient dans le jardin afin de profiter du beau temps.

_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ma puce_

_Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé et surtout d'avoir retrouvé Edward_

_Je me souviens vous étiez inséparable à l'époque … et ça n'a pas beaucoup changé aujourd'hui_

_J'ai besoin de lui près de moi _

_Tout comme il a besoin de toi près de lui … Je me rappelle quand nous avons déménagé pour la France, il était tellement triste de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. Pendant tout l'été, il n'est pas sorti, n'a quasiment parlé à personne, il s'isolait de plus en plus. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, il a remonté la pente mais il n'est jamais redevenu comme il était avant. Il nous parlait, rigolait, sortait avec ses frères … même avec des filles mais il avait toujours cette lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. Nous savions qu'il ne serrait plus jamais le même sans toi. Mais aujourd'hui quand je regarde mon fils, je retrouve mon petit garçon. Cette tristesse a disparût et à laissait place à la joie et au bonheur. Merci de m'avoir rendu mon fils, merci de le rendre heureux, tu es celle qui lui faut, je sais que jamais tu ne le trahiras, ni le blessera, tu la femme parfaite pour lui … _

Mon cœur se fissura à ses dernière paroles : _« je sais que jamais tu ne le trahiras, ni le blessera, tu es la femme parfaite pour lui... »_ Si elle savait qu'elle avait tord. Je l'avais trahit, je l'avais blessé, je n'étais pas la femme parfaite pour lui. Mon infidélité me revenait en pleine figure comme une grosse claque. Je n'étais pas digne de lui, je ne le méritais pas et si sa famille savait la vérité, ils ne voudront plus jamais me parler ni me voir … ils ne voudront plus de moi.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir ses traîtresses de larmes qui essayaient de s'échapper. Je ne voulais pas montrer à Esmée mon chagrin et qu'elle me pose des questions sur le pourquoi de ses larmes.

Je sortis rapidement de la cuisine prétextant vouloir rejoindre Edward. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant la baie vitré regardant mon homme rire, faire l'imbécile avec son frère. Carlisle regardait ses deux fils avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. On voyait la

fierté reflétait dans ses yeux.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher mon séjour ici avec mes sombres pensées et mes larmes. J'en avais assez fait coulé et je n'avais pas le droit d'en verser en sachant que j'étais la responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Edward ne devait plus me voir pleurer pour cela. Je ne devais plus jamais remettre cette épisode sur le tapis. J'allais faire tout mon possible pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et que je le méritais. Malgré mon erreur, nous étions fait pour être ensemble et je ne ferais plus rien pour qu'il en doute.

Vers 18h, Esmée commença à préparer le repas pour ce soir. Nous allions tous nous préparer pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon Amour.

Jasper devait arriver vers 19h30. Il travaillait aujourd'hui et ne pouvait nous rejoindre qu'après son travail. Alice aussi était attendu à ce repas. Elle serait là elle aussi vers 19h30. Elle ne voulait manquer l'anniversaire d'Edward pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'avait menacé de ne plus l'accompagner à son shopping si elle ne venait pas. Bien entendu, elle avait répondu qu'elle serait présente et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire du chantage, que c'était un coup bas !

J'aimais la complicité que ces deux-là avait crée. J'aurais pu être jalouse mais j'avais confiance autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, c'est pourquoi je ne faisais aucun soucis et puis … d'une certaine façon je n'en avais pas le droit … pas après ce que j'avais fait …

J'étais montée dans la chambre d'ami que nous allions occupé pour notre petit séjour.

J'avais décidé de porter une robe bleu bustier qui m'arrivait au genou avec des chaussures compensés noirs, qui me ferait gagner quelques centimètre tout en

lâchant mes cheveux que j'avais préalablement lissé. Un léger maquillage et j'étais prête.

J'étais en train de mettre ma robe, après une bonne douche, quand deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille. J'appuyais mon torse contre son dos afin de profiter de mon homme. Nous nous étions peu parler cette après-midi accaparé tous les deux par les membres de sa famille.

_Mon trésor ça va ?_

_Très bien, je me sens si bien _

_Je t'avais dit que cela se passerait bien non ? _

_Oui comme d'habitude tu avais raison _

_Merci ma chérie de le reconnaître !_

J'éclatais de rire tout en me retournant. Sans crier garde, ses lèvres se posèrent rapidement sur les miennes. Je répondais avidement à ce baiser. Elles m'avaient manqué. La dernière fois que nous nous étions embrassés remonté à ce matin, en sortant de la douche … en gros une éternité.

Je me reculais afin d'observer l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu avec une chemise noir, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouvert, où l'on pouvait apercevoir un tee-shirt blanc en dessous. Il était à tomber. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Quand mon regard s'accrocha au sien, des frissons parcoururent mon corps. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désirs. Il était à lui seul un appel au sexe.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour se livrer une bataille acharnée. Nos langues dansaient un ballet sensuel tout en tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Je m'accrochais fortement à ses cheveux ce qui le fit grogner. J'adorais ce son, il m'excitait au plus haut point.

Un gémissement m'échappa quand je sentis ses mains en dessous de ma robe pour prendre mes fesses en coupe … instinctivement, mes jambes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches. Lorsque nos intimités se rencontrèrent des gémissements se répercutèrent dans l'enceinte de la chambre.

_Tu me rends fou dans cette robe …. Si tu savais comme tu es désirable …_

_Hum … _

Je n'étais pas capable de faire une phrase cohérente quand nos bassins se mirent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Je me retrouvais plaquer contre le mur de la chambre.

Nous étions de plus en plus haletant. Edward commença à baisser le haut de ma robe afin d'avoir accès à ma poitrine quand nous entendîmes la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, nous prévenant de l'arrivée de nos invités.

Je soupirais de frustration tandis qu'Edward grognait. Et je le comprenais parfaitement. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de ne faire qu'un avec lui. J'en avais mal au ventre. Edward me reposa par terre tout en posant son front contre le mien.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, ce n'est que partie remise. Je promet de m'occuper de toi comme il le faut ce soir_

_Tu as intérêt parce que là je suis tellement mouillée et j'ai tellement envie de t'avoir en moi que je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir …. _

_Putain Bells ne me dit pas des trucs comme ça …. Comment tu veux que je me contrôle quand je sais que ta petite chatte est mouillée et qu'elle n'attend que ma bite ?_

L'entendre parler aussi vulgairement me fit mouillée encore plus. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme cela … et cela m'excitait.

_Et toi arrête de parler comme cela parce que ça ne fait que m'excitait encore plus …_

_Vraiment ?_

Il avait son fameux sourire en coin. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le lui faire ravaler. Et je savais comment y parvenir.

_Oh oui cela m'excite et tu veux savoir ce qui m'excite ?_

_Dis-moi _

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, me penchant à son oreille tout en lui murmurant …

_Savoir que ta bite est aussi dur et qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est de pouvoir se fondre dans ma chatte si humide. J'ai hâte de pouvoir crier ton nom pendant que tu me baises, que tes coups de butoirs me fassent jouir comme tu sais si bien le faire. J'ai hâte de t'entendre grogner, gémir pendant que tu te perds dans ton plaisir. Mais j'ai surtout hâte d'avoir ton énorme queue dans ma bouche et de la sucer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ta semence, que j'adore, se repende dans ma bouche …_

Sur ses dernière paroles, je lui mordillais son lobe d'oreille avant de quitter la chambre, rouge comme une tomate ….

Une fois arrivée en bas, je vis Alice et Jasper discutait avec les autres membres de la famille.

_Eh ben Bella, c'est maintenant que tu arrives, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu aurais pu au moins nous accueillir ! Et surtout nous présenter à ta famille mais non Madame faisait je ne sais quoi en haut et en oublie complètement que sa meilleure amie arrive dans un environnement où elle ne connaît personne !_

Alice et ses réflexions … j'y suis habituée depuis le temps mais bon faut pas qu'elle exagère non plus...

_Alice tu es culottée quand même ! Vous venez d'arriver, il y a quoi 2 minutes ? Le temps que Bells et moi nous finissions de nous préparer ! De plus, je suppose que Jasper t'a présenté à notre famille non ? Et puis, te connaissant tu t'es présentée toute seule non ? Alors arrête de nous faire chier avec tes réflexions à deux balles ok ?_

Je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward était derrière moi. Pendant sa tirade, le visage d'Alice s'était quelque peu calmée, passant d'un rouge vif à un rose légèrement foncé. Il était le seul qui arrivait à lui cloué le bec enfin par moment …

_Oh toi ça va ! Je fais juste remarqué que VOUS auriez pu m'accueillir au lieu de vous bécoter dans votre chambre …_

_Déjà qui te dit que nous nous sommes bécoter ?_

_Oh rien … juste le fait qu'Edward à du rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres …_

Je me retournais pour voir qu'effectivement Edward avait des traces de rouges à lèvres. Je m'approchais de lui pour les lui effacer.

_Tu aurais pu te regarder dans un miroir avant de descendre mon chérie, maintenant elle va pas nous lâcher avec ça._

_Je sais, je sais mais bon j'étais légèrement préoccupée par le fait de faire baisser la tension qu'il y avait dans mon pantalon avant de descendre … _

Je rougis et mes yeux se baissèrent instinctivement vers son entre-jambe pour voir si la tension avait disparût … A la vision de son sexe comprimait dans son pantalon, je léchais mes lèvres d'envie en imaginant sa virilité dans ma bouche … Ah ben bravo, je recommence à mouiller ! Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Je sentis Edward me prendre dans ses bras, son intimité collé à la mienne, et se pencher à mon oreille en me chuchotant …

_Arrête de regarder mon sexe avec gourmandise parce que je ne pourrais me retenir bien longtemps d'accord ?_

_Oui … _

_Oh oh on est là je vous rappelle … non mais c'est pas possible toujours dans leur bulle c'est deux là _

Nous avions quelque peu oublié que nous n'étions pas seul et que sa famille nous regardait. Quand je m'attardais sur les visages de chacun, je pus voir que tout le monde nous observait avec un immense sourire sur le visage. J'avais en quelque sorte la bénédiction de toute la famille et j'en fus heureuse.

_Bon allez passons à table !_

Quand Esmée parlait tout le monde obéissait. C'était pareil dans mon enfance et je vois que cela n'avait pas changé.

La table était superbe. La nappe était d'un rouge vif, recouverte part une nappe plus petite d'un blanc innocent. Des assiettes creuses noirs, des verres en inox noirs et des couverts en argent jonchaient la table. Dans chaque assiette se trouvait des serviettes rouges vif, qui rappelait la couleur de la nappe.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Si c'est le genre de table qu'Esmée dresse pour les anniversaires qu'est-ce que cela doit être pour Noël ou encore le nouvel an ?

Carlisle et Esmée était en bout de table, Edward, Moi et Alice étions à la droite de Carlisle quand à Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper, ils étaient à sa gauche. Alice et Jasper se retrouvait face à face et je remarquais que cela avait l'air de plaire énormément à ma folle de meilleure amie.

Le repas avait été succulent. En entrée, Esmée avait préparée un Tartare de saumon à l'aneth. Nous avions eu en plat de résistance, du Magret de canard avec des haricot verts et des pommes de terres sautées. Et en dessert, un délicieux moelleux au chocolat recouvert d'un coulis de chocolat avec de la chantilly. J'étais repue à la fin du repas.

Durant ce dîner, la conversation allait bon train. Soit nous parlions tous ensemble, soit chacun parlait de son côté. Je m'étais retrouvée à parler avec Carlisle de mon avenir professionnel pendant qu'Edward, Emmett et Rosalie parlait d'un match de football américain.

J'observais discrètement Alice et je la voyais dévorer des yeux Jasper qu'il lui parlait de la Guerre de Sécession avec beaucoup de passion. Cela m'étonnait d'ailleurs d'Alice d'être aussi attentive à ce qu'il racontait. Alice sortit de la mode ne s'intéressait à pas

grand chose. Je savait que cela cachait quelque chose et faudrait que je fasse mon enquête au près de cette dernière. Pour une fois que je pouvais faire l'inquisitrice je n'allais pas me gêner !

Au bout d'un petit moment, Esmée proposa d'aller prendre le café dans le salon afin d'être plus à l'aise.

Avec les filles nous l'aidions à débarrasser la table pendant que les garçons continuaient de parler d'un match de baseball, je crois.

Esmée avait demandé enfin presque supplié Edward de jouer du piano.

Je connaissais sa passion pour cet instrument. Depuis enfant, il en jouait. J'avais le plaisir de l'entendre à volonté à la maison. A travers ces partitions, il faisait transmettre ses émotions, ses sentiments et c'était à chaque magnifique et un pur moment de tendresse.

Quand les notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce, un silence presque religieux avait pris possession des lieux. Une émotion intense traversa mon corps. C'était comme si les notes faisaient échos en moi comme si mon corps les reconnaissaient tout comme mon cœur.

Edward était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard remplis de fierté de Carlisle, les sourires de ses frères, de sa belle-sœur et d'Alice, le regard humide d'Esmée - qui reflétait tant de tendresse envers son fils – et encore moins les larmes qui perlèrent à mes yeux.

Quand la mélodie prit fin, personne n'osa briser ce silence. Mon homme m'invita silencieusement à le rejoindre ce que je fis avec empressement.

_Tu as aimé ?_

_C'était magnifique ! J'avais l'impression de vivre chaque note. J'avais l'impression qu'elle racontait une histoire. Un flot de sentiment parcourut mon corps pendant que tu jouais. J'ai pu ressentir de la tendresse, une sorte _

_d'adoration mais aussi de la tristesse, de la colère, de la déception mais surtout une dose énorme d'amour, un amour profond et inconditionnel. C'était tout bonnement magique !_

_Je l'ai composé pour toi …. _

Il avait composé pour moi ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je planais tellement son aveu me touchait au plus profond de mon être.

_Quoi ?_

_Je l'ai composé pour toi … J'ai mis 11 ans à la terminé. Je l'ai commencé à notre rencontre et plus les années défilaient plus je l'a modifié. Elle reflète notre histoire, ce que je ressens pour toi, d'où son nom … « Bella's Lullaby » _

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Les mots étaient comme bloqués, aucun son ne pouvait sortir, trop d'émotion faisait rage en moi. Une seule chose pouvait sortir à cette instant …

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime aussi _

Et nos lèvres se retrouvèrent tendrement pour échanger un baiser remplis de douceur et d'amour.

C'est le cri d'Alice souhaitant un _« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE »_ qui nous firent sortir de notre bulle.

Chacun alla chercher son cadeau moi incluse. J'étais légèrement nerveuse. J'avais peur que cela ne lui plaise pas.

Rosalie et Emmett lui offrit un recueil de partition de grand musicien classique comme Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Tchaïkovski, Vivaldi et beaucoup d'autre. Alice lui donna un bon d'achat dans un magasin de vêtement ce qui n'étonna absolument pas mon ange. Jasper lui avait pris un nouveau cahier pour ses partitions. Quand à ses parents, ils lui firent cadeau d'une semaine pour 2 en France. Il avait été scotchée quand il avait vu les billets d'avion qui n'avait pas de date précise.

Quand mon tour arriva, c'est les mains tremblantes que je lui tendis son cadeau. Il l'ouvrit avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son sourire diminua quand il prit la gourmette dans ses mains. Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que mon cadeau ne lui plaise pas.

Au moment, il releva les yeux vers moi, je pouvais voir tant d'émotion dans son regard. A tel point qu'une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Il se leva, me pris dans ses bras tout en humant la senteur de mon cou.

_Merci. Il est magnifique._

_Tu l'aimes ? _

_Comment je ne pourrais pas l'aimer ? _

…_. _

_Je t'aime ma chérie et pour toujours_

_Je t'aime aussi _

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement. Nous étions tous dans le salon, chacun avec sa moitié devant le film préféré d'Edward … « Roméo et Juliette » Je sais que cela peut en étonner plusieurs mais Edward était un grand fan de cette histoire, de celui qui l'avait écrit et donc forcément du film. Heureusement pour nous c'était la version avec Léonardo Dicaprio et Claire Danes !

A la fin du film chacun se souhaita «_ bonne nuit_ » avant de retourner dans nos chambres respectives. Une fois franchit la porte de la notre, Edward me plaqua contre cette dernière avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il y avait tant de passion, d'amour que je gémis de plaisir.

Ce son excita d'avantage Edward qui me porta rapidement dans le lit. C'était sauvage, nous voulions étancher cette soif de l'autre que nous ressentions depuis le début de la soirée. Nous voulions combler cette frustration qui nous habitait depuis qu'Alice et Jasper était arrivé à la villa et nous avait interrompu.

Nous ne contrôlions plus nos gestes, nos gémissements, nos mouvements.

_Putain comme j'ai envie de toi mon ange, depuis le début de cette soirée, je n'ai qu'une envie te faire mienne …_

_Alors fait le … je n'attends que ça !_

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait toute la nuit. Nous nous étions chéris, aimés, vénérés. Tantôt bestialement, sauvagement tantôt tendrement avec douceur. J'aimais faire l'amour avec Edward parce que peut importait la façon que nous le faisions, le plaisir était toujours au rendez-vous

C'est complètement courbaturée, fatiguée que je m'éveillais dans les bras de l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Même en dormant il était magnifique. Et dire que j'avais faillit le perdre … Eh merde ! Putain j'avais dit que je ne voulais plus penser à ça !

Je commençais à partir vers des pensées des plus déplaisantes quand je sentis les lèvres de mon homme se posait contre mon cou. A cette sensation toutes mes pensées s'évaporèrent comme neige au soleil.

Il avait cette faculté à me faire oublier tout ce qui était négatif. Quand il était près de moi seul lui comptait et rien d'autre.

_Bonjour mon ange_

_Bonjour mon chérie, bien dormi ? _

_Comme un bébé et toi ? _

_Merveilleusement bien. J'avais un bon coussin donc je n'ai pu que bien dormir_

_Tant mieux si je me suis rendu utile alors ! Appelle moi quand tu auras encore besoin de moi _

_Je n'y manquerais pas _

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que nous nous embrassions avant de replonger une nouvelle fois dans les abysses du plaisir …


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPITRE 10 _

C'était sur les coup de 16h après le repas que nous décidions de reprendre la route en direction de Seattle. Edward reprenait le travail lundi matin et il voulait se reposer tranquillement à la maison.

L'ambiance avait été génial. Fous rire, blagues, souvenirs, musique telle avait été les maîtres mots de ce week-end.

Il restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir rendu ma famille, de m'avoir permise d'être de nouveau heureuse …. ce que j'ignorais ce que cela n'allait pas durer …

Ça faisait 15 jours que nous étions rentrés de notre week-end chez les parents d'Edward et depuis ce moment là, j'avais Esmée au téléphone tous les 2 jours à peu près. Nous restions quelques temps à nous parler comme si nous voulions rattraper le temps perdu.

En revanche, je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis quelques temps. Certaines odeurs que j'appréciais avant me dérangé, parfois j'avais des nausées matinales que j'avais mis sur le compte d'une gastro. J'avais eu quelques petits malaises. Je me sentais fatiguée à longueur de temps mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que cela pensant que cela venait du stress des partiels ou encore un contre coup physique de mon infidélité qui avait faillit briser mon couple.

Si j'avais su, je m'en serais préoccupée plus tôt …

Nous étions le 10 juillet et j'avais prévu de manger avec Alice à midi avant d'aller faire du shopping. Même si je me sentais fatiguée , j'avais promis à Alice cette journée entre filles.

J'avais eu du mal à me lever. J'avais eu un léger malaise qui avait affolé Edward plus que de raison. Je m'étais levée trop vite du lit et ça m'arrivait d'avoir des malaises après cette action.

Edward était au petit soin avec moins depuis qu'il avait remarqué que je n'étais pas très bien. Il avait voulu que j'aille voir un médecin pour savoir ce que j'avais mais j'avais refusé. Je savais que c'était pas grand chose. Peut-être un vilain rhume et au pire une gastro.

Il était 11h30 et je voyais Alice de loin. Je me pressais de la rejoindre. Au moment où je lui fis la bise, une violente migraine apparut, suivie d'un voile noir sur mes yeux. Je me sentais partir en arrière et perdre complètement pied avec la réalité. Des bras me

rattrapèrent avant que je ne touche le sol. On me parlait mais je sentais que mon esprit s'envolait. J'entendais des voix mais c'était flou comme dans un rêve ….

_Bella, Bella ! réponds moi !_

…_._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

_J'en sais rien, elle m'a fait la bise et c'est évanouie tout d'un coup. Bella je t'en prie ouvre les yeux !_

_Edward …. _

_Appeler une ambulance vite!_

_Edward … _

_Ne t'inquiète pas je l'appelle … _

_Hum … _

Et je sombrais dans l'inconscient. Tout ce que je me souvenais c'était qu'Edward sera bientôt près de moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je me réveillais avec un son bizarre comme un genre de bipe irrégulier. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme faire un exploit surhumain.

_Ma chérie je t'en prie ouvre les yeux, reviens moi …. j'ai besoin de toi …._

Edward …. Il était là. J'avais tellement envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de voir l'homme de ma vie, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser …

_Edward …._

_Bella ?_

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, mes yeux finirent par s'ouvrir pour tomber sur le visage parfait de mon homme.

_Mmmm …._

_Oh mon dieu ma chérie tu es réveillée !_

_Pas si fort …._

Ma tête était comme comprimée dans un étau et j'avais du mal à bouger mon corps. J'étais épuisée.

_Désolé mon cœur …. mais j'ai eu tellement peur quand Alice m'a appelé pour me dire qu'on t'emmenait à l'hôpital …_

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais à l'hôpital. J'essayais de me rappeler de ce qui s'était passé mais je n'avais que des brides de souvenirs.

_Tu t'es évanouie … tu te rappelles ?_

_Mmmm …. Pourquoi ? _

_Je n'en sais rien. Le médecin doit bientôt revenir avec tes résultats. Il attendait que tu te réveilles pour te les communiquer. _

_OK …. Combien de temps je suis restée endormie ? _

_Bien 4h _

_Tant que cela _

_Oui_

Je n'en revenais pas de mettre évanouie et d'avoir dormi environ 4heures. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et à me demander ce que j'avais …

_Euh … excusez-moi …_

_Oh Docteur je ne vous avez pas entendu_

Un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année venait d'entrée dans la chambre. Il était grand environ 1m80, bruns, les yeux marrons et un visage qui vous met tout de suite en confiance. Il dégageait une certaine présence et un charisme qui m'as mise tout de suite à l'aise.

_Ce n'est pas grave Monsieur CULLEN. Je comprend que vous soyez heureux que votre compagne soit de nouveau parmi nous._

_C'est clair. _

Il s'approcha tout en me tendant sa main …

_Je me présente, Mlle SWAN, je suis le Docteur SHEPARD._

_Enchanté. Appelez moi Bella s'il vous plaît … _

_Très bien_

_Alors docteur pourquoi Bella s'est-elle évanouie ? _

…_._

_C'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? _

_Quel âge avez-vous tous les 2 ? _

_J'ai 24ans et Bella bientôt 21 ans pourquoi ? _

_Ben tout dépendra de vous en faîte. Soit c'est une bonne nouvelle soit s'en ai pas une. _

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tournait autour du pot. Je voulais savoir si c'était grave et je voulais surtout rentrer chez nous, je n'étais pas vraiment fan des hôpitaux.

_S.v.p je suis fatiguée pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Bien sur. Alors après avoir fait plusieurs examen, je peux vous dire que …. vous êtes enceinte !_

_PARDON ?_

_Oui vous êtes enceinte de 9 semaines. _

J'étais estomaquée devant sa réponse. Enceinte … comment je pouvais être enceinte ? Enfin je sais comment mais …. enceinte …

_Ce n'est pas possible …_

_A quand remonte vos dernières règles ? _

J'avais un peu de mal à trouver la réponse. Je ne faisais jamais vraiment attention à la date d'arrivée de mes règles et encore moi c'est temps si avec tout ce qui s'est passé …

_Euh … fin-avril … il me semble que c'était le 28…_

_Ok … _

_Mais … mes règles n'ont jamais été régulières c'est pourquoi je ne fais pas spécialement attention. _

_Prenez vous la pilule ? _

_Oui depuis le 17 Mai … _

_Avez-vous eu des rapports non-protégé ? _

_..._

Tout d'un coup je sentis la poigne d'Edward se resserrer sur la mienne. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'air perdu.

_Edward … ?_

_La seule fois où l'on ne s'est pas protégé c'est lors de notre première fois …. _

Il avait raison. Je venais d'en prendre conscience aussi. Nous nous étions toujours protégés sauf lors de notre premier rendez-vous qui a débouché sur notre première fois.

Une fois le médecin partit afin de nous laisser digérer la nouvelle, je me recouchais sur le matelas. Je n'en revenais pas. Nous nous étions toujours protégés et la seule fois où l'on a oublié, j'ai réussi à tomber enceinte. Il y a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais contente ou pas. J'étais encore sous le choc de cette annonce.

_Ma chérie … ?_

_Hum … _

_Je suis désolé_

Je ne comprenais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excusait. Son regard reflétait tant de culpabilité que mon cœur se serra violemment.

_Pourquoi ? Nous sommes tous les deux responsable_

_Non, j'avais plus d'expérience, j'aurais du y penser. C'était mon devoir envers toi d'y penser, je devais te protéger et résultat des courses, je te met enceinte _

_Edward … tu regrettes ? _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avait posé cette question, ça m'était venu comme ça. Bizarrement le fait qu'il puisse regretter me fit mal.

_Oui et non … Oui parce que j'aurais du être plus prudent. Après c'est vrai que nous avons toujours été responsable et que la seule fois où l'on ne l'a pas été à mené à cela. Tu es enceinte alors que tu vas avoir à peine 21 ans ma puce, et je suis responsable de ton état … Mais d'un autre côté, je suis content …_

_Content ? !_

_Oui parce que tu portes mon enfant mon amour …_

Je n'avais pas réalisé cela. Certes j'étais enceinte très jeune mais je porte son enfant … SON enfant.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin ni l'envie d'être mère parce que pour moi seul Edward pouvait être le père de mes enfants et depuis j'avais fait une sorte blocage là dessus.

Mais je viens de me rendre compte, qu'aujourd'hui Edward EST le père de NOTRE enfant et cette révélation produit un bonheur immense en moi

_Je porte ton enfant …._

_Oui mon amour …. euh …. veux-tu le garder ou préfères-tu attendre encore avoir des enfants ? _

J'avais déjà la réponse au moment où j'avais eu ma révélation.

_Oui … oui je veux le garder … c'est NOTRE enfant mon cœur_

_Oh ma chérie si tu savais comme je suis heureux et comme je t'aime …_

_Je t'aime aussi _

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément. J'étais heureuse. Alors certes j'avais 20 ans et j'étais enceinte mais je portais SON enfant et rien que cela me faisait oublier toutes mes craintes.

On entendit un raclement de gorge qui nous fit reculer haletant l'un de l'autre.

_Excusez-nous docteur …_

_Non ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude …. Alors vous avez pris votre décision ? _

_Nous le gardons !_

Nous avions répondu ensemble. On pouvait entendre de la détermination et du bonheur dans nos voix. La main d'Edward se resserra sur la mienne pour me montrer son soutien

_Vous en êtes sûrs ?_

_Oui. Je sais qu'on est jeune. Je suis encore étudiante, mon compagnon travaille, je viens de terminer ma première année en psychologie et donc si je l'ai validé, je pourrais faire une pause et prendre un emploi le temps que l'enfant arrive puis je reprendrais mes études par la suite. Je suis encore jeune comme vous le dites. J'ai le temps. Nous vivons ensemble dans un appartement qui a largement la place d'accueillir un bébé, nous avons notre famille derrière nous qui nous l'espérons nous soutiendrons …_

_Je vois que vous y avez bien réfléchit_

J'avais débité mon discours à une vive allure. Je n'avais pas réfléchit plus que cela à ce que je voulais dire à ce moment là. C'était venu tout seul. J'étais déterminée à

avoir cet enfant. Je l'aimais déjà, il était le fruit de mon amour inconditionnel pour Edward

_C'est clair ma puce même moi je n'avais pas pensé à tout cela_

_Je n'y ai pas vraiment penser cela est venu tout seul comme une évidence_

_Très bien … je serais votre gynécologue. Si cela vous dérange d'être suivi par un homme dîtes le moi et je vous adresserais à une confrère … _

Je ne voulais pas d'une autre personne. Cela ne me gênait en rien que se soit un homme qui s'occupe de moi. J'avais confiance en lui.

_Pour moi il n'y a pas de souci. Le courant est passé. J'ai confiance en vous c'est tous ce que j'ai besoin_

_Si ma femme est d'accord alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient_

_Dans ce cas très bien. Je vais vous poser deux ou trois questions avant de faire votre première échographie d'accord ? _

_Ok _

_Je n'en revenais pas. J'allais être maman. J'allais donné la vie. Alors même si l'accouchement me terrorisait, je savais qu'avec le soutien d'Edward j'y arriverais. _

_Alors avez-vous des problèmes de santé ?_

_Non_

_D'accord. Dans votre famille y'a t-il des antécédents de maladies ? _

_Oui du diabète, cholestérol, des problèmes cardiaques_

_Ce sont des proches parents ? _

_mon arrière-grand-mère, ma grand-mère et mon grand-père qui est mort justement d'un arrêt cardiaque _

_Très bien. Vous droguez-vous ? _

_Non _

_Buvez-vous ?_

_J'ai ralenti _

_Très bien faudra arrêter _

_Pas de souci _

_Fumez-vous ?_

_Oui mais j'avais l'objectif d'arrêter. Être enceinte est une bonne raison d'arrêter même si je sais que ça va être dur. Je suis quelqu'un qui stress beaucoup pour un oui ou un non et fumer me détend …_

_T'inquiète pas, je vais te détendre d'une manière que tu vas adorer mon amour ... _

Edward venait de me chuchoter cette phrase qui mit tous mes sens en ébullition. Je nous voyais ensemble, dans le lit, ses mains sur moi, sa bouche sur moi oh putain … bon ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Je me tortillais légèrement dans mon lit se qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de mon homme qui affichait un sourire en coin foutrement sexy … Argh ! comme il m'énerve par moment …

_Très bien. Bon je vais préparer le matériel afin de vous faire votre première échographie et puis que vous puissiez dire « bonjour » à votre enfant._

Nous sourions comme deux gros abrutis. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : voir mon bébé et je voyais qu'Edward était aussi presser que moi.

_Alors voyons voir un peu si tout se passe bien …. Donc le bébé a bien 9 semaines. Tout va bien il est en bonne santé, son cœur bat bien. Vous voulez l'entendre ? _

…_._

Il nous avait montré où était le bébé. C'était encore un petit haricot mais c'était mon haricot. Quand j'entendis son cœur battre, le mien battait à l'unisson du sien. Je n'en revenais pas qu'un être vivant grandissait en moi. J'allais donner la vie à cette enfant.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas senti la main d'Edward me caressait le visage et m'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je me retournais pour le regarder et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle: des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux qui me font tant rêver et un magnifique sourire éblouissait son visage.

Après quelques minutes, le docteur essuya le gel de mon ventre.

_Alors a première vu, l'enfant a été conçu entre le 7 et le 9 mai._

A l'attente de ces dates, ma respiration se bloqua instantanément. J'étais sous le choc. J'avais complètement oublié l'espace d'un instant mon infidélité.

Mon souffle s'accéléra tout comme mon cœur. Oh mon dieu ne me dîtes pas qu'il y est une chance pour que Jake soit le père de l'enfant que je porte ?

_Ma chérie ….. ?_

_Edward … comment avons-nous pu oublier ? _

_Oublier quoi ?_

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne comprenais pas de quoi je parlais jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension traversait ses yeux.

_Oh putain ! ça ne peut … ça ne peux pas …._

_Edward …. _

_Je refuse … de penser … que je pourrais … ne pas … être le père de cette enfant … je ne peux pas …. _

La douleur et le désespoir avait envahit ses prunelles émeraudes. Mon cœur se comprima en sachant que je le faisais souffrir encore une fois. Mes larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler fasse à cette révélation.

_Pouvez m'expliquer s.v.p ?_

_J'ai eu une aventure il y a deux mois …. _

J'avais lâché la bombe. Mr SHEPARD me regarder avec … compassion ?

_Vous êtes vous protégé ?_

_Non … Même si je ne me souviens pas de cette soirée, j'ai eu la preuve malheureusement que nous n'avions pas utilisé de préservatifs. _

_Son esprit a refoulé cette nuit-là …._

_Comment le savez-vous Monsieur CULLEN ? _

_Appelez moi Edward. Je suis psychologue donc je le sais et je connaît suffisamment ma femme pour savoir que dès quelque chose arrive et qu'elle ne le maîtrise pas, son esprit le refoule_

_Très bien _

_Écoutez ça ne peux pas être son enfant … _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Parce que même si nous ne nous sommes pas protégés, j'ai pris le pilule du lendemain._

_Quand ? _

_Euh … le mardi suivant _

_Donc le 11 mai c'est ça ?_

_Oui _

_Et quand avez-vous des rapports avec lui ? _

_Le 8 mai au soir_

_Ok … et votre premier rapport avec Edward date de quand ? _

_Le 7 au soir …_

_Ok …. Preniez-vous la pilule à ce moment là . _

_Euh … non … j'ai commencé à la prendre après … ça _

_Ok … _

_Le fait que j'ai pris la pilule du lendemain devrait me garantir que je ne peux pas être enceinte de Jake n'est-ce pas ? _

Je voyais qu'il n'était pas convaincu parce que je disais. Il fallait absolument qu'il confirme mon raisonnement. Il le fallait. La survie de mon couple en dépend.

_Y-a-t-il des risques pour que cet enfant ne soit pas le mien?_

Sa voix était rauque, on pouvait y entendre tellement de douleur …

_A vrai dire … oui il y a des risques …_

_PARDON ?_

J'avais littéralement hurlé ma question. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas …

_Écoutez Bella, la pilule du lendemain ne peut pas éviter une grossesse dans tous les cas. Si vous l'a prenez 3 jours après le rapport non-protégé il y a entre 5 à 42% de risque d'échec. De plus vous ne preniez pas la pilule donc les risques sont accrus …_

J'essayais d'intégrer tout ce qu'il me disait.

_En gros, ce que vous essayer de me faire comprendre … c'est que cet enfant que je porte … peut être soit d'Edward … soit de Jake …_

J'avais murmurais la fin de ma phrase. J'étais en plein cauchemar. Il y avait 50% de chance qu'Edward soit le père de l'enfant que je porte. En gros c'était fifty-fifty

Edward était silencieux.

Nous avions fait abstraction de mon infidélité pour arriver à sauver notre couple et voilà que cette histoire nous revenait en pleine tête. J'avais peur qu'il ne replonge dans ses doutes et qu'il se renferme sur lui-même.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'Edward était le père. Parce que dans le cas contraire je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'élever en sachant qu'il est de Jake.

Je n'avais accepté cette grossesse que parce que je savais qu'Edward en était le père. C'est avec lui que je veux avoir des enfants, fonder une famille. Et je ne pourrais le faire avec un enfant qui me rappellerait … qui nous rappellerait toute notre vie mon infidélité … C'était inconcevable.

J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'avais surtout peur qu'Edward finisse par me détester. Je savais qu'il m'avait pardonner mais avec cette nouvelle tout était remit en question. Est-ce qu'il restera près de moi en sachant que je suis enceinte d'un autre ?

Même si je ne me voyais élever cet enfant s'il n'était pas le père, depuis que j'avais entendu son cœur battre, je ne savais pas si je pourrais avorter.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui avait toujours le regard – remplit de douleur - baissait sur le drap du lit comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

_Euh … docteur ?_

_Oui_

_Si je veux … avorter … combien de temps me reste-t-il … pour le faire ? _

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec difficulté. Le fait de voir tant de souffrance dans les yeux de celui que je considérais comme l'homme de ma vie me fit prendre conscience que je préférais perdre cet enfant plutôt que de le perdre lui.

Edward avait relevait instinctivement sa tête.

_Le délais légal d'avortement est fixé à la fin de la 12ème semaine de grossesse, soit 14 semaines après le 1er jour des dernières règles … Étant donné que vous avez eu vos dernières règles le 28 avril vous avez jusqu'au 17 août pour avortez._

_Cependant en sachant que si c'est ce que vous décidez, il y a quelques démarches à effectuer. Cela ne se fait pas à la légère. _

_Vous avez une première consultation médicale on l'on vous informe des méthodes médicales et chirurgicales, on vous explique les risques et les effets secondaires que comportent cette intervention. _

_S'en suit un entretien psycho-social qui se déroule en générale dans le courant de la semaine suivant la consultation médicale. _

_Puis une seconde consultation médicale qui a lui 7 jours maximum après la première consultation. Lors de cette consultation, vous devrez remettre à votre médecin la confirmation écrite de votre demande d'IVG. _

_Et enfin si vous décidez de faire cette intervention, vous aurez une visite de contrôle après l'intervention entre le 14ème et le 21ème jour qui suit l'interruption de la grossesse. A cette occasion votre médecin ou la sage-femme envisagera avec vous un moyen de contraception adapté à votre situation. _

…_._

Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire, c'était beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup. J'avais besoin de temps et de … mon homme. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours avec moi, qu'il était près à me soutenir même si je savais que c'était beaucoup lui demander …

_Edward …_

Son regard était perdu dans le vide, j'avais la désagréable sensation de le perdre. Mes larmes refirent leur apparition tellement j'avais peur de le perdre

_Edward … je t'en prie parle moi …_

…_. _

_Ne m'abandonne pas … je t'en supplie … j'ai besoin de toi … _

Je ne supportais pas son silence. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que nous avons vécu il n'y a 2 mois, mon cœur ne le tolérerait pas.

_Edward …._

_Monsieur CULLEN, je sais que cette annonce peut être dure à passer pour vous mais … _

_Dure à passer ? Vous ne savez pas ce que je peux ressentir ! _

_Edward … _

_Que crois-tu que ça me fait de savoir que tu es peut-être enceinte de ton meilleur ami hein? Dis moi ! DIS MOI _

_S'il vous plaît, Edward, calmez-vous .. _

_Que je me calme, vous voulez que je me calme … _

_MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ME CALMER ! APRES AVOIR APPRIS ET PARDONNER A LA FEMME QUE J'AIME SON INFIDELITE IL FAUT QUE J'ENCAISSE QUE LA FEMME DE MA VIE EST PEUT ETRE ENCEINTE D'UN AUTRE ! ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME CALME ?_

J'avais devant moi, l'Edward qui avait appris que la femme qu'il aimait l'avait trompé et je mettais jurer de ne plus rien faire pour le revoir mais faut croire que j'avais tord ….

_Écoutez moi ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital et je ne tolérerais aucun débordement est-ce clair ? Si vous ne pouvez pas vous calmez, je vous prierais à ce moment là de sortir de cette chambre et de l'enceinte de ce bâtiment me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Edward se posta près de la fenêtre pour se calmer. J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne vers moi pour cela. Il m'avouait un jour qu'il ne parvenait à se calmer que dans mes bras, que j'étais celle qui l'apaisait … faut croire que j'avais perdu ce rôle …

_Quand pourrons-nous savoir qui est le père biologique de cet enfant ?_

_Euh … Edward je suis désolé … mais pas avant la naissance de l'enfant … _

_Quoi ? _

_Bella … je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais faire un test de paternité qu'à la naissance. _

_En gros, je ne saurais qui est le père de cet enfant qu'au terme de cette grossesse ? _

_C'est ça _

Je ne pourrais pas tenir 7 mois sans savoir qui est le père de mon enfant. Edward ne pourra pas attendre la naissance pour savoir s'il est père. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire subir cela. En plus, si je décidais enfin si NOUS décidions de le garder, je devrais prévenir Jake de son éventuel futur paternité. Rien que de l'imaginer me donner la nausée.

_Écoutez moi, rentrez chez vous, discutez-en et on se revoit le 26 juillet pour que vous me donniez votre décision d'accord ?_

Je hochais simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'est Edward qui se chargea de répondre.

_Très bien docteur, merci et à dans 2 semaines_

_Au revoir les jeunes et réfléchissez bien. Pensez qu'il y a aussi une chance pour que ce soit votre enfant. Je sais que cela ne vous réconfortera pas forcément. _

_Mais l'enfant que vous portez peut être le fruit de votre amour seriez-vous prêt à le rejeter ? _

Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'il sortit de la pièce tout en nous offrant un dernier sourire. Il avait dans un sens raison. Cela pouvait aussi bien être l'enfant de Jake que celui d'Edward.

_Viens rentrons chez nous …_

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par Edward qui me tendit sa main. J'étais légèrement rassurée, il y avait encore un _« chez-nous »._ Je savais que c'était loin d'être réglé mais c'était un premier pas positif non ?


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPITRE 11_

Nous avions quitté l'hôpital vers 18h30. Une fois dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, on pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Je n'osais dire quoi que soit et de toute faon je ne savais pas quoi dire donc …

Edward regardais fixement la route, ses mains légèrement crispées sur le volant. Je ne savais pas dans quel état il était. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me parle, me dise se qu'il ressente.

Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir encore une fois. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus le faire et malgré moi je continuais. J'avais tellement peur qu'il finisse par en avoir marre de cette situation, de moi et par me quitter. Rien que d'imaginer son départ mon cœur se crispa fortement dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration commençait à s'emballer. Il fallait que je me calme. Pour l'instant il était là, il n'était pas parti et il fallait que je fasse tout pour le retenir. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de le perdre une troisième fois.

_Bella ça va ?_

_Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas … je suis un peu fatiguée … _

_Ok …_

J'avais besoin enfin nous avions besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Nous ne nous attendions pas du tout à avoir un enfant et encore moins dans ses circonstances. Nous savions qu'on en voulait un ensemble puisque nous en avions parlé mais pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Cependant, il était là et il fallait trouver une solution rapidement.

J'avais besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie. Je ne savais pas trop comment lui annoncer mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et il fallait bien qu'elle le sache un jour ou l'autre.

Je pris mon portable : _« coucou poulette ça va? Désolé pour avoir gâcher notre après-midi mais ce n'était pas du tout prémédité lol. Enfin bref … je voulais savoir si ça te disait de me venir boire un verre . Faut que je te parle c'est important... Voilà gros bisous et passe un bonsoir à ta famille ! » _

_Tu as envoyé un texto à qui ?_

_À Alice je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre. Je sais qu'elle doit s'inquiétait et j'ai besoin de lui parler de ce que tu sais _

_Ta grossesse … _

…_._

_Tu peux le dire tu sais _

_Oui mais je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais ? _

_Je pense que nous aussi nous avons besoin de parler …_

_Je pense aussi ..._

A ce moment là, je reçu un texto de ma poulette : _« ok pas de problème. On se rejoint dans 10 minutes ok? » « Ok pas de problème merci ma poulette à tout de suite. »_

_Alice est ok. Cela ne te dérange pas au moins ?_

_Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends que tu veuilles lui en parler ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie pour rien _

_Merci _

_Profites-en pour te confier à elle. Je sais que par rapport à son passé elle saura te comprendre et quand tu rentreras nous parlerons aussi d'accord ? _

_D'accord. Je ne rentrerais pas tard de toute façon, je me sens un peu fatiguée_

_C'est normal tu n'est plus toute seule maintenant_

…_._

_Je sais que je n'étais pas très présent pour toi à l'hôpital mais fallait que je digère la nouvelle. Bon j'avoue qu'elle a un peu de mal à passer mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es perturbée autant que moi par cela et que ce n'était pas ce que tu désirais pour nous. Enfin bref nous en parlerons ce soir ok ? _

_Ok … _

Il venait de se garer devant la brasserie où j'avais rendez-vous avec Alice. D'ailleurs elle me faisait de grand geste pour la rejoindre. Toujours aussi discrète celle là !

_A quelle heure tu penses rentrer ?_

_20h grand max …. ça ne laisserais du temps pour manger et parler ..._

_Ok à tout à l'heure_

_Bye_

_Et Bella ?_

_Hum … _

_Je t'aime _

Rien que le fait de l'entendre me dire « je t'aime » rempli mon cœur de joie.

_Je t'aime aussi_

_Allez vas-y_

Nous nous embrassions avant de nous séparer.

_Hey Bella ça va ?_

_Ça va … _

_Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu évanouie comme ça ? _

_Viens commandons je te raconterais tout après …_

_Très bien_

Un serveur vint nous prendre la commande une fois installée confortablement. Bien évidemment je pris un coca ne pouvant plus prendre d'alcool dans mon état même si je n'aurais pas dit « non » à un whisky coca.

_Alors raconte moi !_

_Ben …. je ne sais pas … comment … _

_Fais au plus simple sans chichi sans détournement tu vas droit au but _

_Ok …. je suis enceinte …. _

_PARDON ? _

Je pouvais voir la surprise prendre complètement possession de son visage. Elle avait une telle expression qui me ferait sûrement rire si je n'étais pas complètement perdue.

_Je suis enceinte_

_Comment ? _

_Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'explique comment au fait les bébés si ? _

_Ah ah trop drôle_

_Je sais _

_Bref … tu es enceinte ? _

_Oui _

_De combien ? _

_9 semaines_

_Vous allez le garder ? _

Telle était la question à 1 millions d'euros. Allons nous le garder ? Prendrons-nous le risque de mettre à terme cette grossesse en sachant qu'il y a 50% de risque que Jake en soit le père biologique.

_On en sais rien_

_Désolé de poser cette question mais quand on parlait avec Kim d'avoir un enfant maintenant tu étais la première à dire que tu avorterais si cela t'arrivait … _

Kim était une amie de fac avec qui nous nous entendions bien même si en général nous restions quasiment tout le temps toute les deux.

Et je me souvenais de cette conversation. Nous avions parlé de savoir ce que nous ferions si nous tombions enceinte maintenant et j'avais été la première à dire que j'avorterais.

_Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais la c'est totalement différent_

_En quoi ? _

La réponse était simple.

_C'est l'enfant d'Edward. Je porte son enfant, NOTRE enfant c'est ce qui fait la différence. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de le garder s'il aurait été de quelqu'un d'autre._

_D'accord …. et qu'en dis Edward ? _

Ah ça aussi c'est la question à 1 million d'euros ! Qu'en pense Edward ?

_En faite je n'en sais rien_

_Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? _

_Ben en faite il faut que je te dise autre chose … _

_Je t'écoute _

_Edward n'est peut-être pas le père de cet enfant … _

_QUOI ?_

_Pourrais-tu arrêter de crier s'il te plaît ? _

_Excuse moi mais … j'ai un peu de mal à suivre … _

Tu m'étonnes ! Même moi j'avais du mal à suivre …

_En faite tu te souviens que j'ai couché avec Jake i mois ½ ?_

_Je risque pas de l'oublier … _

_Ben on ne s'était pas protégé … _

_Mais tu n'avais pas pris la pilule du lendemain ? _

_Si mais a priori il y a entre 5% à 42% de risque d'échec après 3 jours depuis le rapport non-protégé et du fait que je ne prenais pas la pilule ne m'a pas aidé … _

_Ok … donc tu essayes de me dire qu'il y est des risques que … _

_Jake soit le père de cet enfant ? Oui _

_Oh merde !_

_Tu l'as dit … _

_Pour être dans la merde, nous le sommes bien. Avoir un enfant est censée être quelque chose de merveilleux mais là c'est pas franchement le cas ... _

_Et qu'allez-vous faire ?_

_Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si je suis contente d'être enceinte ! Si je veux cet enfant ou non ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas d'un enfant qui ne serait pas celui d'Edward !_

_Ok …. et donc imaginons un instant que ce soit l'enfant d'Edward, vous allez faire comment ? _

_Je pense avoir validé mon année, peut-être une ou deux matières à passer au rattrapage. Après cela, je prend une année sabbatique ou en tout cas je mets mes études entre parenthèse pour l'instant. Et je pense trouver un emploi jusqu'à ce que l'enfant arrive et après on verra bien comment les choses se déroulent... _

_Ok … et tu accouches quand ? _

_Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai rendez-vous le 26 juillet pour donner ma réponse _

_Quelle réponse ? _

_Savoir si nous le gardons ou pas ? _

_Ok … _

_Si j'étais à sûre à 100% que cet enfant était d'Edward, je ne me poserais même pas la question mais là … _

_J'ai demandé au cas où. Si tu avais vu le regard d'Edward, il était tellement désemparé,_ _il souffrait tellement que j'avais l'impression de le perdre. Je te jure que je préfère perdre cet enfant plutôt que lui !_

_Je le sais _

_Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui encore moins avec l'enfant d'un autre !_

…_. _

_Je sais que la situation n'est pas simple. Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout_

_cela. D'un côté il y a une partie de moi qui me dit de ne pas le garder parce que ça bousillera ma vie, ma relation, que je suis trop jeune pour être mère et que je ne sais même pas qui est le père et que rien que cette incertitude devrait m'aider à prendre une décision. Et puis de l'autre côté, tu as cette petite voix qui me dit que c'est peut-être l'enfant d'Edward, que c'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé et que je ne peux pas renoncer à ce bébé comme ça. Même si je suis jeune, je saurais m'en occupé, j'ai Edward avec moi et je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas … enfin si c'est son enfant …. _

…_._

_Dis mois ce que tu en penses ? _

_Elle était relativement silencieusement depuis le début. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. _

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je …. je ne sais pas … tout va tellement vite entre vous. Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés lors de vos rapports ?_

_Si ! sauf la toute première fois sinon le reste du temps évidement _

Je commençais à perdre patience malgré moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas enchanté de cette situation mais là j'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie, qu'elle m'aide, me conseille comme elle a toujours su le faire.

_Ne t'énerve pas sur moi_

_Je ne m'énerve pas j'aurais juste aimé que ma meilleure amie soit contente pour moi, qu'elle me soutienne c'est tout …._

_C'est tellement soudain_

_Je sais …._

_Es-tu heureuse ? _

_Je ne sais pas … tant qu'Edward et moi nous n'en avons pas réellement parlé je ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question … _

…_. _

Je voyais bien que quelque chose la tracasser. J'avais une petite idée sur le pourquoi mais je voulais qu'elle m'en parle d'elle même.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_En faite pour être honnête … cela me rappelle juste mon histoire _

_Je suis désolé_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. _

Alice était tombée enceinte à 15 ans. Son petit ami de l'époque voulait le garder mais elle ne le voulait pas …. enfin disons que c'était la solution la plus sage à prendre à cet âge là … même si ça été difficile pour elle de faire cela …

_Tu ne pouvais pas le garder tu n'avais que 15 ans Alice tu ne pouvais pas assumer un bébé à cette âge là et tu le sais_

_…_

J'ai 20 ans tu en avais 15. Je vis avec Edward, tu vivais chez tes parents. Edward est … enfin je ne sais pas s'il est heureux ou pas … je sais qu'il le serait si nous étions sûr à 100% qu'il en était le père. Alec voulait le garder mais il n'étais pas super enchanté par cette nouvelle d'après ce que j'ai compris … Ma famille me soutiendra – enfin je l'espère - parce qu'ils savent qu'Edward est fait pour moi tout comme ma belle famille le sait, tes parents n'auraient pas forcément bien accepté les choses à cause de ton âge ...

…

Je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire. Par moment, je savais qu'elle regrettait d'avoir avorter. Son bébé aurait eu 4 ans aujourd'hui. Je me demande si je ressentirais la même chose si j'avortais de ce bébé …

_As-tu déjà pensé que Jake pourrait être le père ?_

_Non _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Parce que je le sens, je sais que je porte l'enfant d'Edward_

_Tu n'essaies pas de te convaincre ? _

_Non c'est le sien, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Je ne pourrais pas élever l'enfant d'un autre – qui n'est autre que celui de mon meilleur ami – avec l'homme de ma vie … je ne pourrais pas … je ne pourrais pas … _

_Tu l'as dit à Jacob ? _

_Non faut que je lui dise en face, je ne peux pas faire ça par texto ou au téléphone et j'attends de savoir ce que veux Edward …. je ne peux pas prendre cette décision toute seule !_

_C'est clair …. c'est hallucinant _

_Je sais _

_Et si c'est l'enfant de Jake tu le garderas? _

Encore une question à 1 millions d'euros. Que ferais-je si c'est l'enfant de Jake ?

_Honnêtement ? Non …. non je ne le garderais pas …. c'est parce que c'est celui d'Edward que je le garde_

_Enfin c'est ce que tu essayes de te convaincre … quand sauras-tu qui est le vrai père que cet enfant ? _

_Pas avant la naissance_

_Sérieux ?_

_Ouais_

_Va falloir que vous attendiez encore 7 mois avant de savoir qui est le père_

_Ouais_

_Mais ça va être horrible_

_Je sais _

_Et que feras-tu si tu découvres à la naissance de c'est Jake le père ? _

_Ça n'arrivera pas …. _

_Je savais que ce n'était pas le sien. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Seul notre amour indéfectible entre Edward et moi avait pu créer une vie … _

_Mais si c'est le cas ?_

_Ça ne peut pas … je ne peux pas …. non … NON NON ET NON EDWARD DOIT ETRE LE PERE_

_Bella calme toi d'accord ? _

_Oui … désolé _

_Le fait de penser un instant que ce soit Jake le père me mettait dans une colère et un désespoir intense. Je ne pouvais pas porter l'enfant d'un homme que je n'aimais pas, d'un homme qui n'était pas LUI. _

Si à la naissance nous découvrons que c'est l'enfant de Jake, je ne pourrais pas le garder …

_Je ne sais pas …. je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'aimer alors qu'il est le fruit d'une nuit qui aura gâché ma vie et ma relation. Je ne pourrais pas …._

_Tu sais qu'il n'y sera pour rien ? _

_Je sais mais je ne pourrais faire autrement_

_Je sais … _

Nous parlions encore un peu de ma situation puis elle me confia qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Jasper dans la semaine et qu'elle avait hâte d'y être. Elle pensait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, son futur mari, le père de ses futurs enfants enfin du Alice tout craché quoi !

Ça m'avait fait du bien de parler avec elle. J'avais pu faire un premier point sur ma situation avant d'en parler avec Edward.

Sur les coups de 20h30, nous décidions qu'il était tant de rentrer. J'avais prévenu Edward que je rentrais un peu plus tard que prévu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien surtout maintenant que j'étais enceinte.

Une fois rentré, je le trouvais assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Il fallait que nous parlions, je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir comme cela. Sa souffrance m'était insupportable.

_Salut …_

_Hey … _

Quand il releva les yeux vers moi, je pus voir qu'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux était rouges et on voyait des traces de larmes sur son magnifique visage.

_Pardonnes moi je t'en prie … Je suis désolé de te faire encore souffrir … je ne le voulais pas …_

_Je sais … _

Je m'étais assise à côté de lui et lui avait pris la main. J'avais besoin de sentir son contact, sa présence. Il m'échappait je le sentais …

_Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas …_

…_. _

Son silence confirma mes craintes. Ma décision était prise, je savais quoi faire …

_Je vais avorter !_

_Quoi ? _

_Je vais avorter ! Je préfère perdre ce bébé que de te perdre toi !_

_Ça ne changera rien … _

_Bien sur que si _

_NON ! Ça ne changera rien. On se rappellera toute notre vie que nous avons perdu un bébé, un bébé qui était peut-être le mien … je ne pourrais pas … vivre avec cela … _

_Alors … Tu veux le …. garder ? _

Je ne pensais pas qu'il songeait à le garder. Je comprenais son point de vue. Je m'étais fait la même réflexion. Arriverais-je à vivre en sachant que j'ai tué un enfant … notre bébé ?

_Je ne sais pas si je veux le garder … mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec le fait d'avoir tué un enfant qui était peut être le mien … tu comprends ?_

_Oui … _

_Ce petit être qui grandit en toi est peut être mon enfant. Je vais peut être bientôt être père et même si ne pas savoir à 100% me tue … j'essaye de m'accrocher à cela _

_Je sais que c'est le tien _

_Comment peux-tu le savoir ? _

_Je le sens c'est tout _

Et c'était vrai. Je savais qu'Alice pensait que j'essayais de m'en convaincre mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il en était le père. J'en étais convaincue.

_J'aimerais pouvoir en être aussi certain que toi …_

_Crois moi … _

_Voudrais-tu le garder ?_

Encore et toujours cette question ! S'il en était le père j'en connaissais la réponse ….

_Si tu est son père biologique … je veux de cet enfant …_

_Vraiment ? _

_Bien sûr … Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je veux des enfants et je ne veux que toi au rôle de père … TOI et personne d'autre !_

…_. _

Je pensais qu'il savait que je voulais des enfants avec lui mais faut croire que non …

_Tu sais par moment ça me fait toujours bizarre de savoir que tu es désormais dans ma vie. Ça fait 2 mois ½ que nous sommes ensemble, nous habitons l'un avec l'autre, je suis enceinte de ton enfant, ça fait beaucoup à gérer surtout pour moi qui ne m'imaginait pas vivre cela un jour._

_Je sais que ça va un petit vite entre nous mais je n'ai pas forcement envie que ça ralentisse …. _

_Si moi par moment je le souhaite. _

Et c'était vrai. Même si j'étais plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, par moment tout cela va trop vite surtout depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte ..

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter de toi, de notre vie à deux pendant encore quelques temps, finir mes études, sortir avec mes amies, avec toi, voyager, se découvrir enfin vivre tout ce que vive un jeune couple._

_Au lieu de cela, je vais devenir mère à 21 ans d'un enfant dont nous ne sommes même pas sûr à 100% que tu en sois le père, je vais devoir prendre une année sabbatique pour m'en occuper, on va devoir réaménager l'appartement, notre vie va être complètement bouleversé quand l'enfant naîtra … _

_Tu regrettes ? _

_Quoi ? _

_Tu regrettes notre vie, notre relation ? _

_Non je …._

_Pourtant c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire _

_Ce que je te dit c'est que j'aimerais juste que ça ralentisse un peu, que je puisse bien assimiler les choses, les comprendre et les accepter. Je suis encore moi même une enfant, je n'ai pas eu une enfance joyeuse, je ne sais pas si je serais une bonne mère – si on décide de le garder - mais va falloir que je me prépare à l'être et je veux bien le faire. _

_J'ai envie d'être une bonne mère, je ne veux pas être le genre de mère que ma mère a été. Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. J'ai besoin de faire un travail sur moi sinon je ne pourrais jamais être là pour lui est-ce que tu comprends ? _

_Oui je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu que tout cela allait trop vite pour toi_

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as 24 ans c'est normal que tu désires fonder une famille et …. _

_Je là veux avec toi cette famille. Sans toi cela ne sert à rien. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre …_

_Écoute je veux cet enfant parce que c'est le tien _

_Ou pas _

_Parce que c'est LE TIEN, j'en suis sûr._

Il le fallait … c'était vital pour la survie de notre couple …

_J'aimerais tellement en être aussi sûr que toi_

_Je sais … je te demande pardon _

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute_

_SI , si je n'avais pas coucher avec …_

_Écoute on ne va pas revenir la dessus d'accord ? ce qui est fait et fait ok? Je t'ai pardonné donc on n'en parle plus_

_Si justement il faut en parler. Il y a des risques que ce ne soit pas ton enfant et je veux savoir comment tu gère cela_

_Comment tu veux que je le gère hein ? _

_J'en sais rien vu que tu ne me parles pas … _

Je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il pensait de cette situation, ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Si j'avais su ce qu'il y avait, je me serais abstenue de lui demander …

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'une part infime de moi t'en veux de m'avoir tromper, de m'avoir été infidèle, que je t'en veux d'être heureux mais en même temps malheureux. Je vais avoir la chance d'être père avec la femme de ma vie et je ne sais même pas si c'est le mien._

_Edward … _

_C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ENTENDRE ? QUE LE JOUR DE SA NAISSANCE EST CENSE ETRE L'UN DES PLUS BEAUX JOUR DE MA VIE ET QUE PAR TA FAUTE IL PEUX ETRE LE PIRE C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX SAVOIR ? QUE JE T'EN VEUX DE M'AVOIR BLESSE UNE FOIS DE PLUS ! Tu sais il y a une part de moi qui te haït de me faire souffrir à ce point, qui te haït d'avoir coucher avec Jake, qui te haït d'être enceinte et de ne même pas savoir qui en est le père. Comment je suis censé gérer les 7 mois de ta grossesse en ne sachant pas si je suis le père ou non ? Je ne supporterais pas de m'attacher à cette enfant et de découvrir qu'il n'est finalement pas le mien … _

Entendre ce qu'il me reprochait m'était insupportable. Même s'il avait raison, je ne pouvais en entendre d'avantage. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et que j'aille prendre l'air, j'en avais besoin …

Je me levais pris ma veste, mon sac à main et les clés de la voiture avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée sans lancer un seul regard à Edward.

_Eh attend où vas-tu ?Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air …_

_Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et encore moins dans ton état !_

_Laisse moi partir ! Je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceinte donc rien ne m'empêche de partir et puis de toute façon ça ne devrait pas déranger la partie de toi qui me haït que je m'en aille n'est-ce pas ? _

_Bells … _

Je ne le laissais pas terminer sa phrase et claquais la porte d'entrée. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture.

Une fois installée, les larmes que j'avais retenu jusqu'à présent s'écoulèrent librement sur mes joues. J'avais tellement mal mais le pire était que je m'en voulais de le blesser autant.

Il avait le droit de me haïr mais le savoir et qu'il me le dise changeait beaucoup de chose. Je pensais que l'on pouvait – grâce à notre amour – surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve mais faut croire que l'amour n'était pas toujours suffisant …

Je roulais, roulais mais je n'avais aucune destination précise, aucun but. Je me laissais guider, j'avais besoin de lâcher prise, de ne plus rien contrôler …

Des larmes roulaient encore sur mes joues à tel point que je n'avais pas fait attention au feu qui était passé au rouge … ni à la voiture qui allait me rentrer dedans dans quelques secondes et qui me plongera dans un long sommeil dont j'ignorais encore le moment où je m'en réveillerais … si je m'en réveillais …


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPITRE 12 _

**POV EDWARD**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, elle était partie comme ça sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de prendre l'air. Non mais quel culot ! C'est moi qui devrait avoir besoin d'aller m'oxygéner.

Toute cette histoire me bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, ce à quoi j'étais prêt.

Pourrais-je accepter d'élever un enfant dont je ne suis pas le père ? Pourrais-je l'aimer comme si c'était le mien ?

J'avais toujours imaginer fonder une famille et le rêve absolu était que Bella soit la mère de mes enfants. Et malgré elle, elle venait de gâcher ce rêve.

Je lui en voulais de me mettre dans cette situation, de nous mettre dans cette situation.

Quand le médecin nous avait annoncé sa grossesse, j'étais fou de joie mais j'étais vite redescendu sur Terre quand on avait prit conscience que nous ne savions pas qui en était le père. La douleur avait pris possession de mon corps, de mon cœur que je n'arrivais même pas à parler.

Cependant, ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi mon cœur avait eu un raté quand elle avait demandé combien de temps il lui restait si elle décidait d'avorter ? C'était la solution la plus simple pour tout le monde mais une part de moi qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur ce refusait à faire se choix.

J'étais mitigé …

D'un côté, je ne voulais pas de cet enfant car j'ignorais si j'en étais le père biologique et d'autre part, je commençais petit à petit à m'attacher à lui. Je l'imaginais grandir, apprendre à marcher, à parler …

Et c'est là que je pris conscience que la seule chose qui me bloquait même si elle s'avérait assez importante c'est que je ne savais pas si j'en étais le père.

J'avais 50% de chance de l'être. 50%! Autant jouer au loto.

Bella sentait que j'étais son père, elle en était convaincue mais je n'arrivais pas à en être aussi persuadé. Surtout que nous pourrions avoir la réponse qu'au moment où cette enfant viendrait au monde. Pourrais-je attendre aussi longtemps avant de savoir si cet enfant est vraiment le mien ? Je n'en savais rien.

De plus, nous devions prévenir Jacob. Si nous décidions de le garder ou même si nous décidions de mettre un terme à cette grossesse, il était en droit de savoir qu'il avait des chances ou des risques – selon de quel point de vue on se place – d'être père.

Je redoutais sa réaction. J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille assumer son rôle, s'il était le père biologique de l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de la femme que j'aime.

Je ne supporterais pas d'être la troisième roue du carrosse. D'un autre côté, je le prendrais très mal s'il refusait d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais tellement perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre de décisions concrètes et définitives.

Sorti de mes pensées, je vis qu'il était 22h et que Bella n'était toujours pas rentré.

Je me souvenais que conduire lui permettait de faire le point sur ses pensées.

J'avais remarqué cela il y avait quelque temps.

Quand elle avait besoin de s'isoler, elle prenait sa voiture, roulait sans destination précise et réfléchissait.

En général, elle ne partait pas longtemps où si elle voyait qu'elle rentrera un peu tard, elle me prévenait par un texto ou un appel.

22h15.

22h30.

22h45.

23h.

Toujours aucune nouvelle. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. En faite non j'étais mort de trouille. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle m'aurait prévenu même si elle était en colère, elle m'aurait prévenu. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Je me décidais enfin à l'appeler. En principe, quand elle partait comme cela, je ne l'appelais pas c'est elle qui le faisait. Mais là, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit je l'appelais soit je devenais fou surtout sachant dans quel état physique elle était …

Aucune réponse.

J'essayais encore et encore. Toujours rien. Son portable sonnait mais personne ne répondait. Ce n'était pas normal. Putain mais où est-ce qu'elle était ?

J'allais retenter une énième fois quand je vis un numéro inconnu m'appelait. Je décrochais avec rapidité pensant que c'était elle qui m'appelait d'un autre numéro.

_Bells c'est toi ? Putain mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je suis mort d'inquiétude ! Où est-tu ?_

_Monsieur ?_

C'était une voix féminine qui me répondit et ce n'était pas celle de ma Bella.

_Euh … Oui ?_

_Désolé de vous déranger mais c'est le numéro qui revient le plus souvent dans le portable de Mme SWAN … êtes-vous l'un de ses proches ? _

_Euh … c'est ma compagne ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Bella ? _

_Je suis désolé mais votre compagne a été admise au Seattle Grace Hospital après un accident de voiture … _

_QUOI ?_

Je lâchais le portable avant de me laisser tomber au sol.

Bella … Accident … Hôpital …

C'est trois mots tournaient en rond dans ma tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas … Ce n'était pas possible … C'était de ma faute … Je n'aurais jamais du l'a laissé partir dans cet état …

Je ne le supporterais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose …

_**Ressaisie toi bon sang ! La femme que tu aimes est à l'hôpital et toi tu t'apitoies sur ton sort ! Relève toi et va la rejoindre ! Elle va avoir besoin de toi !**_

Je me relevais d'un bond avant de saisir mon portable.

_Monsieur, Monsieur vous êtes encore là ?_

_Oui oui excuse moi … J'arrive, j'arrive … je prend ma voiture et j'arrive !_

_Très bien, je ..._

Je raccrochais sans laisser le temps à la personne de finir sa phrase.

Je pris ma veste, mes clés de voiture et sortis précipitamment de l'appartement.

Une fois dans la voiture, je démarrais et roulais le plus vite possible afin d'être près de mon ange, enfin pas trop afin de ne pas me retrouver aussi à l'hôpital.

Une fois garé sur la parking, je me précipitais vers l'accueil des urgences.

_ISABELLA SWAN ! Je viens pour Isabella SWAN, je vous en supplie dites-moi qu'elle va bien … par pitié … dites moi qu'elle va bien …_

Les larmes que j'avais refoulé depuis l'annonce de son admission s'écroulèrent sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Mon cœur avait tellement mal. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre … de LES perdre.

OH MON DIEU ! Le Bébé ! Comment allait le bébé ?

_Monsieur s'il vous plaît calmez-vous ?_

_QUE JE ME CALME ? NON MAIS VOUS DELIREZ OU QUOI ? LA FEMME DE MA VIE QUI PORTE NOTRE ENFANT EST A L'HOPITAL ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME CALME ?_

Je perdais complètement les pédales. Je ne pourrais pas vivre si je les perdais autant l'un que l'autre.

Et c'est là que je pris conscience que peut m'importait que je sois le père ou non de cet enfant, je l'aimais comme si c'était le mien et j'étais prêt à l'élever mais pas sans sa mère surtout pas sans sa mère. Elle m'était vital pour exister dans ce monde et cet enfant aura besoin de ses deux parents voire trois …

_Monsieur s'il vous plaît respirez et calmez vous ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital !_

Je m'exécutais. Je ne voulais pas me faire virer et ne pouvoir être là pour elle.

_Excusez moi … je ne voulais pas …_

_Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends toute à fait ! Attendez en salle d'attente que le médecin vienne vous voir et vous donne des nouvelles. _

_Très bien, merci. _

_Quel est votre nom ? _

_CULLEN. Edward CULLEN_

_Très bien. Le médecin viendra vous chercher quand il aura terminé. _

Je m'asseyais sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente.

Je détestais les hôpitaux. Il y avait cet aura de peine, de douleur … de mort.

Rien que ce mot me fit frissonner.

Elle ne pouvait pas … si c'était le cas, je l'aurais senti … au plus profond de moi, je l'aurais senti.

Elle fait partie de moi, elle est ma moitié si je l'avais perdu, je le saurais … et il me l'aurait dit.

J'avais peur de ce que l'on allait m'annoncer.

Je n'avais prévenu personne. Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire sachant que personne n'était au courant de sa grossesse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne comme cela.

J'avais pris ma décision. Je voulais de cet enfant. Qu'il soit de moi ou non, je le voulais. Il était une partie de sa mère qui était une partie de moi. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il était une partie de moi aussi …

Je voulais lui annoncer. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien. Je devais lui dire que je voulais de ce bébé … de NOTRE bébé.

NOTRE bébé ! Je vais être papa. Cette constatation me fit bondir de bonheur avant de me rappeler que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de ma femme et que je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais la retrouver. Mon moment de bonheur disparût aussitôt.

Deux heures !

Ça faisait 2 heures que j'attendais. 2 heures que je me demandais pourquoi le médecin mettait autant de temps avant de venir me parler … Était-ce si grave que cela ?

Alors que mes pensées étaient de plus en plus sombre, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevais ma tête en sursautant.

_Excusez moi … Monsieur CULLEN ?_

_Oui c'est moi, c'est moi _

_Venez avec moi _

Je me levais rapidement afin de suivre le docteur. Une boule se forma dans le creux de mon estomac appréhendant ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

Il me fit rentrer dans ce que je supposais être son bureau.

_Docteur dîtes-moi ce qu'à ma femme, je vous en supplie_

_Calmez-vous. Je vais vous informer de l'était de votre compagne mais vous devez vous calmez d'accord ? _

_Oui_

Je tentais de contrôler ma respiration qui s'était accéléré depuis que le docteur était venu me chercher dans la salle d'attente.

_Mlle SWAN est actuellement en salle de réveil … plongé dans un léger coma …_

_DANS LE COMA ?_

Dans le coma ! Bella, ma Bella était dans le coma …

_Je vous ai demandé de vous calmez !_

…

_Alors … quand elle est arrivée au urgence, votre compagne, était déjà dans le coma. Les ambulanciers nous ont dit que lorsqu'ils l'ont sorti de sa voiture, elle ne réagissait pas et saignait de la tête. _

_Dès son admission ici, nous l'avons amené faire un scanner cérébral afin de diagnostiquer son état. Nous avons découvert qu'elle avait un hématome opérable et nous avons réalisé l'intervention immédiatement._

_L'opération s'est très bien passé, votre compagne va bien mais il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer … _

_Ok … donc il n'y a pas eu de complication ? _

_Non aucune. Nous nous sommes aussi occupé de son poignet gauche. Elle a une légère entorse qui devrait passer rapidement. Nous attendons son réveil. Dès qu'elle se réveillera parce qu'elle se réveillera, nous la garderons un jour ou deux en observations et si tout va bien elle pourra sortir dans la foulée. _

_Ok … _

Je tentais tant bien que mal d'intégrer ce qu'il me disait.

Inconsciente … Scanner cérébral … Hématome … Opération …. Coma … Ça faisait beaucoup à digérer en si peu de temps.

Au final ce qui m'importait c'était qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle se réveille, que je puisse la serrer dans mes bras et m'occuper d'elle et du bébé !

LE BEBE !

_Et le bébé comment va-t-il ?_

_Il va bien. L'airbag l'a protégé tout comme la main gauche de sa mère d'où son entorse à son poignet. _

Elle l'avait protégé. Elle avait protégé son enfant, NOTRE enfant.

_Quand pourrais-je aller l'a voir ?_

_Maintenant si vous le voulez. Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à son réveil. Nous allons vous faire installer un lit pour être près d'elle. _

_Merci docteur d'avoir pris soin d'eux_

_De rien, c'est mon métier_

Je lui souris faiblement avant que nous sortions de son bureau pour nous diriger vers la chambre de ma belle.

Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, mon cœur se serra à la vision que j'avais de mon Amour.

Elle avait une large bande qui faisait le tour de sa tête, une bande à son poignet gauche. Les bip de son cœur et celui de notre bébé résonnaient dans la pièce. Ses sons étaient magnifiques, cela prouvait qu'ils étaient vivants autant l'un que l'autre.

Quand je fus à côté de ma belle, je remarquais sa main droite posait sur son ventre. Même inconsciente, elle pensait à son bébé. Je l'aimais tellement. Je LES aimais tellement.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, le rapprochant assez prêt de son lit afin de pouvoir prendre sa main dans la mienne.

J'y déposais un baiser avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable.

Le médecin avait dit qu'elle se réveillerait mais ne savait pas quand. J'espérais juste que cela n'allait pas être trop long.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir de nouveau plonger dans son magnifique regard chocolat, d'entendre sa voix si douce à mes oreilles, de sentir sa main serrer la mienne, ses lèvres se pressaient contre les miennes.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle me manquait !

_Salut ma chérie, c'est moi. Tu sais que tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles. Ne recommence plus jamais, tu m'entends, je ne veux plus jamais que l'on m'appelle pour me dire que ma femme est à l'hôpital hormis quand tu y mettras au monde notre enfant._

Je me trouvais ridicule de lui parler alors qu'elle ne m'entendait sûrement pas mais j'avais besoin de me confier à elle, j'avais tellement eu peur de la perdre qu'il fallait que je lui parle.

Mes larmes roulaient librement sur mes joues mais je m'en moquais complètement.

_Tu sais j'ai énormément réfléchit dans la salle d'attente et je veux de cet enfant. Tu m'entends je veux ce bébé. C'est notre enfant que j'en sois le père ou non. Il est une partie de toi et peut-être une de moi. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur mais dans le cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, je m'en moque car tu seras sa mère. Et j'aime sa mère plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. Tu es mon essentiel, tu es ma vie mon Amour. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre comme de perdre notre enfant._

_Quand l'hôpital m'a appelé pour me prévenir de votre admission, j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'effondrer. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que toi et le bébé. _

_Je n'ai prévenu personne que vous aviez eu un accident, je n'en étais pas capable et je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent ta grossesse dans ses circonstances. _

_Je veux que nous leur annonçons ensemble, tous les deux. Je veux leur dire que nous allons bientôt accueillir une personne de plus dans notre vie, qu'un bébé allait illuminer notre vie comme tu l'as fait le jour où tu as franchit la porte de mon cabinet._

_Je serais un bon père, je te le jure. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, notre enfant pourra toujours compter sur moi. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas même pour tout l'or du monde. Vous êtes ma vie maintenant et j'ai hâte que ce petit être naisse afin que je puisse le serrer dans mes bras et lui faire découvrir le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Il sera heureux. Il sera le bébé le plus heureux au monde, tu seras la mère la plus formidable qui puisse exister tout comme je serais le papa le pus génial de l'univers._

_J'avais eu l'espoir qu'elle me réponde mais je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps. Du temps pour que son corps guérisse de ses blessures. _

_J'avais passé l'une des pires nuit de ma vie. Même quand nous nous étions éloignés suite à son retour de Vancouver et que nous dormions plus ensemble, les nuits étaient difficiles mais légèrement supportable. _

_Là c'était horrible. La voir si faible, si éteinte …_

_Tous ses « bips » qui emplissait la pièce me rassurait mais il me rappelait que j'avais pu la perdre. J'étais au aguets. Surveillant que tout se passe bien pour elle comme pour le bébé. _

_3 Jours !_

_Il lui a fallut 3 jours pour se réveiller. _

_Ça été les 3 plus longs jours de ma vie. Je n'étais pas allé bosser. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je n'aurais pas été productif de toute façon. _

_J'avais coupé mon téléphone pour n'être dérangé par personne et ne souhaitant prévenir nos proches de cet accident. _

_Je continuais de lui parler. De lui dire combien je l'aimais elle et le bébé. Que je serais toujours là pour eux. Qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Que j'essayerais d'être un bon père pour notre enfant. _

_Je sais … que tu seras … un merveilleux … papa … je n'en ai jamais … douté …_

Je relevais ma tête au son de la voix de mon ange. Elle me regardait les larmes aux yeux, je compris donc qu'elle m'entendait quand je lui parlais …

_Oh mon ange ! Tu m'as tellement fait peur. Je t'en pris ne me refait plus une telle frayeur !_

_Je te le … promets … _

_Ne parle pas trop, tu as eu une commotion cérébrale, les médecins ont du t'opérer mais tu vas bien et le bébé aussi._

_Tu veux vraiment … de ce bébé ? _

_Oui je le veux … C'est NOTRE enfant mon Amour et je veux pouvoir l'aimer comme j'aime sa mère. _

_Je suis sûre … que tu es … son père … _

_On en parlera plus tard, repose toi d'accord ? _

_Hum … _

Je lui embrassais le front avant qu'elle ne replonge vers un sommeil réparateur.

La femme de ma vie allait bien tout comme l'enfant qu'elle portait et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important … le reste n'était rien comparé au bonheur que je ressentais quand je posais ma main sur le cœur de mon Ange et l'autre sur son ventre où bientôt notre petit trésor sera parmi nous ….


	14. Chapter 14

_CHAPITRE 13_

J'étais sortie de l'hôpital, vendredi 16, trois jours plus tard. Ils avaient tenu à me garder en observation un jour de plus ce qui enchanta mon homme qui ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Depuis que nous avions pris la décision de garder cette enfant, nous étions sur un petit nuage malgré mon accident.

Je voulais de cet enfant, je voulais qu'Edward en soit le père, que nous l'élevions dans l'amour et le bonheur.

Malgré mes 20 ans, je me sentais prête à être mère tant qu'Edward restait à mes côtés.

Le retour à la maison me fit le plus grand bien. Le médecin m'avait conseillé un repos obligatoire d'une semaine notamment à cause de mon opération mais aussi de ma grossesse. Il fallait que je me repose et je n'allais pas refuser étant donné que j'étais complètement à la ramasse.

Edward était au petit soin avec moi, avec nous. Nous avions reparlé du choix de garder cet enfant et de tout ce que cela allait engendrer. Mais au final, nous étions heureux. J'avais réussi à la convaincre qu'il y avait des chances que se soit son enfant biologique et je voyais qu'il se raccrochait à cet espoir.

Même s'il m'avait assuré être là pour moi et l'enfant s'il n'en était le père, je savais – et c'était tout à fait normal – que son vœux le plus cher n'était autre qu'être son vrai père.

Alice était passée à la maison complètement paniquée. Elle venait à peine d'apprendre pour mon accident étant donné que son portable n'avait plus de batterie. Une fois rechargé, elle avait écouté ses messages dont l'un d'Edward qui lui annoncé que je sortais de l'hôpital après un accident de voiture.

C'était la seule que nous avions prévenu du fait qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire et qu'elle était en droit de savoir que sa meilleure amie avait été admis à l'hôpital.

Je me souviens encore comment elle m'avait pourri …

**Flashback**

_Non mais tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole, prendre la voiture après une dispute alors que tu es enceinte. Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu le sais ça ! On aurait pu te perdre ! J'aurais pu perdre ma meilleure amie, ma sœur ! Edward aurait pu perdre la femme de sa vie et la mère de son enfant ! Tu aurais pu perdre ton enfant, votre enfant ! Bon Dieu mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu cherchais quoi au juste ? Tu voulais mourir ? Tu voulais tuer ton bébé ? C'est ça que tu voulais ? Ah c'est sur que cela aurait été plus simple …_

_Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Jamais je n'avais l'intention de tuer mon bébé ! Je l'aime ! Tu m'entends je l'aime ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas du prendre la voiture, je n'étais pas en état de conduire mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, j'avais … _

_Et pourquoi tu n'es pas aller t'éclaircir les idées en MARCHANT ma parole ? _

_J'en sais rien ok ? J'en sais rien ! Il n'y a que quand je conduis que j'arrive à me calmer … _

_Je me sentais affreusement mal même si je n'étais en aucun responsable de cet accident mais ils avaient raison sur un point : je n'aurais pas du prendre la voiture dans mon état. _

_C'était quand Edward avait pris la parole que je me rendis compte que je leur avais fait du mal et que j'aurais pu le détruire à jamais. _

_Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, Bella ! Qu'à TOI !_

_Je sais … J'ai conscience que j'aurais pu y rester, que nous aurions pu y rester …_

_Bella, j'ai faillit tout perdre, tout ce qui me fait vivre, tout ce qui me fait avancer. Si je t'avais perdu toi et le bébé, je te jure que je vous aurais rejoint d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans vous, en es-tu consciente ? _

**Fin Flashback**

Je croyais Edward quand il me disait que si je quittais ce monde prématurément, il me rejoindrait car je ferais exactement la même chose.

Et je comprenais Alice aussi. Elle avait raison. C'était totalement irresponsable de prendre ma voiture alors que je voyais à peine la route à cause de mes larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de se déverser sur mes joues.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Je passais mon temps sur le canapé à me reposer. Alice me tenait compagnie la journée jusqu'au retour d'Edward.

Nous nous reposions dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé avant de passer à table. Le dîner était toujours prêt quand il rentrait à la maison.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, je m'occupais de la maison : ménage, lessive, cuisine malgré mon entorse au poignet qui ne me gênait pas spécialement pour faire les tâches ménagers. Il fallait que je m'occupe un minimum sans toute fois forcer. Quand je voyais que je commençais à fatiguer, je me reposais et reprenais une fois plus en forme.

Edward voulait que j'en fasse le moins possible mais je ne pouvais pas passer TOUTE la journée dans le canapé ou à papoter avec Alice surtout que cette dernière avait commencé à sortir avec Jasper officiellement ce qui fait qu'elle était inépuisable et qu'elle passait les ¾ du temps à parler de son MAGNIFIQUE Jasper !

J'étais heureuse pour elle mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'épuisait ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre Jasper par ci, Jasper par là. Honnêtement je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour la supporter ! En même temps, ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur relation et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il se rende compte dans quoi il s'était embarqué le pauvre !

Enfin bref …

Nous étions déjà le 26 Juillet. Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse que j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que j'avais rendez-vous avec Dr SHEPARD. C'était Edward qu'il me le rappela ce matin après un réveil très agréable.

Je ne savais pas si c'était du à la grossesse mais mes orgasmes étaient deux fois plus intense qu'avant. Déjà qu'avant c'était le pied mais alors maintenant je ne vous raconte même pas.

Et je peux vous dire qu'Edward aimait particulièrement le fait que je sois enceinte.

D'une part, ma libido avait augmenté. J'avais des envies de sexe à n'importe quel moment et n'importe où. Le dernier lieu insolite en date était les cabines d'essayage d'un magasin pour femme enceinte. J'avais eu une envie soudaine de mon homme et je ne m'étais pas retenue ce qui n'avait pas déplu à mon amour. Il était toujours partant pour une séance de jambe en l'air.

Et d'autre part, Edward aimait particulièrement mon corps de femme enceinte : mes seins avaient grossis ce qui l'enchanta tout comme mon ventre qui avait pris un peu de volume. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi le fait que mon ventre soit plus gros puisse lui plaire, moi qui le trouvait pas franchement sexy. Quand je lui avais posé la question, il m'avait répondu que cela montrait que notre enfant grandissait bien et qu'il avait une meilleure prise sur mes hanches quand nous faisions l'amour.

Il avait réussi à me réconforter et à me faire accepter les changements que mon corps allaient obligatoirement subir.

Je repris conscience de la réalité, quand le Dr SHEPARD nous fit entrer dans son cabinet.

Une fois assis à son bureau, une certaine tension dont j'ignorais l'origine fit son apparition.

Edward prit ma main dans la sienne comme s'il avait senti mon malaise.

_Bonjour, Bella, Edward vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois ?_

_Ça peu aller_

_Et toi, Bella ? _

_Ça va. Fatiguée mais ça va. _

_J'ai vu que vous avez eu un accident de voiture …_

_Comment le savez-vous ? _

_Je suis votre médecin et vous avez été opéré dans cette hôpital donc tout ce qui vous concerne ce retrouve dans votre dossier auquel j'ai accès._

_Ah d'accord … _

J'étais quelque peu surprise de savoir cela mais bon au moins je n'avais pas besoin de raconter ce qui m'était arrivée sachant que cela m'était désagréable autant que ça l'était pour Edward.

_Bon je ne vais pas vous posez de question, j'ai déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir dans votre dossier comme je vous l'ai dit. Cependant est-ce que vous avez des migraines, des vertiges, la nausée ?_

_Non rien de tout cela. Juste fatigué mais à part cela ça va … _

_Très bien. Bon passons à la raison de votre visite aujourd'hui. _

Le fait qu'il rappelle le pourquoi de notre présence ici me fit sourire automatiquement et ma main se resserra dans celle de mon homme qui me regarda avec un sourire au visage.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux malgré les circonstances, il était heureux d'avoir ce bébé tout comme je l'étais étant convaincue à 100% qu'Edward était le père de notre enfant.

Je ne saurais l'expliquer … je le savais tout simplement.

_Alors vu vos sourires sur vos visages, j'en déduis que vous avez décidé de le garder n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui. Nous voulons de cet enfant, c'est notre enfant. Il est le fruit de notre amour … _

_Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir Bella, mais vous savez qu'il y a des chances qu'Edward n'en soit pas le père …. ?_

Pourquoi tout le monde me posait cette question ? Pourquoi personne ne me croyait quand je disais qu'il était le père biologique de mon bébé ?

_Non. Il est le père de notre enfant_

_Bella … _

_Non Edward. Tu es le père biologique de notre enfant. Je le sais c'est tout. Je n'essaye en aucun cas de me convaincre comme peuvent le penser certaine personne, j'en suis persuadée. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. TU es son père. Ce bébé est NOTRE enfant. _

…_. _

_Bon vu que vous avez pris votre décision, je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer jusqu'à votre accouchement. _

Il m'expliqua donc tout ce que j'avais à savoir.

Chaque mois, nous aurons rendez-vous afin de voir l'évolution de mon bébé. J'aurais une prise de sang à faire afin de déterminer mon groupe sanguin et celui de mon bébé pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'incompatibilité. Cela permettra aussi de vérifier s'il y avait dans mon sang une éventuelle syphilis, rubéole, toxoplasmose, virus du sida et les virus des hépatites B et C.

A la fin de ses explications, j'étais entre l'euphorie d'avoir cet enfant et la prise de conscience de tous ce que cela allait impliquer. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il y avait un tel suivi, tous ces examens, ces rendez-vous. Je n'étais plus toute seule à présent, un petit être grandissait en moi, j'allais donner la vie et j'en prenais conscience qu'à cet instant.

Étant à mon 3° mois de grossesse, j'avais déjà pris 4kg. Le médecin m'expliqua que c'était tout à fait normal. D'après lui, en moyenne, une femme enceinte prenait entre 10 et 15kg. Je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement prendre autant de kilo surtout si c'était pour me retrouver grosse comme une vache.

Il m'expliqua aussi toutes les modifications physiques que mon corps allait subir et les différents symptômes auquel j'allais être confronter durant les 7 prochains mois.

Concernant le sexe du bébé, nous allions pouvoir le connaître dans 2 mois. Je ne savais pas si nous voulions le savoir dès à présent ou si nous préférions avoir la

surprise à la naissance. Personnellement, j'avais une préférence pour la surprise. Tout ce que je voulais été de savoir si notre enfant était en bonne santé et en pleine forme. Savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon m'importait guère.

L'accouchement était prévu vers le 6 Février 2011. Il me restait environ 7 mois pour me préparer à son arrivée et 7 mois pour prendre conscience que j'allais donner la vie. J'allais mettre un enfant au monde qui aura besoin de moi intégralement. Je serais son repère tout comme Edward le serrait. J'étais terrorisée mais en même super excitée. C'était extrêmement bizarre cette contradiction de sentiments mais bon ...

Pendant toutes ces recommandations, ces questions, Edward ne m'avait pas lâcher une seule fois la main. Je savais que c'était important pour lui toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il posait. Il avait déjà commencé à se renseigner, se documenter sur le déroulement d'une grossesse. Il commençait à regarder les lits de bébé, les vêtements. Il s'investissait énormément dans cette grossesse.

Je me souvenais de la dernière fois où nous étions allés faire les courses, il s'était arrêté au rayon nouveau-né. Il avait craqué sur un body où était inscrit «_ I love my Dad_ ». Son regard reflétait une multitude de sentiments : de la tendresse, de l'amour mais surtout de l'espoir. Il espérait tellement être le père de cet enfant. S'il s'avérait qu'il ne l'était pas, cela serrait une déchirure pour lui et pour notre couple.

A la sortit du cabinet, où nous avions pris rendez-vous pour le mois prochain, nous avions le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais heureuse même si une épée de Damoclès menaçaient de faire éclater ma vie.

Nous avions pris la décision de l'annoncer à nos familles. De toute façon dans 2 mois cela se verrait et puis nous avions décider de le garder donc autant mettre nos familles au courant en omettant le fait que nous ne sachions pas à 100% qui en était le père.

Je ne me voyais pas annoncer à ma famille et ma belle-famille que j'avais trompé Edward et que mon amant pouvait être le père de l'enfant que je portais. Même si moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais assez de mal à les convaincre de la

véracité de mes paroles, déjà que j'avais déjà du mal à convaincre Edward alors la famille n'en parlons même pas !

Vendredi soir ! Annonce de ma grossesse à nos familles !

Nous avions prévenu tout le monde que nous voulions faire un repas chez nous pour nous retrouver. Parce que mine de rien, nous nous n'étions pas vu depuis l'anniversaire d'Edward. Hormis Jazz étant donné qu'il habitait à 30 minute de chez nous et qu'il sortait avec Alice, je n'avais revu personne.

Jazz n'était pas au courant de ma grossesse, nous voulions qu'il l'apprenne en même temps que le reste de nos familles. Edward avait du négocier farouchement avec Alice pour qu'elle tienne sa langue. Ça avait été long, remplis de cris, d'insulte en tout genre mais Alice avait céder …

De plus, c'était l'occasion pour que nos 2 familles se rencontrent enfin. De mon côté, Renée, Phil, mon frère, ma sœur et Alice seront présent et du côté de ma homme, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett et Jazz seront là.

J'appréhendais énormément. J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose que nous n'allions pas apprécier – Edward et moi – allait se produire. Mon homme, bizarrement, était du même avis que moi et nous avions appris, à contre-cœur, à nous fier à nos instincts.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me ramena sur Terre.

_Bonjour maman, Phil ça va ?_

_Oui et toi ma chérie ? Ça fait longtemps ! Tu pourrais au moins nous passer un coup de fil pour nous donner de tes nouvelles ! En plus tu manques à Edgard et Victoria !_

_Bonjour mes amours ! Alors comme ça je vous manque _

_Bellaaa_

Je me penchais pour embrasser mes deux trésors. Victoria me serra dans ses bras en me disant des «_ Je t'aime_ », « _M'a manqué_ », « _Pourquoi t'es plus là_ ? ». Malgré ses 2 ans et demi, elle était très intelligente et elle me ressemblait sur bien des points.

Quand à Edgard, il était déjà dans les bras d'Edward. Et oui mon frère avait totalement craqué pour l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur et je pouvais largement le comprendre. Même s'il ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois - lors de déjeuner chez mes parents et pour mon déménagement – Edgard adorait Edward.

Ma sœur aussi avait craqué mais nous étions proches toutes les deux et dès que nous nous voyions, elle ne me lâchait plus.

Nous venions juste d'installer mes parents dans le salon quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit une nouvelle fois. Edward et moi en parfait petit couple qui recevait, allions ouvrir la porte ensemble. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris toute ma belle famille, EN INTEGRALITE y compris Alice, devant ma porte.

_On sait dit autant venir tous ensemble qu'au compte goutte. En plus, comme ça je ne raterais pas l'apéritif en arrivant en dernier._

Nous éclations de rire devant la réplique d'Emmett. Lui et la nourriture, une grande histoire d'amour !

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je les dirigeais vers notre salon où ma mère c'était déjà levé pour faire les présentations.

L'ambiance était agréable. Tout le monde parlait, riait. J'étais contente que nos deux familles s'entendent à merveille même si j'avais cette boule au ventre et ce sentiment que cela n'allait pas durer et je savais qu'Edward le ressentait aussi, vu le regard qu'il me lançait.

Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance que durant l'apéritif. Nous avions décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle au moment du dessert.

Pendant que tout le monde dégusta mon crumble au pomme, qui semblait faire des heureux, Edward pris la parole pour enfin annoncer aux autres la vrai raison de leur présence ici.

_Je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose … Si vous êtes tous réunis aujourd'hui c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison …_

_Bon Accouche Eddy_

_Em arrête de m'appeler Eddy !_

_Bon les 2 calmez-vous ! Qu'as-tu à nous annoncer de si important ? _

Esmée était la seule qui arrivée à calmer ces deux frères lorsqu'ils commençaient à se chamailler.

_Bella et moi allons avoir un enfant._

_Je suis enceinte_

Plus aucun bruit ne résonna dans la pièce. J'avais rejoint les bras d'Edward qui c'était levé pour faire cette révélation.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient heureux, heureux pour nous mais là j'avais l'impression que cette nouvelle ne leur faisait pas plaisir. Au cause de ces fichues hormones, je sentais mes yeux s'humidifiaient avec leur absence de réaction.

_OH putain c'est génial je vais être tonton ! Tu vas voir, mon neveux va être un putain de beau goss tout comme son oncle !_

Emmett et ses délires toute une histoire !

_Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt dit que mon fils, si c'est un garçon, sera aussi beau goss que son père mais bon chacun son point de vue …_

Ma réflexion fit réagir l'assemblée qui partait dans un immense fou rire.

Et enfin les réactions que j'attendais firent leur apparition du moins c'était ce que je croyais ….

_N'écoutez pas ce gros balourd ! Félicitation à vous deux, vous le méritez !_

_Merci Rosalie _

Elle me prit fortement dans ses bras. Malgré c'est 8 ans d'éloignement, notre amitié était toujours la même comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittées.

Jasper et Alice vinrent nous féliciter – même si elle était déjà au courant – cette dernière nous surprit parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle apprenait ma grossesse en même temps que les autres. Enfin bref, Alice et ses réactions … ça faisait un moment que j'avais arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre.

_Ma chérie, c'est formidable, je vais être grand-mère. Si tu savais comme vous me rendez heureuse, tous les deux. J'avais perdu espoir que vous vous retrouviez. Il y avait tellement peu de chance et pourtant le destin vous a de nouveau réunit. C'est incroyable ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous me donniez mon premier petit-enfant !_

Le discours d'Esmée me toucha tellement que les larmes que j'avais essayer de contenir coulaient sur mes joues.

_Oh non ne pleure pas mon trésor !_

_Ce n'est rien Esmée sûrement les hormones !_

Edward me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Même si je trouvais sympa de passer du temps en famille, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me retrouver dans les bras de mon Homme.

_Félicitation mon fils_

_Merci papa_

Carlisle sera Edward dans ses bras dans une accolade où l'on pouvait ressentir la fierté d'un père pour son fils.

_Félicitation ma petite Bella_

_Merci_

Il me serra à son tour dans ses bras. J'avais considérer, pendant un moment, Carlisle comme un père et à ce moment là ce sentiment refit surface.

Ma petite sœur était venu me voir en me demandant si j'avais un bébé dans le ventre. Avec son air si enfantin, je l'avais prise dans mes bras en lui disant qu'elle serait bientôt tata. Edgard était allé se réfugier dans les bras d'Edward devant toute cette agitation.

Bizarrement, ma mère n'avait absolument pas réagit à l'annonce de ma grossesse. Quand je me retournais vers elle pour comprendre son absence de réaction ce que je vis me paralysa. Il y avait dans son regard tellement de tristesse, de déception, d'incompréhension. J'étais moi même perdue …

Pourquoi ma mère n'était pas heureuse pour moi ?

_Maman ?_

Toujours aucune réaction.

_Maman ! Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît …._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi quoi ? _

_Pourquoi avoir gâché ta vie ? _

J'en tombais des nues. Ma mère trouvait que j'avais gâché ma vie alors que j'attendais son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille !

_Je ne gâche pas ma vie, je …_

_Si c'est ce que tu fais ! Tu as 20 ans et tu es déjà enceinte ! J'ai accepté ta relation avec Edward, que tu emménages avec lui aussi rapidement mais je ne peux pas accepter cette …. cette grossesse ! Tu vas devoir arrêté tes études, prendre une année sabbatique pour élever cet enfant, faire des sacrifices ! Je ne tiens pas à assister à ton échec ! _

Comment ma propre mère pouvait penser ça ?

_Comment … Pourquoi penses-tu que j'échouerais dans mon rôle de mère ? Ne m'en crois-tu pas capable ?_

_Honnêtement ? Non !_

Le verdict était tombé. Ma mère ne m'en croyait pas capable alors qu'en ce moment, j'avais besoin du soutien de mon entourage et surtout de ma famille.

_Pourquoi ?_

J'avais chuchoté ma question de peur d'entendre la réponse qui je le savais n'aller pas me plaire.

_Parce que tu n'es pas faîte pour être mère !_

_Quoi ? _

_Tu n'es pas capable d'être mère, tu n'as que 20 ans, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant. Et qui te dit qu'Edward restera avec toi jusqu'au bout, il n'a que 24 ans, s'il rencontre une fille qui pourra lui offrir une vie de liberté alors que toi tu lui imposes une vie remplie de responsabilité, de compromis … Qui crois-tu qu'il va choisir ? _

J'avais senti Edward se tendre au parole de ma mère et je savais qu'il n'allait pas se retenir de lui dire ce qu'il pense.

_Tout d'abord Renée, je suis là donc si vous avez quelque chose à me dire dites-le moi directement ok ?_

_Je … _

_Et puis, je ne vous permet pas de parler à ma place. Qui êtes vous pour dire que je vais abandonner votre fille parce qu'elle m'offre une vie où je vais être père. Je vais_ _construire ma famille avec la femme de ma vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs. Votre fille est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était elle et personne d'autre alors je vous interdit de douter de ma sincérité envers Bella. De plus qui vous permet de dire que votre fille ne sera pas une bonne mère ? Vous avez été une bonne mère pour votre fille ? Vous avez su l'élever ? Vous avez su faire des sacrifices, des compromis comme vous le dites si bien ? Vous avez tenu vos responsabilité ? Vous avez su la protéger ? _

Je savais que si je ne l'arrêtais pas, il allait dire des choses que je préférerais que personne ne sache surtout pas sa famille. Je ne pourrais plus jamais les regardais en face.

_Edward …. je t'en pris arrête …._

_Non ! De qu'elle droit se permet-elle de dire que tu ne seras pas une bonne mère alors qu'elle a été incapable d'assumer son rôle de mère quand tu en avais le plus besoin ?_

_Arrête …. _

Il ne m'écouter plus. Je savais qu'il en avait énormément sur le cœur. Il n'avait jamais compris le comportement de ma mère quand j'étais enfant. Il avait besoin de vider son sac et le fait qu'elle s'attaquait à moi et à son enfant avait ouvert la brèche qui menaçait de céder depuis un moment.

_Vous avez été là quand son père la battait, la touchait sexuellement ? Vous avez joué votre rôle de mère quand son père a faillit la violer alors qu'elle vous avez demandé, SUPPLIE de ne plus y aller ? Vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez déposé votre fille chez ce monstre et vous êtes parti, je ne sais trop où avec je ne sais trop qui pendant que votre fille souffrait en silence._

Il avait tout balancé. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mes yeux fixaient inlassablement le sol de peur de croiser les regards remplient de pitié de ma belle-famille.

_OH mon dieu !_

Esmée venait de réagir au parole de son fils. Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix le choc, l'incompréhension ….

_Vous n'avez pas à dire qu'elle ne sera pas une bonne mère alors que vous avez été une mère ignoble !_

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. J'avais trop mal.

D'une part, ma mère me rejetait en me disant que je ne serais pas une bonne mère pour notre enfant alors que j'avais besoin d'elle et d'autre part ma belle-famille venait d'apprendre mon passé des plus humiliant. C'en était trop pour moi. Je sentais que j'allais m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre et je ne voulais pas le faire devant tout le monde.

Mais d'abord, il fallait que je fasse sortir le seul parent qui me restait dans ma vie.

_Va t'en …_

Ma voix était tellement faible que j'étais persuadée que personne ne m'avait entendu.

_Va t-en ! Sors de chez moi !_

_Pardon ? _

Je ne pouvais plus contenir ce que j'avais en moi. Momentanément, la colère pris le dessus face à la tristesse et c'était ce que j'avais besoin à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se rende compte à quel point ces paroles m'avaient blessé.

_Je t'ai dit de partir ! Sors de chez moi et de ma vie ! Tu ne me crois pas être capable d'être mère ? Ça te regarde mais je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Je serais une bonne mère parce que je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs que toi et j'espère que tu ne referas pas les tiennes avec Edgard et Victoria parce que je ne le permettrais pas. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à souffrir comme j'ai souffert parce que tu le regretterais. Considère qu'à présent tu n'as plus de fille ! Dis-toi que tu n'as que 2 enfants et prends-en soin ! Maintenant sort de chez nous !_

A la fin de mon speech, plus aucun son ne résonnait dans la pièce. Puis ma mère se leva - avec Phil qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début – et entraîna les petits avec elle vers la porte.

_Les petits dîtes au revoir à votre sœur parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que vous l'a reverrez …_

Quand elle prononça ses mots, je me rendis compte qu'en me séparant de ma mère, je me séparais de mes frères et sœur. Mon cœur se serrait violemment à cette pensée. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

_Bella, tu pars ?_

Victoria était devant moi avec une mine si triste que j'avais encore plus de mal à me calmer.

_Oui ! Mais tu vas être sage avec maman d'accord ?_

_Pourquoi tu pleures ? _

_Oh ma chérie !_

Je serrais ma sœur le plus fort que je pouvais. Je voulais m'imprégner de son odeur parce que je savais que nous allions être séparer pendant un moment et cette idée m'était insupportable.

_Veux pas que tu partes !_

_Ne pleure pas mon ange ! Je t'aime si fort !_

_Pars pas ! Veux pas que Bella parte !_

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses magnifiques yeux marrons et cette vision me brisait.

_Allez on y va !_

Elle prit ma sœur dans les bras qui n'arrêtait pas de crier mon nom pendant que j'entendais Edgard pleurait dans les bras d'Edward qui tentait de le réconforter.

Phil partit le récupérer. Il me le donnait pour que je puisse lui dire au revoir.

_Sois sage mon bonhomme ok ? Je t'aime_

_Beyaa_

Lui aussi pleurait. Phil me le pris avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

_J'essayerais de la résonner. Je te promet que tu ne seras pas séparer d'eux très longtemps. Ils ont besoin de toi tout comme tu as besoin d'eux. Je suis désolé de la réaction de te mère. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Tu feras une excellent mère. Félicitation !_

Les paroles de Phil me réchauffaient momentanément le cœur mais je savais que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Quand ma mère avait une idée en tête, il en fallait du temps avant de réussir à lui faire changer d'avis.

_Merci_

Et il parti.

Quand la porte claqua, je m'écroulais au sol en pleure. Je ne pouvais plus retenir ma peine, ma souffrance. Perdre ma mère, ma sœur, mon frère, ma famille était insupportable.

Edward accourut vers moi. Il me pris dans ses bras et me porta dans le canapé.

_Chut mon ange … Je suis tellement désolé …._

Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je ne pouvais pas les arrêter et je ne le voulais pas. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ce que j'avais en moi. Je ne savais pas si ma belle-famille était encore là et pour être honnête, je m'en foutais un peu à ce moment-là.

Je sentais que je sombrais. La voix de mon homme se fit lointaine et comme dans une brume, je l'entendis me murmurer : « dors mon amour, je serais toujours là, je te le promet » avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPITRE 14_

C'est la lueur du jour qui me réveilla. Mes muscles étaient engourdis, j'avais un mal de tête pas croyable et mes yeux me brûlaient.

Je décidais de me lever quand je me rendis compte qu'Edward me serrer fortement contre lui comme si j'allais m'en aller – ce qui n'était absolument pas au programme.

Je regardais l'Adonis près de moi. Il était mon rocher, mon point d'ancrage sans lui je n'aurais pas été capable d'affronter ma famille hier soir.

C'était à ce moment-là que je me souviens de la soirée d'hier que j'avais momentanément occulté de mon esprit …

**Flashback**

_Je mettais endormis dans le canapé, dans les bras d'Edward. Dans mes songes se rejouaient la scène où mon seul parent restant n'approuvait pas ma grossesse et que je reniais de ma vie. _

_J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit heureuse pour moi, qu'elle soit fière de moi. A aucun moment, je n'avais imaginé que ma mère s'oppose aussi farouchement à ma future maternité. _

_En lui disant de sortir de ma vie, je perdais également mon frère et ma sœur – mes deux amours. J'avais tellement mal. Ils étaient mes rayons de soleil. Je les aimais tellement que me dire que je ne les reverrais plus pendant un moment me tordait le ventre. _

_Ré-entendre leurs cris, leurs pleurs me fit sortir brutalement de mon sommeil – qui n'avait pas du tout était réparateur. _

_Je me retrouvais dans notre chambre, seule. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Edward, si sa famille était encore ici ou si elle était repartit après ce fiasco qu'avait été ce repas. _

_Je me rappelais tout à coup qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité sur mon enfance. Je commençais à suffoquer quand je me demandais s'ils n'allaient pas changer leur regard sur moi. Ils avaient appris que j'avais été brutaliser, violenter par mon propre père, que ma mère ne m'avait jamais aidé … _

_Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Me trouveront-ils toujours digne de leur fils ? De porter en moi leur futur petits-enfants ? Tant de question auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. _

_Je décidais de sortir de ma chambre quand j'entendis des voix qui provenait de notre salon. Alors ils étaient toujours là …. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là ? Je ne voulais _

_pas leur parler, je ne voulais pas voir leur pitié dans leur yeux. Je n'étais pas prête à cela. Je venais de perdre la seule famille qu'il me restait, je ne voulais pas les perdre eux aussi alors que je ne venais à peine de les retrouver. Ce serait trop dur ! _

_Une fois arrivée dans les salons, Edward arriva vers moi et me serra fortement contre lui. J'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence, de ses bras. Il ne me restait que lui. Il était ma seule famille à présent. _

_C'est à ce moment là, que je compris. Même si je souffrais de la réaction de ma mère, de l'éloignement de mes bouts de choux, Edward était et serait toujours ma famille. Je n'avais besoin que de lui pour me sentir entière. Il était ma vie et je ne voyais pas finir la mienne sans lui. Malgré les années, la distance, ça toujours été lui et ça le sera toujours. _

_Je t'aime mon chéri_

_Je t'aime aussi mon ange et je suis désolé de la réaction de ta mère et de … le mienne .. _

_Pourquoi s'excusait-il de sa réaction ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Voyant que je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi de ses excuses, il reprit ses explications. _

_Je n'avais pas le droit de parler comme cela à ta mère, de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je suis désolé d'avoir ravivé ton passé, de l'avoir divulgué devant ma famille – qui je te rassure ne changeront pas devant toi. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'emporter comme cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas laissé ta mère te dire toutes ces choses._

_J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tout ce qu'elle te disait te blessée, qu'une part de toi l'a croyait et je ne pouvais pas l'a laissé continuer. Elle te faisait souffrir, elle blessait la femme de ma vie, la future mère de mon enfant et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. Je sais que cela va être dur pour toi, que perdre ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur te fait souffrir mais tout va s'arranger, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu arriveras à surmonter tout cela parce que tu es une femme forte, courageuse et que je serais là quand tu en auras besoin. Je serais toujours là pour toi, pour vous, je t'en fais la promesse._

_Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues lorsque je me jetais sur lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il était mon tout. Et il avait raison, j'arriverais à surmonter cela comme je l'avais toujours fait. _

_Une fois notre baiser finit, il me dirigea vers la table où toute ma belle famille se trouvait. Lorsque je les regardais les uns après les autres ce que je vis dans leur regard me rassura immédiatement. Il n'y avait ni pitié, ni tristesse seul de l'affection, de la tendresse et de l'amour y était présent. _

_Je serrais chaque personne de cette pièce pour leur remerciais de leur présence et de leur soutien. _

_Personne ne reparla des révélations qui avaient été faites lors du clash avec ma mère et je leur en étais reconnaissante. _

_Nous terminions la soirée dans la bonne humeur. C'est vers 1heures du matin que tout le monde prirent congé. Je commençais à être fatigué physiquement et psychologiquement. _

_Après avoir pris une douche qui me fit le plus grand bien, je mis mon pyjama dans la salle de bain. _

_Quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je pouvais apercevoir que mon ventre avait pris un peu de volume. On voyait un petit renflement. J'allais entamé mon 4° mois de grossesse et j'étais heureuse. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre en sentant que j'aimais déjà ce petit être qui grandissait en moi. Il était un mélange d'Edward et de moi. _

_Je remarquais la présence de mon homme quand ses mains vinrent se poser sur les miennes. _

_Tu es magnifique et je vous aime. Je prendrais soin de vous toute ma vie. Vous êtes ma vie._

_Nous nous embrassions pour celer ses paroles qui firent bondir mon cœur de bonheur._

**Fin Flashback**

Des baisers dans mon cou me firent sortirent de mes pensées. Edward me regardait avec ce sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois. Même au réveil, il était magnifique.

_Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?_

_Ça peut aller … _

_Tu as été beaucoup agité dans la nuit … _

_Je sais. _

_Tu veux en parler ?_

_Non ça va _

_Bella ne te renferme pas s'il te plaît … Tu sais que je suis là … _

_Je sais mon chéri… Je sais … _

Je me blottis dans ses bras pour retrouver le sentiment de sécurité, de plénitude, de sérénité, de bonheur que seul lui pouvait me procurer.

Je ne voulais pas parler de la soirée d'hier. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Je ne voulais pas replonger la dedans car je sentais mes défenses se fissuraient petit à petit et que j'allais fondre encore en larme si je reparlais de la rupture avec ma famille.

Edward dût comprendre mon besoin de réconfort car il me serra lus fortement dans ses bras en me déposant un léger baiser sur mon front.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échanger. Tellement bien dans ses bras que je me rendormis.

Nous nous étions levés vers 12h30. Edward partit préparer le déjeuné pendant que je me préparais.

Une fois à table, la conversation repris.

_Alors que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ?_

_Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger en faite. Je me sentais bien de regarder un film blottis dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie_

_C'est un programme que j'aime bien !_

Il me sourit. Mais son sourire se fana instantanément. Je ne comprenais ce brusque changement d'humeur.

_Mon cœur qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Tu dois l'appeler ? _

Je ne comprenais pas. Qui devais-je appeler ?

_Qui ?_

_Jacob. _

Entendre son prénom me fit l'effet d'une gifle. J'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je prévienne Jake. Ça faisait 20 jours que je savais que j'étais enceinte et je ne lui avais toujours rien dit.

Pendant quelques heures, la possibilité paternité de Jake m'était sortit de l'esprit.

Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et l'idée d'appeler Jake pour lui dire qu'il allait peut-être devenir père d'ici Janvier ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

Même si j'étais convaincue qu'il ne l'était pas, j'avais peur que cette nouvelle change et perturbe cette amitié que nous avions mis du temps à construire.

_Bella? Tu dois l'appeler et lui dire. Il a le droit de savoir._

_Je sais. _

Je le savais pas j'avais pas envie.

Au vue de la tournure que cela avait pris avec ma mère, j'avais encore moins envie de lui annoncer. Comment Jake allait réagir ? Comment annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il allait éventuellement devenir père à 20 ans ?

_Comment je lui annonce cela ?_

_Je ne sais pas mon ange … je ne sais pas …. _

Je voyais qu'Edward souffrait et je me détestais pour cela. Il ne profitait pas vraiment de cette grossesse ne sachant pas à 100% si l'en était le père et tout cela à cause de moi.

_Mais tu dois lui dire en face pas par téléphone …_

_En face ? Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je monte à Vancouver ? _

_Non ! Que NOUS montions à Vancouver ! Je ne te laisserais pas y aller dans ton état et surtout pas toute seule !_

Je le comprenais. La dernière que j'y étais allée seule, je l'avais trompé et j'étais enceinte. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il veuille m'accompagner. Mais j'avais une peur bleue de leur rencontre. Même si la dernière fois qu'il s'était parlé, ça c'était à peu près bien passer, je savais qu'en face cela serait autre chose.

J'avais peur de la réaction d'Edward. J'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à Jake – même si je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher ….

_D'accord. Je l'appellerais …._

Le week-end était vite passé. Nous n'étions pas sortit préférant profiter l'un de l'autre avant qu'Edward reprenne le boulot lundi.

Lundi soir quand mon amour rentra du travail, j'étais assise sur le canapé avec mon portable dans les mains. Cela faisait 1 heure que j'essayais de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour appeler Jake.

Je voulais le faire le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas faire traîner cela.

_Bella ça va ?_

Edward venait de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il se demandait ce que j'avais.

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ça fait 1 heure que j'essaye d'appeler Jake mais je n'y arrive jamais._

_Ah …. _

Lui non plus n'était pas enchanter. Il appréhendait énormément la réaction de Jake. Il avait peur qu'il veuille s'impliquer dans cette grossesse. J'avais la même peur que lui.

_Je vais prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps appel-le._

_Ok_

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Je n'arriverais jamais à me pardonner. J'avais tellement mal de voir tout ce que ma connerie avait crée. J'avais tellement mal de le voir souffrir par ma faute.

Je décidais enfin à l'appeler. Je ne pouvais pas rester des heures à me lamenter sur mon sort. Ce qui est fait et fait, à moi d'en assumer les conséquences.

Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de l'appeler pour cela. Cela faisait tellement peu de temps que nous étions vraiment ami que j'avais peur que cette histoire brise notre amitié tout comme elle était en train de briser mon couple.

Je m'emparais de mon portable et appelé Jake en espérant secrètement tombé sur son répondeur …

_Allô ?_

_Jake salut c'est Bella ça va ? _

_Eh Bella ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ? _

_Ça va enfin ça pourrait allé mieux … _

_Sa va mieux avec Edward ?_

_Oui …. ça va … _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'entends au son de ta voix que cela ne va pas si bien … _

Je pris une grande respiration avant de me lancer.

_Y a moyen qu'on se voit prochainement ?_

_Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Écoute je ne peux pas vraiment en parler par téléphone … _

_Ok … J'espère que cela n'est pas grave_

_Tout dépend de quel côté on se place … _

J'avais chuchoté cette dernière fois en espérant qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

_Rien … rien … _

_Ok … _

Un léger silence s'installa. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je n'avais qu'une envie : raccrocher et retrouver mon homme.

_Tu veux venir ce week-end ?_

_Euh je ne sais pas … Par contre si je monte, Edward viens avec moi. _

_Ah bon ? _

_Oui. Je ne veux pas monter sans lui … et il ne veut pas me laisser monter … seule … _

_Je peux le comprendre_

Repenser à ce que nous avions fait la dernière me retourna le ventre.

Edward apparût à ce moment là dans la salon.

_Mon cœur, Jake propose qu'on monte ce week-end ça te va ?_

_Ouais … plus vite on monte, mieux ça sera … _

Je n'aimais pas lui faire endurer tout cela. Quand je pense qu'il fallait attendre encore 5 mois avant de savoir qui est le père.

_Jake ?_

_Oui ?_

_C'est ok pour ce week-end_

_Très bien. Je vous attend pour samedi soir, c'est bon ? _

_Oui ça ira_

_Super … j'en profiterais pour appeler les autres, ils ont tous hâte de rencontrer Edward_

_Ouais je sais, ça sera l'occasion … _

Revoir les autres allaient me faire du bien et j'avais hâte de leur présenter l'amour de ma vie.

_C'est clair. Donc à samedi _

_Soyez là pour 19h ok ? _

_Ça te dérange si on arrive vers 17h ? Ça nous permettra de parler tranquillement sans les autres autour de nous …. _

_Ok …. comme tu veux …. _

_Merci bon bises à samedi _

_Bisous ciao _

Je raccrochais la boule au ventre. J'allais lui annoncer ma grossesse samedi, dans 6 jours …

J'allais apprendre à Jake qu'il avait des chances d'être le père de l'enfant que je portais à seulement 20 ans super non ?

La semaine passa malheureusement très vite.

A aucun moment de ma semaine, nous ne reparlions de ce prochain week-end à Vancouver. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre sans se soucier du reste.

Nous avions besoin de nous recentrer sur nous, notre couple.

Mine de rien, nous étions conscients de la fragilité de ce dernier. Même si nous nous aimions plus que tout au monde, ne pas savoir si Edward était le père de cet enfant, l'absence de ma famille, la potentielle paternité de Jake étaient des facteurs qui menaçaient mon bonheur, NOTRE bonheur.

J'avais peur que cette rencontre fissure encore mon couple. Je ne savais pas comment Jake allait réagir ….

Samedi.

Nous étions samedi.

Je m'étais levée avec l'estomac complètement nouée en sachant que dans quelques heures j'annoncerais à mon meilleur ami ma grossesse.

Personne ne parla. Nous ne nous étions échangés aucun mot, aucun geste tendre depuis le réveil. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire pour alléger cette tension qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Nous prîmes la route sous les environ de 14h sachant que nous avions environ 2heures45 de route à faire et qu'Edward souhaitait faire des arrêts en vue de mon état physique.

Je sentais Edward tendu en conduisant. Ses doigts serraient tellement le volant que je pouvais apercevoir ses veines sur ses mains.

Je savais qu'il appréhendait cette rencontre et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Il allait certes rencontre mon meilleur ami mais aussi l'homme avec qui je l'avais trompé et qui était éventuellement le père de l'enfant que je portais.

C'était beaucoup à supporter même pour un psy.

On ne parla pas non plus durant le trajet préférant rester dans nos propres pensées ou sachant que de toute manière il n'y avait rien à dire ….

Plus nous approchions de Vancouver, plus mes mains tremblaient, plus ma respiration s'accélérait.

_Bella calme toi s'il te plaît !_

Je savais que je devais me calmer. Cela n'était pas bon pour le bébé que je stresse comme cela mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais l'impression de jouer l'avenir de mon couple. Comme si tout allait se jouer ce soir.

Nous venions d'arriver à Vancouver et je lui indiquais le chemin à prendre pour se rendre chez Jake.

Une fois garé devant chez lui, mes tremblements prirent de l'ampleur.

Je sortis de la voiture pour me diriger vers la porte de son entrée quand Edward me prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

C'était notre premier contact depuis ce matin et cela m'avait manqué.

Sa voix, sa présence, ses bras, ses lèvres m'avaient manqué. Elles me permettaient d'exister, de vivre.

Il était mon existence, ma vie. Me passer de sa tendresse, de lui tout simplement était insupportable.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon Amour quoi qu'il se passe, cela ne changera rien à l'amour que je te porte ok ? Je t'aime pour le restant de mes jours. Je t'ai promis de te protéger, d'être près de toi, de t'aimer toute ma vie et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

Il cela ses paroles par un baiser où reflétait toute la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour qu'il éprouvait à mon égard.

Nous nous dirigions main dans la main vers la porte d'entrée. Une forte appréhension s'empara de moi quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur un Jake souriant.

_Bella comment ça va ?_

_Ça va … _

_Comme tu m'as manqué !_

Il illustra ses mots en me prenant dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire cela. Il avait fait la seule chose devant Edward qu'il ne fallait pas : me toucher.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me dégager de cette étreinte qui me mettait mal à l'aise et que je n'appréciais pas. Comprenant mon désir, il me relâcha tout en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

**Il ne tenait pas à la vie ou quoi ?**

Seul Edward pouvait faire cela. Seul lui pouvait m'embrassait sur le front. C'était sa façon de me montrer sa tendresse, son soutien, son amour pour moi tout en restant discret. Seul LUI en avait le droit.

_Jake arrête !_

_Pourquoi ? _

_Parce que c'est ma femme que tu touches et que tu embrasses !_

Je sursautais au ton de la voix de mon homme. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la façon que Jake m'avait accueillit.

Je sentais que la situation allait dégénérer. Lorsque je me retournais vers l'homme que j'aimais, je paniquais quand je vis la lueur de colère prendre possession de son regard et de son corps.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas éviter ce qui allait suivre …


	16. Chapter 16

_CHAPITRE 15 _

Sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, Edward frappa Jake en lui balançant son poing dans la figure. Jake s'écroula sur le sol en tenant son nez où l'on pouvait déjà voir un filet de sang couler.

__Ça c'est pour avoir toucher ma copine devant moi ! Et ça, c'est pour avoir coucher avec la femme de ma vie !__

Il lui donna quelques coups de pied dans le ventre avant que Jake réagisse et se mette à frapper le superbe visage et le corps de mon Amour.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ai réagit. Je ne supportais pas de voir Edward se faire frapper. L'inverse ne m'avait pas plus perturbé que cela mais dès qu'on touchait à Edward, on me touchait.

__Jake arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête.__

Personne ne m'écoutait. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient partis ailleurs dans un monde où je n'avais pas ma place. Je sentais mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Mon cœur battait à une folle allure. Je voyais Edward prendre des coups, en donner et je ne pouvais pas l'endurer.

__Je vous en supplie arrêtez-vous ! Edward ! Edward ! Pitié arrête.__

Il se reconnecta enfin à moi. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens et sur mes mains qui s'étaient inconsciemment posaient sur mon ventre, il se précipita vers moi.

__Pardonne-moi mon Amour, pardonne moi !__

Ses bras me serraient contre lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie : être dans ses bras.

Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce. Il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement.

__Vous allez arrêter vos conneries maintenant. On est pas venu pour que vous vous tapiez dessus ok ? Je sais mon cœur que tu lui en veux et je le comprends, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit quand tu l'as frappé ….__

__Bella … __

Jake était choqué par ce que je venais de dire. Je ne mentais pas. Je comprenais pourquoi il en était venu aux mains et je n'avais aucun droit d'intervenir.

__Quoi ?__

Mon ton était légèrement froid lorsque je répondis à Jake.

__Alors pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ?__

__Parce que je ne supportais pas de te voir prendre des coups. Si tu as mal, j'ai mal tu te souviens ?__

Un léger sourire apparût sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me dépose un baiser sur mon front.

__Bon allez faire chacun un tour dans la salle de bain afin de vous arranger un peu. Je vous rappelle que nous devons parler.__

Repenser au pourquoi de notre présence ici, me fit perdre momentanément mon assurance.

Une fois les deux apprentis boxeurs nettoyaient, nous nous asseyions sur le lit-canapé pendant que Jake s'installa sur une chaise en face de nous.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Je gardais la main droite d'Edward dans ma main afin de le retenir s'il voulait partir une fois de plus à l'assaut du visage de Jake mais pour surtout le calmer parce que la suite n'allait pas être plaisante.

__Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure … Je ne voulais pas te provoquer Edward en étant proche avec Bella … C'est juste que ma meilleure amie m'avait manqué …__

On aurait dit un petit enfant qui s'excuser après avoir fait une bêtise.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, Edward prit la parole …

__Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé …__

J'étais contente qu'il s'excuse … enfin presque …

__Mais je ne le regrette aucunement.__

Quoi répondre à cela ?

__Alors … Euh … Bella tes partiels se sont bien passés ?__

**Sérieusement on va parler de mes partiels ?**

__Ben écoute ça c'est bien passé …__

__Tant mieux … __

Bon à ce rythme là demain nous y étions encore …

__Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ?__

Pourquoi il posait cette question lui ? En quoi cela le regardait ?

Bizarrement c'est Edward qui répondit à la question …

__Euh ben en faîte …. Bella était une de mes patientes. C'est lors de sa première séance avec moi qu'on s'est retrouvé__

__Et depuis vous ne vous lâchez plus__

__Je l'ai perdu pendant 8 ans ce n'est pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé que je vais l'a laissé partir__

Sa dernière réplique coupa court à la conversation.

Il était temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Plus nous tournions autour du pot, plus mon angoisse augmentait.

__En faîte si on est venu c'est qu'on avait quelque chose à t'annoncer enfin j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer__

__Oui c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs quand je t'ai eu au téléphone je paniquais un peu parce que vu le ton de ta voix la dernière fois et encore maintenant ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de joyeux ce que tu as à m'annoncer … __

Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place ….

_Si dans un certain sens c'est une bonne nouvelle mais pas totalement … _

__Alors dis moi !__

Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge quand j'ai voulu lui annoncer ma grossesse.

__Ma puce dis lui, je ne peux le faire à ta place et même si je le pouvais je ne le voudrais pas …__

__Je sais__

Edward avait raison, c'était à moi de lui dire. Je devais une fois de plus assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

__Vous me faîtes peur tous les deux …__

__Jake tu te souviens de la dernière soirée qu'on a faîte tout les deux ? __

__Euh oui …. la soirée où … __

__Où tu as couché avec ma femme … oui cette soirée là !__

Sa réplique jeta un froid sur la conversation. S'il faisait des réflexions à chaque fois que nous allions évoquer cette fameuse soirée, je n'y arriverais jamais … même s'il en avait le droit !

__Edward …__

__Désolé.__

Sans que je m'y attende vraiment, Jake pris la parole …

__Ce n'est pas grave, je m'y attendais un peu. Écoute je tiens encore à te présenter mes excuses pour cette soirée. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser et risquais de rompre le bonheur de ma meilleure amie et encore moins interférer dans votre relation !__

__Ben dans un certain sens c'est ce qui s'est passé__

__Comment ça ? __

__Et bien … euh … je suis enceinte__

Ça y est la bombe était lâché !

__QUOI ?__

__Je suis enceinte __

__Ben c'est super. Je suis content pour vous même si je trouve que c'est un peu précipité mais si c'est ce que tu veux Bella je suis heureux pour vous deux !__

__Jake … tu n'as pas compris … __

__Si ! tu es enceinte !__

Génial ! Monsieur n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre notre dernière soirée et ma grossesse.

__Oui … sauf que ce bébé a été conçu entre le 7 et le 9 Mai …__

__Oui ! Et alors ? __

**Non mais il est con ma parole !**

__Entre le 7 et 9 Mai, Jake !__

__Oui ben j'ai compris !__

__Vraiment ?__

__Tu peux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé de si important entre le 7 et le 9 Mai ?__

**Non mais il se fout de ma gueule là ?**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en espérant lui faire comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui dire …

__Oh Putain !__

**Ah ben ça y est ! Il a enfin compris !**

__Tu est en train de me dire que tu es enceinte et que je suis le père ?__

__Euh … pas tout à fait __

__Bella ! Accouche s'il te plaît !__

Il perdait patience tout comme Edward qui je sentais s'agiter à côté de moi.

__En faite nous ne sommes pas sûre de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant …__

__Comment ça, tu n'es pas sûre de qui est le père de ton bébé ? __

__J'ai fait l'amour avec Edward le 7 mai et j'ai couché avec toi le 8 … d'après le gynécologue, il a 50 % de chance – enfin de chance – que tu sois le père de ce bébé__

__Comment ça 50% ? __

__Quand nous avons couché ensemble, nous ne nous sommes protégés. Je ne mettais pas non plus protéger avec Edward. J'ai pris la pilule du lendemain quand je me suis souvenue de notre aventure sans protection sauf qu'elle n'a pas été efficace. Je fais partie des 5 à 42% des cas où la prise de cette pilule est inefficace. Et vu que je ne prenais pas la pilule … cette enfant peut-être d'Edward … comme de toi … __

Raconter comment j'étais tombée enceinte me fit prendre conscience d'à quel point j'avais été inconsciente en ayant des rapports non protégés. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas attraper une quelconque maladies.

__Oh putain … j'y crois pas … il a fallu que je mette enceinte ma meilleure amie … enfin il y a une possibilité que j'ai mis enceinte ma meilleure amie__

…

__Et quand peux-on savoir qui est le père de l'enfant ? __

__Pas avant l'accouchement__

__DANS 9 MOIS !__

__Ouais … enfin dans 6 mois maintenant__

__Donc vous l'avez gardé ? __

_Bien sûre que nous l'avions gardé ! Ce bébé est le fruit de l'amour qu'Edward et moi nous nous portions !_

__Bien sûr !__

__Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?__

Alors que j'allais répondre, Edward me devança de quelques millièmes de secondes …

__Je compte élever cet enfant même si ce n'est pas le mien parce que j'aime sa mère et que je ne peux faire ma vie sans elle. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce petit être soit MON enfant. Je sais qu'il y a 50% de chance que je sois son père biologique et … qu'il y a un risque que ce soit le tien.__

…

A chaque fois qu'Edward évoquait le fait qu'il ne soit pas le père de cet enfant me rappeler la faute que j'avais commise et cela me rendait malade.

__Jake je ne te demande rien … je tenais seulement à ce que tu le saches car tu avais le droit de savoir. Et puis si j'avais gardé le silence, tu te serais demandé pourquoi je ne montais plus vous voir. Bref tu méritais de savoir la vérité__

Et c'était vrai ! Je n'attendais pas de Jake qu'il assume sa paternité – s'il s'avérait être le père de cet enfant. Je voulais juste qu'il soit au courant. Il était en droit d'être mis au courant.

__Waouh … c'est une sacrée nouvelle__

__A qui le dis-tu … __

__Et que comptes-tu faire si c'est mon enfant ? __

Toujours la même question à laquelle j'évitais de penser … Peut-être que finalement Edward et Alice avaient raison. Peut-être que j'essayais de me convaincre qu'Edward était le père de peur de penser à l'éventualité qu'il ne le soit pas, aux conséquences que cela allait entraîner et aux choix que j'aurais à faire.

__Je … je ne sais pas …__

__Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?__

Je comprenais que Jake me posait cette question. Il avait le droit de savoir ce que je comptais faire si cet enfant était le sien …

__Je sais qu'Edward peut l'élever comme étant son propre enfant mais moi je saurais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant et tu le sais. Le fait que j'ai décidé de le garder était parce qu'Edward en était le père et que j'ai toujours voulu lui donner des enfants même quand j'avais 9 ans.__

__C'était mon rêve qu'il soit le père de mes enfants et je ne voyais personne d'autre pour cela. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait des requis pour qu'il ne le__

__soit pas, tout a changé. Alors certes nous l'avons gardé parce qu'au plus profond de moi je suis convaincue que se soit lui le père mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'aimer totalement. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'élever l'enfant d'un autre car pour moi c'est ce qu'il sera, ce sera TON enfant.__

J'étais consciente que ma réponse pouvait choquer mais c'était ce que je ressentais face à cela.

__Mais tu seras sa mère !__

__Je sais mais même s'il n'y ait pour rien, il sera celui qui aura gâché mon bonheur de donner des enfants à l'homme que j'aime. __

__Mais tu pourras en avoir d'autre par la suite.__

Il avait raison mais cela ne changerait rien pour moi au final …

__Je sais … mais il me rappellera que j'ai trompé l'homme de ma vie et ça … je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter__

…

J'aimerais tellement qu'il comprenne mon point de vue autant lui qu'Edward. Il devait comprendre que je n'étais prête à avoir des enfants que si et seulement si Edward en était le père.

J'ai toujours su qu'Edward était l'homme de ma vie même durant ses 8 ans d'absences. Je priais chaque jour, chaque nuit pour que Dieu me le ramène, me rende mon premier et seul amour.

Seul lui pouvait être le père de mes enfants. Il était le seul pour qui je pourrais surmonter cette peur de faire les mêmes erreurs que ma mère avait faite avec moi.

Seul lui pouvait me donner la force et l'envie de porter et de donner la vie.

Il n'y avait que pour lui que j'étais prête à mettre au monde un enfant que je pourrais et voudrais aimer, protéger, guider, voir grandir pour finir par voler de ses propres ailes.

Juste LUI et personne d'autre !

__Tu sais on avait réussi à surmonter mon infidélité – même si elle était encore présente dans nos esprits – nous avions surmonté cette épreuve et quand le médecin nous a annoncé que ça pouvait être ton enfant, tout est revenu à la surface. Toutes nos peurs, nos craintes, nos doutes, nos souffrances, nos blessures, tout est réapparût et j'ai peur quand ayant cet enfant alors que tu en ai le père ne fasse accroître encore plus cette souffrance et que cela nous brise pour toujours. Nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre__

__mais par moment l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. Et même si le notre est inconditionnel et qu'il a survécu à 8 ans d'absence, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il survive à cela …__

J'avais cette peur au fond de moi qu'Edward me quitte s'il s'avérait que Jake soit le père de cet enfant. Même si mon homme me jurait qu'il ne me quitterais jamais même s'il n'était pas le père biologique de cet enfant, je ne pouvais pas gérer ce doute qui grandissait petit à petit en moi.

__Je comprends … Honnêtement si c'est mon enfant je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'assumer__

__Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande … mais si c'est le tien et honnêtement j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas le garder.__

__Et que comptes-tu faire ? __

__Le faire adopter __

Cette idée était déjà présente depuis le début. J'essayais de ne pas y penser mais cela m'était impossible. A chaque fois que je pensais trois secondes à la possibilité qu'Edward ne soit pas le père, cette idée apparaissait comme la solution idéale à mon dilemme.

__QUOI ?__

__Edward … __

__On avait pas parlé de cela__

Effectivement, jamais je n'avais évoqué la possibilité de le faire adopter avec Edward. Me faire avorter oui mais pas adopter ce qui est peut-être assez paradoxale vous ne trouvez pas ?

Nous avions pensé – enfin j'avais pensé à avorter – mais jamais avec Edward l'adoption avait été une solution. Alors qu'au final, le faire adopter était peut-être plus facile que de tuer un bébé qui grandissait en moi non ?

__Je sais … mais je ne pourrais pas l'aimer sachant qu'il est d'un autre.__

__Tu sais ce n'est pas en le mettant à l'adoption que les choses s'arrangeront au contraire__

__...__

Je ne voyais pas où Edward voulait en venir.

__Nous saurons que l'enfant que tu as eu avec ton meilleur ami et dans une autre famille car tu n'as pas su accepter tes erreurs et je trouve cela trop facile de l'abandonner.__

__Mais … __

__J'aurais toujours en tête que ton enfant est quelque part sur cet Terre, que tu__

__as mis au monde un bébé, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier et toi non plus. Et un jour, tu le regretteras. Comment feras-tu si un jour il se pointe chez nous en disant que c'est ton enfant et qu'il cherchait à savoir qui est sa mère biologique et pourquoi tu l'avais abandonné ? Que feras-tu ? __

__Je ne sais pas … __

Je ne saurais pas le gérer, j'en étais consciente. Ça serait faire face à la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

__Ben moi je sais. Tu culpabiliseras, tu ne pourras pas lui expliquer qu'il est le fruit d'une aventure d'un soir où sa mère tellement bourré à couché avec son meilleur ami et comme aucun des deux n'a voulu assumer leur responsabilité, ils ont préféré la facilité en le mettant à l'adoption pour pouvoir vivre une vie sereinement, avec l'homme ou la femme de leur vie … tu te vois lui dire cela ?__

__Non … __

Je voyais où il voulait en venir et je savais qu'il avait entièrement raison.

__Chérie je te connais, tu ne te pardonneras jamais d'avoir fait ce choix là et tu le sais ….__

…__. __

__Il a raison Bella __

__Pardon ? __

Le fait que Jake soir d'accord avec Edward me choqua. Depuis quand ces deux là étaient d'accord sur quelque chose ?

__J'ai dit « il a raison » ! Si c'est notre enfant il faudra l'assumer et lui donner tout ce dont il mérite parce que dans cette histoire il n'est en rien coupable …. c'est nous les fautifs … pas lui. Nous n'avons pas le droit de l'abandonner sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas l'enfant dont toi et moi avions rêvé …__

__Tu serais donc prêt à l'assumer ? __

Serait-il vraiment prêt à accepter, assumer cette paternité ?

__Oui. Je sais que ça ne va pas être évident mais oui ! Mais parents seront d'ailleurs avec moi. Je sais qu'ils seront déçus de mon comportement mais ils me soutiendront – enfin je l'espère … En attendant je serais présent pour lui. S'il s'avère être mon enfant, il aura le droit de connaître son vrai père … Désolé pour toi Edward …__

__Non c'est bon …. J'arrive petit à petit à me faire à cette idée même si c'est difficile. Et je suis content que tu le prennes comme cela, que tu assumes tes actes. C'est courageux de ta part. Beaucoup serait parti en courant … __

__Oh mais crois moi c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire … Je vais dire quelque chose qui pourrait vous choquer mais si j'accepte de jouer mon rôle potentiel de père c'est en grande partie parce que la mère de mon potentiel enfant est ma__

__meilleure amie et que je ne peux pas l'a laissé dans cette situation – même si elle t'a toi – je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans un miroir si je l'abonnais. Je lui ai toujours promis que je serais toujours là pour elle comme elle pour moi et ben c'est maintenant de prouver que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air … __

J'étais touchée par les paroles de mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait promis d'être toujours là si j'en avais besoin comme je lui avais faite cette même promesse. J'aurais juste préféré qu'il me prouve dans une autre situation que celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions aujourd'hui …

__Merci Jake … ça compte pour moi …__

__Je sais __

__Merci Jacob __

__De rien Edward__

Je ne savais pas si cette conversation avait apaisé momentanément la tension qui régnait entre eux mais en tout cas cela sonnait comme un genre de « cesser le feu » et cela me convenait parfaitement.

__Bon ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu comptes leur dire ?__

Bizarrement dire à mes amis que j'étais enceinte à 20 ans et que je ne savais pas qui en était le père ne m'enchantait guère. Allez savoir pourquoi !

__Il le faudra bien mais si l'occasion ne se présente pas je leur dirais plus tard parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me juge__

__Tu sais qu'ils ne le feront pas se sont nos amis __

__Je sais … __

La discussion que nous avions eu avait su mettre les choses aux clairs et chacun avait pu prendre sa place dans cette situation.

Jake avait assez bien pris la nouvelle. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tape un scandale mais pas du tout, il avait été très mature et avait su gérer cette « bombe ». Il assumerait s'il était le père de l'enfant tout comme Edward même si l'enfant n'était pas de lui.

Aucun ne m'abandonnerait.

J'étais soulagée pour cela. J'avais peur qu'au final je me retrouve seule à élever cet enfant …


	17. Chapter 17

_CHAPITRE 16_

Les invités venaient de sonner à la porte.

Tout à coup, la tension grimpa dans l'appartement. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être à ma place … Comme si le fait d'être bientôt mère allait m'éloigner d'eux, de cette vie d'étudiante insouciante. C'était étrange comme sensation.

Nous nous regardions tous les trois et je constatais que je n'étais pas la seule à être dans cet état : Edward était un peu tendu - sûrement dû au fait qu'il allait rencontrer mes amis, que la discussion que nous venions d'avoir avait fait remonter quelques ressentiments et puis notre situation qui était bien assez compliquée comme ça. Tandis que Jake me regardait comme s'il voulait s'excuser de quelque chose ce que je ne comprenais pas …

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et je compris immédiatement son regard d'excuse quand je vis entrer en dernière Leah. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il puisse l'avoir invitée alors qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas la supporter …

_Ma puce tu vas bien ?_

…_._

J'étais encore sous le choc et surtout en colère (merci les hormones). Kate, Jessica et Seth venait de me serrer dans leur bras pour me saluer tandis que je me contentais d'un hochement de tête envers Leah, je n'avais absolument pas envie de lui faire la bise ou bien même d'être courtoise.

Cette fille m'insupportai au plus au point avec ces airs de « Mme de », elle était d'une prétention et ne se prenait pas pour de la merde regardant les gens avec mépris … Je n'avais jamais compris comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être amie avec Jake et avec les autres …

Une fois revenue sur Terre, je présentais Edward à la bande …

_Alors voilà voici mon Edward … Edward je te présente Kate_

_Enchanté Kate_

_Moi aussi depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi _

_Vraiment ? _

_Oh oui ! Bella nous bassine avec son Edward depuis qu'on la connaît _

_Merci Jessica_

_Ben c'est la vérité non ? _

…

Je ne considérais pas vraiment Jessica comme une amie mais c'était l'ex de Seth et elle s'entendait avec le reste de la bande du coup je faisais avec même si par moment elle me tapait sur le système nerveux.

_Salut mec_

_Salut … Seth c'est ça ? _

_Ouep_

_Enchanté_

_Idem _

J'adorais Seth. C'était un mec drôle, simple, qui ne se prenait pas la tête, avec qui on pouvait parler de tout et de rien, qui n'était jamais dans le jugement mais dans l'écoute. C'était quelqu'un de bien et je me doutais qu'il allait très vitre s'entendre avec mon chéri.

_Eh moi tu m'oublies ?_

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle veux elle ? **

_Edward – Leah_

_Salut _

_Enchantée de te rencontrer_

_Hum … _

Edward avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas quelqu'un que je portais dans mon cœur.

_Alors tu es le …_

A ce moment là, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et quand Jake ouvra la porte, je poussais un hurlement de joie à la vue de la personne qui venait d'arriver

_Angie !_

_Bellla !_

On se sautait carrément dessus. J'adorais littéralement cette fille. Elle était une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi. Je la considérais, tout comme Alice, comme ma meilleure amie même si avec la distance on ne se voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle.

_Comment tu vas ma belle ?_

_Je vais bien Angie et toi ? _

_Ben ça va ! Tu m'as manqué. _

_Toi aussi si tu savais … Viens j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter _

Je me dirigeais vers Edward qui nous regarder avec un grand sourire. Je lui avais déjà parler d'Angie, il savait l'importance de son amitié pour moi tout comme celle d'Alice mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer.

_Chérie je te présente mon autre meilleure amie, Angela mais tout le monde l'appelle Angie_

_Surnom qui vient de toi au passage _

_C'est vrai _

_Enchanté j'ai énormément entendu parler de toi _

_Pareil de mon côté même si je n'ai pas tous les détails de vos retrouvailles n'est-ce pas ? _

_Oui je sais … J'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter … D'ailleurs ça te dit qu'on aille promener un petit peu ? _

J'avais besoin de tout lui dire avant les autres. D'une part, parce qu'elle était importante pour moi (et que je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas prit le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé) et d'autre part, parce qu'elle était l'ex de Jacob et que je jugeais qu'elle devait savoir les choses en première.

_Oui bien sur ! Ça te dérange pas Jake ? On revient vite _

_Pas de soucis les filles _

Je partis faire un câlin et un bisous à Edward avant de partir en espérant qu'il ne m'en voudrais pas de le laisser seul avec toute la bande qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et surtout Jake..

_Ça va aller ?_

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance avec tes amis. Prends ton temps, je sais que c'est important pour toi chérie _

_Merci. Je t'aime _

_Je t'aime aussi. A tout à l'heure. _

Nous prenions la direction de la sortie avec Angie pour se diriger vers la petite cours qu'il y avait dans la résidence. Une fois installée sur un banc, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Je lui racontais comment j'avais retrouvé Edward, notre emménagement … Lors de la précédente soirée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui en parlé et puis vu le taux d'alcoolémie ça aurait été compliquée.

Au bout de 30 minutes de discussion, je pris mon courage à deux mains …

_Angie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose …_

_Oui ? _

_Je … je suis enceinte … _

J'appréhendais énormément sa réaction. Depuis celle de ma mère, je redoutais de le dire ayant peur d'être juger par mon entourage, par les gens que j'aimais.

_Ah mais c'est génial ! Félicitation !_

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Ce que ça faisait du bien de ne pas être rejetée.

_Oui c'est formidable mais …_

_Mais quoi ? _

_Je … je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant … _

_Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas Edward ?!_

**S'il vous plaît faites qu'elle ne s'énerve pas …**

_Pour moi c'est lui … mais il y a une infime chance que se soit Jake le père …_

_Comment ça pourrait être Jake ? _

**Allez c'est parti on recommence …**

_Le soir de son anniversaire, nous avions beaucoup bu et quand nous nous sommes réveillés le matin, nous étions nus dans le même lit. Fallait pas être Einstein pour savoir ce qui s'était passé._

_Dès que je suis rentrée, je l'ai dit à Edward. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'on s'était retrouvé, je ne pouvais pas commencé notre histoire sur un mensonge et sur une chose aussi importante. _

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, il n'a pas très bien réagit – ce qui est normal. Après une période très compliquée entre nous, il m'a pardonné et nous avons réussi à surmonter cette épreuve. _

_Cependant, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai fait un malaise où j'ai fini à l'hôpital … _

_QUOI ? Tu as été à l'hôpital et tu n'as pas jugée bon de me prévenir ?_

Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier que je l'ai mise de côté.

_Écoute je suis désolée mais tout ça faisait beaucoup pour moi. Depuis nos retrouvailles avec Edward tout s'enchaîne vite et cette erreur que j'ai faite à fragilisée ce que nous commencions à construire. J'ai dû rattraper mes erreurs et ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai géré les choses comme je pouvais. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas ce n'étais pas contre toi …_

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que j'avais fait ce que tout ce que je pouvais pour réparer les choses et moins il y avait des gens au courant mieux je me portais … même si effectivement j'aurais du lui en parler.

_Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas … je suis, je pense, juste choquée … _

_Je comprend … _

_Continue _

_Du coup, j'ai fait un malaise et c'est à l'hôpital que l'on m'a appris que j'étais enceinte d'un peu moins de 9 semaines … Nous étions sous le choc mais après réflexion on était heureux. Même si cela faisait un peu tôt dans notre relation, nous voulions des enfants ensemble. Tu le sais que c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu sans jamais y croire. _

_Je sais_

_Puis je me suis rappelée de mon infidélité et - tout comme avec Edward nous ne nous étions pas protégé, ce qui fait que Jake peut être autant le père qu'Edward … _

_Ça été comme un coup de massue. Edward m'avait pardonné mon_ _infidélité mais là, cette grossesse sans savoir s'il en était le père ça faisait beaucoup pour lui. Mais encore une fois, on a réussi à surmonter cela après de longues discussions. Il est prêt à accepter cet enfant même s'il en est pas le père biologique tout comme Jake est prêt à le faire si c'est le sien. _

_Mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est celui d'Edward. Mon médecin, Alice même Edward me disent que j'essaye de m'en convaincre pour me rassurer mais ce n'est pas ça … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens que cet enfant est le fruit de notre amour, c'est comme ça … _

_Je voulais que tu le saches avant les autres surtout vu ton passé avec Jake ..._

Le fait de tout lui dire me fit le plus grand bien. Je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas – enfin je l'espérais …

_Waouh ! C'est énorme_

_Comme tu dis _

_Je suis heureuse pour toi, pour vous et j'espère aussi qu'Edward soit le père de cet enfant. Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Tu en as assez bavé dans ta vie il est temps que la roue tourne. _

Angie était au courant de mon passée tout comme Jake et Alice. C'était les seuls. Les autres n'en savaient rien et n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

_Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir et de ne pas me juger_

_Pourquoi je te jugerais ? Tu es ma meilleure amie, je serais toujours là pour toi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. _

_Merci ça compte énormément pour moi … _

J'étais émue et lui fit le plus gros câlin du monde.

_Allez viens on remonte, ça fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on papote, ton homme doit s'impatienter_

_C'est vrai allons-y, il me manque. _

Heureusement que j'avais des gens autour de moi pour partager cela même si ce n'était pas encore le bonheur parfait. Ça ne le sera que quand nous aurions confirmation qu'Edward était le père et personne d'autre …


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 17

Nous venions tout juste de franchir la porte de l'appartement que je sentais que la soirée allait vite tourner au drame.

Leah, cette petite garce, était collée à Edward comme si c'était un pot de miel. Tandis qu'il parlait à Kate et Seth, assis sur le canapé, elle était là sa main sur sa cuisse tout en se penchant lui mettent son décolleté sous les yeux.

Je connaissais assez mon homme pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé mais surtout qu'il était beaucoup trop gentleman pour lui faire la remarque qu'elle était trop proche de lui sachant qu'il était avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et que ces personnes étaient mes amis …

Mais justement son manque de réaction et son côté trop gentil me fit monter la pression en un rien de temps et je sentais que je n'allais pas garder mon calme très longtemps sachant que je savais de quoi cette garce était capable juste pour me faire chier …

_Putain je vais la tuer !_

_Bella calme toi _

_Non mais tu as vu comment elle est collée à lui et cet abruti qui ne dit rien, c'est une blague _

_Je sais mais s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas _

_Tu réagirais comment toi, Angie ?! _

…_._

_Merci _

Je me dirigeais vers eux quand Jake m'intercepta …

_Ne fais pas de scandale d'accord ?_

_Je n'allais pas faire de scandale _

_Bella je te connais … _

_Mais attend tu as vu comment elle se comporte cette pute ? A lui coller ses seins sous les yeux !_

_Oui je sais _

_Alors ne me dit pas de me calmer ! Comment tu aurais réagit à ma place ? _

_Pff je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire _

_Mais non t'inquiète … Je vais juste la refroidir cette chaudasse et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à se qui m'appartient c'est tout _

…_. _

Je m'approchais et me mis devant eux, les mains sur les hanches. Je ne sais pas si c'est les hormones mais j'avais mes sentiments qui jouaient aux montagnes russes : je passais de la surprise à la colère, de la colère à la tristesse et de la tristesse à la trahison tout ça en moins d'une minute.

Je commençais à être fatiguée et voyant qu'Edward n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais rentrée trop plongé dans sa conversation n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?_

_Ma … _

_Non toi tu te tais !_

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? _

_Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ? _

_Ben quoi ? _

Et l'autre chienne qui était toujours affalée sur lui. Elle me manque clairement de respect celle-là en plus devant tout le monde.

_Tu pourrais te décoller de MON mec s'il te plaît et surtout arrêter de lui mettre tes seins sous les yeux tu en deviens ridicule !_

_Oh ça va on fait rien de mal _

_Comment ça « on » ?!_

_Ben oui ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger TON mec que je sois prêt de lui …_

**Non mais c'est une blague ! Elle veut que je la démolisse ou quoi !**

_Leah arrête maintenant_

_Non Jake reste en dehors de ça _

Je voyais que tout le monde nous écouté. Jake et Angie était prêt de moi tandis qu'Edward était toujours assis sur ce putain de canapé.

_Alors Leah je vais être clair et tu vas m'écouter attentivement d'accord ?_

…

_Je veux que tu dégages de MON MEC, que tu sois à l'autre bout de la pièce mais sûrement pas collée à lui comme tu l'ai parce que sinon - crois moi – je te refais le portrait est-ce que c'est clair ? C'est mon homme et je ne comptes pas le partager ! Alors déjà que je ne te supporte pas ne me fais pas te haïr parce que tu n'aimeras vraiment pas le résultat !_

_Eh toi qui me sert de petit ami, la prochaine fois que je te vois aussi proche d'une femme sans rien faire, sans rien dire, ça va être ta fête TU M'AS COMPRISE ? _

Le voir sans réaction, sans essayer de me calmer me regardant comme si j'étais folle ne m'aider pas à faire redescendre la pression.

_J'ai compris pas la peine de crier ni de monter sur tes grands chevaux !_

_PARDON ?_

_Tu m'as très bien compris !_

_Non mais je rêve …_

_Non c'est moi qui rêve. Tu me prends la tête alors que je n'ai rien à ne me reprocher !_

_TU N'AS RIEN A TE REPROCHER ?! NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE !_

_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de crier !_

_JE CRIS SI JE VEUX ! NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE_

_ALORS NE M'ENGUEULE PAS ALORS QUE JE N'AI RIEN FAIT _

_MAIS TU AS VU COMMENT ELLE ETAIT COLLEE A TOI ET TOI QUI NE DIT RIEN NE FAIT RIEN POUR T'EN DETACHER !_

Je sentais que la situation était en train de partir en vrille. Et voir l'autre en train de nous regarder nous disputer avec un sourire en coin me donner des envies de

meurtre.

_Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire des reproches pour si peu …_

_Bella calme toi _

Jake et Angie tentaient de me calmer mais c'était impossible. C'était comme si j'avais accumuler tout un tas de sentiments depuis des mois et que ça sortait enfin …

_NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! J'AI ENCORE LE DROIT DE PETER UN CABLE QUAND JE VOIS MON MEC SE FAIRE DRAGUER PAR UNE PETITE PUTE ET SURTOUT DE VOIR QUE CET ABRUTI NE FAIT RIEN POUR L'EN DISSUADER !_

_Ne vas pas sur ce terrain là … _

Edward aussi était à deux doigts d'exploser, je le connaissais assez pour le voir et pourtant cela ne changeait rien.

J'étais en colère, les voir proche tous les deux m'avait fait mal comme s'il m'avait planté un couteau dans le dos.

Je savais que ma réaction était exagéré mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler …

_JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX!_

_MAIS PUTAIN ARRETE ! Tu me reproches d'avoir laisser Leah se coller à moi – surtout que tu sais que je t'aime, que c'est toi qui partage ma vie. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre à envoyer chier quelqu'un encore moins une femme, je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissé aller plus loin … _

_Tu me fais des reproches ALORS QUE TU AS FAIT BIEN PIRE !_

C'était comme me prendre une claque dans la gueule …

_TU ME FAIS DES REPROCHES ALORS QUE JE T'AI PARDONNE CE QUE TU AS FAIT BELLA MEME AVEC LES CONSEQUENCES QUE CA ENGENDRE ! _

_ET TOI TU ME PRENDS LA TETE PARCE QU'UNE FILLE S'EST COLLEE A MOI ? NON MAIS C'EST L'HOPITAL QUI SE FOUT DE LA CHARITE !_

_J'AI PRIS SUR MOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT – MEME SI DES FOIS JE ME SUIS ENERVE CE QUI ETAIT LEGITIME – J'ESSAYE DE DEPASSER TOUT CELA !_

_TU CROIS QUE JE NE RESSENS PAS ENCORE DE LA COLERE ET DE LA DOULEUR VIS A VIS DE TON ACTE ? TU CROIS QUE CE QUE TU AS FAIT VA S'EFFACER COMME CELA DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN ? _

_ ALORS NE ME FAIS PAS DE CRISE NI DE LECON DE MORAL OK ?_

…_._

Il venait de vider son sac devant tous mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car je savais que je l'avais poussé à bout.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait totalement raison : je n'avais aucun droit de lui faire des reproches sachant que j'avais fait pire, cependant …

_CA VEUT DIRE QUE SI LA SITUTATION SE REPRODUIT JE DEVRAIS FERMER MA GUEULE SOUS PRETEXTE QUE J'AI FAIT PIRE C'EST CA ?_

…

Tout ça commençait à faire trop. Trop d'émotions, trop de ressentiment. Ma tête me lançait et je sentais que mon ventre me tirait mais j'étais enfouit sous un tas de colère qui m'empêchait de me calmer …

_TU COMPTES ME RESSORTIR MON ERREUR ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?_

_JE SAIS QUE J'AI MERDE, QUE JE T'AI BLESSE, TRAHIT MAIS PUTAIN JE_

_N'ETAIS MEME PAS CONSCIENTE DE CE QUE JE FAISAIS, JE NE M'EN SOUVIENS MEME PAS ! _

_ALORS QUE TOI TU ETAIS CONSCIENT QU'ELLE TE COLLAIT AU CUL ! TU CROIS QUE SI J'AVAIS ETE DANS MON ETAT NORMAL J'AURAIS COMMISE CETTE ERREUR ? HEIN ? C'EST CE QUE TU CROIS ?_

_Bella …_

_NON ! JE COMPREND QUE TU PUISSES ETRE ENCORE EN COLERE, QUE TU SOUFFRES MAIS TU CROIS QUE MOI JE NE RESSENS RIEN BORDEL ? REGARDE DANS QU'ELLE SITUATION JE SUIS ET TOUT CA JE VAIS DEVOIR L'ASSUMER JUSQU'A LA FIN DE MA VIE SI LES CHOSES NE SE PASSENT PAS COMME JE L'ESPERE !_

_Alors si tu ne peux pas passer au dessus, avancer … JE VOIS PAS CE_

_QUE TU FAIS ENCORE AVEC MOI, PARS ! VA T-EN !_

Même si je ne supporterais pas qu'il me quitte, même si ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais, je ne voyais aucune autre solution. Nous ne pouvions continuer comme ça ...

Je savais que j'avais fait une monumental erreur mais il ne pouvait pas me la ressortir à chaque fois et encore moins pour se justifier d'être proche d'une autre. Ce n'était pas juste.

_Bella …_

_NON NON PARS PARS ! SI C'EST TROP POUR TOI, SI TU NE PEUX PAS SURMONTER CELA ALORS NOUS N'AVONS PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ENSEMBLE !_

_Ma puce, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux …_

Je le voyais s'approcher de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais perdant pied. Mon ventre me tirait de plus en plus, ma tête allait exploser …

_NON NON PARS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !_

Je voyais tout le monde être estomaqué par la situation. Me donner en spectacle était quelque chose que je détestais.

_Calme toi ma chérie_

_PARS PARS JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !_

Je virais complètement hystérique mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. C'était comme si j'étais une cocote et qu'elle venait littéralement d'exploser.

Trop d'émotions me submergeaient. Je tremblais de partout, mon cœur battait à une allure hallucinante, mon ventre me faisait mal mais je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement, des larmes se déversaient sur mes joues comme un torrent.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je n'étais rien sans lui mais les mots sortaient de ma bouche sans que je les contrôle. Je n'étais plus cohérente. J'étais épuisée.

_Tu sais que je ne peux pas et ne veux pas être sans toi et toi non plus …_

_SI JE LE VEUX ON EST BIEN MIEUX SEPARER_

_Tu sais que c'est faux …_

Bien sûr que je le savais. Il était une partie de moi tout comme j'étais une partie de lui. Il était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre.

_chut … je suis désolé mon cœur … calme toi_

_NON NON NON _

Je ne pouvais pas me calmer même ses bras n'arrivaient pas à me calmer. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'hyperventilais. Je savais que je faisais une crise d'angoisse pour en avoir fait de multiples dans le passé.

_Bella, il faut que tu te calmes_

_Je … ne peux … pas … je n'y … arrive … pas _

_Chérie chérie respire je t'en prie calme toi _

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais c'était comme si mon corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normal quand soudain une crampe me saisie de plein fouet et me fit me plier en deux ..

_AAHHHH !_

_BELLA _

_Edward … mon ventre … _

_Oh putain il faut que tu te calmes maintenant ma chérie, je t'en prie_

_J'ai mal … _

Il me fit asseoir immédiatement sur le canapé. Je sentais quelque chose de froid et d'humide sur mon front. Edward me passait un linge frais pour me rafraîchir et essayer de faire baisser la température de mon corps tout en me berçant tendrement contre lui.

_Je t'en prie pense au bébé … tu dois te calmer, il le faut_

…_._

_Je vous aime tous les deux, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer, pas après avoir passé autant de temps l'un sans l'autre. _

_Nous nous sommes retrouvés ce n'est pas pour nous perdre maintenant. Nous sommes unis. Nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne. Et bientôt nous serons trois. Vous êtes ma famille. Je ne suis rien sans toi, sans vous. Alors je t'en prie calme toi parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ou de _

_perdre notre enfant … ne me le demande pas je ne le pourrais pas … _

Les paroles d'Edward faisaient petit à petit leur effet. Ma respiration se régulait, se calmait et avec mes douleurs. Je savais que c'était mon énervement et ma perte de contrôle qui avait entraîner ses douleurs. Je m'en voulais d'avoir pu mettre en danger mon bébé pour si peu …

_Et je t'en prie ne culpabilise pas ! Tu es à fleur de peau c'est normal d'avoir des réaction par moment disproportionnées … ce n'étais pas ta faute et le bébé va bien … tu veux qu'on écoute son cœur pour te rassurer ?_

_Oui … _

Nous avions acheter un appareil qui permettait d'écouter les battements de cœur du bébé. Ça nous permettait d'être proche de lui et en même temps de nous rassurer. Et forcément nous l'emmenions partout avec nous.

Nous nous étions mis dans notre bulle sans nous préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour.

Edward revint avec l'appareil. Une fois posé sur mon ventre, je pouvais entendre les battements dans mes oreilles et c'était toujours avec une certaine émotion.

Je passais les écouteurs à Edward pour qu'il puisse entendre à son tour. Il avait toujours un peu les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il les entendaient. Émue, je me penchais pour atteindre ses lèvres et partageais un baiser qui me fit le plus grand bien.

_Ça va mieux ?_

_Oui merci mon chéri … Je suis désolée _

_Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien …._

…

J'étais complètement épuisée mais quand je repris conscience de notre environnement, je remarquais que tout le monde nous regardait et attendait des explications … choses que j'avais pas spécialement envie de faire mais bon …


	19. Chapter 19

_CHAPITRE 18 _

Après nous être donné en spectacle pour si peu au final, je voyais tout le monde nous regarder attendant sûrement quelques petites informations …

_Ça va mieux Bella ?_

_Oui Angie ne t'inquiète pas_

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin que je lui rendis avec plaisir. Ça me fit du bien de sentir que quoi qu'il puisse arriver elle sera toujours près de moi.

_C'est sûrement ses hormones. Un trop plein de sentiments sont arrivés en même temps et elle n'a pas pu tout gérer._

_Tu pourrais faire psy, Angie_

_Avec toi mon cœur, tout le monde pourrait être psy du moment qu'il arrive à analyser les situations et les sentiments des autres. _

Nous éclations de rire tous les trois ce qui me fit relâcher une bonne fois pour toute les tensions que je pouvais sentir dans mon corps. Même si en revanche, on sentais de l'électricité dans la pièce...

_Euh … excusez nous de déranger mais est-ce qu'on peut nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?_

La petite voix de Kate me parvient aux oreilles et me fit me reconnecter à notre environnement. J'avais presque oublié qu'il y avait Kate, Jessica, Seth et l'autre pute dans la pièce – presque …

_C'est clair ! C'était quoi ce pétage de plombs ? On aurait dit une folle à lier …_

_Leah …. _

**Elle va se la fermait jamais celle-là ? **

_Mais … Jake … _

_Non tu te tais maintenant OK ? _

_Ne me parle pas comme ça _

_Je te parle un peu comme je veux … je suis chez moi !_

Je voyais que lui aussi commencé à s'énerver... C'est bien chacun sont tour. Perso j'étais trop épuisée de ma dernière crise pour élever - encore une fois - ma voix.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as défend toujours hein ? Tu as des sentiments pour ELLE ? Parce qu'attention il ne faut pas toucher à « SA BELLA » ! C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?_

_Non mais tu me fais quoi là ? _

_Parce que j'en ai marre de t'attendre !_

_Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de m'attendre il me semble si ? _

…_._

Je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Jacob. Ce n'était un secret pour personne – sauf pour Jake – qui ne voyait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez.

_Bon alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement : je ne veux pas être avec toi ok ? Tu n'es pas mon style de fille et je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire le contraire à un moment donné, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions … mais ne t'en prend pas à Bella elle n'y est pour rien ok ?_

_Ouais c'est ça … je suis sûre que c'est à cause de cette connasse que tu n'es pas avec moi … _

Elle se tourna vers moi et si des yeux pourraient tuer, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait tant de colère et de haine dans son regard que je me demandais comment on en était arrivé là …

Certes, on ne s'entendait pas spécialement bien, nous étions cordiales l'une envers l'autre mais sans plus mais de là à me haïr ça allait beaucoup trop loin …

_Tu vas le regretter Bella, crois moi …_

**Je rêve où elle me menace cette garce ? Comme si j'allais me laisser faire … **

_Tu …_

Edward mit sa main sur mon genou pour m'empêcher de me lever.

_Reste assise … est-ce que tu viens de menacer ma femme ?_

_Oui et alors ? Si j'ai envie de la menacer je le ferais ! Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui m'en empêcherait !_

Edward se leva d'un coup et se dirigea rapidement vers Leah. Il l'a plaqua contre la porte tout en lui empoignant le coup.

Tout se passa très vite, je n'avais rien vu venir.

_Tu vas écouter ATTENTIVEMENT ce que je vais te dire : parle lui, menace la, insulte la, touche la, même regarde la encore une fois et je te jure que je te tue !_

_Edward !_

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Il dégageait de lui une telle fureur, une telle colère. Je restais bloquée sur le canapé, incapable de me lever pour essayer de les séparer. Personne ne le fit.

_Si tu touches à un seul cheveux de la femme que j'aime, à UN seul de ses cheveux, je te tue … si tu la regardes de travers, je te tue … s'il lui arrive quelque chose par ta faute, je te tue … est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?_

_Tu me … fais .. mal …_

_Je m'en contre fous ! EST-CE QUE TU AS COMPRIS ?_

De là ou j'étais, je voyais le visage de Leah et la peur avait pris possession de son regard. Elle était terrorisée mais bizarrement je n'en éprouvais aucune peine. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème. Eh ben elle l'avait bien cherché …

_Oui … _

_Bien ! Maintenant dégage de ma vue !_

Il la jeta par terre avec force. Je ne savais pas si elle s'était fait mal ou pas et je m'en foutais complètement. Elle se releva rapidement, prit ses affaires et s'en alla en moins de 2 minutes.

J'étais toujours abasourdie par le geste d'Edward. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne sentis pas la main d'Edward se posait sur ma joue. Je sursautais à son contact qui me ramena à la réalité.

Il s'installa doucement sur ma gauche – là où il était avant son intervention avec elle.

_Ma chérie … c'est moi …_

…

Je le regardais avec surprise et étonnement. Mais il interpréta différemment mon regard...

_Je suis désolé … n'ai pas peur de moi … je ne te ferais jamais de mal … tu le sais hein ?_

…_._

_Mon cœur ? _

Il pensait que j'avais peur de lui alors que pas du tout. J'étais juste surprise de sa réaction.

_Je n'ai pas peur de toi_

_C'est vrai ? _

_Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi … mais pourquoi as-tu réagis comme cela ? _

Il détourna légèrement son regard de moi comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Posant ma main sur sa joue, je redirigeais ses yeux dans les miens. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte, je voulais juste comprendre.

_Mon ange … je ne supporte pas que l'on te menace et entendre qu'à cause de quelqu'un je pourrais te perdre m'as rendu fou … je suis désolé mais tu es ma vie. Sans toi, près de moi, je ne suis rien ! _

_Je t'aime _

Edward s'approcha de moi lentement. Je fermais les yeux en attendant avec impatience que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Dès que ce fut le cas, je gémis adorant la sensation que ses lèvres me procuraient.

_Hum … hum …_

Seth se racla la gorge attirant notre attention sur les autres.

_Désolé_

Je me cachais dans les bras d'Edward n'aimant pas être le centre de l'attention même si depuis le début de la soirée je ne faisais que cela.

_Ce n'est pas grave … bon on nous explique maintenant que l'autre folle c'est _

_barré_

_Attend moi je prend un verre, j'en ai besoin !_

_Comme d'habitude Jake_

_Edward, Bella vous en voulez un ? _

_Non merci Kate _

_Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé le contraire surtout avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer c'est étonnant … _

_Tu buvais tant que cela ma chérie ? _

**Ils vont me faire passer pour une alcoolique auprès d'Edward, génial !**

_Oh si tu savais Edward … elle et Jake c'était comique lorsqu'ils étaient bourrés tous les deux, du grand art !_

Merci de le rappeler. On a vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois qu'on a bu ensemble, Jake et moi.

_C'est pourquoi cela nous étonne qu'elle ne boit pas. Elle n'a jamais refusé un verre._

_Eh je suis là je vous signale ! Évitez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là d'accord ? _

_Désolé _

Je ne voulais pas être aussi sèche mais cette discussion sur moi et mon rapport à l'alcool commençait à m'agacer.

_En faite … je ne peux pas boire pour l'instant …_

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je suis enceinte_

…_._

Plus aucun son ne résonnait dans la pièce. Seulement 3 personnes étaient au courant : Angie me fit un énorme sourire, signe qu'elle me soutenait. Jake hocha la tête, signe que j'avais bien fait d'en parler et Edward m'embrassa légèrement me montrant ainsi son amour pour moi .

_Waouh !_

_Putain !_

_Énorme !_

Leur réaction à tous me fit sourire légèrement.

_Je sais que ça peut surprendre .._

_Peut surprendre ? Bella tu viens nous annoncer que tu es enceinte alors que tu vas avoir à peine 21 ans et que tu n'as toujours pas fini tes études c'est de la folie ! _

_Merci Jessica je sais _

Qu'elle réagisse comme ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Certes, elle faisait partie de mon cercle d'ami mais nous n'étions pas plus proche que cela.

_Ben félicitation !_

_Merci Kate_

_A toi aussi Edward ! Tu dois être content d'être bientôt Papa non ? Sachant ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux … _

_Oui je suis super content … _

_Eh ben on dirait pas trop … _

Je savais que le sujet allait devoir être abordé mais ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir …

_Nous ne sommes pas sûrs à 100% de savoir qui est le père cet enfant …_

_QUOI ? Comment est-ce possible ? _

Voilà la bombe était lâché. Je voyais tous le monde me regarder avec des yeux exorbités. Je comprenais parfaitement leur réaction.

_En faite … je n'en reviens pas de vous parler de cela … j'ai fait ma première fois avec Edward la veille de l'anniversaire de Jake et nous n'avons pas mit de protection .._

_Très intelligent _

_Je me passerais de tes commentaires Jess merci !_

**Elle me gonflait sévère celle-là !**

_Et le soir de l'anniversaire de Jake … nous avons couché ensemble …_

_PARDON ? _

_Nous étions complètement ivre, je ne me souviens pas de la soirée …. je me suis réveillée au matin et j'étais nue … avec lui … _

…_. _

Je sentis Edward se tendre pendant que je racontais ce qu'il s'était passé. J'aurais aimé éviter de le faire souffrir à nouveau mais je me devais leur raconter. Ce sont mes amis et ils ont le droit de savoir surtout que j'ai besoin de leur soutient. Si se sont de vrais amis, je l'aurais sinon …

_Je suis désolé mon cœur_

_Ça va ne t'inquiète pas … _

Il me fit un baiser sur mon front qui me rassura même si je savais que cela cachait une peine immense.

_Donc d'après le gynécologue, il y a 50% de chance que se soit Edward le père et 50% de risque que ça soit Jake._

Je tenais bien à leur montrer ma position. Je serais heureuse que ce soit Edward et au bout de ma vie si c'était Jake.

_D'accord … et vous avez décidé quoi ?_

_Nous …. _

_J'élèverais cet enfant, même si ce n'est pas le mien, comme mon propre enfant. Si je ne suis pas son père biologique, je l'aimerais comme si c'était le mien. J'aime sa mère de tout mon cœur et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je n'ai pas pu me séparer d'elle quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé … Partir et l'a quitté était encore plus douloureux que son erreur. _

_Nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Nous l'avons fait pendant 8 ans et c'est 8 ans ont été difficile à supporter surtout quand vous ne savez pas où se trouve votre âme sœur parce que Bella est mon âme sœur, ma moitié et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé et que nous formons plus qu'une seule et même personne rien ni personne ne nous séparera... _

_Donc je serais le père de cet enfant parce qu'il aura une partie d'elle en lui et que j'aime tout ce qui fait qui elle est. _

_Je t'aime aussi tellement _

Je ne me retenais pas de l'embrasser après son discours. J'en étais toute retournée que je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Fichue hormone !

_Et toi Jake ?_

_Ben si c'est mon enfant, je l'assumerais et je serais présent dans sa vie et celle de sa mère. Sans pour autant, mettre de côté Edward parce qu'il sera son père aussi. J'ai mis enceinte ma meilleure amie suite à une énorme erreur et je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Je lui ai promis que je serais toujours là pour elle et je tiendrais cette promesse. _

_C'est ma meilleure amie et je m'en rends compte encore plus maintenant. J'ai besoin d'elle tout comme elle a besoin de moi mais en toute amitié. Et même si je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant - et je l'espère – je serais toujours là pour toi parce que tu es celle qui me connaît plus que je ne me connaît moi même et que tu as toujours été là pour moi. _

J'étais émue par la déclaration que venait de faire Jake. Je savais maintenant que chacun avait compris sa place dans notre relation. Je l'aime comme mon meilleur ami tout comme lui et il avait raison : j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie.

Même si je savais au fond de moi que si un jour pour x raison que devrais choisir entre lui ou Edward, mon choix serait vite fait. Rien ni personne ne sera au dessus de l'amour de vie.

Je regardais Edward de peur qu'il prenne mal sa déclaration … Mais il me regardait avec tant de tendresse et d'amour que mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il commençait à comprendre ma relation avec Jake, qu'il comprenait qu'il n'était pas une menace pour lui. Et qu'avec du temps il pourrait lui pardonner toute cette histoire comme il le faisait avec moi...

Chacun acceptait la place de l'autre et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

_Tu comptes aussi pour moi Jake. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je sais que je pourrais toujours compté sur toi avec ou sans cet enfant …_

Il se leva de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras et je fondis en larme. Hormone de merde ! J'étais une vraie fontaine. Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Il me mit dans les bras de mon homme qui réussit par ses paroles, ses baisers, ses caresses à me calmer. Lui seul savait le faire et je l'aimais pour cela.


	20. Chapter 20

_CHAPITRE 19_

La soirée se termina sur les coups de 3 heures du matin. Nous avions énormément parlé tous ensemble. Nous leur avions expliqué plus en détail ce qui se passer maintenant.

Nous avions eu le soutien de tout le monde. Malgré la situation, ils étaient tous heureux pour nous sauf Jessica qui était parti plus tôt. Elle nous avait fait clairement comprendre par son comportement et ses réflexions qu'elle n'approuvait pas notre situation.

Du coup, elle était partie vers 23 heures. Sa réaction ne m'étonnait pas plus que cela et ne me fit rien de spécial n'étant pas de grandes amies toutes les deux. Au moins j'avais autour de moi des gens fiables sur qui je pouvais compter à tout moment. C'était rassurant.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, nous préférions tous rester dormir chez Jake. Ça avait été un peu compliqué pour l'organisation – étant donné qu'il vivait dans un studio de 25m², composé d'un coin chambre avec un lit deux places qui donnait sur le salon avec la télé et le canapé qui pouvait se convertir en lit, un petit coin cuisine et la salle d'eau – mais au final nous y étions arrivés.

Edward et moi dormions dans le coin chambre, Kate et Angie dormait sur le clic clac du salon tandis que Seth et Jake avait sorti les sacs de couchage et dormaient à même le sol, ce qui ne devait pas être très confortable.

Je m'endormis rapidement, serrait contre Edward, sa jambe entre les miennes, sa main droite posait sur mon sein gauche sous mon pyjama tandis que sa tête était calé dans mon cou. Ses baisers puis son souffle sur ma nuque m'emmenèrent au royaume de Morphée.

J'avais passé une nuit (enfin une nuit c'est vite dit) assez tendue.

Laissez moi vous expliquer : dormir dans les bras d'Edward était indescriptible. J'aimais sentir ses bras me serrer contre lui, entendre les battements de son cœur, sentir son odeur autour de moi …

Cependant toutes ses choses me mettent dans des états pas possible encore plus depuis que je suis enceinte. J'ai l'impression que ma libido a augmenté en flèche surtout que ça fait 3 semaines que nous n'avons rien fait.

On se faisait des bisous, des câlins mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Avec son boulot, mon accident, la séparation avec ma mère, l'annonce à Jake, nous n'avions pas eu l'esprit à cela. Trop de fatigue, de stress. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé toutes ses angoisses et par conséquent mon chéri était très protecteur.

Tout cela ne nous a pas permis de nous retrouver et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui nous manque … nous avons besoin de nous retrouver physiquement … j'en ai besoin. Mais bien sûr ce n'étais ni le lieu ni le moment étant donné toutes les personnes présentent autour de nous. Encore une fois, il allait falloir que j'attende, que je sois patiente sauf que je ne savais pas si j'allais y arriver.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je ne savais pas pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui provoquait ce

feu en moi maintenant mais j'avais besoin de sentir sa peau nu contre la mienne, sa bouche, ses mains sur moi. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, de sentir qu'il m'aime tout autant que je l'aime, de sentir qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas, j'avais besoin de me fondre en lui. J'avais besoin de lui tout simplement.

Me reconnectant à la réalité, je remarquais que Kate et Seth était partie. Ils nous avaient dit qu'ils devait partir tôt le lendemain matin ayant des repas familiales auxquels ils devaient être présents.

Jake en avait profité pour rejoindre Angie dans le canapé-lit. Je me doutais bien que dormir par terre ne devait pas être confortable.

Je regardais ma montre et vu qu'il était 10h. Je regardais les deux loustiques et je voyais qu'ils dormaient à poings fermés. En même temps, avec la cuite qu'ils avaient pris la nuit dernière c'était pas étonnant.

Ils avaient sortis l'artillerie. Plus nous parlions, plus la soirée avançaient, plus ils enchaînaient les verres. Je me doutais que c'était pour se détendre après le début de soirée mouvementée et concernant Jake, je savais qu'il avait besoin de digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris. J'aurais pu, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Je sentis Edward bouger et me rapprocher de lui. Nous avions gardé la même position qu'en se couchant. C'était notre position préférée.

Je sentis sa main droite – qui avait glisser sur mon ventre – se reposer sur mon sein. Rien que la sensation de sa main sur mon sein mit mes sens en alerte. Le manque me faisait perdre légèrement la tête. Je me voyais être prise sauvagement sur ce lit en levrette, le sexe de mon homme s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond dans mon intimité luisant de désir pour lui et m'emmenant au 7ème ciel.

Rien que de penser à cela, mon ventre se contracta et je sentis une première coulée de désir humidifiait mon entre jambe. Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis contre mes fesses, l'érection matinale de mon homme preuve qu'il était déjà disposé à une petite activité physique intense.

Alors sans réfléchir, je me frottais contre lui obtenant un grognement de sa part. Rien que ce son me fit continuer ma manœuvre.

_Bells …_

_Hum … _

_Arrête … Stp … _

Je savais qu'il était réveillé maintenant et plus je me frottais à lui – ignorant ses recommandations – plus son érection durcissait contre mes fesses. Il ne devais pas être très à l'aise …

Tout à coup, il me saisit par les hanches me faisant arrêter mon manège et me chuchota ...

_Mais …_

_ma puce, arrête stp de faire cela, tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas continuer dans tous les cas … _

Mais je n'avais pas envie de me stopper pas cette fois. Je me retournais de façon à être en face de lui. Il avait les yeux braquait sur moi et me regardait comme si j'étais la septième merveilles du monde. Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire ressentir cela.

_J'en ai envie_

_Moi aussi … mais nous ne pouvons pas _

_Si .. il faudra juste être discret_

_Ma chérie je ne te ferais pas l'amour avec tes amis dans la pièce _

Bon j'avoue : faire l'amour avec mon homme alors qu'il y avait Jake et Angie juste à 2 mètres étaient tendus mais bizarrement assez excitant …

_Jake et Angie ont pris une telle cuite hier soir qu'ils ne sont pas près de se réveiller et si on est silencieux ça devrait passer …_

_Bells … non …_

_Mais ça fait 3 semaines qu'on a rien fait … 3 semaines que tu ne m'as pas VRAIMENT touché … j'ai besoin de te sentir sur moi et en moi … tu n'en as pas envie ? _

Sensuellement, je caressais son visage, ses lèvres, son cou. Mes lèvres suivaient le chemin de mes mains. Je le sentais tendus et je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il cède. Je connaissais mon homme par cœur.

_Bells …_

_J'ai besoin que tu éteigne ce brasier qui grandit en moi …. J'ai besoin de toi .. je veux sentir mes mains sur moi, ta bouche sur moi, je veux te voir dans ta jouissance … je veux te sentir … _

Je pris sa main et la fit glisser dans mon bas de pyjama sous mon boxer. J'étais déjà humide.

_Je suis en feu … regarde je suis déjà prête pour toi_

_Oh putain _

_Tu vois dans quel état je suis … _

_Et toi regarde le mien _

Il prit ma main et la fit passer dans son boxer. Son sexe était dur et énorme. Lui aussi était prêt. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on avait pas fait l'amour qu'un simple touché, une simple parole nous émoustillait.

_Je t'en prie, prends moi_

…

_Je te promets de rester silencieuse … je t'en prie fais moi l'amour …_

Et sans m'en rendre compte, Edward se positionna entre mes jambes. Il me regardait avec tellement de désirs dans les yeux que me cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine. J'aimais quand il avait se regard. Ce m'excitait encore plus de le voir dans cet état.

Il m'embrassa tendrement mais ce baiser petit à petit prenait de l'ampleur et devint si fougueux que je me retint de pousser un fort gémissement. Rester silencieuse allait être compliqué.

La sensation de sa langue jouant avec la mienne était fantastique.

J'agrippais fortement ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi ce qui provoqua le frottement de nos intimités – encore recouverte de nos vêtements.

Edward émit un grognement tellement sexy. Nous oublions complètement que nous étions pas seul dans la pièce tellement nous étions pris dans notre frénésie.

Il abandonna mes lèvres pour me déshabiller et retirer son boxer avant de me pénétrer avec lenteur. Le sentir progressait en moi avec une telle lenteur me mit au supplice.

_Plus vite, je t'en prie … je vais me consumer si tu n'accélères …_

Et avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, il me donna un violent coup de rein qui le fit atteindre le fond de mon intimité. Je lâchais un cri qu'il étouffa avec un profond baiser.

Il resta immobile le temps que je m'adapte à sa présence en moi. Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou, sur ma poitrine et rien que cela me fit bouger les hanches lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se mette en mouvement.

Ses pénétrations étaient remplis de douceur, de tendresse. Il était en train de me vénérer et ce constat me fit monter les larmes aux yeux …

_Edward …_

_Ressens ma chérie … _

Je ressentais. Il était en train de me montrer qu'il était là pour moi, qu'il resterait près de moi jusqu'à ce que je ne le désire plus (ce qui n'arrivera jamais tant que je serais en vie). Il me montrait son amour, son dévouement pour moi. Il fit remonter la couette sur nous pour nous créer un cocon où l'on pouvait s'exprimer.

_Je t'aime ma chérie_

_Edward … je … _

_Ressens … seigneur … _

Il y avait un trop plein d'émotions. Nous allions bientôt exploser. J'aurais voulu que ça dure, que nous rattrapions le temps perdu mais nous ne pouvions pas.

C'était trop intense, trop fort. On se confiait à l'autre, on se rassurait, on se faisait la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, qu'on abandonnerait pas et qu'on ne s'abandonnerait pas.

J'avais le souffle coupé et la respiration d'Edward était particulièrement intense.

_Mon dieu Edward …_

_Viens pour moi … _

_Plus fort … j'y suis presque_

Il accéléra ses coups de rein. J'entendais le lit qui commençait à grincer mais je m'en foutais complètement. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Seul notre plaisir était important et je le sentais qui monté et qui n'allait pas tardé à exploser.

_Je vais …. putain …_

_Bells … lâche toi …. viens _

_Oh ouuiii … Edwwaarrdd _

_Merde … Belllaaaa _

Nous venions d'atteindre l'orgasme en même temps. J'avais étouffé mon cri contre son épaule tandis que lui me l'avait carrément mordu étouffant le sien. La douleur ne m'avait même pas atteint au contraire elle avait décuplé le plaisir que j'avais ressenti.

Nous étions en train de reprendre notre respiration dans le cou de l'un et l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se retira à regret de mon intimité nous faisant râler en concert. Il m'embrassa avec délicatesse avant de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je tournait légèrement la tête afin de voir si nous avions été discret et effectivement par un grand miracle nous l'avions été. Jake et Angie dormait toujours profondément. Le souffle de mon homme sur mes seins et ses caresses m'emmenèrent encore une fois au pays de Morphée …

Nous nous étions réveillés quelques heures plus tard. Jake et Angie étaient assis sur le canapé devant deux verres d'aspirine et complètement à la ramasse.

_Salut bien dormi ?_

_Mouais … j'ai juste très mal au crâne _

_Faudrait que tu penses à ralentir un peu Jake _

_Mouais … et toi Bells ça été cette nuit ? _

Rien que de repenser à cette nuit enfin plutôt à notre début de mâtinée, je sentis mon visage rougir légèrement avec un petit sourire rêveur …

_Oui très bien ne t'inquiète pas_

_Cool alors _

Nous parlions encore un peu tous les quatre tranquillement tout en prenant un petit déjeuné tardif. J'aimais l'ambiance qui régnait. J'étais calée confortablement dans les bras d'Edward, sa main câlinant tranquillement mon ventre. J'avais remarqué qu'il adorait faire cela et j'aimais qu'il le fasse. C'était comme s'il se connectait à notre enfant en lui faisant savoir que son papa sera toujours là.

Nous prîmes la route du retour vers 14h ne souhaitant pas prendre les embouteillages et désirant nous reposer tranquillement chez nous, dans notre cocon.

Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus détente que l'aller. Main dans la main avec mon chéri en regardant le paysage tout en écoutant un morceau de classique. Il me lâchait seulement lorsqu'il devait passer les vitesses. C'était reposant.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, nous nous dirigions directement vers notre chambre afin de reprendre plus librement ce que nous avions entamé ce matin. J'avais adoré mais ça n'était pas assez et je savais que pour Edward non plus. Le manque physique était toujours là et je savais qu'il ne nous quitterait jamais.

Nous avions tout le temps envie l'un de l'autre et il allait falloir qu'on apprenne à prendre du temps pour nous deux encore plus avec un enfant qui allait nous prendre tout notre temps et notre attention. Nous ne devions pas nous oublier en tant que couple.

Nous avions fait l'amour toute les nuit sans se retenir de gémir et de crier. J'avais d'ailleurs eu peur un moment que les voisins appellent la police pour tapage nocturne.

Ce voyage nous avait fait du bien. Nous avions pu mettre les choses au clair entre nous. Chacun avait pu dire ses peurs, ses doutes, ses envies et cela dans le respect et la tolérance de l'autre.

Je me sentais beaucoup plus sereine et apaisée au jours d'aujourd'hui. Je profitais pleinement de ma vie, de mon homme, de ma grossesse. Je me liais de plus en plus au bébé. J'aimais me regarder dans le miroir afin de voir l'évolution de mon ventre. Edward avait tenu à prendre mon ventre en photo tout les moins pour garder en souvenir la vision de ce dernier grandir de jour en jour.

Il était au petit soin avec moi. Nous nous amusions souvent à parler à notre enfant et à chaque fois cela me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. J'adorais le voir parler à son bébé. Il était tellement attendrissant et précieux. Je pouvais déjà sentir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet enfant à naître. C'était merveilleux.

Edward continuait son stage de psychologie dans le cabinet où il travaillait actuellement. Il était rentré un soir m'annonçant qu'il lui avait proposer un poste à plein temps dans leur cabinet dès la fin de stage étant très satisfait de son travail. Il avait été tellement fier que nous avions fêter cette nouvelle dignement.

Pendant ce temps là, j'avais annoncé au président de mon Université que je décidais de prendre une année sabbatique étant enceinte et souhaitant passé du temps avec mon enfant. Il ne m'avait absolument pas juger et comme j'avais validé ma première année au la main finalement, je pouvais me permettre de mettre mes études de côtés pour quelques temps. Je pensais les reprendre une fois que mon enfant pourra entrer en crèche – soit pas avant ses 2 ans. J'avais vraiment envie de profiter de mon bébé plutôt que de le confier à une inconnue pendant que je serais en cours.

Ma mère n'avait pas été souvent à la maison quand j'étais enfant. Travaillant constamment pour nous faire vivre. Et je savais que cela avait été difficile pour elle. Élever sa fille seule sans personne pour l'aider, ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même. Je commençais à comprendre ma mère. Peut-être que le fait que j'en sois bientôt une y jouait.

Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais fait si j'avais du mener cette grossesse toute seule, l'élever, passer du temps avec lui alors que je devais penser à son avenir et donc travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Je me rendais compte que ma mère avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les moyens qu'elle avait. Même si une part de moi lui reprochait d'avoir passer son temps libre à s'amuser plutôt qu'à passer du temps avec moi, une autre ne pouvait que lui dire « merci » parce que je n'avais jamais manqué de rien. J'avais un toit sur ma tête, des vêtements sur mon dos, à manger dans mon assiette, la matériel pour réussir à l'école. Alors certes, j'avais pas son attention, son temps libre mais j'avais son amour. Elle m'avait aimé à sa manière. Et je l'aimais pour cela.

Elle m'avait terriblement manqué – tout comme mes 2 amours. J'avais besoin d'eux dans ma vie, c'était ma famille.

Nous avions repris le contact le jour de mon anniversaire et c'était le plus beau

cadeau que mon chéri m'avait fait ..

**FLASHBACK**

Nous étions samedi 18 septembre et nous allions fêter mon anniversaire. Nous avions préféré le fêter le samedi. Même si mon anniversaire était le 13, cette année cela tombait à lundi et du coup pas pratique pour réunir tout le monde sachant qu'ils ne vivaient pas tous à Seattle et que le lendemain beaucoup travaillait ou allait en cours.

21 ans.

21 ans en couple avec l'homme de ma vie et bientôt maman que rêver de plus.

J'étais heureuse même si certaine chose manquait à ma vie : la confirmation de la paternité d'Edward et l'absence de ma famille.

Nous en parlions très peu avec mon chéri car il savait comme cela me faisait du mal. J'avais réussi à avoir les petit au téléphone au début du mois grâce à Phil qui avait convaincue ma mère de me laisser leur parler.

Cela m'avait fait tout autant du bien que du mal. Cela faisait 1 mois que je ne l'ai avait pas vu. Je n'avais même pas été présente pour les 1 ans de mon petit frère le 19 Août et ça avait été un déchirement. J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant des heures dans les bras d'Edward qui essayait comme il pouvait de me réconforter.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant sonner à la porte d'entrée . Tout le monde avait été convié. J'étais contente que tous mes proches prennent du temps pour venir fêter mon anniversaire.

Les invités arrivaient un par un pour me faire la bise et me serraient dans leur bras. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice étaient les premiers arrivés comme d'habitude. Suivit de près par Jake, Angie, Kate et Seth qui avaient fait le déplacement depuis Vancouver. J'étais heureuse de les revoir et de les présenter à ma seconde famille.

La pièce était remplis de joie, de crie, de rire c'était géniale. Même s'il me manquait une part importante de ma vie, je prenais sur moi et profitais du moment présent.

Une fois tous les invités installés dans le salon – où l'on avait du mettre une seconde table et beaucoup plus de chaises pour accueillir tout le monde – la sonnerie de la porte retentit une nouvelle fois. C'était étonnant. Qui ça pouvait être ? Tous les invités étaient déjà là …

_Tu vas ouvrir ma puce ?_

_Euh .. oui j'y vais _

Je me dirigeais vers la porte. Quand je l'ouvris, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse rien faire. Une tornade brune me sautait dans les bras

_Belllaaa !_

_Oh mon dieu … ma chérie_

Je serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais ma petite sœur qui pleurait elle aussi dans mes bras. J'étais accroupie par terre. Je sentis les petits bras d'Edgard essayaient de me faire un câlin. Je le pris et l'incluais dans notre étreinte. Sentir leurs odeurs de bébé, leurs bras autours de moi, entendre leur voix, les voir tout simplement était fabuleux.

Edward arriva et fit entrer Phil et ma mère dans l'appartement nous laissant dans l'entrée profiter de nos retrouvailles.

_Merci Renée d'avoir accepter de venir_

_Merci à toi de m'avoir invité et de m'avoir fait comprendre certaine chose … _

Je relevais la tête en entendant ses paroles.

_C'est grâce à toi qu'ils sont là_

_Hum … _

_Oui … Edward m'a appelé dans la semaine pour me dire que vous fêtiez ton anniversaire samedi et que nous devions être là, que c'était important, que nous étions ta famille et que nous devions te soutenir quoi que tu puisses faire comme choix dans ta vie. _

Je me relevais tout en gardant mes trésors près de moi et ma mère me prit automatique dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas sentis les bras de ma mère m'enlaçaient. Je me sentais comme une petite fille dans ses bras.

_Je te demande pardon ma chérie pour ma réaction, mon comportement et surtout mes paroles. Je n'avais aucun droit de te juger comme je l'ai fait. Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu reproduises mes erreur. _

_Mais Edward m'a fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas moi et qu'il n'était en aucun cas ton père. Malgré ton passé, tu es une femme forte, intelligente, si belle, attentionnée, qui a de l'amour à distribuer et tu es entourée, soutenue, tu n'es pas seule comme je l'étais. _

_Tu seras une magnifique maman et pardonne moi d'avoir dit le contraire. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour elle ou lui, tu le feras passer en priorité. Tu lui donneras tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te donner. Il ou elle aura une vie remplit d'amour, de tendresse et il sera protéger comme je n'ai pas pu le faire _

_Maman … _

_Non écoute moi. Parler à Edward m'a fait du bien. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de parler. Finalement, c'était peut-être plus moi qui avait besoin d'une thérapie que toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure mère du monde mais ne doute jamais de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Je suis fière de la femme que tu es devenue et je remercie chaque jour le Seigneur de t'avoir rendu l'amour de ta vie. Il est bon pour toi. Il est ta moitié et je sais que vous aurez une famille magnifique. _

_Excuse moi aussi pour t'avoir privée de ton frère et de ta sœur, ils n'avaient pas à payer de ma bêtise. Je sais à quel point tu les aimes et ils t'aiment tout autant. Ils ont besoin de toi tout comme toi. Tu es leur modèle et je suis fière de la grande sœur que tu es pour eux. _

_C'est pour quoi nous somme là aujourd'hui. Nous sommes ta famille et notre devoir est de soutenir, d'être présent dans chaque étapes importantes de ta _

_vie. Et je te promets que je ne te décevrais plus. Je serais dorénavant toujours là pour toi, pour vous et pour mon petit fils ou ma petite fille qui va arriver. _

A ce moment précis, j'étais heureuse, complète. Tous les gens que j'aimais, qui comptais pour moi été réunit autour de moi.

Je serrais ma mère aussi fortement que je pu. Je savais qu'il allait que nous prenions du temps pour parler mais pour l'instant, je voulais savourer sa présence et notre réconciliation.

J'entendais mon frère babillait dans les bras de mon homme pendant que Victoria rigolait avec Alice et Angie. Ma sœur était très sociable. Elle adorait aller vers les gens, rire, s'amuser. Elle profitait de son enfance et j'adorais voir ça.

Je me séparais de ma mère et me dirigeais vers Edward. Phil prit Edgard dans ses bras et s'en alla vers le salon. Je me jetais sur les lèvres de mon chéri en essayant de lui faire transmettre tout ce que je ressentais.

_Je t'aime tellement si tu savais …_

_Je t'aime aussi _

_Merci … Merci d'avoir fait ça … merci de me rendre ma famille .. merci d'être toi … merci de m'aimer comme tu le fais … _

_Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi mon ange. Je savais que ta famille te manquait. Je te connais et cela se voyait, se ressentait. Il était hors de question que tu fasses tes 21 ans sans ta famille, sans tes 2 amours. _

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle _

_Je t'aime aussi _

Nous nous embrassions tendrement avant de nous diriger vers notre famille parce que toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans cette pièce c'était notre famille. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toutes ses personnes.

Cet anniversaire était l'un des meilleurs que j'ai passé de ma vie et cela grâce à l'homme de ma vie. Je ne pouvais l'aimer que d'avantage.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

A partit de ce moment-là, toute ma famille s'impliqua dans cette grossesse.

Ils avaient voulu participer à l'arriver de l'enfant.

Ma famille s'était occupé de tous ce qui était vêtements, jouets et ils avaient acheté tous ce qu'il était nécessaire pour la cuisine et la salle de bain (biberons, appareil de stérilisation, table à linger, serviette, baignoire …). Bien sûr, nous avions – Edward et moi – aussi acheté pleins de petites choses pour notre enfant : des bodys, des bavoirs. Ne sachant pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, nous avions acheté des vêtements neutres pour l'instant et une fois qu'il ou elle sera né, nous achèterions en fonction.

La famille d'Edward s'était chargé de l'aménagement de la chambre de notre enfant. Nous avions attendu d'être à 6 mois de grossesse pour s'en occuper.

Début Novembre, les quelques travaux pour la chambre commença. Nous allions transformé la chambre d'ami pour notre bébé. Elle faisait 12 m² et elle était assez grande pour se transformer plus tard en une chambre d'enfant. Il y aurait assez de place pour mettre un lit une place, une armoire, un bureau pour ses devoirs de l'école mais bon pour l'instant nous allions déjà en faire une nursery c'était un bon début.

Les murs avaient été repeint dans des tons de beige pour que cela reste assez neutre. Des nuages avaient été dessiné sur les murs. Des étoiles parsemaient le plafond. Quand nous éteignons les lumières, on se serait cru dans le ciel et j'imaginais parfaitement mon enfant s'endormir paisiblement dans son lit douillet. Nous avions mit un parquet chauffant au sol pour qu'il y est toujours une température ambiante dans cette chambre.

Les parents d'Edward nous avait offert la chambre complète que nous avions choisit. C'était magnifique. Un berceau blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce entouré de voile blanche. Une grande armoire était placé sur le côté gauche de la chambre pour nous permettre de ranger la multitude de vêtements que notre bébé possédait déjà. Une petite bibliothèque près de la fenêtre avec de multitudes de livres. Un fabuleux rocking-chair dans un bois vernis était près du berceau. Je me voyais déjà avec mon bébé dans les bras en train de le bercer ou Edward lui donnait son biberon tout en lui caressant son magnifique visage. Il allait être heureux dans cette chambre. Je le savais.

Jake aussi s'impliquait dans cette grossesse. Il avait acheté plusieurs petits vêtements. Ils m'appelaient une fois par semaine pour prendre des nouvelles.

Avec Edward, nous avions décidé d'ouvrir un compte de banque pour notre enfant et d'y mettre de l'argent dessus tous les mois afin qu'à sa majorité, il puisse avoir les moyens de financer ses études, sa voiture, éventuellement un appartement sans avoir à prendre de crédit.

Toute la famille nous avait suivi y compris Jake. Chaque membre mettait 50 euros par mois sur ce compte et les grands-parents et nous, nous y mettions 100 euros. Si on calculait cela faisait une belle somme d'argent : 45O euros par mois, 5400 euros par an et donc 113 400 euros lors de ses 21 ans. Sans compter les Noël, les anniversaires. Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment pour son avenir. Je savais qu'il ou elle serait largement à l'abri du besoin.

Concernant Jake, nous lui avions dit que si jamais il n'était pas le père de cet enfant, il n'était pas obligé de mettre de l'argent dessus. Mais il avait insisté en disant qu'il voulait participer qu'il soit le père ou non. Cela nous avait fait plaisir.

L'entente entre lui et Edward était un peu meilleur mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus. Il y avait toujours se doute qui planait au dessus de nos têtes. Ce qui créait quelques fois des légères tensions entre Edward et Jake, Edward et moi, Jake et moi et même Alice et moi.

Toutes les personnes au courant de ce « secret » étaient – on peut le dire – un peu sur tension et même si elles s'impliquaient énormément dans la venue du bébé, elles demeuraient cependant de plus en plus stressés au vu de la date d'accouchement approchée …


	21. Chapter 21

_CHAPITRE 20 _

Les fêtes de fin d'années avaient été fabuleuse.

J'étais à 7 mois de grossesse et je commençais à fatiguer. J'avais un ventre imposant. J'avais déjà pris 8 kg durant ces 7 premiers mois. J'adorais déjà de base manger mais là en me disant que je mangeais pour deux, je me permettais encore plus de plaisir.

Et ça n'allait pas être Edward qui allait m'aider. Au contraire, dès que j'avais faim, il me ramenait quelque chose à manger. Le médecin m'avait rassuré en me disant que ce n'était absolument pas grave et que j'avais de la chance parce que d'autres femmes prenaient beaucoup plus durant leur grossesse. Tant que je ne mangeais pas trop de gras, ni de sucre ça allait. Je pouvais me faire plaisir mais il fallait quand même faire attention.

Nous avions passé Noël chez la famille d'Edward, dans leur villa. C'était plus simple pour accueillir tout le monde. Avoir mes 2 familles au près de moi pour Noël avait été merveilleux. Je m'étais sentis dans une bulle de bonheur, d'amour, de félicité. C'était incroyable.

Nous avions été gâté. Nous avions – encore – reçu des vêtements pour notre bébé.

Carlisle et Esmée nous avait offert un séjour d'une semaine pour deux – sans date précise – à New-York. J'avais crié de joie. C'était un de mes rêves d'aller à New-York. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Sortie de Seattle et Vancouver je n'avais pas beaucoup voyagé.

Emmett et Rosalie, un abonnement d'un an au cinéma et à l'opéra. Edward et moi adorions y aller. Et ils nous avaient même proposé de garder notre bébé à chaque fois que nous désirions sortir prétextant que cela leur permettrait de s'entraîner étant donné qu'ils étaient en essais bébé.

Jasper et Alice un abonnement à un spa pour des massages et des soins seul ou à deux. Nous nous doutions que c'était plus l'idée d'Alice que de Jasper mais cela nous fit plaisir. Nous pourrions aller nous détendre quand bon nous semblait. C'était pas mal.

Mes amours nous avait fait de multiples dessins tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Et Phil et Renée une magnifique couverture pour notre enfant qu'elle avait faite elle-même.

J'étais repartie des étoiles dans les yeux et le ventre bien remplit.

Le soir du nouvel an avait été tous aussi fabuleux. Nous avions tous été réunit pour fêter cette nouvelle année et remercier de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. J'étais reconnaissante qu'on met rendu l'homme de ma vie, de ma nouvelle relation avec ma mère, d'avoir retrouver ma seconde famille et de l'arrivée prochaine de notre enfant.

Quand Minuit sonna, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward et nous étions perdus dans le regard de l'autre comme cela nous arrivait souvent.

_Bonne année mon amour_

_Bonne année mon chéri. Qu'elle t'apporte tous ce que tu désires _

_J'ai déjà tous ce que je peux rêver. Je souhaite que tous cela ne cesse jamais _

_Je serais toujours la et notre enfant et moi nous allons te rendre le plus heureux des hommes sur Terre. Nous allons tellement t'aimer. _

_Je vous aime_

Nous avions finit notre soirée enlaçait et nous montrons combien nous nous aimer. Cela avait été tendre, doux. A 8 mois de grossesse, les positions étaient largement restreintes mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de faire l'amour aussi souvent que nous le désirions.

Nous étions le 23 Janvier et nous avions rendez-vous avec toute la famille pour le repas dominicale. Tout les dimanches, nous essayons de réunir afin de profiter les uns des autres et ne pas attendre les anniversaires ou les fêtes pour cela.

Emmett et Rosalie avait finalement déménagé eux – la semaine dernière – aussi sur Seattle et habitait à 20 minutes à pied de chez nous. Ils voulaient être plus proche et puis si leur projet bébé aboutissait cela serait plus pratique et simple pour eux d'être ici, proche de leur famille.

Je m'étais levée assez fatigué. J'avais hâte qu'il ou elle sorte, j'en pouvais plus. J'avais mal au dos, j'avais les jambes lourdes et toute la nuit j'avais eu des légères crampes au ventre mais bon je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention étant donné que d'après le médecin c'était normal j'étais à 15 jours du terme.

Nous venions d'arriver devant l'immense villa quand une petite tornade me sauta dessus

_Bellla !_

_Coucou Victoria ! Comment va ma princesse ? _

_Bien tu m'as manqué_

_Toi aussi _

Je lui fis un gros câlin comme je le pouvais. J'avais réussi à me mettre à genou pour la serrer dans mes bras.

_Victoria, ma puce ne saute pas sur ta sœur comme cela, tu risques de lui faire mal_

Ah Edward et son côté protecteur ! Même si j'avoue qu'il avait raison mais ça chut …

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur ça va_

_Oui mais il faut qu'elle fasse attention et toi aussi au passage_

_Je sais _

_Je suis désolé Bella _

Je voyais ma sœur qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux pensant m'avoir fait du mal

_Mais non mon ange ne t'inquiète pas ça va mais fait juste un peu attention d'accord ?_

_Oui Bella promis_

Nous rentrions dans la villa pour saluer toutes les personnes présentes et nous remarquions que nous étions les derniers arrivés – comme d'habitude.

Tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme toujours. Nous parlions du travail, de l'actualité mais surtout de l'arrivée imminente du bébé. C'était le sujet numéro un. Tout le monde était au petit soin avec moi. Il me traitait comme si j'étais en porcelaine. J'appréciais mais j'avais hâte que cela s'arrête et ne plus être le centre d'intérêt.

Nous étions passés à table et le repas avait l'air délicieux. Je ne mangeais pas énormément ayant des douleurs au ventre de plus en plus proche et forte. J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître ne sachant pas trop ce que c'était.

Cela ne pouvait pas être des contractions. Je ne devais accoucher que dans 15 jours. Peut-être avais-je manger un aliment la veille que je n'avais pas digérer. Nous avions commandé chinois. Peut-être que quelque chose n'était pas passé.

_Ma chérie tout va bien ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé et je sens que tu n'es pas très bien …_

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui pour remarquer quand ça n'allait pas.

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas … quelques douleurs au ventre c'est tout .._

_Des douleurs ? Depuis quand ?_

Nous parlions doucement pour ne pas alerter les autres membres autour de la table.

_Quelques unes cette nuit et ce matin … mais les douleurs se rapprochent et s'intensifient depuis que nous sommes arrivés … _

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? _

_Je pensais que ça allait passer … mais ce n'est pas le cas … _

Je me tenais le ventre sentant une douleur arrivait. Je grimaçais tellement ça faisait mal. Je sentais Edward me caressait le bas du dos espérant faire diminuer la douleur.

_Bella ça va ?_

_Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas … Je suis un peu fatigué … Je vais aller au toilette et après m'allonger si ça ne vous dérange pas … _

_Non bien sûr _

_Je t'accompagne ma chérie _

Au moment où je me levais, je sentis une sorte de liquide visqueuse glissait sur mes jambes et un « ploc » résonna dans la pièce.

_Chéri … je … Ahhhh_

Une violente crampe me coupa le souffle tellement elle avait été intense et soudaine. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter violemment. Edward le senti aussi vu qu'il avait sa main sur mon ventre. En un regard, nous venions de comprendre ce qui se produisait. C'était le moment et j'étais plus qu'impatiente même si j'étais terrorisée.

_Tu es prête ?_

_Oui _

Et c'était vrai je l'étais. J'étais prête à mettre au monde notre enfant, le fruit de notre amour et surtout nous allions enfin savoir la vérité. J'avais plus que hâte.

Une violente douleur me foudroya le ventre à un point que je me pliais en deux.

_Oh putain … j'ai mal_

_Edward allez chercher la voiture il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. _

_Je ne comprends pas … il ne devait arriver que dans 15 jours _

_Dis toi qu'il ou elle était impatient de rencontrer ses parents _

_Hum …. _

J'avais mal. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus forte, plus douloureuse. J'avais énormément de mal à rester debout. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que cela s'arrête mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

_Edward !_

_Je suis là ma chérie _

_J'ai mal …._

_Oui je sais mon ange … _

_Non tu ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est en train de souffrir le martyr et qui va bientôt accoucher ! Alors ne me dit pas que tu sais !_

…_._

_Bon allez les enfants en voiture !_

On m'aida à monter à l'arrière de notre voiture. Ma mère et Esmée étaient montées avec nous pendant que les autres nous suivaient avec leur voiture. On m'épongea le front avec une serviette humide ce qui me fit du bien. Edward essaya de garder son calme mais je remarquais malgré tout que nous roulions plus vite que d'ordinaire … beaucoup plus vite …

_Je te préviens que nous n'avons pas intérêt à avoir un accident de voiture sinon tu vas m'entendre_

…_._

Je soufflais comme on me l'avait appris mais cela ne fonctionnait pas spécialement. J'avais l'impression que l'on me poignardait le ventre et cette sensation était horrible.

Nous arrivions enfin à l'hôpital et en seul morceaux. Je fus pris en charge par les infirmières qui me menèrent dans la chambre de travail étant donné que mon col était complètement ouvert et que j'allais accouché dans les minutes qui arrivaient.

Je ne comprenais pas comment cela pouvait aller si vite. On m'explique que le travail avait déjà commencé cette nuit et que les douleurs que j'avais eu avait été des contractions. Mon col s'était ouvert progressivement jusqu'à la perte des eaux. J'avais de la chance – selon les infirmières – j'allais avoir un accouchement rapide. Certes très douloureux – ne pouvant avoir la péridurale – mais rapide.

On commençait à me préparer pour l'accouchement. J'étais effrayé et j'avais tellement mal …

_Edward …_

_Je suis là … je ne te laisse pas _

_Je sais … j'ai si mal … _

_Pense à notre enfant qui va bientôt être là … pense au moment où tu l'auras contre toi … tu es forte tu vas y arriver … _

Il était mon roc, mon soutien sans lui je n'aurais pas l'envie et la force.

_Alors Bella c'est le moment_

Le Dr SHEPARD venait d'entrer dans la pièce. J'étais rassurée de savoir que c'était lui qui allait m'accoucher. En ayant de l'avance par rapport à la date prévue, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne soit pas disponible pour m'accoucher

_Ah vous êtes là_

_Oui … J'avais demandé à être immédiatement prévenu si vous arriviez. Je vois que cet enfant est pressé d'arriver. _

_Oh oui … ahhh !_

_Bien … il va falloir pousser … ne vous inquiétez ça va aller vite. _

Vu que tout le monde me disait, ils avaient intérêt à ce que cela soir vrai !

Je poussais de toute mes forces. Je sentais mon ventre se durcir tellement. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait littéralement mon intimité. J'étais en pleure. Je voulais que tout cela se termine cela faisait trop mal.

_C'est bien ma chérie tu y est presque_

_C'est ta faute si je suis là, si j'ai mal … je te préviens … tu as intérêt à t'en occuper de … ton enfant …. AHHHH !_

_On est pas sur que ce soit le mien … _

Edward venait de chuchoter cette dernière phrase mais je l'avais entendu et cela me faisait mal. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce soit son enfant, il le fallait …

_Allez vous y êtes presque ! Encore un petit effort ! Poussez !_

_Ahhhh _

_Je vois la tête ! Continuez !_

Je donnais tous ce que j'avais pour pousser le plus fort possible.

_C'est bien allez une dernière fois_

_J'en peux plus … _

_Si ma chérie tu le peux .. fait naître notre enfant !_

Cette dernière parole me donna le courage nécessaire pour accomplir ce miracle. Je pris une profonde respiration et poussait aussi fort que je le pouvais.

_AAAHHHHHH !_

Je sentis mon enfant être expulsé de mon ventre. La douleur avait été horrible mais une fois sorti, je me sentais libérée.

_Vous y êtes arrivé_

_Ma chérie tu l'as fait _

Je sentis Edward parsemaient mon visage de baiser.

…

_Edward ? Voulez venir couper le cordon ombilical ? _

J'étais épuisée. Quand j'avais entendu pleurer mon bébé, une joie immense m'avait submergé tout comme le doute …

_Edward …_

_C'est un beau petit garçon mon cœur _

_Un garçon …_

Je venais de mettre au monde un garçon. J'avais donné un fils à Edward. Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues tout comme sur celle de mon homme. Il me mit notre fils dans les bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement le front.

_Merci de m'avoir donner un fils … Merci …_

Quand je posais mon regard sur l'être que je venais de mettre au monde je n'avais plus aucun doute. Physiquement c'était son père tout craché : il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine – tout comme sa mère – il avait déjà des petits cheveux bruns avec des reflets cuivré (je savais qu'ils allaient s'éclaircir avec le temps), il avait mon nez et petite lèvre avec ce petit sourire en coin qui l'avait hérité de son père. Mais surtout il avait des yeux … des yeux d'un bleu qui tirait sur le vert comme son papa.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse indiquer que ce n'était pas son fils. Il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Jake. Jake était mat de peau, des cheveux noirs tout comme ses yeux. Mon fils ne lui ressemblait en rien. Et pour avoir déjà vu des photos d'Edward bébé, mon fils était sa copie conforme avec quelques petites choses de moi. Il était un magnifique mélange de nous deux, de notre amour.

_Chérie regarde le … il te ressemble tellement …_

…

Je voyais l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il me regardait avec tellement d'amour et de reconnaissance. Tous ces mois d'attente, d'angoisse, de doute disparaissait progressivement de son regard voyant à quel point son fils lui ressemblait.

_C'est mon fils …._

_Oui mon chérie … c'est ton fils … Comment l'appelle-t-on ? _

_Attendons d'être sûr à 100% stp ? _

_D'accord … _

Je comprenais. Même s'il avait vu que physiquement, il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'il ne soit pas le sien, il voulait en avoir la certitude.

_Alors c'est un très beau bébé : naissance le dimanche 23 Janvier 2011 à 16h23, 3K210 pour 53 cm … vous avez un prénom ? _

_Non … pas encore … nous préférons attendre les résultats_

On me reprit mon fils pour lui faire sa toilette. Puis on m'emmena dans une chambre pour que je me repose tranquillement. Dès qu'on m'installa, je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward qu'on avait autorisé à rester et à dormir avec moi.

Lorsque je me réveillais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je tombais sur le regard de mon chéri assis dans la chaise près de mon lit.

_Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?_

_Oui et toi ? _

_Merveilleusement bien _

_Où est notre fils ? _

_Juste là … à côté … _

Je me mis sur le côté pour admirer mon ange. Il portait l'un des pyjama que nous lui avions acheté. Un petit ourson tenait un gros cœur dans sa main avec en dessous écrit « I love my parents ». Nous l'avions trouvé adorable.

Il était magnifique comme cela avec son petit poing dans la bouche. J'aurais pu rester des heures à le regarder. Cependant, un coup à la porte me sorti de ma contemplation.

_Salut _

_Hey Jake tu vas bien ? _

_C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander_

_Ça va … ça été douloureux mais rapide … _

_Salut Edward_

_Hey Jake _

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main. Mais je voyais dans les yeux d'Edward qu'il n'y avait plus de colère, de rancœur envers lui. Il savait.

_Alors ?_

_C'est un garçon … il est juste là .. regarde ._.

Quand il se pencha sur le berceau et qu'il regarda mon fils, lui aussi savait. Je vis un soulagement intense dans ses yeux. Il me regarda avec un énorme sourire. C'était pas pour tout de suite les responsabilités.

Il se tourna vers Edward.

_Félicitation Papa ! C'est fou comme il te ressemble, on ne peut pas s'y tromper_

_Merci Jake … ouais je sais … _

Il était tellement fier de son fils. J'étais émue. Même si nous n'avions pas eu les résultats, le doute n'était plus là. Les résultats ne serviront qu'à confirmer rien de plus.

On toqua légèrement à la porte. C'était le Dr SHEPARD

_Bonjour_

_Bonjour Docteur … _

_Alors comment s'est passé cette première nuit ? _

_Bien. Il a pleuré quand il a eu faim. Et dès qu'on la nourrit il s'est rendormi. Un vrai petit ange_

_Parfait … Alors j'ai les résultats si cela vous intéresse même si le doute n'est plus permit …_

Nous rigolions à cette parole. Edward me rejoignit sur le lit pendant que je pris notre fils dans les bras. Nous le câlinions tranquillement en attendant le verdict.

_Allez y_

_Alors comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, vous êtes son père biologique. Les résultats sont formels et même sans eux, il suffit de regarder votre enfant. C'est votre copie conforme avec quelques ressemblances avec sa mère. _

_Oui mais c'est tout son père .. il va en faire tourner des têtes mon trésor … _

Edward m'embrassa tendrement avec révérence.

_Merci_

_Tu vois je te l'avais dit … je vous l'avais dit. Je savais que c'était ton enfant. C'est l'enfant d'un amour incommensurable cela ne pouvait être que ton enfant mon amour _

_Je t'aime _

_Je t'aime aussi _

Nous nous enfermions dans notre bulle avec notre fils qui nous regardait avec ses tous petits yeux. Il allait être l'enfant le plus aimé et choyé du monde. J'en faisais la promesse.

Un petit raclement de gorge nous sorti de notre bulle.

_Vous avez choisit le prénom ?_

_Bien sûr _

Edward prit son fils dans ses bras en lui embrassant légèrement le front.

_Je vous présente Dean. Dean CULLEN_

Nous étions heureux, enfin et complètement heureux. Nous savions que l'arrivée de Dean n'était pas du tout prévu et que le fait de ne pas savoir qui était son père biologique rendait sa venue au monde un peu compliqué.

Mais à présent, sachant qu'il avait été conçu le soir où j'ai perdu ma virginité avec l'homme de ma vie le rend tellement plus spécial. Il était le fruit de notre amour et de notre désir contenu pendant une décennie.


	22. Chapter 22

_EPILOGUE_

Il était tellement beau. Un portrait de son père et de sa mère. Bon pour être honnête c'était plus une copie conforme de son père avec quelques petits détails qu'il avait pris de moi. Il avait pris le meilleur de chacun et j'espérais qu'au niveau caractère, il tiendrait de son père.

Toute la famille avait été émerveillé devant notre petit ange. Les grands-mères n'arrêtaient pas de le câliner, de lui faire de multiples bisous. Elles étaient complètement gaga de ce bout de chou. Nous savions qu'avec tout notre entourage, ce petit garnement allait en faire tourner des têtes et être couvé et choyé. Entre les grands-parents, les oncles et les tantes, son cousin et sa cousine, je savais que mon petit Dean allait être entouré d'amour, de tendresse et d'affection.

J'étais sortie de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon petit chez moi et surtout de le montrer à mon petit prince. Tout était en place quand nous arrivions. Edward ne lâchait quasiment pas notre Dean. Il était toujours près de lui et je savais que cela le serait toute sa vie. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne pas avoir ce rôle que maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne comptait pas l'abandonner de sitôt …

Edward avait repris le boulot quasi fin Mars. Il avait demandé un congé pour pouvoir être avec moi. Son patron avait accepté qu'il prenne 2 mois de congé. Il avait réussi à lui trouver un remplaçant temporaire.

Nous étions au petit soin avec notre ange. Mes parents et beaux-parents venaient souvent nous rendre visite. J'avais un énorme soutien de la part de ma famille. Nous avions fait de Jasper et d'Alice, le parrain et la marraine de notre Dean. Ils avaient été fou de joie. Même si je voyais, par moment, dans son regard qu'elle regrettait parfois d'avoir avorté. Cependant, à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Même si Edward avait été le père de l'enfant, je ne pense pas qu'à 15 ans je l'aurais gardé …

J'avais repris mes études en 2nde année en septembre 2013. Comme nous en avions convenu avec Edward, j'avais attendu que Dean soit en âge d'aller à la crèche pour reprendre mes études. Alors même si cela avait été un déchirement de le laisser avec des inconnus, je savais que c'était bon pour lui d'être avec enfants de son âge. En plus, il était dans la même section que mon frère Edgard qui venait de fêter ses 2 ans aussi. Ses deux là ensemble étaient de vrais chenapans mais j'étais heureuse de voir leur complicité. Tout comme avec Victoria qui l'avait adopté des les premiers instants.

Même si me remettre dans les études avaient été compliqué et dur après 2 ans d'arrêt, j'y arrivais avec le soutien de mon homme et de ma famille. Edward s'occupait de Dean quand je devais bosser mes cours. Il allait souvent le chercher à la crèche dès la fin de la journée. Il s'était arrangé pour terminer à 17h pour pouvoir aller récupérer notre trésor à 17h15. La crèche était à deux pas du travail d'Edward. Quand je finissais mes cours à 16h c'était moi qui allait le chercher ou nous y allions tous les deux.

Malgré tout, nous arrivions à prendre du temps pour nous deux. Avec tout l'entourage que nous avions c'était pas compliqué de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper du petit le temps d'une soirée. Nous avions convenu de nous faire une sortie par semaine. C'était notre moment où l'on n'était plus des parents mais un jeune couple qui profitait l'un de l'autre. Cela nous faisait du bien. Cela nous permettait de décompresser et de nous retrouver.

C'était d'ailleurs lors de ses soirées ou Edward m'avait demandé en mariage. C'était le 30 Avril 2014.

Cette date était symbolique pour nous puisqu'elle signifiait le jour de nos retrouvailles. Je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant et je lui avais sauté dessus en plein restaurant en lui criant « OUI je veux être ta femme à jamais ! ». Toutes les personnes présentes nous avait applaudit.

Par la suite, nous avions décidé de nous marier le même jour mais l'année suivante, le 30 Avril 2015. Beaucoup de personne dans notre entourage, nous avais demandé pourquoi nous attendions aussi longtemps pour nous marier ? La réponse était simple : nous voulions prendre notre temps. Et puis se marier 5 ans après nos retrouvailles nous convenait.

Nous avions fait les choses très rapidement depuis que l'on s'était retrouvé : l'aveu de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mon infidélité, notre réconciliation, notre emménagement, ma grossesse, le doute sur sa paternité, la naissance de notre amour, la reprise de mes études … nous avions vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps mais je ne regrettais absolument rien. Cependant, après tout cela, nous voulions prendre du temps pour bien faire les choses et puis à cette date là notre petit Dean aura 3ans et sera en mesure de participer à notre mariage.

J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. Une mère comblée et une épouse totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de mon mari.

**5 ans plus tard …. **

Nous étions en train de terminer les derniers cartons qui restaient à faire avant de rendre définitivement l'appartement. Nous avions décidé d'acheter une maison plus grande.

D'une part, parce que l'espace de vie commençait à être restreint avec un petit garçon de 5 ans qui couraient et sautaient dans tous les sens suivit de son petit chat Poukie, qu'il avait reçu pour ses 4 ans.

D'autre part, nous venions d'apprendre que j'attendais un enfant. D'après ma gynécologue, ce serait une petite fille pour juin 2020. nous avions été fou de joie de cette nouvelle.

Edward avait ouvert son propre cabinet de psychologue depuis 2 ans et avait acquis une certaine réputation dans le milieu. Il adorait toujours autant son travail. Il avait deux types de clientèles : ceux plus aisés, qui pouvait se permettre de dépensé 50 euros par séance et ceux avec des revenus plus faibles et qui à ce moment là était pris en charge par un fond social débloqué par le maire de Seattle. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

Avec Alice, nous avions brillait dans nos études. Forcément, elle avait terminé ses études plus tôt n'ayant pas arrêté pendant les 2 ans où moi j'avais fait une pause pour m'occuper de Dean.

Edward m'avait énormément aidé dans mes études. Il me soutenait, me motivait, me reboostait, m'aidait avec mes cours et lors de mes révisions. J'aimais savoir que je pouvais compter sur lui.

Après notre mariage, il m'avait aidé à passer le concours d'entrée en première année de Master en Psychologie tout comme il l'avait fait avec Alice. Ces deux là avait une forte complicité et j'en étais heureuse. Il s'entendait comme cul et chemise. Avec Jazz, nous adorions les voir se taquiner, se prendre la tête, cela nous amusait.

Alice et Jasper avait emménager ensemble l'année de notre mariage et c'était eux même marié l'année suivante. Et le comble du bonheur, c'était qu'Alice était aussi enceinte. Elle attendait un petit garçon pour Juillet 2020. Nous allions accueillir deux nouveaux membres dans la famille d'ici cet été.

Pour revenir sur mes études, j'avais réussi haut la main ma thèse qui bouclait mon cursus universitaire. J'étais rentrée dans le cabinet de mon mari tandis qu'Alice travaillait depuis 2 ans dans une prison de Seattle.

Nous étions tous les trois de brillants psychologues et avions chacun notre domaine d'activité.

Edward s'occupait autant de riches clients que des personnes démunies et les aidait à s'en s'en sortir. Il jonglait entre un travail de psychologue et d'assistant social. Il avait du coup décidé de se former en tant qu'assistant social pour être légitime dans ce qu'il faisait.

Alice s'occupait des prisonniers et des délinquants tandis que je m'occupais des enfants maltraités ou qui avaient subit de violents sévices. Ce choix n'avait guère étonné Edward et mon entourage et ils m'avaient tous soutenus dans cette voix.

Mon mariage avec Edward avait été plus que merveilleux. Je savais que nous étions destinés à l'un à l'autre.

Ces 5 années avait été sublimes et je savais qu'il y en aurait tellement d'autres d'ailleurs.

De plus, voir notre petit ange grandir était un bonheur de chaque instant. Il était calme, discret, réservé avec les inconnus mais avec la famille c'était une tout autre personne : spontané, drôle, farceur. Cependant il pouvait être capricieux, lunatique, boudeur. Nous ne savions jamais sur quel pied dansait avec lui mais c'était un amour, notre amour et pour rien au monde, je ne l'aurais changé.

Je venais de terminer le dernier carton quand deux bras m'encerclèrent ….

\- Ça va ma chérie ?

\- Oui tout va bien

\- Et elle ?

J'adorais sentir sa main sur mon ventre. C'était comme quand j'étais enceinte de Dean, dès qu'Edward posait sa main c'était comme s'il communiquait avec notre enfant. Je la sentais s'apaiser. Je savais qu'elle allait elle aussi menait son père par le bout du nez.

\- Elle va plus que bien

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- A ce que nous avions vécu depuis nos retrouvailles. Tu te rends compte cela fait 10 ans que nous sommes ensembles. 10 ans que je vis le parfait bonheur avec toi …

\- Je sais … Si l'on m'avait dit il y a 10 ans que j'allais te retrouver, vivre avec toi, devenir père, me marier avec toi, emménager dans une maison pour notre second enfant je ne l'aurais pas cru

\- J'avoue je ne l'aurais pas cru aussi …

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureux … Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours voulu. Tu m'as apporté tellement de choses dans ma vie et tu continues de le faire. Tu es ma femme depuis 5 ans. Tu es la femme de mes rêves, mon âme sœur. Je suis papa d'un merveilleux petit garçon et bientôt d'une fabuleuse petite fille. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

\- Moi non plus. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu m'as tout donné. Tu m'as aidé à faire le deuil de mon passé, tu m'as fait l'honneur d'être mon mari et tu as fait de moi une mère comblée. J'aime ma vie et je ne voudrais rien y changer. Pas même mon passé, ni mes erreurs car c'est ce qui m'ont permis d'être là aujourd'hui, avec toi, dans tes bras …

\- Je t'aime mon ange

Sans les épreuves misent sur ma route, je ne serais pas la femme que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas vécu ces 10 belles années. Je remercie – chaque jour et chaque nuit – le Seigneur de m'avoir permise d'avoir cette vie, de m'avoir rendue l'homme de ma vie, celui qui me permet de vivre, d'être moi, d'être heureuse.

\- Tu as idée de comment tu veux appeler notre princesse ?

\- Eh bien j'aimais bien Haley

\- J'aime beaucoup aussi ! Et le prochain j'aimerais l'appeler Anthony si cela te va …

\- Le prochain ?

\- Ben oui tu crois pas que nous avons acheté une aussi grande maison pour seulement 2 enfants si ?

C'était une maison avec un grand salon cuisine de plus de 50 m². Il y avait une suite parentale au rez de chaussé avec salle de bain et dressing. Et à l'étage, nous avions 5 chambres dont l'une avait sa propre salle de bain. Elle serait la chambre d'ami.

C'était une magnifique maison avec un immense jardin où nous avions prévu de faire une piscine protégeait bien sûr pour les enfants, un coin salon extérieur avec barbecue et une cabane dans les arbres avec sa balançoire.

Mes parents et ceux d'Edward avait contribué à l'achat de cette maison. Même avec nos économies et l'argent qu'Edward avait obtenu avec la vente de son appartement, il nous manquait encore 1/3 de la somme et nos parents nous avait proposé enfin non imposé leur contribution. Je leur en étais reconnaissante parce qu'elle était fabuleuse.

Nous savions que cela allait être notre seule et unique maison. Elle était parfaite. Elle avait tous ce que nous désirions. Et effectivement il y avait assez de place pour faire d'autres enfants.

\- Nous aurons j'espère encore 2 enfants. Un petit Anthony et une petite Mary qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Je veux une grande famille avec toi

\- C'est ce que je vois … Très bien mais je ne compte pas faire une équipe de foot on est d'accord ?

\- ….

\- Edward ?

\- Très bien … Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi

\- Allez allons-y ! Allons écrire un nouveau chapitre à notre histoire

\- Je te suis …

Et c'était ainsi que je fermais la porte de cet appartement où nous avions vécus tant de chose …

J'avais le cœur serré mais je savais que ce n'était pas la fin.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure et le prolongement de notre bonheur ensemble …

* * *

**Eh voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu comme elle m'a plu de l'écrire même si j'ai mit du temps (très long xd) à la terminer. **

**Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine qui sait ;) **

**XOXO **


End file.
